Terremoto en el piso 23
by Ruu Ochibisan
Summary: Los jugadores del Raimon junto con algunos amigos viajan a Benidorm, aprovechando sus vacaciones de verano. Lo que no saben es que van a encontarse con ciertas personas que no esperaban.  YAOI  Burn x Gazelle & Hiroto X Midorikawa entre otras parejas
1. 3 de Julio

Capítulo 1. 3 de Julio

El autobús ya llegaba a su destino, estaba apenas a un kilómetro del lujoso hotel Bali, en Benidorm, donde se había decidido pasar unas semanitas tomando el Sol debido a unas merecidas vacaciones de verano. Gracias a todas las victorias de Raimon, y las respectivas ganancias se había hecho posible realizar este viaje de cinco estrellas que nadie había querido perderse.

El capitán del equipo, Endo, miraba emocionado por la ventana de la primera fila del autobús, admirando el resplandor que emitían los rayos del Sol al chocar contra las animadas aguas de

la costa. Goenji, el delantero de fuego miraba tranquilamente las vistas, con una leve sonrisa, y de vez en cuando ojeaba con disimulo a Fubuki, que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro derecho mientras dormía. Un poco más atrás estaba Kazemaru, que también se había rendido al cansancio, y dormía apoyado en la ventana de su asiento. A su lado estaba Someoka, que al principio del viaje se había sentado detrás de Tachimukai y Tsunami, pero debido a la hiperactividad del segundo, se había cambiado de sitio con Handa para poder descansar, y ahora se encontraba al lado del peliazul. Detrás de este dúo estaban Kidou y Fudou, ambos miraban el paisaje serenamente entre discusión y discusión. Kidou intentaba ignorar en todo lo posible las provocaciones de su compañero, pero no siempre lo conseguía, no sabía por qué el molesto chico se había sentado con él.

En los asientos opuestos a ellos se encontraban Hiroto y Midorikawa, los cuales comentaban alegremente cada aspecto que les llamaba la atención del paisaje. Cabe decir que los dos se veían muy felices.

En los asientos posteriores a ellos estaban Heigoro, Ichinose, Domon y todo su grupo. Era imposible identificar sus sitios iníciales ya que cada cinco minutos cambiaban sus sitios con algún compañero, intentando que no les pillara ninguno de los adultos que viajaban en el autobús. Detrás de ellos, ya prácticamente al final estaban Tsunami y Tachimukai. El primero iba al lado de la ventana y miraba efusivamente al mar, emocionado con la simple idea de volver a surfear, y a su lado Tachi sonreía ante el carismático comportamiento de su amigo y recordaba viejos tiempos, como cuando jugaron por primera vez contra el moreno.

En la última fila estaban Sakuma y Genda, que habían conseguido hueco en el autobús gracias a Kidou, y a que a nadie le había parecido mala idea, después de todo, eran importantes amigos para Kidou, y si él quería que vinieran, estaban totalmente invitados. Todos los demás iban en un segundo autobús; Las chicas con Kogure, para que no gastara bromas a sus compañeros, Afuro, Toramaru, Tobitaka, Raiden y algún que otro entrenador para vigilar el autobús.

-Hey chicos ¡Ya estamos!- Comentó alegremente el conductor del autobús mientras aminoraba la marcha del vehículo.

-¡Bien!- Gritaron la mayoría de los chicos emocionados, despertando a los que dormían.

-¿Ya… hemos llegado?-Preguntó aún adormilado Kazemaru, haciendo un intento por colocarse el pelo, ya que su usual coleta se había descolocado durante el viaje.

-¡Si! ¿No es genial?- Contestó Endo igual de emocionado que cuando contemplaba las vistas por la ventana mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad como todos los chicos del autobús, menos los que estaban despertándose.

Kazemaru solo sonrió levemente ante su comportamiento y se apresuró a salir del autobús para recoger el equipaje y reunirse con los demás.

Afuera todos se reunían alrededor del maletero para sacar sus maletas y esperar a que todos sus compañeros del otro autobús se reunieran con ellos en la puerta del hotel dentro de cinco minutos. Al cabo de un rato todos los chicos tenían en sus manos sus pertenencias y admiraban totalmente embobados el paisaje de la cuidad y el amplio mar.

-¡Wa tío!¡Que pasada!- Comentaba embriagado por la emoción Tsunami mirando la brillante y abarrotada costa que estaba a escasos metros del lugar, ya que el hotel estaba en primera fila de playa.

-Sí, es increíble – Le respondió al comentario Tachimukai mientras le sonreía alegremente. El pelirrosa le devolvió la sonrisa y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello. A su lado Hiroto miraba de un lado a otro, a ver si conseguía encontrar al peliverde, que apenas había dejado solo un segundo y ya no estaba.

-Esto… Tsunami, Tachi ¿Habéis visto a Midorikawa?- Los aludidos negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo le he visto hace nada recogiendo sus cosas del maletero –Contestó Someoka, que había escuchado la conversación involuntariamente.

-Err… vale, gracias Someoka, ¡cuidarme un segundo las maletas! –Dijo sin darle tiempo a los chicos para que contestaran, y salió apresuradamente hacia el maletero _otra vez._

Tsunami, Tachi y Someoka se miraron apenados y se resignaron a coger las maletas del pelirojo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Uno grande de pistacho y chocolate por favor! –Pedía amablemente un chico de cabellos verdosos con los ojitos brillantes de felicidad.

-Ahora mismo –Contestó la dependiente con gracia por la actitud del muchacho. Le sirvió dos bolas grandes de helado en un cucurucho y una cucharita clavada en la bola superior.- Aquí tienes chico-.

Midorikawa le extendió el dinero en una mano y con la otra cogió el helado y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

-E… esto… perdone… ¿Me podría dar otra cucharita de estas? –Preguntó algo avergonzado mientras señalaba la cucharita que ya tenía.

-Claro pequeño-. La mujer hizo una pausa y le extendió otra cucharita.- Espero que el helado sea del gusto de los dos- Sonrió amablemente la mujer, que interpretaba que el chico iba a compartir el helado con la chica que le gustaba o algo parecido.

-Gra-gracias…- cogió la cucharita con un pequeño toque magenta en las mejillas y la clavó en el helado junto con la otra, acomodó sus maletas y se despidió de la amable dependiente. Después cogió sus maletas y empezó el camino de vuelta al hotel lo más rápido que podía.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Aquí no está! ¡Maldita sea! –El pelirrojo estaba desesperado -No me puedo creer que no llevemos ni dos minutos aquí y ya se haya perdido…- Lloriqueaba el pobre Hiroto.

-¡Hey! ¡Hiroto!- El pelirrojo alzó la vista cuando escuchó una voz tan familiar llamarlo.

-¿Mido? –Buscó con la mirada al chico y lo divisó acercándose hacia él con prisa y con un helado en la mano.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? –Preguntó algo enojado el chico de ojos jade mientras se acercaba al recientemente desaparecido.

-¡Quería comprarme un helado! –Respondió con una sonrisa tonta pero irresistible.

El chico de piel pálida solo se limitó a suspirar y seguidamente sonrió con gracia –Nunca cambiaras… bueno, vámonos, seguro que todos han entrado ya al hotel- Terminó por reaccionar Hiroto pasando una mano por la espalda del peliverde para que comenzara a caminar, y así se encaminaron al hotel, ellos, las maletas y el helado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Oooh!-Exclamaron todos los chicos mirando asombrados el inmenso lujo del hotel.

-Es por aquí, síganme por favor- Les indicó una bella joven vestida con el uniforme correspondiente del hotel.

Todos los jugadores la siguieron sin quitar sus caras de asombro, hasta llegar a un espacioso pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-Es aquí- La empleada se detuvo y estiró una lista que había llevado todo el rato en la mano- Veamos… -Se apartó hacia un lado para que todos pudieran a la perfección el pasillo.- Todas las habitaciones de aquí en adelante son para ustedes, así que si fueran tan amables de decirme sus nombre y la habitación en la que desean hospedarse para que llevemos su equipaje… -Habló amablemente la joven

-¡Ahora mismo! –Contestó rápidamente Tsunami, que salió embalado por el pasillo, pasó unas puertas y paró en seco delante de una situada a la izquierda aparentemente al azahar. Todos lo miraban con curiosidad. El joven de cabellos rosados abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza y a continuación entró. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando salió, cerró la puerta y miró el número de la habitación, que estaba inscrito en la puerta.

-Yo quiero esta habitación, la 273.-habló alto y claro el moreno mostrando una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- la empleada saco un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dispuso a apuntar- La 273 es una habitación doble ¿Desea compartirla con alguien?- La muchacha alzó la vista hacía el moreno, que se acercaba a paso lento.

-¿Eh?- Miró a sus compañeros y al divisar a Tachimukai, se le iluminó la mirada-¡Tachi! ¿Compartes habitación conmigo?-Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa el surfista.

A Tachi le sobresaltó la pregunta, pero enseguida asintió feliz -¡Claro! ¡Será genial!-Comentó entusiasmado el pequeño.

-Bien, díganme sus nombres por favor -Habló la mujer con el singular dúo mientras ellos le daban sus nombres.

-Chicos, si queréis, pueden ojear las habitaciones, la mayoría son de dos y algunas de tres plazas, y si no desean compartir habitación sólo tiene que decírmelo y haremos todo lo posible por satisfacerlos.-Habló de reformas dulce la chica y se volvió a colocar en una esquina después de anotar el nombre completo de los chicos que ya habían escogido habitación.

Después de que la empleada hablara, se produjeron unos segundos de silencio y tensión, hasta que Genda cogió del antebrazo a Sakuma por sorpresa y salió corriendo por el pasillo -¡Vamos Sakuma ¡Hay que coger las mejores vistas!-Comentó alegre el portero mientras sujetaba el brazo del delantero al correr.

Con este acto se desató una batalla por las habitaciones con las mejores vistas y en algunos casos por las que tenían tres plazas. Gritos y algún que otro insulto era lo único que se oía en aquel lugar, junto con el sonido de las enérgicas pisadas de los jugadores.

-¡Hey! ¡Kidou!-Llamó la atención del aludido el ex delantero de la Royal Academy -Esta habitación tiene tres plazas ¿te apetece compartir con Genda y conmigo?-Preguntó amablemente el chico de cabellos azul claro. El chico de las peculiares gafas, no tardó mucho en responder.

-¡Claro Sakuma!-Contestó mientras se acercaba a la habitación, la 277.

En el pasillo opuesto, Kazemaru, que había salido disparado a todo correr, consiguió alcanzar antes que nadie la habitación paralela a la de Sakuma, Genda y Kidou. Se asomó y observó que al igual que la de los anteriormente nombrados también era de tres plazas.

-¡Endo! Me gusta esta habitación ¿a ti qué te parece? –el nombrados divisó al ex atleta enfrente de una habitación, se acercó y la observó por dentro -¡Genial! Pero… Hay tres camas… ¿Con quién más compartimos?-.

El peliazul rodó la mirada por todo el recorrido de habitaciones, observando que más de uno ya se había adjudicado una. - ¡Goenji! –el peliazul corrió hacía él al divisarlo- ¡Goenji! ¿Tienes ya habitación?-. El delantero simplemente negó con la cabeza -¿te apetece en venir con Endo y conmigo? –en defensa de la camiseta número dos del regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas, si Goenji no aceptaba quizá no podrían conseguir esa habitación. -Me parece bien -Habló tranquilamente el chico de ojos afilados. Kazemaru amplió su sonrisa. - es la 276 -.

Y así, poco a poco se fueron organizando y dando sus nombres a la amable chica de la lista.

Ya casi todos tenían su habitación, y Endo decidió enterarse de quienes serían sus vecinos, a la derecha estaban Handa, Matsuno y Ayumu. Les saludó amistosamente y charlaron un poco, luego salió de esa sala palabras de vecinos de la izquierda, pero para su sorpresa la habitación 274 estaba vacía. Endo se asomó para verificar que no había nadie dentro, lo cual era bastante inusual, ya que las habitaciones estaban prácticamente justas. Estaba dándole vueltas al tema cuando cierto velocista lo interrumpió. -Capitán… ¿no habrás visto a Midorikawa por casualidad? Es que no lo encuentro… -habló algo apenado el defensa. -Supongo que estará con Hiroto –contestó tranquilamente el portero. -A Hiroto tampoco lo encuentro -contestó pesadamente Kazemaru, y luego suspiró.

-La verdad… Es que hace ya rato que no les veo. -Hizo memoria Endo -Bueno, podemos mirar que habitación han escogido -Se le ocurrió al castaño y puso rumbo hacia la chica de la lista.

-Perdone ¿Me puede decir en que habitación está alojado Midorikawa Ryuuji?-La chica asintió amablemente y revisó su lista. -aquí no figura, todavía no tiene asignada una habitación -. Endo se llevó una sorpresa- ¿Hiroto tampoco figura?-La amable chica volvió a consultar el papel y contestó negando con la cabeza. -Pues asigne a ambos a la habitación 274 por favor-. Endo sabía que era un poco precipitado tomar esa decisión sin consultarlo antes con Mido y con Hiroto, pero tenía la corazonada de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Muy bien señorito -La joven accedió a la petición gentilmente y empezó a escribir sus nombres sobre el papel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Mierda! Mido nos hemos perdido –habló de mala gana el pelirrojo.

-Creo que en deberíamos preguntar… -comentó el peliverde algo preocupado.

-Será lo mejor - contestó el chico de piel pálida mientras se acercaba a la recepción, pero interrumpió su paso de golpe y encaró al peliverde.

-¡No te muevas de ahí! ¿Me oyes? ¡Espérame ahí! -Señalo con el dedo índice la actual posición de Midorikawa, que respondió asintiendo con miedo.

Mientras el pelirrojo buscaba ayuda, el pequeño Mido hacía grandes esfuerzos para no comerse el helado que mantenía en su mano derecha, ya que tenía que compartirlo con Hiroto, pero como no se diera prisa acabaría derritiéndose por completo. El chico de piel bronceada aprovechaba para lamer las gotas de helado derretido que se deslizaban por el cucurucho. Estaba totalmente entregado a su labor cuando unas voces demasiado conocidas para él, llamaron su atención.

Siguiendo el sonido de las voces, el chico de cabellos verdosos enfocó su vista en una máquina expendedora que estaba en una esquina del vestíbulo y enfrente de ella dos adolescentes muy peculiares.

-No… No puede ser –Midorikawa pestañeó fuertemente y volvió a mirar al mismo punto, y efectivamente allí estaban, eran inconfundibles.

Mientras el cerebro del peliverde procesaba de información, Hiroto apareció de nuevo en escena, notablemente más calmado.

-Ya sé a donde tenemos que ir, es en el piso veinti… -se cayó cuando vio el rostro de Midorikawa que tenía una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa -¿ocurre algo? –al instante el chico peliverde señaló con el dedo índice un lugar de la sala -¡mira ahí! -.

El pelirrojo sigue la dirección del dedo, hasta distinguir la causa de la sorpresa de su amigo.

-¿pero qué c-…?- Pestañeó y se frotó los ojos -¿Haruya?

-y Suzuno-añadió el peliverde con asombro.

-¿pero qué coño hacen aquí?-Habló Hiroto sin apartar la mirada -¿estarán de vacaciones?-Habló un bajito para sí el pelirrojo y después se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

-Hey Suzuno ¿cuántas horas más necesitas para sacar el refresco? –habló con su típico tono de arrogancia Haruya llamando la atención de Hiroto y Mido, mientras se apoyaba en la pared que estaba al lado de la máquina de refrescos.

-Te recuerdo que eras tú el que quería un refresco -Contestó con la seriedad que caracterizaba al chico de cabellos blanquecinos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Igualmente eres un torpe -Dijo de forma secante el pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Que me lo digas tú, Haruya -El chico de ojos azules y fríos hizo una pausa al hablar, dio un golpe seco a la máquina con el puño y una lata salió de su interior. El albino la acogió con tranquilidad -me resulta irónico… -le extendió la lata al pelirrojo con serenidad. Nagumo la observó y luego al muchacho que la sostenía, haciendo que Suzuno apartara rápidamente la mirada. En su rostro apareció una de sus típicas sonrisas de prepotencia -Bah… Por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo, en el fondo me quieres -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras cogía la lata de entre los fríos dedos de Gazelle. El chico de hielo lo miró por un instante y apartó la mano de mala gana cuando el chico de fuego cogió la lata, con la intención de irse, pero no pudo ni terminar el acto ya que el pelirrojo rápidamente lo sujeto de la muñeca con la mano libre y lo aproximó a su cuerpo.

-Mira que te gusta hacerte el difícil -mientras hablaba acercaba su rostro al del otro joven, de forma lenta.

Gazelle no dijo nada, sólo mantenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido y las mejillas salpicadas de un tenue color rojizo, pero tan poco apreciable, que sólo Haruya era capaz de distinguirlo.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír prepotentemente, y besó la comisura de los labios del moreno en un visto y no visto, bajo la mirada absorta de Hiroto y Midorikawa.

El chico de fuego seguía observando al albino con cara pícara, esperando su reacción. A Gazelle se le iluminaron más las mejillas pero no cambió su expresión. Apartó de un empujón suave al pelirrojo, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda notoriamente avergonzado. Haruya no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

-Siempre con lo mismo ¿Eh Gazelle? -Se próximo al chico de nuevo y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo derecho.

-Estamos de vacaciones ¡No seas así! –Sostiene con más fuerza la cintura del moreno y le habla con enfado fingido.

Suzuno se dignó a mirar a la cara a Haruya y suspiró. -Qué remedio… -contesta sonriendo levemente intentando parece igual de serio que siempre.

El pelirrojo suelta nuevamente una risa y le da una palmadita en el trasero al ojiazul de forma descarada.

-¡Ha-Haruya! -tartamudeó el moreno -¡No hagas eso! –susurró enfadado la víctima del acoso del ambarino, ya que no quería montar un numerito en medio del vestíbulo.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto? –el pelirrojo acarició más bien formados glúteos del albino sin el más mínimo intento de disimular sus acciones, ocultándose bajo una faceta de inocencia claramente falsa.

-¡Qué pares te digo! -Dijo algo más fuerte el moreno claramente enfadado, haciendo fuerza contra los brazos del pelirrojo para que dejara de tocar lo que no tenía que ser tocado, o al menos no en público.

-Pero sí sé que te gusta… -susurró lascivamente el pelirrojo mientras iba ganando terreno.

Suzuno se vio obligado a atacar en donde más le puede doler a un hombre, arremetiendo una patada en sus zonas íntimas con _demasiada_ fuerza.

El pelirrojo al instante dejó de forcejear, es más, se quedó inmóvil y se limitó a intentar no gritar alguna maldición para el moreno de ojos azulados, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-Te espero afuera -Habló rápidamente Suzuno, al darse cuenta de que quizá se había pasado con la potencia de ese golpe. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a chutar el balón. Salió del hotel a paso rápido, dejando Haruya solo y con una expresión un tanto peculiar.

Por otro lado, Midorikawa y Hiroto, que habían visto _todo_, hacían un esfuerzo por creerse lo que sus ojos acababan de mostrarles.

-Hiroto… -llamo el peliverde al chico de ojos jardín, con expresión atónita.

¿Qué? -Respondió con una expresión parecida a la de Mido, con la vista fija en el infinito.

-Creo… Que estoy alucinando, el calor me ha afectado al cerebro… -afirmó el pequeña Mido, incapaz de creerse la evidente muestra de afecto que acababan de darse sus ex-compañeros.

-Vamos con los demás – dijo el chico de ojos jade al salir shock que le había causado la escena, recordando a su vez que sus compañeros podrían estar preocupados.

-Err… s-si…- reaccionó finalmente Midorikawa, sosteniendo con fuerza sus maletas y lo que quedaba de helado.

Se pusieron en marcha y así, en diez minutos llegaron al pasillo donde algunos de sus compañeros estaban charlando, esperando a que llegaran todas sus maletas o simplemente esperando el momento de salir a ver la ciudad.

-¡Midorikawa! ¡Hiroto! –gritaron todos al divisar al dúo que había estado desaparecido hasta ese instante.

Los aludidos suspiraron con alivio al oír sus nombres y ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde estabais? Ya empezábamos a pensar que os había pasado algo…- Dijo es ex-atleta regañándolos como si fueran niños pequeños.

-Es que…- El peliverde puso un infantil puchero- Yo quería un helado, porque hacía mucho calor… y cuando volví ¡Ya no estabais! Luego me encontré con Hiroto que también estaba solo y… -El peliverde recordó el inédito momento de _amor_ que se habían mostrado sus ex-compañeros y sin poder evitarlo enrojeció. La reacción de Hiroto fue la misma. –Y… luego… err…- El chico de piel morena no sabía por dónde sacar adelante la conversación, y su amigo pelirrojo no le ayudaba demasiado que digamos.

-¿Y luego…?- Le animó Tsunami a continuar la frase.

-Je je je…- Rió nervioso el peliverde -Es que es… un poco violento, jejeje…- Intentaba evadir el tema Midorikawa- Preferiría no hablar de ello –Terminó diciendo el pequeño Mido, mirando al suelo abochornado.

Los demás allí presentes se miraron entre sí sin entender nada, a excepción de Tsunami, que al ser más mayor, era el más espabilado y pudo notar cierta tensión entre los recién llegados.

-Eso suena muy sospechoso~ -Canturreó en alto el pelirrosa mirando pícaramente a Hiroto y a Midorikawa. Los dos se miraron dudosos, y al poco tiempo Hiroto captó la indirecta del surfista.

-¿Q-q-que? ¡N-no! –Contestó como pudo el pelirrojo -¡No malinterpretes las cosas! –Un tono casi tan rojo como el de su propio pelo se apoderó de su rostro.

-¿Yo? Pero si no he dicho nada, eres tu el que malinterpreta las cosas… -Tsunami se hizo el loco mientras se alejaba a paso lento con las manos apoyadas en su nuca. Tachi lo siguió para que el moreno le explicara lo que acababa de suceder con Hiroto.

-Estúpido Tsunami… -Maldijo el pelirrojo al surfista mientras lo veía alejarse junto con el portero.

-Creo que me he perdido… -Comentó el pequeño Mido mientras le daba vueltas a las palabras dichas por el mayor.

-Olvídalo… ahora solo preocúpate por encontrar habitación –Dijo Hiroto con su tono de voz de siempre mientras cogía la maleta más pesada de su amigo Ryuuji para empezar a andar por el pasillo, sin rumbo fijo.

-Por eso no te preocupes –Interrumpió su camino Kazemaru -Endo reservó una habitación a vuestro nombre, y tus maletas están dentro Hiroto –Sonrió dulcemente el ex-atleta.

-Valla… g-gracias Endo… te lo agradezco mucho –Se acercó al portero y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¡No ha sido nada! –Le contestó el castaño con una amplia sonrisa. Midorikawa, que veía con cierto recelo la escena, decidió empujar al pelirrojo por la espalda para que siguiera su camino a la habitación. -¡Venga vamos!-Insistió mientras conseguía que el pelirrojo echara a andar.

-¿Cuál es la habitación?- Preguntó algo sobresaltado el chico de ojos jade por el repentino y extraño comportamiento de Mido.

-Ahmmm… la 274 -Dijo algo dubitativo el muchacho llevándose una mano al mentón.

-¡Nuevamente muchas gracias Endo-kun! –Agradeció por tercera vez mientras era empujado por un peliverde cada vez más incómodo por el buen trato que su amigo le dedicaba al portero.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Suzuno… esta me la pagarás… -Hablaba haciendo un esfuerzo Haruya mientras caminaba con dificultad unos pasos por detrás de su chico.

-Te lo mereces por imprudente –Contestó secamente Gazelle a sabiendas de que se había pasado un poco con el _castigo_.

-Pues… ¡Bien que por las noches no te quejas! –Dijo algo más fuerte Haruya. El comentario hizo que el albino recordara cierto momentos impuros del pasado, vividos en todo tipo de sitios y situaciones (N/A: Resulta que aquí nuestros amigos, aprovechan la mínima para mancillar el vestuario, o la cocina, o el baño, o el suelo, o la ducha, o el sofá, o el recibidor, o el pasillo, o la encimera del salón de la casa de Midorikawa O.o [más tarde contaré esa anécdota]) e inevitablemente enrojeció. Para su fortuna, Nagumo no alcanzaba a verle el rostro.

Gazelle aceleró el paso haciendo un amago de ignorar el comentario del chico de fuego, dejándolo aún más atrás.

Burn hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzar al su novio, a pesar de su dolorida anatomía, y logró acercarse lo suficiente como para conseguir que redujera su velocidad, tirando de su camiseta.

-Vamos Gazelle… no te enfades, que aún es muy temprano…- refunfuñó Haruya de forma infantil, sin soltar la camiseta del moreno.

-No lo estaría si no fueras tan irresponsable –Gazelle se detuvo finalmente y se puso a la altura de Burn –Sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas en público, que está mal visto, que es… incorrecto. –Dijo con un deje de tristeza el moreno, que no solo se refería al obsceno comportamiento de su novio, si no a cosas tan simples como cogerse de la mano o un inocente beso. Y Haruya lo sabía.

-¡Pero eso no es así! Al menos ahora no. –Le corrigió rápidamente Nagumo. –Si hemos venido hasta aquí, ¡Es porque aquí si podemos! –Hizo una pausa y sujeto con delicadeza las frías manos de Gazelle. –Aquí nadie nos conoce, podemos hacer lo que queramos, como una pareja normal -Dijo efusivamente el pelirrojo –Además… aquí la homosexualidad no está tan mal vista, incluso hay gente que lo considera algo normal… -Apretó levemente las manos del Gazelle, acariciándolas. –Así que… Vamos a disfrutar al máximo de estas vacaciones, los dos juntos ¿vale? –Haruya cambió su expresión a una que mostraba ternura y afecto, mientras acariciaba con el pulgar las manos de su chico, rogando con la mirada que entrara en razón.

Suzuno por un momento se quedo embobado, mirando la amable y poco habitual expresión que Nagumo le regalaba exclusivamente a él. Tenía toda la razón.

-E-etto… -Suzuno estaba nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a esa faceta tan amable por parte del pelirrojo.- Creo que, visto así… -Evitó la mirada de Nagumo. Estaba un poco inseguro y no le gustaba verse vulnerable delante de él. Finalmente asintió levemente sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Burn le soltó las manos, y con su brazo derecho rodeó la cadera del moreno, con una gran sonrisa adornando su faz.

-Eres realmente adorable cuando te pones nervioso Suzu-chan~ -Acercó su rostro al del ojiazul y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Suzuno no lo apartó como era costumbre, y comenzó a andar seguido de un radiante Nagumo que lo sostenía firmemente de la cintura. Al albino le seguía pareciendo extraño tratarse de forma tan familiar con su chico en medio de la vía pública.

-Hoy es día impar, te toca a ti –Habló el albino intentando evadir con la conversación las posibles miradas ajenas. Estaba demasiado avergonzado por esa situación como para dignarse a mirar a la cara a las personas que, según él, los miraban. Sentía como si le atravesaran con la mirada.

-¡Es verdad! Quiero ir a comer tortitas –Canturreó el pelirrojo andando como si nada.

(N/A: Suzuno y Nagumo se turnan para decidir lo que van a hacer cada día, en donde van a comer, que lugares van a visitar y ese tipo de cosas. Como es 3 de Julio, día impar, le corresponde a Nagumo elegir. De ahí lo de ` Hoy es día impar, te toca a ti´)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Todos los jugadores se encontraban en el umbral de sus habitaciones. Ya habían colocado el equipaje y peleado por las camas y los armarios, y ahora esperaban a que alguno de los adultos que los acompañaban les diera permiso para poder salir a ver la ciudad.

-Quiero surfear~ -Murmuraba para sí Tsunami con un tono psicópata mientras hacía circulitos en el suelo con el dedo, asustando un poco a Tachi y a sus compañeros.

-Esto… Tsunami tranquilízate, dentro de muy poco podrás surfear… ¿A que si chicos? –El pequeño Tachi buscó el apoyo de sus amigos para calmar al mayor.

Los demás asintieron, pero no estaban nada seguros, no tenían ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar.

Algunos de sus compañeros miraban la situación con gracia, otros como Fudou maldecían el tener que esperar tanto para salir del hotel y otros como Sakuma se daban toda la prisa que podían en cambiarse de ropa. No se sabe muy bien por qué.

-¿Por qué cojones tardan tanto?- Gruñía Fudou para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente algo para que sus compañeros lo escucharan.

-Relájate, no eres el único que quiere salir de aquí –Habló calmadamente el chico estratega de peculiares gafas.

-¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión cuatro ojos! –Contestó rápidamente con rabia.

Kidou decidió ignorar la disputa que se ofrecía, y se encaminó a su habitación, a esperar allí tranquilamente.

-¡CHICOS! ¡Rápido bajar, nos vamos a la playa! –Se escuchó la voz de Haruna y todas la demás chicas gritar emocionadas ante la noticia.

Los jugadores no tardaron ni dos segundos en salir corriendo hacia la salida, menos Tsunami, que tuvo que recoger su inseparable tabla de surf, pero aún así, rápidamente alcanzó a los demás.

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a montar una buena!- Gritó como era ya costumbre el alocado surfista mientras arrastraba con una mano a Tachi y con la otra sostenía su tabla.

-Dios… ¿Por qué a mí? –Lloriqueaba al pequeño portero viéndose arrastrado como si se lo tragaran las olas. Sin duda sería un día muuuuuy largo.


	2. Playa

Capítulo 2. Playa

Suzuno observaba el mar tranquilamente desde su toalla, esperando a que su novio volviera de comprar algunas cosas. La playa estaba abarrotada de gente, pero aun así el ambiente desprendía una suave sensación de calidez y paz. Gazelle respiró hondo y se dio el lujo de sonreír para sí mismo, estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de las vacaciones con Haruya en un lugar alejado de todo lo que conocía. El Sol iluminaba su morena piel sin llegar a tocarla, haciendo que adquiriera un hermoso color acanelado. Su bañador blanco con algún que otro dibujo, hacía contraste con su bronceado, delineando sus largas piernas.

Estaba embelesado mirando al infinito cuando sintió algo frío y húmedo en su mejilla.

Se sobresaltó por el repentino contacto y antes de poder reaccionar, Haruya lo abrazaba por la espalda con ambos brazos, mientras que en una mano sostenía una lata, la causante del frío en su mejilla.

-Te he traído un regalito – Canturreó el pelirrojo suavemente volviendo a juntar la lata con la piel del peliblanco.

Suzuno apartó rápidamente la lata de su rostro, y volteó a ver al chico de ojos ambarinos.

Nagumo llevaba un bañador rojo, con un tiburón dibujado en el costal izquierdo, y llevaba el torso al descubierto.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Dijo disgustado Gazelle, mientras se frotaba la mejilla para que la sensación de frío desapareciera.

-Es que estabas con la mirada perdida y… -Apretó el abrazo con suavidad –Me dieron ganas de darte una sorpresa- Susurró en el oído de su amante de forma ronca, aprovechando su cercanía. La espalda de Suzuno se encorvó sutilmente a causa de un escalofrío.

-Eres como un niño pequeño Burn- Dijo el joven de cabellos blancos mientras le arrancaba la lata al pelirrojo algo abochornado por la cercanía de este.

- Puede ser… -El pelirrojo empujó al moreno contra la toalla donde estaba recostado y se sentó encima de su espalda, haciendo presión sobre sus hombros para que no pudiera levantarse.

-¿Q-que haces?- El chico de ojos azules al notar un peso extra encima de él se tensó.

-Tranqui, solo voy a echarte crema –El ambarino sacó un bote azulado de la bolsa que traía consigo y cuando iba a abrirlo para aplicar la loción en la espalda de su novio, cambió de idea y lo dejó a un lado donde no molestase y se recostó totalmente encima del moreno, pegando sus labios a la oreja de Suzuno en apenas un pequeño roce.

- Aunque si quieres… podemos echar algo más… -Burn acariciaba sensualmente las caderas de Gazelle, y ascendía poco a poco por los laterales del torso que estaban al descubierto mientras le susurraba al oído, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara contra la acalorada y sonrojada piel del moreno.

-¿T-tú estás tonto? ¡Suéltame! –Gazelle se incorporó al lado de su novio con algo de esfuerzo y le dedicó una mirada que reflejaba enojo, pero a juzgar por sus coloradas mejillas, se veía claramente que era vergüenza.

-Date la vuelta, que te echo crema –Dijo finalmente el moreno, desviando la mirada.

El pelirrojo obedeció sin rechistar, con una gran sonrisa.

En seguida notó una sustancia refrescante y húmeda en su espalda y las manos de Gazelle extenderla con suavidad proporcionándole un agradable masaje.

-Gazelle ¿Qué te apetece hacer luego?

-No sé, lo que tú quieras –Dijo tranquilamente el peliblanco.

- Es que he pensado que después de comer, cuando esté anocheciendo podríamos venir a ver la puesta de Sol.- Comentó Nagumo mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos. Algo que no era muy normal viniendo de él. Suzuno dejó de extender la crema por la espalda de su chico y esperó a que continuara hablando, esperando a que dijera algo como ``es una broma´´.

-Ya sabes, dicen que es precioso… -El pelirrojo seguía dando argumentos esperando a que el chico peliblanco le contestara.

-Va… ¿Va enserio? –Preguntó finalmente Suzuno. Le costaba creerse que su novio le propusiera algo tan romántico como eso.

- Sí, bueno… a mí me parece una buena idea ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? –La voz de Nagumo estaba cargada de tristeza mal disimulada.

-N-no, si que quiero –Suzuno empezó nuevamente con el masaje, intentando que pareciera que su proposición no lo había extrañado.

-Genial –El pelirrojo sonrió para sí mismo ya más relajado y se limitó a contemplar la playa sin mucho interés, fijándose en la multitud de personas que había.

Centenares de personas caminaban por la arena a lo largo de toda la costa, otras se bañaban en las calmadas aguas apartados de las zonas de oleaje, donde los surfistas y demás practicantes de deportes acuáticos como kit surf o windsurf disfrutaban de las olas más grandes bajo la mirada de aficionados y turistas.

Algunos chavales de más o menos la misma edad que ellos jugaban al voleibol en una cancha y algunos niños pequeños construían castillos de arena.

Todo era de lo más normal. De vez en cuando las chicas que paseaban por la arena cerca de ellos los miraban con cierta curiosidad, y sonreían tímidamente con algo de vergüenza.

Nagumo llamaba bastante la atención por su piel pálida, ya que el 99% de las personas que veraneaban allí ya lucían un brillante bronceado, y qué decir de su chillón tono de pelo, pero sin duda era Gazelle el que causaba mayor sensación, aparte de tener un bronceado natural, sus cabellos blancos eran totalmente exclusivos en esa zona, y sus ojos de ese azul frío y distante eran de lo más inusuales, para desgracia de su novio que era la personificación de los celos.

Las jóvenes y algún que otro muchacho que miraban lo más discretamente posible a SU chico lo ponían de los nervios. Bien cierto era que Suzuno tenía un físico envidiable y un ``algo´´ especial, pero eso no les daba el más mínimo derecho.

-Haruya, ye he terminado –Dijo Gazelle sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Err… vale gracias, ahora te echo crema -Burn intercambió posiciones y se colocó a la espalda de Gazelle, para poder cubrirla de crema protectora. Mientras lo hacía seguía con la mirada a las insistentes chicas que seguían mirando a su novio, ¿Es que tenía que poner un cartel con letras fosforescentes para que se dieran cuenta de que Gazelle era suyo?

De golpe una maravillosa idea cruzó su mente.

-Suzu-chan… ¿Quieres que te eche crema por aquí también? –Canturreó juntando su mejilla con la de Gazelle por encima de su hombro, haciendo dibujos con la yema de sus dedos sobre la clavícula, bajando lentamente por el pecho del moreno, dejando un rastro aceitoso por la crema que cubría sus dedos.

-¿Eh? –El ojiazul que estaba relajadamente mirando el mar sin prestar atención a nada, se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Es que me excita mucho verte así mi amor… -resopló contra su oído mientras le hablaba, sin dejar de acariciarle.

Gazelle Sujetó las manos de Burn, para que no siguieran recorriendo su cuerpo libremente.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Dijo el joven de ojos azules notablemente confuso.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –Como sus manos estaban inmovilizadas empezó a repartir besos por la curvatura del cuerpo del moreno, succionando levemente la piel.

A Suzuno le encantaba esa sensación. Por un momento se perdió entre los cálidos besos de su amante. Haruya era el único que conseguía hacerlo desconectar del mundo, una de las razones por la que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Antes de poder darse cuenta ya tenía los ojos cerrados y había soltado las manos de Burn, entregándose a esa agradable sensación.

Con las manos ya libres, le rodeó la cintura y lo acomodó entre sus piernas, para poder seguir con el juego de besos.

Poco a poco los besos del pelirrojo fueron recorriendo la quijada del moreno, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Inconscientemente el cuerpo de Suzuno respondía a las estimulantes caricias del chico de fuego, acercando sus rostros.

Sus labios finalmente se unieron de forma suave pero demandante, contorneándose, encajando a la perfección en forma de castos besos. Las manos de Gazelle apresaban la toalla sobre la que estaba, mientras que las de Burn jugueteaban por el pelo del albino, dando pequeños tirones de vez en cuando, que no ocasionaban ningún dolor a su pareja.

Nagumo abrió los ojos que anteriormente había cerrado al empezar el beso. Lo primero que vio fueron los parpados de Suzuno, escondiendo sus hermosos orbes azules y a continuación enfocó su vista en dirección a la orilla, donde antes estaban las molestas chicas que lo incomodaban mirando en exceso a su novio. Al comprobar que ya no estaban sonrió para sus adentros, seguramente habría huido escandalizadas por la escenita que les habían brindado o simplemente se habrían dado cuenta que no tenían nada que hacer. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, satisfecho por su logro y se entregó por completo al beso que estaba a punto de finalizar por falta de aire.

Cuando se separaron Suzuno aun tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión totalmente adorable adornaba sus facciones, pero no duró mucho, no pasaron ni un par de segundos cuando el moreno abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada ambarina del pelirrojo.

-¿Vienes a bañarte? –Dijo Nagumo ignorando por completo lo que acababa de pasar.

Suzuno no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado regañándose a sí mismo por dejarse llevar en una situación tan comprometida y encima en un lugar a rebosar de personas.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y al parecer su beso había pasado desapercibido entre la multitud para su suerte.

-No, yo me quedo aquí –Gazelle, en vista de que su novio no iba a comentar su pérdida de autocontrol, decidió seguir su ejemplo y dejar el tema al margen. – Luego, cuando no pegue tanto el Sol a lo mejor me baño un rato –El moreno acercó su mochila mientras hablaba, sacó unas gafas de Sol que se colocó en forma de diadema, echando su pelo hacia atrás, y una especie de revista.

- No sé cómo puedes ser tan aburrido – El pelirrojo salió de debajo de la sombrilla, se estiró los brazos y le mandó un beso con la mano de forma vacilona al peliblanco antes de salir corriendo hacia el mar, teniendo cuidado de no arroyar a nadie por el camino.

Suzuno lo veía alejarse a gran velocidad con una pequeña sonrisa. Vio como su novio llegaba al agua y sin pensárselo dos veces se zambullía, sin importarle lo fría que pudiera estar el agua.

Estaba claro que Haruya era un cabezota y un irresponsable, y por eso seguramente le gustaba tanto. Cogió su guía turística y la abrió por una página al azahar para escoger algún sitio interesante que visitar mañana, cuando él tuviera el mando.

Haruya avanzaba entre las aguas lo más rápido que podía, para que su cuerpo se adaptara a la temperatura de las aguas. Se le ocurrió hacer unos largos a contra corriente para acelerar el proceso. Avanzó tranquilamente, sin perder de vista su sombrilla para no perderse entre ese mar de gente, hasta llegar a una zona donde el oleaje era más fuerte y había considerablemente menos gente en el agua. Era donde los surfistas y demás deportistas se lucían mostrando sus habilidades sobre la tabla. Le entró curiosidad y se quedó mirando a ver si hacían alguna pirueta interesante.

Uno de los surfistas que le parecía extrañamente familiar se tumbó sobre su tabla y comenzó a adentrarse en el mar, cuando estuvo en el punto idóneo se incorporó mientras se daba impulso y comenzó a montar una gran ola con maestría, haciendo movimientos precisos y en cierta forma elegantes, acariciando la ola con el brazo que estaba más cerca del agua.

Desde la arena algunas personas grababan al chaval y otras simplemente le alababan, seguramente conocidos del surfista.

-¡Muy bien Tsunami!

-¡Demuéstrales que eres el mejor!

-¡Cuidado que te caes!

-¡Kogure, no le digas eso! ¡Qué le desconcentras!

Al pelirrojo esos nombres le sonaban de algo, y las voces también le eran familiares, así que con un mal presentimiento rodó su vista hacia los aludidos y casi le da un infarto al comprobar de quienes se trataba.

-No me jodas… -Susurró para sí el chico de ojos ámbar –Tiene que ser una jodida broma… -Se dijo a sí mismo sin creerse sus palabras, ya que sus ojos y sus oídos no le mentían.

El pequeño portero del Raimon, una de las chicas que siempre acompañaba al equipo, el defensa que siempre estaba gastando bromas pesadas, el delantero-defensa del pelo plateado y el conocido delantero de fuego estaban a menos de cuatro menos de su posición, viendo como surfeaba el chico de cabellos rosados, ahora ya sabía por qué le resultaba familiar.

-Dios… esto solo me pasa a mí… -Decía el pelirrojo mientras se masajeaba las sienes, intentando calmarse e intentar hacerse creer a sí mismo que era una maldita alucinación.

-Fubuki ¿Porqué no pruebas tu? –La voz del delantero de fuego interrumpió su monologo.

-¿Y-yo? –Contestó tímidamente el pálido chico.

-Claro, después de todo tu haces Snow ¿No? No debe ser muy diferente al surf.

-Agradezco tu interés Goenji, pero creo que estoy mejor en tierra.

-Goenji tiene razón ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –Le animó la chica mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-N-no creo que sea una buena idea…

-¡Anímate! Seguro que para ti es muy fácil –El portero amigo del surfista también lo apoyaba.

-Tiene razón, seguro que lo hace de pena –Comentó un chico de pequeña estatura y ojos amarillos.

-¡Kogure!, No le hagas caso Fubuki, seguro que lo haces genial –Le animó nuevamente la chica mientras tiraba de la oreja a Kogure.

El chico peliplata empezaba a sentirse atosigado por los ánimos de sus compañeros –Os lo gradezco mucho chicos, pero… prefiero quedarme en la orilla –Dijo mirando al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Le daba vergüenza que sus compañeros le prestaran tanta atención, en especial su compañero Goenji.

-Bueno, si no quiere no hay nada que hacer –Dijo el delantero de fuego comprendiendo que a Fubuki no le gustaba esa situación, intentando cambiar de tema. –Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está Tsunami? No le veo –Comentó el chico de cabellos color crema fijándose de nuevo en las olas.

-A lo mejor se ha ahogado… -Comentó tranquilamente Kogure, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué? –Al pequeño portero casi le da un infarto solo de pensarlo.

-Cálmate Tachimukai, es de Tsunami de quien estamos hablando, seguro que aprendió a surfear antes que a andar –Dijo la chica intentando calmar al portero.

-Eso no tiene sentido…-Comentó el pequeño bromista cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es una forma de hablar! –Se defendió la chica.

-¡Pues es una forma de hablar estúpida!

-¡¿Queréis centraros en buscar a Tsunami? –Gritó el portero, que temía por la vida de Su amigo.

Mientras los chicos del Raimon empezaban una absurda discusión, Haruya que seguía en el mismo sitio que antes, veía como el surfista supuestamente desaparecido intentaba desquitarse con unas chicas que intentaban ligar con él.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca ante una situación tan estúpida.

-Yo me voy antes de que me vean estos idiotas…- Habló para sí mismo nuevamente y se encaminó nadando a su sombrilla, con Gazelle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El chico de piel morena se recolocó las gafas nuevamente sobre su cabello, y siguió ojeando la guía que tenía en sus manos.

-Mmm… Creo que Terra Mítica es una buena opción… -Se dijo a sí mismo Suzuno mientras observaba atentamente algunas fotos que incluía la guía sobre el Parque temático. –Con un poco de suerte Haruya no pondrá quejas… (N/A: Terra mítica es un gran parque temático que está situado en Benidorm. Es muy conocido y muy visitado por los turistas de esta zona)

Cerró pesadamente el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Se tumbó boca arriba sobre su toalla y cerró los ojos esperando a que Haruya se dignara a aparecer ya que empezaba a aburrirse.

Se incorporó y fijó su vista en el mar, a ver si daba con su novio. Lo buscó por unos minutos con la mirada y finalmente lo divisó nadando a toda velocidad, acercándose hacia su posición.

Suzuno se puso en pie, salió de la sombra que le proporcionaba la sombrilla de playa y empezó a avanzar en dirección al mar para reencontrarse con Burn.

El pelirrojo llegó finalmente a la arena y al levantar la mirada se encontró con Gazelle a unos metros, acercándose a él.

-¿Te animas a bañarte?- Preguntó Nagumo algo extrañado.

- Me aburro debajo de la sombrilla ¿Sabes? –Contestó el moreno con cierto tono de agresividad, pero a Burn no le importaba, es más, le resultaba sexy cuando el moreno hablaba así.

-¿Y vienes a buscarme para divertirte?

-Yo… -El moreno hizo una pausa para pensar bien lo que iba a decir –Yo no he dicho eso.

-No hace falta que lo digas –Contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo –Es más que obvio.

-Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría –El moreno sonrió sarcásticamente y pasó al lado de Burn, adentrándose en el agua hasta las rodillas.

Al pelirrojo le gustaba cuando su chico actuaba así, y decidió seguirle el juego, se acercó a Gazelle y le abrazó por la espalda.

-¡Suéltame! –Gazelle intentó zafarse de los brazos del pelirrojo, no porque le molestara, ya que podría decirse que se había acostumbrado a ser más abierto con sus sentimientos en público, si no porque Nagumo estaba empapado y frío por haber estado nadando antes.

-Pero si te encanta –Canturreo picaronamente Burn.

-¡Me estas mojando, y estás frío! –Intentó zafarse nuevamente, pero sin éxito.

-Eso te gusta aún más-

Gazelle suspiró, estaba cansado de esa tonta discusión, así que dejó de forcejear y se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Nagumo y lo encaró.

-A veces eres insoportable –Dijo el moreno mientras le rodeaba la cintura a su novio.

El pelirrojo se acercó a sus labios, pero en vez de besarlos como esperaba el ojiazul, le mordió la mejilla cariñosamente. –Tú a veces haces que me den ganas de hacerte de todo –Susurró de forma lenta y lasciva en su oído, y después le mordió la oreja de la misma forma.

-¿P-Porque tienes que sacar siempre _ese_ tema? –Dijo algo avergonzado el moreno.

-Por qué siempre estoy pensando en ello –Contestó orgulloso mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del albino, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, que no dudo en apretar sutilmente.

-O-oye Haruya… ¿P-porque no dejamos esto para cuando estemos en el hotel? –Le susurró con las mejillas pintadas de un adorable color rosado.

-Bueno… -Hizo una pausa y observó con detenimiento el rostro de su novio – Pero cuando lleguemos, haremos lo que yo diga –Soltó sin gana alguna el trasero de su querido chico y se alejó unos centímetro, hasta estar a una distancia normal.

Gazelle no contestó, pero a Haruya no le hacía falta. Sabía que Suzuno había aceptado su propuesta, y esperaba con ansias llegar al hotel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Hiroto! –Gritó alegremente el peliverde.

-¿Qué pasa Mido?- El pelirrojo volteó para ver al chico que lo llamaba. Ambos caminaban por la playa tranquilamente, gozando del maravilloso día que hacía.

-Estaba pensando que como el helado del otro día no acabó muy bien… Podríamos comprar otro –Sonrió el pequeño moreno mientras se acercaba a su pálido amigo.

XxXxXxXxX Flash Back XxXxXxXxX

Midorikawa se sentó en la cama de su habitación nada más entrar.

-Mi helado… -Lloriqueó el moreno mirando lo que quedaba del susodicho, un cucurucho hueco.

-Vamos… no es para tanto Mido –

-¡Claro que sí! –Lo encaró con los ojitos llorosos y una expresión muy adorable le adornaba las facciones. –¡Era nuestro helado!

-¿N-nuestro? –Preguntó emocionado el pelirrojo.

-S-si… bueno… -titubeó el peliverde –Me hubiera gustado compartirlo contigo…

El pelirrojo enrojeció sin entender muy bien porque. Mido estaba tan kawaii en ese momento que era difícil resistirse.

Estaba a punto de responder al moreno cuando oyó la voz de las chicas anunciar que se iban a la playa.

-Err… será mejor que nos cambiemos para irnos… -Dijo Hiroto mirando al suelo algo abochornado por sus anteriores pensamientos.

Midorikawa simplemente asintió y se fue al baño a cambiarse.

xXxXxXxXx Flash Back End xXxXxXxXx

-No se para que lo preguntas si lo compraremos de todos modos… -Dijo con tono burlesco el pelirrojo.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Si… -El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca y siguió caminando al lado de su amigo el peliverde.

A los ojos de Hiroto, Midorikawa estaba realmente hermoso vestido como lo estaba ese día, Con un bañador holgado pero cortito, de color morado y con rayas verdes en los laterales, con una camiseta de tirantes muy fina de color blanco y el pelo recogido como lo solía llevar, en una coleta. Pero claro, Hiroto no se atrevía a reconocerlo.

-O-oye… Hiro… ¿E-esos de ahí no son… Suzuno y Haruya? –El peliverde señalo con el dedo a sus ex-compañeros de la Academia Alius, que en ese momento estaban en una situación algo comprometida.

- ¿…O-otra vez? –El pelirrojo cada vez entendía menos la situación. No sabía la razón por la que se encontraban tan a menudo con ellos, y porque siempre estaban haciendo cosas _extrañas_.

-¿Crees que deberíamos saludarlos?- Comentó el peliverde.

-No lo sé…

-Yo creo que… ya que estamos en mismo hotel que ellos, y que tarde o temprano nos veremos las caras… lo mejor sería, aunque fuera, decirles ``Hola´´.-

El pelirrojo lo miró con una ceja en alto, y finalmente asintió. Ambos se encaminaron con serias dudas a la ``Parejita´´ .


	3. Bañador y gotas de agua

Capítulo 3 Bañador y gotas de agua

Haruya estaba muy ocupado pensando en todas los cosas impuras que podía hacer con su novio esa tarde;

``_Mmm… me gustaría hacerlo en el baño… Aunque, la habitación es muy grande y podríamos hacerlo en el suelo… no, seguro que Suzuno se niega porque luego le duele la espalda… ¡Pero podríamos hacerlo a lo perrito! Ah_~~ _me encanta esa postura… Suzu-Chan se ve tan sexy así…´´_ El pelirrojo se limpió con el dorso de la mano un pequeño camino de sangre que caía de su nariz. Por suerte Gazelle estaba en la orilla jugueteando con el agua sin prestar atención a su pervertido novio.

Nagumo estaba tan contento dándole vueltas al tema, cuando escuchó su nombre no muy lejos.

-¡Nagumo! –Gritó el peliverde, sin estar muy seguro de si lo que hacía estaba bien del todo.

El aludido buscó con la mirada a la persona que lo llamaba, y cuando vio a Midorikawa seguido de Hiroto casi se le sale el corazón por lo boca.

-¡¿M-M-Mi-Midorikawa! ¿Q-que cojones haces tú aquí? – Preguntó histérico el pelirrojo.

-¿Yo? ¡No, no, no! La pregunta es, ¿Qué demonios haces TÚ aquí? –Corrigió el moreno de ojos oscuros al chico de fuego.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Yo estoy de vacaciones con Gazelle! –Habló bien alto Nagumo señalando a su chico, que miraba la escena un poco por detrás de Haruya, sin intervenir en la discusión.

-¿P-porque gritan…? –Dijo algo confuso el segundo pelirrojo, Hiroto. Pero fue brutalmente ignorado.

-¡Pues yo estoy de vacaciones con Hiroto! –Contestó Midorikawa.

-¿Y teníais que venir justo aquí y al mismo tiempo que nosotros?

-¡Lo mismo podría decirte yo!

Gazelle que nunca había sido muy paciente, ya empezaba a hartarse y para colmo el calor de la playa a no le sentaba muy bien que digamos. Decidió calmar esa estresante situación de forma rápida y eficaz.

-¿¡QUEREIS CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –El grito del moreno de cabellos blanquecinos retumbó por toda la playa, haciendo que un incomodo silencio se adueñara del ambiente, que por suerte no duró mucho tiempo, ya que los paseantes siguieron a lo suyo un poco extrañados por el comportamiento del chico.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar tranquilamente? –Sugirió Hiroto.

Los chicos accedieron bajo la amenazante mirada de Suzuno, y se fueron a hablar bajo la sobrilla de los ex-capitanes del Prominence y el Diamond.

Allí el albino y el pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos contestaron a las dudas de sus compañeros con respecto a porqué estaban allí en ese momento y lugar.

-Valla… ya es casualidad que hayamos coincidido en el mismo lugar… ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! –Comentó alegremente el peliverde.

-De todos los lugares del mundo… ¿Por qué escogisteis Benidorm? Quiero decir… ¿No sabíais que vendríamos todos los del Inazuma y demás aquí de vacaciones?

El pelirrojo y el albino negaron con la cabeza- Yo solo accedí a la petición de Haruya –Dijo tranquilamente el moreno de ojos azulados mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Fue idea tuya?- Preguntó curiosos el peliverde al chico de fuego.

-Si… ¿Y qué? –Contestó de forma cortante Nagumo.

-No, nada –El peliverde sonrió algo nervioso –Solo que me sorprende que eligieras este lugar, así al azahar ¿O fue por algo en especial? -.

-Por nada… simplemente se me ocurrió un día y ya está… -El pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos se rascó la mejilla de forma algo tímida, pero con su típico carácter orgulloso. Todo esto debido a que recordó el momento en que se le ocurrió ir de vacaciones a esa playa.

XXxXxXxXx Flash Back xXxXxXxXx

Sus agitadas respiraciones era lo único que se podía oír en la habitación, Junto con el rozar de sus pieles al acomodarse entre las sabanas.

El pelirrojo, aun jadeante, entreabrió los ojos pesadamente para poder observar a su chico, que descansaba a su lado después de una intensa sesión de sexo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo el ambarino estiró su brazo y acercó el cálido cuerpo de su novio al suyo. Suzuno estaba prácticamente inconsciente. Había llegado agotado de uno de sus ya casi habituales entrenamientos intensivos que había decidido llevar a cabo durante esa última temporada, y después de eso había tenido que emplear todas sus energías restantes en complacer las necesidades de su amante, y por supuesto, las suyas.

Nagumo lo contemplaba mientras sus respiraciones poco a poco se iban normalizando mientras disfrutaba de la bonita expresión de paz y sosiego que mostraba el moreno en ese momento. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada con intenciones de quedarse dormido y descansar, pero su móvil se lo impidió (N/A: Bueno, se que en muchos países el móvil se denomina ``celular´´ pero yo lo nombraré así. Espero que no le cause molestias a nadie) a causa de una llamada.

El chico pelirrojo pensó en la posibilidad de dejar que la llamada se cortase sola. Hubiera sido la opción más cómoda y la más sencilla si no fuera porque Nagumo esperaba una llamada importante acerca de un partido que se había suspendido por mal tiempo, y que habían quedado en informarle vía móvil en cuanto se supiera la nueva fecha.

El oji-ambarino haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó de la cama que compartía con el moreno sin preocuparse siquiera de tapar sus vergüenzas, y se dedicó a buscar en los cajones de un pequeño mueble el condenado aparato.

Encontró su móvil justo a tiempo para contestar a la llamada;

-¿Diga?

- Buenas tardes Burn-Sama –Contestó una voz Calmada y alegre.

- ¿Heat?

- Así es, le llamo por el partido contra el equipo Francés, el que se suspendió por la tormenta el viernes pasado.- Dijo el muchacho al otro lado de la línea.

- Y… ¿qué ha pasado al final?

- Nepper me dijo que Rhionne le había dicho que había hablado con el representante del equipo Francés y que su entrenador había dicho que en una reunión extraordinaria del consejo de futbol soccer nacional se había decidido que el partido no se celebrase hasta después de las vacaciones de verano.-

Nagumo escuchó algo confuso la explicación del chico. Estaba medio dormido y le costaba escuchar una frase tan larga y repetitiva.

-Ah… vale, muchas gracias Heat… Te debo una.-Contestó el pelirrojo frotándose los ojos para mantenerse despierto.

-No hay de que, ha sido un placer –Dijo amablemente el chico de cabellos claros. – Y… bueno ¿Podría dejarle un mensaje para Gazelle-Sama?

-Err… si, Dime –Contestó un poco más intrigado, intentando quitarse el sueño de encima estirando un poco los brazos.

- Bien, es de parte de todos los ex-jugadores del Diamond y de Chaos, que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que Gazelle-Sama ha estado trabajando muy duro y sin descanso durante los últimos meses, así que hemos decidido que vamos a obligarlo a que en estas vacaciones descanse en el sitio que prefiera, así que si pudiera preguntarle si tiene algún lugar favorito o un lugar que le interese visitar… Nos sería de gran ayuda, y bueno, yo personalmente pienso que… … Estoy seguro de que le haría mucha ilusión que fuera con él de vacaciones.- Dijo finalmente el ex-jugador del Prominence.

-¿Q-qué? –Preguntó el pelirrojo algo confuso por las palabras del chico de ojos verdosos.

-S-sí, bueno… Gazelle y usted han mejorado mucho su relación desde que se fundó Chaos, y creo que ahora que son tan buenos amigos… le gustaría que pasaran juntos estas vacaciones…-Se explicó tímidamente el muchacho al otro lado de la línea.

Nagumo enfocó su vista hacia la cama y por un momento contempló la silueta del chico de hielo al descansar plácidamente y luego contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro;

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo –Hizo una pausa y continuó hablando -… Y por cierto Heat, no me trates de usted, Tutéame ¿Vale? Bueno, te dejo que tengo cosas que hacer –Intentó excusarse el pelirrojo para poder volver a la cama y descansar.

-Si, por supuesto, Gracias por su… quiero decir, por tu tiempo Burn-Sama, que pases una buena tarde –Se despidió educadamente Heat, y posteriormente colgó el teléfono.

Haruya se quedó pensativo con el móvil en la mano, pero en seguida lo dejó encima del mueble y se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón.

Se tapó rápidamente con las sabanas y volvió a abrazarse al relajado cuerpo de su precioso chico.

-Fuusuke… -Susurró su nombre suavemente contra el oído del moreno, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo estaba escuchando.

En limitadas ocasiones le llamaba por el nombre, era la única persona que le podía llamar así, y aún así, pronunciar el nombre del moreno se le hacía extraño. Suzuno era una persona tan fría que nadie se había tomado tantas confianzas con él como para llamarle directamente por su nombre, y que él mismo fuera el único que tenía el privilegio de hacerlo, le hacía sentirse feliz, era una prueba de que él tenía una relación mucha más profunda con Gazelle que cualquier otra persona.

El chico de Cabellos albinos entreabrió uno de sus azulados ojos y con pesadez y esfuerzo, enfocó su vista en la mirada dorada de su chico.

-¿… Qué? –Contestó el moreno con un murmuro prácticamente inaudible, pero que gracias a la tremenda cercanía entre ellos, Nagumo pudo escuchar.

- Estas vacaciones de Verano… ¿Vamos a la playa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo acomodándose más, si era posible, contra el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja.

El moreno asintió cerrando nuevamente el ojo que vagamente había abierto para mirar al chico que dormitaba con él.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el gesto. Gazelle tenía que estar realmente agotado para no haber puesto la más mínima queja.

-Ya podrías ser así de obediente siempre ¿Eh Suzuno? –Le habló bajito el pelirrojo mientras masajeaba con suavidad los cabellos de Gazelle.

El moreno ni siquiera respondió, ya había sucumbido ante el cansancio, quedándose dormido sin terminar la conversación.

-Iremos a… …. –Haruya se lo pensó un poco y a la mente le vino un nombre.- Iremos a Benidorm… -En realidad a Haruya le vino ese nombre a la mente porque había oído comentarlo a Midorikawa, pero como el arrogante pelirrojo no prestaba atención a su hiperactivo compañero, no le sonaba de nada haber oído comentar a sus compañeros nada sobre su viaje a esa playa.

Haruya suspiró y se dispuso a dormir también, podrían estar en la cama todo lo que quisieran ya que al día siguiente era sábado y no tenían que madrugar.

XXxXxXxXx Flash Back End xXxXxXxXx

-Hey… ¡Haruya! ¡Despierta! –Llamó su atención el otro pelirrojo.

Nagumo salió de su trance en ese momento, un poco apenado en el fondo. Le gustaba revivir viejos momentos con Gazelle, sobre todo si incluían sexo o algo parecido.

-¿Q-que?- Preguntó el susodicho buscando el hilo de la conversación.

-Te estaba preguntando si tenéis planes para hoy –Repitió el Pelirrojo do ojos jade.

-De hecho, si –Respondió tranquilamente Gazelle.

Midorikawa miró sospechosamente a Gazelle y Burn. Por su mente rondaban dos teorías;

La primera era que a sus compañeros intentaban perderlos de vista, y eso se le hacía raro, y la segunda era que, contando con _el extraño comportamiento _que ese par había tenido en sus últimos reencuentros… tendrían planes para hacer cosas juntos… Prefería no saber qué tipo de _cosas_.

-¿Y qué hay de vosotros?- Preguntó el albino refiriéndose a Mido y Hiroto.

-Pues… acabamos de llegar hace unas horas, y no tenemos planes ni nada de nada.-Contestó Hiroto un poco apesadumbrado.

-Lo mejor que podéis hacer es daros una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, es muy agradable y de paso conocéis un poco la ciudad. –Les sugirió Burn.

-¿Y por qué no nos la enseñáis vosotros? –Replico haciendo un mohín el peliverde.- Lleváis aquí una semana ¿no? Seguro que al menos os conocéis el barrio -.

El peliverde siguió insistiendo, y Gazelle y Burn seguían dando negativas. Solo quería librarse de sus compañeros para poder actuar libremente. Podrían estar con ellos cuando terminara el verano.

-Oye chicos, nosotros nos vamos –Intervino Gazelle, cambiando d tema drásticamente –No queremos encontrarnos con todos los de el Inazuma, sería un coñazo. –Dijo seriamente el moreno, haciendo uso de su frío temperamento.

Además, como ya os hemos dicho, tenemos planes.- Añadió el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, mientras se ponía en pie y empezaba a recoger sus mochilas y todas sus cosas.

-Si Quieren podemos quedar otro día, pero hoy y mañana estamos ocupados.- El moreno de cabellos blanquecinos se levantó también, y junto con Nagumo empezó a recoger sus cosas; La guía, su refresco, la sombrilla, toallas y todos sus objetos personales.

El otro dúo también se incorporó, y antes de que sus amigos se fueran de la playa les hicieron una última pregunta;

-¿Cuál es vuestra habitación? –Preguntó Hiroto en nombre de su compañero y él.

- La 69 –Dijeron Burn y Gazelle tranquilamente al mismo tiempo.- Luego habló solo el pelirrojo.-Pero también tenemos reservada la 275.

-A-ah… V-vale… -contestó Hiroto con una gotita de sudor bajando por su nuca. _``¿la 69?´´_ –La nuestra es la … ¡la 274! ¡Waoh, estamos al lado! -.

- No sé para que queréis dos habitaciones tan separadas… -Comentó el peliverde algo confuso.

-Pues, bueno… nosotros reservamos la 69, y gracias a que los dueños del hotel son grandes Fans del futbol, y su hijo es seguidor de la selección Coreana… cuando se enteró que veníamos a Benidorm nos ofreció una habitación con mejores vistas… y por supuesto gratis.- Alardeó Haruya de forma orgullosa.

-Anda que… - Dijo Midorikawa mirando a Haruya con cara de ``Este tipo no cambiará nunca´´.

-Nagumo, nos vamos –En albino se puso una camiseta azul de tirantes, cogió sus cosas y emprendió el viaje de vuelta al hotel.

-Sí, ¡Nos vemos! –Se despidió Haruya y alcanzó al moreno, para volver juntos a su habitación.

-Esos dos tienen algo entre manos-

-Y que lo digas…-

-Pero prefiero no saber que es- Rectificó el pequeño Mido, por miedo a quedarse traumatizado.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó amablemente el pelirrojo.

- ¡Sí! Aun tenemos que comprar un helado… o dos… o tres… o- El pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

-Ya lo he pillado Mido –El pelirrojo suspiró y juntos continuaron con su paseo, en busca de algún lugar donde comprar el dichoso alimento.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nagumo caminaba del lado derecho de su novio, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando la mano libre del moreno, que estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya, y que le tentaba a cogerla para caminar como una parejita feliz.

Poco a poco el pelirrojo fue acercando su mano a la de Gazelle, hasta el punto de rozarse.

Suzuno notó el leve contacto y enfocó su vista a su mano, donde pudo comprobar las intenciones que tenía Haruya. Dejando de lado su orgullo de hielo, agarró con suavidad la mano del pelirrojo y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido, que Gazelle mostrara tan abiertamente sus sentimientos en público no era algo muy común. Rápidamente apretó el agarre que unía sus manos y se acercó más al cuerpo del moreno.

-¿Qué haremos mañana? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, encarando al albino con una expresión alegre.

-He pensado que podríamos visitar Terra Mítica.- Suzuno desvió su vista hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba Haruya. –Ya sabes, el parque temático.

El pelirrojo sonrió para sí mismo ante la curiosa actitud con la que Suzuno actuaba cuando estaba avergonzado o tenso.

-Me parece bien -Fue lo único que dijo Nagumo, como aprobación al plan que había ideado el moreno.

-Pero, sinceramente… me apetece más hablar sobre los planes de esta noche –El chico de ojos dorados atrajo hacia sí al otro chico de forma insinuante, y le hablaba con voz ronca y de forma muy lenta y sensual.

-Ya te he dicho que lo haremos… ¿Q-qué más quieres?

-Siempre pensado en lo mismo… eres un Pervertido Suzuno- Comentó con burla el pelirrojo. Algo totalmente irónico.

-¡P-pero si eres tú el que está siempre pidiendo sexo!

-¡Qué va! –Mintió Nagumo con picardía –Además, yo no me refería a que vamos a hacer esta noche en la cama, si no, si vamos a cenar en algún sitio especial o si vamos a ir a la fiesta que organiza el hotel en el piso 8, que por cierto, hoy en especial sonará música rock.- Burn parecía emocionado con la idea mientras la comentaba.

-¿Es una indirecta?

-Es posible.

-Bueno, es tu día, elige lo que quieras…

-Pero… ¡No se trata de eso! Lo que importa es que a los dos nos parezca bien.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo secamente el moreno

El pelirrojo miró con serias dudas al albino a los ojos, y tras unos segundos se auto convenció de que le decía la verdad.

-Te creo -Le apretó la mano con un poco más de fuerza que con la que la estaba agarrando antes su mano.

-Así que esta noche intenta no emborracharte demasiado, porque no me apetece que montes un numerito y luego encima tener que llevarte a la habitación a rastras.-

El peliblanco frunció el ceño y un color rojo tenue se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-Como si tú nunca te hubieras emborrachado…- Comentó en bajito, abochornado al recordar la noche de su borrachera, mientras miraba al suelo con un pequeño rubor.

-Puede que me haya emborrachado, pero no acabé bailando encima de la barra.- Rió el pelirrojo.

-Déjame en paz –Sentenció el chico de ojos azules de forma fría.

Haruya solo rió ante el comentario nuevamente y miró al frente. Ya se podía ver el hotel desde ahí.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo en el hotel y luego descansamos un poco hasta la hora de salir?- Sugirió el oji ambarino.

El moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido por el comentario que antes había hecho y lo ignoró, cruzándose de brazos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hiroto caminaba algo tenso al lado de su amigo. Desde que había visto a Burn y Gazelle como una pareja se había replanteado muchos aspectos de su vida. Era como si ellos le hubieran abierto la puerta a otro mundo, uno lleno de sentimientos que en su vida se habría replanteado sentir por ningún hombre, y ese justo era su problema. Desde que Gazelle y Burn habían tenido su confesión amorosa, él no podía evitar mirar con otros a Midorikawa.

Al pelirrojo no le gustaba nada no ser sincero consigo mismo, por eso quería descubrir qué clase de relación tenía con su amigo, o cual le gustaría llegar a tener.

Miró a Mido con disimulo. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no había razones para que el peliverde no le gustara.

Era muy hermoso; empezando desde arriba, su pelo de ese color verdoso tan característico, suave y ondulado, que lo hacía inconfundible, Su piel morena, que se acentuaba más en la zona de las mejillas y le daba un aspecto adorable, luego estaban sus ojos; sus brillantes orbes negras, ligeramente afiladas que embellecían su rostro y le daban un aire sexy y juguetón, sus estilizadas piernas y su delicado cuerpo en general… ¿no era normal sentirse atraído?

Pero no era solo su cuerpo, su forma de ser era lo que le hacía realmente especial.

Su extraña obsesión por la comida, su carácter despreocupado y alegre, Su fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante y superarse a sí mismo, su forma de sonreír, tan pura y tan sincera, su inocencia en algunas ocasiones, su sentido del humor… todo en él era tan auténtico, tan… especial.

Hiroto rodó su vista para observar mejor al peliverde, que andaba despreocupadamente como de costumbre. Poco a poco fue desviando la vista de su rostro y acabó mirando embobado su trasero, que se ceñía peligrosamente a su bañador y que para fortuna o desgracia del pelirrojo, era bastante corto. En la ajustada tela se marcaba claramente cada pequeña curva de su musculatura, y resaltaba el movimiento que hacía este al andar. Si eso de por sí ya dejaba poco a la imaginación, había que sumarle que el bañador tendía a subirse, es decir, que cada cierto tiempo de estar andando, la tela dejaba al descubierto una porción extra de su bronceada piel del trasero.

Sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo había aminorado la marcha, para poder tener mejores vistas de _los cuartos traseros _de su compañero.

-Oye Hiroto ¿A qué hora… - El peliverde al darse cuenta de que su compañero no estaba a su lado detuvo sus palabras y se paró en seco, después miró hacia atrás, buscando a su compañero. -¿Hiroto?

El pelirrojo salió de su trance y con movimientos torpes se detuvo para no colisionar con el peliverde.

-¿S-si? –Contestó Hiroto bastante abochornado por su impropio comportamiento. ¿Cuántos minutos llevaba mirándole el culo a su _compañero_?

-¿A qué hora hemos quedado todos para reunirnos?- Preguntó el peliverde con su alegre tono de siempre.

-A-a las 3 creo –Tartamudeó el pelirrojo, que tenía un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

Midorikawa lo miró algo extrañado, pero supuso que sería por el calor del ambiente.

-¿te apetece darte un baño? –Le preguntó amablemente el moreno de ojos oscuros, que pensaba que a su amigo le vendría bien para contrarrestar el calor. – Hace mucho calor ¿No te parece? –Se argumentó Midorikawa.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, y al enfocar a Midorikawa su mente le jugó una mala pasada;

El mundo se volvió rosa y brillante por un momento y en su cabeza resonaba la frase _``Hace mucho calor ¿No te parece?´´_ pero con un tono insinuante, al igual que la mirada del chico peliverde, que podría jurar que lo miraba con deseo y una sonrisa que simulaba inocencia, pero que ocultaba todo lo contrario.

-C-claro, ve tu que yo ahora te sigo –Le contestó como pudo el pelirrojo, simulando normalidad.

Su amigo le hizo caso y se encaminó a las aguas de la costa. El pelirrojo en cuanto no sintió la mirada del peliverde sobre sí, dejó de contener la sangre de su hemorragia nasal mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz y así no manchara sus ropas.

Intentó borrar de su mente la imagen de Midorikawa con ese gesto tan sexy, pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba, en su mente aun resonaba la frase anteriormente dicha por el peliverde. Tras un gran esfuerzo para que su nariz dejara de sangrar, siguió a su compañero hasta la orilla y empezó a entrar al agua lentamente.

Mido ya se había adentrado hasta la cintura en el agua y se mojaba el torso con ayuda de las manos. El pelirrojo decidió alcanzar al peliverde y divertirse un rato, ya que no pensaba dejar que su reciente atracción hacia el chico le fastidiara las vacaciones, es más, incluso podía sacarle partido a la situación

-Mido –Le llamó melosamente –Te queda muy bien el bañador, deberías llevar pantalones cortos más a menudo –Dijo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿L-lo dices enserio? –El peliverde desvió la mirada hacia su bañador, pero no pudo distinguirlo bien ya que el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-Claro que sí –Dijo calmadamente el chico de ojos jade, sonriéndole nuevamente.

Midorikawa le sonrió tímidamente por el comentario. Hiroto iba a empezar una nueva conversación cuando divisó un objeto acercarse a ellos a gran velocidad. Su cuerpo reaccionó casi involuntariamente y avanzó todo lo rápido que podía hacia el peliverde y lo cogió entre sus brazos, usando su cuerpo como escudo humano. El objeto colisionó contra la pálida espalda del chico de ojos jade, y por la fuerza del impacto, ambos chicos cayeron al agua; el pelirrojo sobre el moreno.


	4. La fiesta del piso 8

Capítulo 4. La fiesta del piso 8; Gazelle se emborracha

Cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde. El agua lo inundaba todo, y lo único que llegaba a apreciar con su borrosa visión era el cuerpo de su amigo sobre sí.

Intentaba subir desesperadamente a la superficie moviendo los brazos, pero le resultaba imposible con el peso extra del pelirrojo y sin ningún punto de apoyo con el que poder darse impulso. Notó la textura de la arena en su espalda, síntoma de que ya había alcanzado el fondo. El escaso oxigeno que había conseguido adquirir antes de sumergirse se estaba agotando. Cerró los ojos, ya que empezaban a escocerle y trató de darse impulso contra el suelo. Antes de poder hacer nada el brazo de Hiroto lo rodeó a la altura del tórax, y lo presionó contra su cuerpo. Al instante notó como el pelirrojo se emergía hacia la superficie, llevándolo consigo, consiguiendo que el peliverde lograra ponerse en pie y coger el tan necesitado aire.

Respiró fuertemente, dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Aun no se atrevía a abrir sus doloridos ojos a causa de la sal que inundaba sus orbes.

Los brazos que hasta ese entonces lo sostenían, subieron hasta su cara, sujetándola con delicadeza. El peliverde agarró los brazos del pelirrojo a la altura del antebrazo para no perder el equilibrio.

-Mido ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó El chico de ojos jade. La preocupación se había adueñado de sus palabras.

-S-si… -Contestó Midorikawa entre jadeo y jadeo. Abrió con dificultad uno de sus ojos, que nada más tener contacto con el exterior, empezó a arderle, pero aun así el peliverde no cedió al dolor y se centró en su borrosa visión, para poder distinguir al pelirrojo.- ¿Y… tu?-

El pelirrojo le apartó el flequillo con delicadeza y pasó una de sus manos por su espalda.

-Yo estoy bien, lo siento mucho –Dijo apesadumbrado Hiroto, que no podía evitar sentirse culpable de la actual situación, aunque por suerte, todo se había quedado en un susto.

-No… ha sido… tu… culpa –Le respondió rápidamente el chico de piel morena, sonriendo levemente, pero su sonrisa se vio interrumpida por una repentina tos, debido al agua que había tragado al haberse sumergido inesperadamente.

El pelirrojo, impotente ante la tos de su amigo, se limitó a palmear la húmeda espalda del chico peliverde, esperando una mejora por su parte.

El chico peliverde parecía tranquilizarse poco a poco. El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor en busca del objeto que había ocasionado tal impacto en su espalda, que aunque no había dicho nada, le dolía bastante, y estaba seguro de que le saldría un hematoma.

Divisó a una chica morena correr exasperadamente hacia su posición, seguido de otra chica, igualmente morena.

-¿Estáis bien chicos? –Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Los chicos la miraron algo extrañados, pero al poco asintieron tímidamente.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Se nos desvió el balón –Explicó la joven visiblemente angustiada.

El peliverde que ya tenía los ojos levemente abiertos pudo ver a la otra chica que había seguido a la morena, recoger un balón que flotaba en la superficie del agua no muy lejos de ellos.

-¿Podemos compensaros de alguna manera? –La chica con el balón en la mano se acercó a su amiga.

-No os preocupéis, chicas no es nada –Habló el peliverde que ya casi había recobrado su respiración normal.

-Insisto –Contestó rápidamente la morena que seguía muy apesadumbrada. –Además, será mejor que te pongas un poco de hielo, o se te pondrá al rojo vivo. –Señaló con sutileza a la espalda del pelirrojo.

Midorikawa, al oír lo dicho por aquella chica, accedió sin pensárselo. No quería que Hiroto sufriera por su culpa, porque así era como se sentía. Culpable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Chico que dormía sobre la mullida cama dejó escapar un casto suspiro de satisfacción mientras acurrucaba su cuerpo reiteradamente en las finas sábanas. Llevaba así unas dos horas. Necesitaba dormir para que esa noche no le faltaran fuerzas en la fiesta a la que iba a ir.

Volvió a cambiar de postura, esta vez apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo derecho y siguió descansando, inmerso en su propio mundo. El albino no soñaba nada, simplemente se mantenía al margen de la realidad.

En un momento su descanso fue alterado por una muy leve y cálida sensación, pero no le dio importancia, en ese momento solo pensaba en dormir.

Nuevamente sintió esa extraña calidez, su cuerpo adormilado no era capaz de distinguirla, pero por la singular calidez tan familiar que emanaba, era como si un rayo de Sol lo acariciara y lo meciera, y como no era precisamente lo que se dice molesta, lo pasó por alto nuevamente.

Esa sensación volvió, y fue aumentando. Pasaron los segundos y no desaparecía, cada vez era más agradable y cercana.

El muchacho de ojos azules pudo sentir con más nitidez esa sensación, estaba algo más despierto y su estado de trance estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. El sentimiento de calidez de repente cambió, y se transformó en un relajante contacto que bajaba por su espalda.

Y lo acariciaba con delicadeza.

De golpe sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, erizándole la piel de todo su cuerpo. Ese gesto hizo que el moreno se despertara, aunque aún seguía adormilado y algo confuso. Sintió el roce de la tela deslizarse sobre sus piernas y nuevamente la cálida sensación, que ahora se centraba en su cuello, era como un manto de aire caliente y húmedo, que fue seguido de un suave contacto y pequeño sonido.

Ahora una presión en el pecho se apoderaba de él, y sentía como lo acariciaba de forma tortuosa. El chico albino seguía más dormido que despierto hasta que pudo distinguir algo húmedo, tibio y suave recorrerle el pecho y la clavícula.

Gazelle volvió de golpe en sí, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el pelirrojo encima, haciendo _cosas extrañas_ por dentro de su camiseta mientras aprisionaba su cuerpo entre la cama y él.

Antes de poder ni siquiera abrir la boca, notó como el pelirrojo mordía su pecho y le hacía emitir un pequeño gritito de dolor inesperado, en otras circunstancias se lo hubiera podido aguantar, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado desconectado de su mente como para hacerle caso.

-¿P-p-pero Qué..? –Se alarmó el chico de ojos azules al ver al pelirrojo sobre sí, sobando su cuerpo a voluntad, dando un respingó que ocasionó que el pelirrojo saliera de debajo de su camiseta y lo encarara con una sonrisa que era de todo menos _santa._

-Pero si se ha despertado mi pequeñín… -Canturreó el oji ambarino aumentando su expresión de pervertido y acercando su rostro al del moreno, poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿D-de que vas?- Preguntó el albino totalmente ruborizado. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese enfermo sexual a hacerle eso mientras dormía?

El pelirrojo ignoró el comentario con total naturalidad y se acercó hasta el moreno sin cambiar su expresión. Le besó sin su consentimiento.

-¡Haruya, maldito enfermo, déjame! –Exigía Suzuno mientras forcejeaba con el pelirrojo sin mucho éxito.

-Suzu-chan, no me vengas con esas… que bien que estabas disfrutando hasta hace un momento.- Dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de voz ronco y sensual, a escasos milímetros de su rostro, haciendo que sus labios rozaran al hablar.

-Y-yo… -El albino quería responderle, pero se había quedado sin ideas. Sabía que negarlo solo incitaría más al pelirrojo a hacer lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, pero entonces… ¿Qué?

-¿Tú…? –Preguntó el pelirrojo en forma retórica, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del albino, inspirando su aroma, suspirando por lo exquisito que le resultaba ese perfume… sin duda, estaba intentando seducirle. Y se le daba bien, demasiado bien.

Sentía la cálida respiración de su novio atravesarle la piel, y como su propia respiración se agitaba con ese pequeño roce.

El pelirrojo se daba cuenta de las reacciones de su pareja. Él conocía de sobra los puntos débiles del chico, los que le excitaban, los que le daban más placer, y sabía cómo utilizarlos a la perfección.

-Vamos Fuusuke… sabes que lo estas deseando… -Avanzó por el cuello del moreno hasta llegar a su oreja, donde le susurró lascivamente, y comenzó a introducir su lengua, acariciando y cosquilleando esa zona que para el moreno era especialmente sensible.

Suzuno se encorvó ante este acto, y juntó involuntariamente más sus cuerpos. Ambos empezaban a acalorarse.

El albino dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo, que no pasó desapercibido por su novio.

-Fuusu-Chan… déjame hacerte sentir bien… -El pelirrojo seguía susurrándole al oído. Era un chico prepotente y algo sádico en cuanto a sexo se refería, le gustaba que le rogaran y que le pidieran por más, pero había que ir paso a paso para conseguirlo.

-Lo íbamos a acabar haciendo de todas formas… -Contestó Suzuno tímidamente, dando su consentimiento. Cuando el pelirrojo actuaba así, no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable.

El pelirrojo se alejó del cuello de su novio para poder encararle y dedicarle una de las sonrisas más prepotentes y pervertidas que poseía. Se acercó impaciente a sus labios y los besó con fuerza, haciendo presión contra ellos.

No tardó mucho en apoderarse por completo de los labios del moreno, mordía y besaba con deseo cada milímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance, sintiendo como el chico que estaba debajo suyo se estremecía.

Aprovechó un descuido del albino para introducir su lengua y jugar con esta en su boca, totalmente a su voluntad. Gazelle accedió a la posesión del pelirrojo sin ninguna queja.

El oji ambarino se separó sin avisar del ardiente contacto que tenía con su chico y se incorporó mejor entre las piernas de Suzuno.

-Me pones mucho ¿Lo sabías? –Comentó Haruya a la vez que jugueteaba con el pecho del moreno, intentando abochornarlo. Suzuno no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se iluminaran de un tenue color carmesí y esquivó la vista del pelirrojo bastante apenado, la insistente mirada de su novio no le ayudaba en nada.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímido? –Se burló Nagumo, dejando libre su pecho y sujetando la cabeza del aludido con sus manos, haciendo que el moreno lo mirara a los ojos, quisiera o no.

Por supuesto el moreno no le respondió, se limitaba a intentar aparentar serenidad, una serenidad que en ese momento no tenía ni por asomo.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y se aproximó al rostro acalorado de su chico.

-¿Desde cuándo eres mudo? –Preguntó de forma más cínica si se podía, a lo que el peliblanco guardó silencio.

Haruya lo miró con interés y una sonrisa sádica invadió su rostro -¿Es que tengo que hacerte hablar por la fuerza? – Mientras hablaba con una voz cargada de deseo, su mano se adentraba nuevamente por dentro da la camiseta del moreno, y la otra acariciaba lenta y sensualmente su pierna.

Gazelle notaba como las hormonas de su cuerpo comenzaban a vibrar, aunque nunca se lo había confesado al pelirrojo, le encantaba que jugara así con él, notaba como le hervía la sangre y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón acelerarse. Era como una droga, como un chute de adrenalina… fuese lo que fuese, le ponía a mil por hora.

Notó la incesante necesidad de gritar cuando el pelirrojo presionó fuertemente su entrepierna con la rodilla, pero consiguió no emitir más de un pequeño jadeo, reprimiendo sus ganas en un gran esfuerzo, aguantando la respiración.

-Te vas a hacer el difícil ¿Eh? Te pone que te tenga que llevar al límite ¿No es así?- Burn disfrutaba haciendo uso del lenguaje obsceno ocasional, hacía la situación más morbosa y excitante, al menos para él. –Eres un pervertido –le canturreó cerca del rostro.

_``No tanto como tú´´_ pensó Gazelle.

Sentía como la mano de Haruya masajeaba todo su torso y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su camiseta había desaparecido, y por lo visto sus pantalones también. El muy pervertido se los había quitado mientras dormía.

Nagumo volvió a centrarse en las piernas de Suzuno, masajeándolas con pasión, acercándose cada vez más a su punto más sensible. El moreno, seguía tragándose sus gemidos que cada vez eran más difíciles de controlar, ya que el pelirrojo hacía demasiado bien su trabajo.

Llegó a un punto en el que no lo aguantó más y un pequeño gemido casi inaudible se escapó de sus labios. El pelirrojo no lo pasó por alto.

-Repítelo…- Le ordenó Nagumo con voz demandante. El moreno lo observó durante unos instantes, pero se negó a obedecer esa orden. Ahora empezaba lo divertido.

El pelirrojo en un arrebato de pasión aprisionó el miembro de Gazelle con la mano, haciendo que esta se estremeciera de sobremanera y, por supuesto que gimiera audiblemente, pero aun así, sabía que el chico de hielo se estaba reprimiendo.

Al oji ambarino ese sonido le resultaba exquisito, sublime, mejor que cualquier melodía que hubiera escuchado nunca. No quería que Suzuno se detuviera, quería oírlo gritar.

-Ah… Fuusu-Chan… ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó notablemente excitado el pelirrojo, marcando un ritmo sobre el miembro de Gazelle, que no hacía más que jadear y gemir, intentando en vano guardar silencio, mientras movía nerviosamente sus piernas a causa del tremendo placer que circulaba por su cuerpo en esos instantes.

El albino se aferró a las sabanas para intentar contener su propio placer, y hacer que este durara más tiempo.

Nagumo tuvo una idea genial al ver a su novio en ese estado de éxtasis, y dejó de masturbar a su amado, que le dedicó una mirada cargada de frustración.

-No me has contestado… ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta que te… ``haga cosas´´? –Preguntó maliciosamente el pelirrojo. –Hasta que no me contestes… no pienso continuar… -Le advirtió el chico de fuego mientras sujetaba las muñecas del albino para que no pudiera hacer nada para oponerse.

El orgullo de hierro del moreno era demasiado sólido, y no pensaba ceder ante las órdenes del arrogante de su novio.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose furtivamente, esperando a ver quién sería el primero en ceder.

-Joder, Suzuno… ¿Qué te cuesta…? –Preguntó el pelirrojo impaciente porque el moreno cediera primero. Se moría de ganas de poseerlo.

-S-si tantas… ganas tie… tienes… - Habló entrecortadamente el moreno entre jadeos – Hazlo t-tu… -Suzuno sonrió picaronamente, ya que la situación de su novio le hacía gracia en cierta forma. Ambos se referían ahora a quien dejaría de lado su orgullo.

-P-pero… si tú eres el que más necesitado está… -Contestó el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero.

-Porque tú lo digas… –Reivindicó Gazelle.

El pelirrojo lo miró hecho una furia. Tenía unas ganas extremas de hacerle todo tipo de guarradas a su chico, lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, prácticamente desnudo, totalmente indefenso y para colmo estaba provocándole, pero su orgullo no le permitía ceder. Se maldijo a sí mismo y a su estúpido ego.

Por otro lado el moreno, que intentaba aparentar serenidad, por dentro estaba que ardía, necesitaba atención, y la necesitaba ya.

¿Podemos… hacer una… tregua? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras rozaba sus cuerpos insinuadoramente, produciendo que a ambos un escalofrío les recorriera el cuerpo. Sabía que si no hacían la tregua, ninguno de ellos cedería nunca.

-S-si… -Contestó el albino, que llevaba esperando mucho rato a que Haruya diera el primer paso.

El pelirrojo elevó las piernas del Gazelle y de un movimiento brusco las colocó a ambos lados de sus cadera. Suzuno se incorporó sobre el pelirrojo, y quedó sentado sobre su regazo.

Se besaron de forma pasional, en un fogoso contacto el albino acariciaba la espalda del pelirrojo con sensualidad, mientras que este, acariciaba su bien formado trasero por dentro de la ropa interior, que apartó como pudo hasta conseguir quitársela y tirarla a algún punto inconcreto de la habitación, mientras poco a poco iba bajando hacia su entrada. Ambos querían llegar al grano. Necesitaban sentirse él uno al otro.

Fuusuke emitió un pequeño quejido al sentir una intromisión en su entrada, que se movía haciendo círculos para dilatarla.

El chico de fuego deshizo el beso para coger aire, y aprovechó para mordisquear sus mejillas y cuello, de forma juguetona.

-Nagu… v-ve al grano… -Susurró quedamente el chico de hielo.

El pelirrojo lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero accedió a su petición, retiró el dedo de su entrada y lo penetró de forma ruda, en una sola estocada.

Suzuno se abrazó fuertemente a la espalda de su chico, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, para ahogar un grito de dolor. Sentía como sus adentros empezaban a arderle. Era sin duda, una de las sensaciones más dolorosas que había sentido, pero estaba más que acostumbrado, había que tener en cuenta a quien tenía por novio.

-¿T-te duele m-mucho? –Preguntó Burn, que sentía como la estrechez de su pareja lo envolvía brindándole calor y una exquisita sensación de placer.

-C-con… tinua –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el peliblanco antes de que su novio empezara a mover sus caderas, ayudándole a penetrarse de forma muy lenta. Quería mucho al ojiazul, y por muchas ganas que tuviera, no quería hacerle daño.

Suzuno correspondía como podía a los movimientos de su amante, pero esa posición era pésima para el dolor que sentía.

Sin avisar a su novio, se dejó caer sobre el colchón llevándose consigo al pelirrojo, que cayó encima de él.

Suzuno se abrió de piernas insinuadoramente, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. El pelirrojo captó enseguida la indirecta, y se acomodó entre ellas mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Aunque al albino aun se le hacía muy doloroso, ya le daba igual, lo podría soportar una vez más, así que ciñó sus piernas al cuerpo del oji ámbar todo lo que pudo para facilitarle las cosas y comenzó a mover la cadera al ritmo de sus embestidas, haciendo que el contacto fuera más profundo y placentero para los dos.

El pelirrojo notaba como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cuello. Hacía un calor bastante vivo en aquella habitación, entre el calor de la ciudad y el que sus propios cuerpos emanaban, la atmosfera se hacía muy intensa.

-Ah… Nagu… -Gimió extasiado el peliblanco, mientras notaba como el placer lo llevaba al límite. El dolor había pasado a un segundo plano, como si hubiera desaparecido.

El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho al escuchar a su chico. No era de los que decían cosas con sentido mientras lo hacían, normalmente solo gritaba.

Envistió de nuevo, alcanzando un punto dentro del albino que hizo que se estremeciera de forma espectacular, dando rienda suelta a sus fuertes gemidos.

Haruya también sintió como el placer se incrementaba, cuando el moreno apretó su interior contra su miembro.

-¡Nhg!- Gruñó el chico de ojos amarillos cuando un escalofrío le puso los pelos de punta.

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, sintiendo que el final estaba cada vez más cerca. Entreabrió los ojos para poder ver la expresión de su novio al llegar al clímax y deslizó sus manos hasta la entrepierna del moreno, y la comenzó a acariciar, exasperando al ojiazul, que no podía parar de respirar entrecortadamente, entre gemidos y jadeos.

Fuusuke no lo aguantó más cuando un impulso de placer le hizo perder la razón presa del orgasmo.

Haruya también lo alcanzó prácticamente al instante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando escapar un gemido ronco.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, exhaustos, intentando recobrar la respiración.

El pelirrojo notaba los latidos del corazón del chico que estaba debajo suyo, golpear agitadamente su pecho. Pasaron así unos segundos.

-Ah… no… no ha estado… mal –Comentó Haruya casi sin aliento, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su lindo chico. Cabe decir que el comentario estaba cargado de falso sarcasmo. Había sido increíble.

El albino abrió los ojos agotado, y miró con la vista cansada al pelirrojo, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, bonita y un poco pillina.

Haruya no se lo esperaba, pero le encanto el gesto y abrazó el delgado cuerpo de Fuusuke con sus fuertes brazos.

-… … ¿Repetimos?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en la toalla de Lucía, la chica que acababa de conocer hacia pocos minutos, cuando se produjo el accidente. Ella le estaba curando la herida de la espalda con sumo cuidado, para no hacerle daño, ya se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido.

-Ya esta –Dijo la chica de Largos cabellos de forma triunfante – Ahora intenta que no le dé mucho el Sol a la herida y deja que absorba la pomada.- Sentenció mientras se ponía en pie y se palmeaba una mano contra la otra para intentar quitarse la crema de las manos.

-Muchas Gracias –Le contestó amablemente el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y se recolocaba el bañador. La morena al ver que el pelirrojo se incorporaba se alarmó.

-¿Ya os vais?- Preguntó apenada la chica de ojos amarillos.

-No queremos causaros molestias –Añadió el chico peliverde, situándose al lado del pelirrojo.

-¡No sois ninguna molestia! –Corrigió rápidamente Lucía. –Es nuestra forma de disculparnos por todo…- Comentó la chica con la mirada entristecida.

El pelirrojo no quiso defraudar a la joven, y se sentó nuevamente en su toalla de playa. Midorikawa lo imitó con una sonrisa. Quería divertirse un poco, y que mejor cosa que hacer que conocer gente nueva ¿No?

La chica sonrió alegremente cuando vio que sus invitados se quedaban con ellas, y se aproximó para charlar un rato.

-Siento no haberos presentado como es debido a los demás, Ella es mi mejor amiga, Marta –Señaló a una joven morena, más bajita que ella, con el pelo rubio platino recogido en dos coletas y los ojos claros. –Un placer conoceros –Se presentó amablemente la chica.

-Y él es Jordan, un surfista de por aquí, y un gran amigo mío. –El aludido saludó haciendo un ademán con la mano, de forma molona. Se parecía en cierta forma a Tsunami ¿Es que todos los surfistas eran así de ``Cool´´?

Mido y Hiro le devolvieron el gesto, y el surfista les respondió con una sonrisa ``Made in Tsunami ´´A lo que le sonrieron con una gotita de sudor bajando por su nuca. Ese chico realmente se parecía mucho a su compañero.

El tal Jordan se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado. El chico era alto y con la piel bronceada, tenía un corte de pelo bastante singular; lo llevaba despeinado y a su aire, lleno de picos irregulares. Sus cabellos eran de color azul oscuro y sus ojos de un tono rojizo bastante intenso.

-¿Y qué os trae por aquí?-Preguntó el alegre surfista.

-De vacaciones de verano, con el equipo de futbol –Respondió Midorikawa. El muchacho le había causado buenas vibraciones.

-Entonces… ¿No están de vacaciones de pareja? –Preguntó tranquilamente la chica rubia, mientras se unía al corro y se sentaba al lado de Midorikawa.

-… ¿Q-qué? –Preguntó el peliverde mientras su cara se ponía del rojo más intenso que podía imaginar.

-Pues eso… En plan aniversario y esas cosas románticas que hacen los enamorados –Comentó la peli morada (N/A: Lucía tenía el pelo morado y largo, recogido en una coleta baja y los ojos de color ámbar) explicando lo que quería decir su amiga.

- E-esto… n-no… -El pelirrojo intentaba aclarar las cosas a las chicas, que por lo visto habían malinterpretado la relación que tenía con el peliverde. Pero estas no le dejaban, ya que siempre lo interrumpían.

- ¡Ya se! ¡Habéis venido a ver la gala de deportes acuáticos! –Dijo emocionada la chica de ojos ambarinos mientras miraba a su amiga Marta, para que la apoyara con su argumento.

-¡El nivel de esta zona es increíble!- Dijo la rubia haciendo gestos hiperactivos con los brazos.

- Creo que han malinterpretado las cosas, nosotr- Mido también quería decirles que estaban equivocados, que ellos no eran pareja… pero nuevamente los morenos los interrumpían.

-¡Ya te digo! Con estas oleaje, se pueden hacer todo tipo de piruetas –Interfirió el deportista con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

-O-oigan…-El pelirrojo lo seguía intentando.

-O puede que hayan venido para intimar sin que los molesten… ¿A que sí? –La rubia miro con complicidad al pelirrojo, que estaba a punto del colapso por el bochorno. Midorikawa no estaba para menos tampoco.

- Oye… Mar, no te pases… ¿No ves que les da vergüenza? –Intervino la morena más mayor mirando como a ambos les salía humo de las orejas por la vergüenza. Pero no por lo que ella creía.

-P-pero…

-¡Que monos! Que no os de vergüenza, este año han venido un montón de parejitas de chicos a veranear a la playa.- Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Y que lo digas… ¿Os acordáis del chico del pelo blanco? ¡Era una auténtica cucada! –La peli morada desprendía corazones y florecitas de colores.

- Te recuerdo que estaba con su novio –Dijo Jordan cortándole el rollo a la oji-ambarina.

-No tenías porqué recordármelo…-Lloriqueando falsamente.

Los jugadores del Inazuma al oír la descripción del chico peliblanco pensaron en Suzuno automáticamente.

-Ya… Lucía, ya encontraras el amor otro día… -La consolaba burlonamente su amiga.

-No sabéis la suerte que tenéis de teneros el uno al otro –Comentó la peli morada, mirando con ojitos en forma de corazón a la ``pareja´´. Por lo visto ya se le había pasado el disgusto.

El peliverde iba a intentar protestar nuevamente, pero se calló al notar la mano del pelirrojo rodear su cintura y acercarlo a él.

-Sí, Mido-Chan lo es todo para mí –Dijo el chico de ojos jade mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha a su compañero y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

A Midorikawa casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-Hi-Hiro… -Estaba más sonrojado que antes, y para colmo su cuerpo se había paralizado.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. –Sígueme el juego –Le susurró aprovechando la cercanía de su oído y se separó lentamente.

-Realmente no se qué haría sin él – Añadió el pelirrojo después de darle el beso a su _novio._

Las dos chicas gritaron como histéricas llevándose las manos a la cara, diciendo cosas como; ``¡Son tan adorables!´´ o ``¡Que lindos!´´.

El surfista se tapó los oídos para intentar no quedarse sordo.

El peliverde apoyó las manos en el pecho del pelirrojo y se separó un poco de él. Estaba más rojo que el propio color.

Las chicas lo miró algo confusas. El pelirrojo le sonrió nuevamente y volvió a acariciarle las mejillas inclusive colocó uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja de forma cariñosa.

-Es que es muy tímido –Les dijo a las chicas mientras reía levemente.

Las chicas nuevamente se pusieron como locas a gritar y hasta les hicieron fotos. Según ellas hacían colección de fotos de parejitas homosexuales en la playa. Al principio pensamos que era una broma, pero cuando nos enseñaron su álbum de fotos nos dimos cuenta de que no lo era.

_-``Maldito Hiroto ¡En cuanto salgamos de aquí te mataré!´´-_ Pensó el peliverde mientras apretaba sus dientes con resignación. Pensaba cumplir su promesa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Nagumo, despierta – Le susurraba el albino mientras agitaba suavemente su hombro, para que despertara. –Tenemos que ir a esa estúpida fiesta ¿Recuerdas?-

El pelirrojo entreabrió los ojos, y aun con la vista un poco borrosa distinguió a Gazelle. Estaba desnudo y se cubría con las sabanas de la cama.

-¿Ya? … … ¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó adormilado mientras se incorporaba. Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, envueltos por las ropas de cama.

-De pronto nada, que son las siete de la tarde –Contestó el albino mientras le ensañaba la hora en el móvil.

Haruya se frotó los ojos y bostezó. No le apetecía nada moverse, en ese momento solo pensaba en dormir, aunque fuera en el suelo.

-Voy a darme una ducha, tú más vale que te vayas espabilando.- Y dicho esto el peliblanco se puso en pie, con algo de dificultad, se encaminó al baño y se encerró en él.

El pelirrojo sonrió para sí mismo al recordar lo que había pasado. -``_Finalmente lo hicimos a lo perrito y en el suelo… ¡Soy genial!´´-_Pensó alegremente el chico de fuego.

Se levantó perezosamente de rebujo de sabanas y empezó a buscar en su armario algo decente para la ocasión.

Al rato Suzuno salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra más pequeña secándose en pelo.

-El baño está libre –Dijo sin mucho interés el moreno mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación para secarse con más comodidad.

El pelirrojo lo observó con la baba colgando, y reaccionó cuando el moreno le dirigió la palabra.

Se dio una ducha rápida se secó un poco con la toalla y salió como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Cogió su ropa y se empezó a vestir, bajo la disimulada mirada del peliblanco.

Después de un rato ya estaban arreglados, solo les faltaba peinarse y algún que otro detalle sin mucha importancia.

Nagumo llevaba unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, con un dibujo de una calavera bastante compleja cosido en uno de bolsillos traseros, una camiseta del grupo Slipknot, con la portada del álbum ``All hope is gone´´, una muñequera blanca y negra a cuadros y sus botines de cuero. Por suerte para él, había aire acondicionado en la fiesta.

Por otro lado, Suzuno llevaba unos pantalones grises claro con rotos en algunas zonas, una camiseta del grupo Sex pistols, con su típico logo de ``Anarchy in the U.K´´ con las mangas remangadas hasta los hombros, como solía llevar las camisetas él. Un pañuelo negro y rojo atado a la muñeca en forma de pulsera y sus convers ``All star´´ azules.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo después de haber mirado la hora. Eran las 7:32 de la tarde, una hora perfecta para empezar una fiesta.

-Un segundo –El albino salió en dirección al baño, y medio minuto después salió de este, aparentemente igual que cuando entró.

-¿Qué has hecho? –Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-Nada importante –Contestó fríamente Fuusuke.

Haruya lo miró sospechosamente, buscando alguna diferencia que indicara que había hecho su novio.

Un aroma fresco y adulzado llegó a él, proveniente del albino.

-¡Ah! ¡Te has echado colonia! ¡Qué adorable! –Se burló Haruya dándole golpecitos con el dedo índice en la mejilla.

-¿Y Qué? –Preguntó el albino aparentando que no le importaba lo que decía el pelirrojo.

-Nada, nada –Siguió burlándose Nagumo –Me parece genial que quieras oler bien para mí –Le dio un beso en los labios tan rápido como terminó de hablar.

-No te lo tengas tan creído –Le contestó el albino con un pequeño sonrojo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para salir.

El pelirrojo sonrió con prepotencia y le dio una palmadita en el trasero a su chico mientras caminaba. Disfrutaba con ello, porque no lo podía hacer normalmente.

Los dos salieron de la habitación 275 y cerraron con llave. Luego el albino se guardó la llave en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón que tenía cremallera, para que no se callera mientras bailaba o por lo que fuera.

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor, y bajaron al octavo piso, donde había más gente de lo normal. Todos eran jóvenes de más o menos su edad, que seguramente irían a la fiesta a juzgar por su apariencia.

Avanzaron por el lugar hasta llegar a la sala principal del piso, y allí divisaron la puerta del recinto donde se celebraba la fiesta.

-Hola, chicos –Saludo amablemente una chica de unos 25 años, que era la encargada de dar la bienvenida. -¿Venís a la fiesta?

Gazelle y Burn asintieron.

-Que os lo paséis muy bien –Dijo amablemente la muchacha mientras abría la puerta de la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta a la que habían bautizado como ``Rock Hole´´.

Entraron al mismo tiempo por el amplio portal y se quedaron mirando bastante asombrados el decorado. Habían estado la semana pasada en esa misma sala celebrando otra fiesta, pero el sitio no parecía el mismo. La luz era tenue y algo escasa, pero le daba un toque muy juvenil al local, por las paredes se extendían multitud de posters y fotos de grupos, y destacados artistas de rock y metal, incluso algunos reconocidos cantantes de pop. Sonaba una canción con bastante marcha, que invitaba a alzar el puño y agitar la melena.

-Bueno ¿Qué? ¿Tomamos algo? –Haruya incitó al moreno mientras caminaba hacia la barra, llevándose al chico consigo.

Se sentaron en un taburete y llamaron al camarero, que les atendió enseguida.

El albino pidió un refresco de limón y El pelirrojo uno de Coca-Cola, y después se quedó hablando con el camarero, que era amigo suyo desde la fiesta del otro día.

-Hola Jordan ¿Qué tal te va? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras apoyaba sus codos en la barra.

-Muy bien, algo cansado con tanto surf, pero bien al fin y al cabo ¿Y tú? –Contestó alegremente el moreno.

-Bien, aquí con mi amiguito –Dijo burlescamente Haruya refiriéndose a Suzuno. Jordan ya sabía de sobra la relación que esos dos tenían. –Y a propósito… -El pelirrojo bajó el tono de voz hasta quedar susurrando- ¿Tienes la mercancía?-

El moreno se separó un poco y miró a su alrededor por si alguien los miraba, al ver que no era así volvió a la conversación.

-De la mejor calidad, pero hasta las doce y media no puedo sacarlo, ya lo sabes –

-Descuida, solo quería asegurarme, es que hoy me apetece un poco de marcha.-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se separaba y pagaba las bebidas. El moreno se despidió con una leve reverencia y se marchó a por el pedido de sus clientes.

La noche pasaba rápidamente, prueba de que los chicos se estaban divirtiendo. Después de su primera ``copa´´ se animaron a bailar un poco.

No era exactamente bailar; dar saltos al ritmo de la música, marcar el compás de la canción con la cabeza… pero era igual o mejor.

Antes de darse cuenta ya habían pasado de las doce, y el alcohol empezaba a distribuirse por el local. Al llegar las doce y media, el camarero apareció con una botella de Ginebra en la mano derecha y una de whisky en la izquierda, como le había prometido al pelirrojo.

-¡Hora cero! –Gritó el camarero a la multitud. Así es como llamaban a la hora de la noche en la que el alcohol rulaba con libertad.

-¡Hey! ¡Jordi! ¡Tráeme dos bien cargadas! –Pidió alegremente Nagumo mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su novio, que estaba en la zona de baile.

El camarero no tardó en servir al chico de ojos ambarinos. Este cogió las bebidas después de entregarle el dinero al chico, y se acercó a su novio para darle la suya.

-Hermosura, te traigo un regalito- Dijo melosamente el pelirrojo mientras llamaba la atención del albino, sacándole de la zona de baile, y depositando en sus manos su vaso con el alcohol.

-¿Qué es? –Gazelle miraba a la bebida desconfiadamente.

-Una cosa muy rica –Le contestó el otro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-E-en serio… ¿Qué lleva?-

-Nada, nada… un poco de whisky y no sé qué más… -

-¿No le habrás echado algo raro? –

-¡Qué va! Si te desmadras tu solito –Contestó el pelirrojo acercándose más al moreno. El albino ignoró en comentario.

-¿Seguro?-

-Te lo prometo –

Suzuno, a pesar de la promesa del pelirrojo, no se lo terminaba de creer, y obligó a Haruya a que probara la bebida antes que él.

La siguiente hora pasó rápidamente para Fuusuke, que a los diez minutos se había acabado el coctel y tenía otro nuevo en la mano. El chico de hielo no tenía aguante para el alcohol y rápidamente perdía la cuenta.

-Oye Nagu… ¿Me das un poquito de eso? –Preguntó Suzuno mientras se apoyaba en su novio para no perder el equilibrio y señalaba la copa del susodicho.

El pelirrojo estaba encantado, adoraba la faceta ebria de su chico. Se volvía más cariñoso y mucho más posesivo, aparte de que era más fácil aprovecharse de él sin que se enfadara.

-¿Quieres probar un poco de mi cubata? (N/A: Bebida alcohólica hecha con coca-cola y ginebra) –Preguntó insinuadoramente el pelirrojo, luego bebió de su vaso para dar envidia al moreno.

El moreno asintió levemente.

-Tendrás que darme algo a cambio…- Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Q-que quieres Nagu?

El pelirrojo sonrió –Te quiero a ti -.


	5. La fiesta del piso 8 Parte 2

Capítulo 4. La fiesta del piso 8; Gazelle se emborracha (Parte 2)

El albino lo miró a los ojos, sin entender a que se refería, pero aun así su instinto adivinó los pensamientos del pelirrojo, y se acercó para darle un beso.

Haruya lo sujetó fuertemente de las caderas y lo besó con deseo. Suzuno correspondía sin poner quejas, algo que no solía pasar cuando hacían algo por el estilo en público.

El pelirrojo rompió el beso voluntariamente, ya había conseguido emborrachar al moreno otra vez y ahora solo pensaba en llevárselo a su habitación para ``jugar´´ un rato. Sabía que tres veces en un día era excesivo, pero por una vez no pasa nada ¿No? Además, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión al máximo.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo al identificar a dos personas que acababan de entrar por la puerta.

-Oye Genda… ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? –Preguntó un chico de cabellos azul claro y con un parche en el ojo.

-No te preocupes Saku –El chico con el que había entrado el peliazul le acarició los cabellos con suavidad. –Es prácticamente imposible que Kidou se despierte a estas horas.-

-Pero ¿Y si se levanta para ir al baño y ve que no estamos? –Preguntó Sakuma bastante preocupado.

-Pues… le contamos una trola y ya está.- Dijo tranquilamente el castaño mientras se acercaba a la barra seguido del peliazul.

Sakuma suspiró pesadamente en vista de que a su compañero no le importaba para nada lo que pudiera ocurrir si los pillaban.

Nagumo los observó atentamente. Se sentaron muy cerca de él y de Suzuno y comenzaron a hablar. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Suzu… Salgamos de aquí –Susurró el pelirrojo a su novio mientras tiraba de su mano en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Heeey! ¡Yo a ti te conozco! – Dijo el peliblanco al pasar al lado del ex-portero de la Royal Academy, se agarró a su camiseta y empezó a hablar con él. Nagumo se llevó la mano a la cara. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿E-el Capitán de Diamond? –Genda se quedó mirando al chico de ojos azules con sorpresa.

-Llámame… Suzuno –Contestó con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro, que dejó a Nagumo boquiabierto `` ¿_Porqué le sonríe así?´´-_Pensó el pelirrojo bastante celoso. Fuusuke en su vida diría nada parecido ni actuaría así, pero no hablaba él, sino el alcohol.

-Nee… Tú eres Genda ¿No? –El albino se acercó al portero y se sentó torpemente a su lado. –Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí… ¿Vienes con tu novia? –Señalo a Sakuma con el dedo índice sin dejar de sonreír tontamente.

Sakuma se quedó perplejo. ¿Cómo que _novia_? ¡Nadie dudaba de su hombría! Ni siquiera un antiguo jugador de la Academia Alius.

-No es mi novia, en mi novio -Contestó el castaño tranquilamente al darse cuenta del estado de embriaguez del moreno. El amante de los pingüinos esperaba que su novio defendiera su virilidad, pero poco dijo en su defensa y se quedó reflejándose en el contenido de una copa que estaba enfrente suya, pensando ``_¿De verdad parezco una chica?´´_

-¿En serio? ¡Jo tío! Yo también vengo con el mío… -El moreno soltó una pequeña carcajada y volteó la cabeza hacia atrás. –Nagu, cariño, mira con quienes me he encontrado. –Llamó el albino melosamente a su chico. El pelirrojo se acercó a los demás. Su plan era saludar, despedirse y salir.

-Hola –Saludo secamente el pelirrojo.

Genda los miró durante unos segundos -… ¿Él es tu novio?- Preguntó asombrado.

-¿A que es muy guapo? –Fuusuke se levantó como pudo y se tiró a los brazos de su chico para abrazarlo.

Haruya lo sujetó por la cintura para que no acabara en el suelo en un descuido.

-O-oye Suzuno, mejor nos vamos –Insistió el oji ambarino, intentando salir nuevamente del local, pero el moreno empezó a forcejear.

-Pero si ahora empieza lo bueno ~~ - Dijo el albino mientras se zafaba del agarre del chico de fuego y salía corriendo hacia la pista de baile como un niño pequeño huyendo de sus padres.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo detrás de él, pero en seguida le perdió de vista entre la multitud. Se disponía a buscarlo cuando escuchó por los altavoces la voz de Jordan.

-_Escuchar chicos, a partir de ahora empieza la fiesta de verdad, pondremos algo movidito para bailar y si alguien quiere alguna canción en especial o dedicársela a alguien, puede pedírsela a nuestro DJ, Miki -_El chico señaló a un muchacho rubio sentado al lado de una mesa de mezclas y con unos auriculares puestos, este saludó a la gente con la mano. – _Y por supuesto nuestro conocido karaoke ¡Animaros a participar y a divertirse! –_Sentenció Jordan alzando el puño, haciendo que la gente imitara su gesto.

Todo el personal que estaba presente en la fiesta empezó a encaminarse a la zona de baile cuando empezó a sonar una melodía marchosa, que invitaba a mover el esqueleto.

El surfista dejó su puesto de trabajo y le entregó su delantal a otro chico de la barra. Su turno ya había terminado y ahora podía divertirse como todos. Divisó a su amigo pelirrojo en medio del barullo y se acercó a él.

-¡Hey Haruya! –Se acercó al chico y apoyó una mano en su hombro -¿Qué tal te lo pasas?-.

-¡Jordan! –Al pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos al verle -¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿P-para qué?

-He perdido a Suzuno

El surfista lo miró extrañado -… … … ¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno… que no lo encuentro entre toda esta gente –Aclaró el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, que ya es mayorcito y sabrá volver ¿No?…-Comentó burlonamente el moreno.

-Está borracho

El surfista abrió los ojos como platos. Sabía que Suzuno en estado ebrio era un peligro para él mismo y para los que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

-¡Y yo que sé! Hace un momento estaba aquí y luego salió corriendo sin rumbo –Contestó el pelirrojo con una gotita en la nuca.

-Conociéndole… estará haciendo alguna estupidez –Dijo el moreno recordando lo que pasó cuando el moreno se emborracho por primera vez.

En ese momento la música fue interrumpida por los altavoces, donde volvió a sonar la voz de un chico, esta vez era la de un camarero de más o menos su edad, quizá uno o dos años mayor que ellos.

-¡_Aquí tenemos la primera petición de la noche! La canción es Gimme more, de Britney Spears. La petición está a nombre de ``Allan´´ y va dedicada; ``Para el chico peliblanco tan sexy que está bailando en la plataforma´´ Y tiene adjuntado un número de teléfono… -_Leyó la notita enla que tenía apuntado la petición.

La dichosa canción comenzó a sonar tan pronto como el chico terminó de hablar por los altavoces

Nagumo Empezó a echar humo por las orejas ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaban tirando los tejos a SU chico? ¿Otra vez?

-Bueno… ya sabemos dónde está –Dijo el surfista intentando calmar a su celoso amigo mientras se dirigían a la plataforma, esperando encontrar al albino.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Hola encanto ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? –Le dirigió la palabra un joven, tres años mayor que él, con el pelo castaño claro, peinado hacia atrás y los ojos anaranjados.

El albino se detuvo por un instante al oír la voz del chico desconocido, dejó de bailar y le miró con un gesto de interrogación.

-¿Un buen… rato? –Preguntó el moreno acercándose un poco al chico, mirándolo sin entender a que se refería.

El mayor sonrió con prepotencia y pasó su brazo por los hombros del moreno.- ¿Quieres bailar? He pedido esta canción para ti.

-¿Para mí? –Preguntó inocentemente el menor, mientras era guiado por el chico que desconocía por la zona de baile, hasta detenerse en un punto concreto.

-Sí, sola y exclusivamente para ti, encanto – Lo acercó a su cuerpo y empezó a moverse al compás de la música, sujetando al menor de las caderas, contorneando con sus manos la delgada cintura del moreno.

Suzuno no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Solo respondía al ritmo de la música con su cuerpo, moviéndolo con gracia al compás de la canción. Sentía como otro cuerpo se aferraba al suyo, cada vez más. Estaba totalmente perdido y confuso.

-Hueles muy bien… -Le susurró el mayor al oído.

El chico de ojos azules se separó del mayor con un poco de brusquedad y lo miró con sospecha -A Nagu también le gusta… este olor -Dijo felizmente el albino con una sonrisa tonta pero adorable.

-¿Nagu? –Preguntó con curiosidad el mayor, mirando fijamente al moreno, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-Sí, él… él es mi… -El albino no terminó de hablar cuando otro chico lo agarró por la espalda y lo separó bruscamente del lado del castaño, abrazándolo posesivamente, y dirigiendo una mirada cargada de odio a la persona que se había atrevido a tocar el cuerpo de SU chico.

-Yo soy su novio –Dijo agresivamente el pelirrojo reafirmando el agarre que tenía alrededor del chico de cabellos blancos, juntando sus cuerpos en un gesto posesión. –Y más vale que desaparezcas de mi vista si no quieres problemas – Le amenazó el oji ambarino con un tono serio y ultratumba, que asustaría a cualquiera.

El castaño lo miró con recelo y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria al pelirrojo, no quería que le echaran de la fiesta por crear una pelea.

El pelirrojo observó como el mayor se largaba con viento fresco y suspiró aliviado, no tenía ganas de pelear, y menos un tío más alto que él.

-Suzuno ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupado, poniéndose en frente del chico, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¡Nagu! –El albino no respondió, solo lo abrazó efusivamente sin que sus típica sonrisa risueña desapareciera de su, ahora, angelical rostro.

-O-oye Suzuno, ¡espabila! –Lo separó con algo de enfado de su cuerpo y lo miró seriamente a los ojos. Estaba enfadado, preocupado, y nervioso. No sabía que podía haber pasado si no llegaba a encontrar a tiempo al moreno. Y eso realmente le asustaba.

Observó como los azulados ojos de su novio se tornaban rojos y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes. ¿Estaba llorando?

-Lo… lo siento –Murmuro el albino mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus párpados, humedeciendo sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Suzuno, no… no llores… -Le sostuvo por las mejillas, secándole las lágrimas con delicadeza. Estaba tan adorable e inofensivo… parecía un niño pequeño, tan… inocente.

-No te enfades… P-por favor Nagu –El albino se acercó nuevamente a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Al pelirrojo casi le da un derrame nasal de grado supremo al escuchar esas palabras tan dulces salir de los labios del chico de hielo, que en esos momentos no se ganaba ese sobrenombre.

El pelirrojo le acarició la espalda sobre protectoramente, mientras le hablaba con tono meloso.

-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo Suzu-chan –Le besó cariñosamente la mejilla.

El albino lo miró con los ojos desbordantes de alegría, y le dedicó una sonrisa, que para Haruya tenía un claro mensaje oculto ``_Viólame´´._

-Dime, Suzu-chan ¿Quieres volver a la habitación y jugar a ``médicos´´?

El moreno lo miró con un gesto de duda al pelirrojo, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Yo podría ser el médico, y tú mi paciente… -Le aclaró el pelirrojo de forma picarona, jugueteando con el cabello rebelde del ojiazul.

-Oye chicos, lamento interrumpir su intento de sexo en el futuro, pero será mejor volver a la barra antes de que ``Suzu-chan´´ se pierda otra vez –Comentó el surfista, rompiendo la magia del momento.

El pelirrojo lo miró mal, pero le hizo caso y le acompañó junto con el chico peliblanco a un lugar alejado de toda la gente.

Se sentaron en un sitio apartado y pidieron un poco de agua para Suzuno, para que se le despejara un poco la mente.

-Menudo susto nos has dado – Comentó Jordan, acomodándose en su asiento y cerrando los ojos con algo de cansancio.

-Sí, un poco más y a saber que hubiera hecho ese tío contigo…- Le apoyó el pelirrojo sentándose, y sentando encima de su regazo al peliblanco, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, por si le daba por salir corriendo de nuevo.

-¡Yo lo único que quiero es divertirme! –Dijo alegremente el albino dando saltitos sobre el regazo del pelirrojo.

-Suzuno, no hagas eso – Dijo Haruya con un leve rubor.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó inocentemente Suzu-chan.

El pelirrojo al ver que el chico de hielo no era consciente de nada de lo que hacía, decidió olvidar lo ocurrido.- N-nada…

Después de ese incidente, se quedaron hablando tranquilamente en el lugar de temas sin mucha importancia.

Jordan les habló de unas amigas que estaban como cabras, que hacían colección de fotos de parejitas de chicos en la playa, y de la suerte que tenían de no haberse encontrado con ellas, y el pelirrojo contó una anécdota un tanto inquietante del día que visitaron por primera vez la casa de Midorikawa.

Luego comenzó el karaoke, y para sorpresa de todos, los primeros en cantar fueron Sakuma y Genda, que también parecían estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-``El primer_ participante es Sakuma_ – Le presentó el DJ, que tenía posesión del micrófono.- _Y nos va a cantar… Only girl, de Rihanna- _El DJ dio paso a la música, y el chico de cabellosazulados comenzó a moverse con lentitud por el escenario, ahora que el ritmo de la canción era suave. Cuando comenzó el primer estribillo, El chico del parche comenzó a cantar con más fuerza, y la verdad es que no lo hacía para nada mal. Tenía una voz afeminada que alcanzaba las notas de la melodía sin problemas.

Cuando comenzó a sonar el verdadero estribillo de la canción, con la base de fondo, Sakuma comenzó a bailar por todo el escenario con mucho ritmo. Seguro que todos pensaban que se trataba de una chica, menos los que le conocían, claro.

_-``Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
><em>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<em>  
><em>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<em>  
><em>Only girl in the world...<em>  
><em>Like I'm the only one that's in command<em>  
><em>Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah~~´´- <em>Cantaba el morenosin dejar de bailar, haciendo sugerentes movimientos con las caderas, llamando la atención de todo su público.

De vez en cuando dirigía la Mirada a Genda, como si la canción se la estuviera dedicando a él.

_-``Take me for a ride, ride__  
><em>_Oh baby, take me high, high__  
><em>_Let me take you by surprise__  
><em>_Oh make it last all night, night__  
><em>_Take me for a ride, ride__  
><em>_Oh baby, take me high, high__  
><em>_Let me take you by surprise__  
><em>_Make it last all night~~ ´´- _Sakuma seguía bailando insinuadoramente, dando brincos por todo el escenario. Casi se cae un par de veces por su estado, pero lo supo disimular, haciendo que pareciera otro paso más de baile.

-A esa chica la conozco…- Comentó alegremente el albino mientras señalaba a Sakuma con el dedo índice.

Nagumo soltó una pequeña carcajada y se abrazó al cuerpo del moreno con cariño, restregando su mejilla contra su espalda.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, rogando porque al moreno no se le antojara nada más.

-Pero… ¡Quiero quedarme y divertirme!

-¿Y no prefieres divertirte en la habitación? Ya sabes… -

-¡No! Yo quiero jugar a esa cosa… -Dijo Gazelle, que ahora señalaba a un grupo de chavales que estaban extendiendo en el centro de la sala una plantilla del juego ``Twister´´. _¿Pero qué_ _c*ño hacían jugando al Twister en una fiesta de rock?_

-¿A eso? Pero si no te tienes en pie tu solo ¿Cómo quieres jugar? –Comentó el surfista, que estaba de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

-Nagu me sujetara para que pueda jugar… ¿A que sí? –Preguntó inocentemente el albino, poniéndole ojitos brillantes a su novio.

El pelirrojo lo miró, intentando evadir la tentación de caer ante esa mirada tan adorable y penetrante.

-Bueno… se… se puede intentar - Haruya no pudo evitar acceder a la petición de su chico.

-Nagumo, eres muy manipulable –Comentó el surfista mirándole con mala cara.

-Déjame en paz –Le respondió el pelirrojo, aun sabiendo que él tenía razón.

Haruya cargó al albino hasta el maldito juego, y después de hablar con el dueño del susodicho empezaron a jugar junto con otras siete personas.

Al principio todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Cada jugador colocaba una extremidad donde le indicaba la ruleta, pero al poco rato todo comenzó a complicarse.

-Tú, El pelirrojo, Mano derecha a amarillo –Dijo el chico que se encargaba de la ruleta.

La única casilla amarilla que estaba libre se encontraba entre las piernas de otro chico de los que jugaban, así que al pelirrojo no le quedó otra opción que meter la mano entre las piernas del desconocido.

El chico de la ruleta hizo que esta girara nuevamente.

-El chico de la camiseta azul, pie izquierdo a verde –Indicó al siguiente participante, que pasó con dificultad el pie por encima del cuerpo de Suzuno, que estaba en medio del tablero, y se posicionó encima del albino, sin llegar a tocarlo, pero a escasos centímetros de distancia.

El pelirrojo observaba en silencio la escena, sin pasar por alto al chico que estaba sobre Fuusuke.

La partida avanzaba y nadie se había caído todavía, haciendo que a cada ronda las posturas se complicaran más y más, y en algunos casos eran un poco comprometidas.

-Oye, quien sea… que deje de tocarme el culo –Se quejó el surfista, que no legaba a ver quien le metía mano por detrás.

-No sé de qué te quejas tú –Intervino Haruya –Mi novio tiene a dos tíos encima y no me oyes quejarme.

Jordan desvió la mirada y vio que efectivamente Suzuno tenía a dos tíos muy pegados a él, pero para ser sincero, todos estaban muy apretados debido a la falta de espacio.

Cuando la ruleta volvió a marcar el próximo movimiento, se produjo la primera caída, que provocó una reacción en cadena que se llevó por delante a tres chicos y la única participante chica.

Así en poco tiempo solo quedaron en pie Nagumo, el surfista y otro chico, ya que Suzuno había sufrido un repentino ataque de celos por ver a su Nagu rodeado de chicos, y al haber intentado golpearlos había perdido el equilibrio y había acabado en el suelo.

El pelirrojo no quería perder el juego, después de todo era muy competitivo y orgulloso, y no pensaba dejarse ganar, menos delante de Suzuno.

Pasaban los minutos, y cada vez requería más esfuerzo mantener el equilibrio. Los músculos que estaban sometidos a mucha tensión comenzaban a agarrotarse y las manos comenzaban a resbalar por el tablero.

Finalmente el surfista se tropezó, empujando al chico desconocido, que a su vez empujó a Nagumo. Los tres se cayeron y quedaron empatados después de tanto esfuerzo.

Para entonces Sakuma y Genda ya se había ido del local, o eso, o se lo estaban montando en el baño, porqué no aparecían por ninguna parte.

El pelirrojo se levantó con algo de enojo del tablero de Twister y se reunió con su novio. Luego se despidieron de Jordan, que había quedado en otro sitio y tenía que irse, y se encaminaron a una de sus habitaciones, la 69, que estaba a un solo piso de distancia de la fiesta.

El pelirrojo llevaba recargado en su hombro al moreno, que casi no se mantenía solo en pie y avanzaba lentamente por las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. Cuando llegó a su puerta, rebuscó la llave en el pantalón del moreno, a lo que esta respondía con pequeñas risitas.

Encontró la lleva y abrió la puerta con una mano, mientras cargaba al moreno con la otra.

Cerró la puerta tras con seguro tras de sí, depositó con suavidad a Suzuno en la cama y se dejó caer a su lado, totalmente exhausto.

Se quitó la ropa con pereza, menos el bóxer, e hizo lo mismo con el albino. Ya no tenía ganas de nada. Por culpa del maldito juego no le quedaban fuerzas, ni siquiera para ``jugar´´ un ratito con Suzuno.

Rebuscó entre sus ropas su móvil y miró la hora. Las 4:47 de la noche. Hora de dormir.

Se recostó junto al moreno, que se había quedado dormido nada más tumbarse en la cama y lo abrazó con cariño, rodeando su cintura con su brazo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Suspiró alivio y a los pocos segundos se rindió al cansancio, quedando dormido con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro.


	6. Resaca y tablas de surf

Capítulo 5. Resaca y tablas de Surf.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fueron los rayos de Sol filtrarse por la ventana de la habitación, Iluminando con su fuerte luz toda la sala.

Seguía abrazado al cuerpo tibio de su niño, que dormía apaciblemente a su lado.

Se incorporó sin llegar a levantarse y le retiró el pelo de la frente con el dorso de la mano, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo y le besó los labios con ternura y delicadeza.

El albino sonrió inconscientemente ante el contacto y susurró un par de palabras que el pelirrojo no consiguió entender.

Sonrió con cariño y volvió a besarle la mejilla. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Abrió las ventanas para que el aire fresco inundara la habitación y refrescara el ambiente. Respiró un poco de ese aire puro y fue al baño a darse una merecida ducha. Después de todo, la noche anterior fue muy intensa y necesitaba relajar el cuerpo.

Entró en la ducha y al abrir la llave del agua sintió como esta golpeaba contra su piel, haciendo que el frío inundara su cuerpo de golpe, pero no se apartó, la noche había sido calurosa y en cierta forma se agradecía.

Reguló la temperatura hasta que el agua se volvió cálida y agradable, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a enjabonarse.

Tardó cinco minutos escasos en lavarse el cuerpo y otros cinco en terminar de aclararse pelo.

Salió del cuarto de baño desnudo, como acostumbraba a hacerlo y vio que el chico de cabellos blancos seguía durmiendo en la misma posición que antes.

Rebuscó en su armario, en busca de algo cómodo que ponerse, y se decantó por una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones cortos, negros y con bordeados azul claro.

Terminó de secarse el pelo con la toalla y se la colocó sobre los hombros, para que no mojara su ropa, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando al moreno dormir.

Un dilema cruzaba su mente; Despertar a chico o dejarlo dormir. Era bastante tarde, pasaba de la hora de comer, y si querían aprovechar el día más vale que se espabilaran pronto, pero por otra parte, con todo lo que había bebido en la fiesta el moreno para su poco aguante, seguro que se pasaba el día con una resaca horrible, con dolor de cabeza, náuseas, pitido de oídos y todos los demás síntomas que acarreaba pasarse con el alcohol.

Se levantó nuevamente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, para traerle algo de comer al moreno.

Estuvo fuera unos diez minutos y volvió con una infusión y unas tortitas que le habían hecho en la cafetería del hotel. Podía haberlas pedido por teléfono para que les subieran el desayuno, pero prefería hacerlo él para que no molestaran al moreno, que tenía un sueño bastante ligero.

Colocó las tortitas y la manzanilla en la mesilla de cama y volvió a tumbarse en el colchón, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, solo esperar a que Suzuno despertara.

Pasaron los minutos y el Sol cada vez se alzaba más en el cielo, iluminando con sus rayos la habitación.

El albino sintió la calidez y la luz de del gran astro sobre su rostro, lo que le hizo despertar y apartar la mirada de la potente luz.

Rodó sobre la cama con mucha pesadez y abrió los ojos lentamente, para acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación.

Le escocían los ojos y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Los cerró rápidamente y se intentó incorporar sobre la cama, dejando de lado el dolor de estomago que empezaba a sentir.

Sintió como las manos del pelirrojo le ayudaban a sentarse, de forma suave y con mucho cuidado. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y empezó a acariciarse las sienes, intentando que la cabeza dejara de zumbarle.

-¿Estás bien? –Escuchó la voz de Haruya susurrarle desde su posición. Agradecía que usara ese tono de voz tan débil.

Suzuno negó con la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de masajearse las sienes.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Volvió a susurrarle el pelirrojo, acariciándole los cabellos con cuidado, mientras le dedicaba una mirada divertida.

El albino volvió a negar con la cabeza, cuando sintió que su estómago se retorcía, y las nauseas se hacían presentes.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y rápidamente se levantó para ir al baño. Por suerte el pelirrojo le ayudó, cargándole de un brazo.

Ese día sería bastante aburrido sin duda. Su chico estaba sufriendo de lleno todos los síntomas de la resaca, y él, como buen novio que era, iba a quedarse con él para cuidarlo y darle mimos, que es lo que se necesita, según Haruya, para sanar cualquier mal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Midorikawa se había levantado bastante pronto esa mañana. No podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza a Hiroto esa estúpida idea de fingir ser pareja? Había que reconocer que el pelirrojo era un chico muy apuesto y muy popular, que imponía y un montón cosas más.

Siempre actuaba con mucha seguridad y además tenía el título de ser el máximo representante del poder de la academia Alius, y simplemente la idea de que el chico de ojos jade se hubiera fijado en él le resultaba ilógico e imposible.

Siempre lo había mirado de forma especial, sentía mucha admiración y respeto hacia el pelirrojo, y cuando su amistad empezó a profundizarse se sintió muy feliz. No podía negar que sentía algo más que amistad hacia él, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que ese sentimiento incógnito fuera amor… después de todo los dos eran chicos.

Estaba mal que dos chicos estuvieran juntos, o eso había pensado hasta el momento que observó a sus ex-compañeros Gazelle y Burn romper con los ideales impuestos por la sociedad.

Si a pesar de ser chicos podían quererse… ¿Podía ser que estuviera enamorado de Hiroto?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta que necesitaba contestar.

El pelirrojo siempre era tan cariñoso y bueno con él, que en cierta forma, era normal que se sintiera atraído ¿No? Pero no sabía si estaba confundiendo amor con un cariño especial, o si simplemente estaba confundido por la repentina relación que habían demostrado tener el otro pelirrojo y el chico de hielo.

Salió de la habitación que compartía con Hiroto sin hacer ruido y salió del hotel, para dar una vuelta por la playa y así despejar la mente un rato.

A los pocos minutos ya había llagado a la arena. El Sol brillaba como nunca y una suave brisa soplaba se colaba entre sus cabellos. Era muy agradable.

En vista de que el día era estupendo y que no había ni una nube en el cielo, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar descalzo por la costa, cargando los zapatos en la mano derecha.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Los turistas que se habían levantado temprano para coger sitio en la playa, disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de la mañana, tranquilidad que se desvaneció como el humo cuando un grupo de chicos y alguna que otra chica aparecieron en escena, cargando cada uno con una tabla de surf, corriendo y saltando como una jauría de perros descontrolada mientras gritaban eufóricos.

-¡Marea alta! ¡Por fin!- Gritó un joven moreno que cargaba con su tabla de surf sobre su cabeza.

-¡Calla y corre! –Respondió una chica que corría a su lado.

La marabunta avanzaba implacable hacia el mar, en busca de las olas que venían cuando la marea subía.

Un joven comenzó a adelantarse al resto del grupo. Al chico no se le veía la cara, pero Midorikawa lo reconoció al instante por su famosa tabla con el número 273 y su singular cabello rosado. La pregunta era… ¿Qué hacía Tsunami con esa gente y cuando la había conocido? Sin duda ese chico no perdía el tiempo.

Midorikawa siguió adelante con su paseo, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa como lo celebraban Tsunami y los demás surfistas.

Tsunami llegó el primero al agua, pero en vez de adentrarse a toda prisa, como era de esperar, dejó la tabla clavada en la arena de tal forma que se mantuviera en pie, y salió corriendo nuevamente en dirección contraria, donde se encontraba una sombrilla roja y azul. Para sorpresa del peliverde, Tachimukai estaba sentado debajo de esta.

-Tachi, gracias por acompañarme hoy –Dijo el surfista con una de sus brillantes sonrisas –Te lo compensaré.

El pequeño portero se puso en pie –No hay por qué darlas, es divertido verte surcar las olas –Le contestó el castaño mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, símbolo de timidez.

-¡De todas formas te lo compensaré! –Insistió el chico del pelo rosa haciendo una pose guay de las suyas.

El chico de ojos azules rió levemente ante su gesto y asintió con delicadeza. –Tsunami, si no te das prisa, te van a quitar todas las olas –Comento el menor mientras señalaba a los demás jóvenes, que ya habían comenzado a montar las susodichas olas.

Tsunami le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente y salió corriendo como un loco, que al parecer era la única forma de correr que conocía, cogió su conocida tabla de surf y se tiró al mar.

El moreno se tumbó sobre su tabla y comenzó a remar con sus brazos para darse impulso, adentrándose a la zona donde rompían las olas. Todos sus movimientos eran precisos y para el pequeño portero, eran hermosos. Todo lo que tenía relación con el moreno, para él era hermoso, sin excepciones.

Se quedó embelesado viéndolo surfear. Lo hacía increíblemente bien, y no sólo eso, además le regalaba una preciosa vista; su cuerpo relucía aun más recubierto por el agua que salpicaban las olas. Se veía tan sexy así…

-Bonita vista ¿Verdad? –Preguntó el peliverde, que se había acercado a la sombrilla donde descansaba el pequeño portero, sacándolo de sus entretenidos pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –Giró la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver al peliverde allí -¡Mido! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido se sentó al lado del castaño. –Estoy de paseo… ¿Y tú?

-Tsunami-san me pidió que lo acompañara a su ``entrenamiento´´ matutino –Contestó con notable alegría el portero.

-Ya veo… -El peliverde volvió a mirar al mar, donde Tsunami se divertía retando a los demás surfistas haciendo piruetas imposibles. –Entonces… ¿Te has levantado tan pronto sólo para verle surfear?

El castaño amplió su sonrisa aun más –No, Tsunami me dijo que luego visitaríamos la cuidad y tomaríamos un helado –Dijo desbordante de felicidad el chico de ojos azules.

-¿Tienes una cita con Tsunami-san? –Le preguntó burlonamente el peliverde, que se había quedado pensando en que le apetecía un helado.

-¿Q-q-qué? ¡N-no! –Respondió como pudo el pequeño portero mientras hacía gestos exagerados con las manos en señal de negación– ¡C-claro que no!

El peliverde decidió molestar un poco a Tachi y empezó a picarle con preguntas incómodas. Le divertía ver como intentaba justificarse el castaño.

-¿Seguro? ~ Pero si se les ve muuuy enamorados~ -Canturreó el chico de ojos negros con un tono de voz exageradamente meloso.

El pequeño enrojeció de sobremanera y siguió negando rotundamente todo lo que decía el peliverde, haciendo gestos exagerados y tartamudeando una y otra vez.

-Venga Tachi-chan, no tienes por qué mentirme, no se lo diré a nadie~ -Seguía insistiendo Midorikawa en molestar al oji-azul.

-¡Y-ya te lo he dicho mil veces! –El castaño se puso en pie y fijó su vista en el pelirrosado, que ahora estaba en la orilla comentando con un compañero cosas de surfistas. –A Tsunami-san no le gusto, él me ve como un amigo, nada más.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del ambiente después de que Tachimukai pronunciara esas palabras. El peliverde había tocado un tema que era tabú para el castaño.

-Tachi… ¿Acaso te gusta Tsunami-san?

El pequeño lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó la vista apenado al suelo- No se lo digas a nadie…-Contestó sin apartar la vista del suelo, afirmando así, sus sentimientos hacia el mayor del Inazuma.

El peliverde sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera de golpe.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Preguntó al peliverde, que no terminaba de creerse la noticia que le había dado el pequeño.

-Desde que lo vi –Contestó con timidez el castaño, haciendo circulitos en la arena con el dedo.

Midorikawa aun no se lo creía.

-¿Y no se lo has contado nunca a nadie?

-Te lo estoy contando a ti ahora –Esa fue la única respuesta del oji-azul.

No. El peliverde no se lo creía, definitivamente no podía creérselo. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego y no darse cuenta de los sentimientos del chico? Es cierto que a veces no era el más avispado, pero siempre había contado con una gran perspectiva de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Valla… que sorpresa –Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a Midorikawa. Estaba en blanco. ¿Qué contestarle a una persona en su situación?

El castaño lo miró con ojos cargados de tristeza -¿Crees que estoy loco?

-¿Qué dices? ¡Cómo voy a pensar eso! –El peliverde se acercó al menor y pasó un brazo por su cuello, dándole su apoyo. –No elegimos de quienes nos enamoramos ¿No? –Le dedicó una sonrisa para animarlo, y al parecer funcionó.

-Gracias Mido, eres un buen amigo –Se limpió una pequeña lágrima que había estado a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-Bueno, para eso estamos ¿No? –Sonrió el oji-negro como él solía hacerlo.

Después de esa breve conversación se quedaron mirando al surfista surcar las olas. De vez en cuando hacían un comentario de la pirueta que hacía alguno de los chicos, o se reían cuando alguno se caía, menos si era Tsunami, claro. Eso a Tachi no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia.

-Oye, es un poco tarde, me vuelvo al hotel. Hiroto a lo mejor se ha despertado, y puede estar preocupado.- El peliverde se quitó la arena de la ropa con cuidado, y después de despedirse del portero y dejar un saludo para el surfista se retiró a su habitación.

Cuando llegó vio que todo estaba igual. El pelirrojo no se había despertado todavía y el reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana.

-``_No me lo puedo creer… ¡Mis mejores amigos son gays y yo sin darme cuenta! Primero Burn y Gazelle, y ahora Tachi… Solo me falta que Hiroto se me declare´´-_Pensaba el peliverde mientras se tiraba en su cama boca arriba.

-``_Aunque… No estaría mal´´ -_Se quedó mirando al techo unos segundos. Un momento…

_-``¿Qué?´´ -_Se levantó de golpe de la cama. ¿Qué acababa de pasar por su mente? No podía haber pensado eso.

_-``¡No, no, no, no, no! Mido relájate, tú no puedes haber pensado eso´´_ -Se repetía mentalmente el peliverde mientras deba vueltas en la cama.

En una de esas vueltas se calló al suelo, con tan mala suerte que despertó al pelirrojo por el sonido del golpe que provocó.

-¿Mido…? –Preguntó adormilado Hiroto mientras se restregaba el ojo izquierdo y buscaba con la vista a su compañero de cuarto. Lo encontró tirado en el suelo, rojo como un tomate y con una _extraña_ expresión en la cara.

-¿Mido estás bien? –El pelirrojo se levantó para acercarse a su amigo, que seguía tirado en el suelo sin decir nada.

Le puso la mano en el hombro y lo movió con suavidad -¿Mido? –Preguntó nuevamente Hiroto. Ahora estaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien –Susurró el peliverde mientras hacía un puchero bastante cómico.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?- Preguntó un tanto confundido el chico de ojos jade

-Estaba contando las pelusas que hay debajo de mi cama –Contestó el peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa. Debía buscar excusas más creíbles.

Al pelirrojo le apareció una gotita en la nuca. Cierto es que no es normal contar las pelusas de debajo de la cama, pero era de Mido de quien estábamos hablando.

-Bueno… ¿Te apetece desayunar? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba al peliverde a levantarse e intentaba cambiar de tema.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Ya te vale Sakuma! -

-¡Pero si es tu culpa!

-El que tiene que taparse el cuello con un pañuelo cuando hace unos 40 grados a la sombra soy yo ¡No tú! ¡Así que la culpa es tuya!

-¡Eso te pasa por ir por ahí semidesnudo!

-¡Yo no iba desnudo! Es solo que mi camiseta sufrió un desafortunado accidente…

Sakuma lo miró mal – Si, seguro que fue por eso –Dijo sarcásticamente el chico del parche.

-¡No tengo la culpa de ser peligrosamente sexy!

-¿Y yo si la tengo? Y además… ¿Quién ha dicho nada de sexy?

-Nadie, pero es tan obvio…

-Deja de tirarte flores –Le miró mal nuevamente.

-No sé de qué te quejas, el que va a morir de calor por la mierda del mordisco en el cuello voy a ser yo –Repitió el portero mientras se ahuecaba la susodicha prenda que llevaba al cuello, para que el aire se colara por el pequeño espacio y le calmara un poco el calor que le daba el, según él, endemoniado pañuelo.

-Así aprenderás a no arrastrarme a lugares indebidos a altas horas de la noche

-¿Me estás diciendo que no querías ir? ¡Ja! –Rió irónicamente el mayor de los dos.

-No pienso discutir contigo –Dijo secamente el moreno, que dejó de prestar a tención al castaño y empezó a comer un poco de su plato, aunque no tenía nada de hambre. Por muchas aspirinas que hubiera tomado, las copas de ayer le habían revuelto el estomago, pero aun así lo llevaba bastante bien.

-Eres de lo peor –Dijo con un puchero mientras imitaba el gesto de su novio y se ponía a escarbar en su plato sin mucho interés.

En ese momento entraron al restaurante del hotel Midorikawa y Hiroto. Los ex-jugadores de La Royal Academy les llamaron para que se sentaran con ellos a desayunar.

-Buenos días –Saludaron a dúo los recién llegados.

Sakuma y Genda les devolvieron el saludo y les hicieron un hueco en la mesa para que los acompañaran.

-¿Y ese pañuelo? –Preguntó el peliverde mirando intrigado a la tela que adornaba el cuello del portero.

-Es que ha cogido algo de frío en la garganta –Contestó rápidamente Sakuma, antes de que el mayor contara alguna de sus pésimas excusas.

-¡Pero si hace un calor que ni en el mismísimo infierno! ¿Cómo va a coger frío? –Dijo Midorikawa tan entusiasta como siempre.

-Ayer estuvo demasiado tiempo en el agua –Volvió a contestar el chico del parche.

-Podrías dejarme contestar a mí, para variar –Contestó con enfado fingido el chico de ojos azulados.

-Es mejor que no hables o tu garganta empeorará –Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Genda lo miró como si pretendiera matarle con los ojos, y se resignó a callarse y mirar su plato con frustración. Cuando llegará la noche haría saber al peliazul lo que valía un peine.

Cuando la atmosfera se calmó un poco, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales, sin importancia mientras esperaban a que el capitán del equipo y los demás aparecieran por allí.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El chico del pelo rosado se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sombrilla. Estaba exhausto de tanto surfear.

-Has estado genial –Le dijo el castaño, ofreciéndole su toalla para que se secara el cabello.

-Gracias –El moreno le regaló una de sus características sonrisas.

El castaño le sonrió con algo de timidez y escondió las manos a su espalda cuando el mayor cogió la toalla que le había ofrecido.

-¿Te parece si vamos a desayunar a hotel y luego salimos a ver la cuidad? –Preguntó el surfista mientras se ponía una camiseta, que a causa de que su piel estaba levemente húmeda, se le ciñó, marcando cada línea de su torso.

Tachi estaba demasiado ocupado con esa escena como para responder al mayor.

-Ta-chi ~ -Le volvió a llamar el moreno, haciendo que saliera de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh? ¡S-si! Me parece g-genial –Dijo nerviosamente desviando la mirada, para que no notara su sonrojo.

-¡Pues en marcha! –Dijo eufóricamente el moreno, cogiendo su tabla con una mano y la sombrilla con la otra.

Tachimukai cogió las toallas y salió corriendo detrás de Tsunami, que se alejaba a lo lejos a todo correr dando saltos. Estaba muy contento. Le encantaba la playa.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, dejaron sus cosas en la habitación que habían escogido. El mayor se dio una ducha para quitarse la sal del mar y la arena, y se cambió de ropa. Tsunami tenía un estilo muy fresco y natural que conjuntaba perfectamente con su alocada personalidad.

Salieron de la habitación, ya más relajados y llegaron al comedor del hotel.

Allí estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda Sakuma, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Genda y Kidou. Nada más verlos se acoplaron a su mesa.

Saludaron a sus compañeros y sentaron a escuchar su conversación.

-Pues como te estaba diciendo… Endou y Kazemaru se han ido de excursión a la ruta marítima, y van a coger un barco para recorrer toda la costa, o algo así –Terminó de decir el estratega.

-¡Qué suerte! –Comentó el peliverde alegremente.

-Si no conociera al capitán, diría que esos dos tienen una cita –Dijo Tsunami de la forma más natural del mundo. Todos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa, menos Mido, que se tiraba de los pelos ¿Es que todo le iba a recordar a lo mismo? Estaba harto de que saliera el tema homosexual en todas las ocasiones.

-Esto… ¿Qué tal os lo pasasteis ayer? –Tachi intentó cambiar de tema para que la tensión del ambiente que había creado la broma de su amado chico pasara de largo.

Sakuma y Genda se miraron con complicidad. Genda se recolocó el pañuelo disimuladamente mientras miraba al suelo con un ligero sonrojo.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, me lo pasé genial ¿Y vosotros? –Contestó Sakuma mientras le daba un golpe bajo a Genda con el codo.

Este lo miró con un pequeño puchero y esquivó su mirada, a lo que Sakuma sonrió.

-Yo pasé el día con Fudou… ese tipo a veces es insoportable –Comentó Kidou sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Yo casi muero ahogado y aplastado, me sacaron fotos sin mi consentimiento un par de locas que no conocía de casi nada y fui vilmente traicionado por una persona que no voy a nombrar, pero su nombre empieza por ``Hi´´ y termina por ``roto´´ Contestó Midorikawa mirando con odio (que en realidad era fingido) al pelirrojo del grupo.

-¡Oh vamos! No fue para tanto, solo era una broma –Intentó excusarse el chico de ojos jade.

El peliverde no le contestó y se cruzó de brazos en señal de que no quería escucharlo. Cuando se acordaba de lo ocurrido se cabreaba.

-Yo conocí a unos tíos la mar de majos, y me invitaron a su club de verano de deportes acuáticos, así que lo visité, surfeé un poco y luego estuve dando vueltas por la playa con Tachi- Respondió el chico del pelo rosado sonriendo, como siempre.

-Yo lo único que conseguí fue un balonazo en la espalda –Dijo Hiroto sin mucho entusiasmo, que digamos.

-¿Y tu Genda? –Preguntó Tachi al otro portero.

El castaño se atragantó con la comida que tenía en la boca y después de tragarla con algo de esfuerzo, se inventó una historia alternativa a lo que había ocurrido de verdad.

-P-pues… estuve la mayor parte del tiempo con Sakuma y… cuando nos separamos me encontré con unos conocidos que no me esperaba encontrar aquí (N/A: Se refiere a Nagumo y Fuusuke. Como Genda no tomó mucho alcohol para su aguante, recuerda algunas cosas que ocurrieron en la fiesta.), hablé un rato con ellos y luego un loco con complejo de mujer salió de la nada y empezó a bailar. –Concluyó el portero. Ahora era él el que miraba con prepotencia a su compañero. Sakuma sabía que se refería a él.

-Genda, esa historia no se la cree ni Midorikawa –Dijo el estratega mientras se recolocaba sus singulares gafas que siempre llevaba puestas.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó el peliverde.

-Lo decía en broma –Intervino el surfista para evitar enfrentamientos.

Así el dúo dinámico (Entiéndase por Tachi y Tsunami) Comenzaron a calmar al chico helado, que desde que había sacado el tema de lo sucedido en día anterior estaba enfurruñado como un niño de preescolar.

Finalmente terminaron todos de desayunar, cosa que no fue nada fácil. Luego cada uno cogió caminos diferentes; Kidou había quedado con el chico del peinado extravagante con el que había estado el día antes. Mido y Hiroto se fueron a la playa y Tachi y Tsunami a su ``cita´´ para recorrer la ciudad y quizá… con suerte para el portero suplente, intimar con su querido moreno.


	7. Revelaciones

Capítulo 6. (Especial Endo x Kazemaru)

Habían salido temprano para poder coger el barco de las nueve y media. Apenas había podido despedirse de sus amigos antes de salir disparado por la puerta. Se encontró con Kidou de milagro y mientras corría le dijo que les comunicara a los demás que él y el portero se iban de excursión, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Antes de salir por la puerta se recolocó la camiseta y se echó un último vistazo en el reflejo del cristal de un cuadro de la entrada. Tenía que estar perfecto para Endo.

Se terminó de recolocar el pelo, respiró hondo y salió con paso firme del hotel, esperando a encontrarse al castaño allí.

Lo buscó con la mirada, y lo encontró apoyado en la pared de la fachada del mismo hotel, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Llevaba unos pantalones por la rodilla de color blanco, una camiseta ligera roja, su inseparable cinta naranja, unas deportivas y una pequeña mochila cargada a la espalda.

Se acercó tímidamente al chico y con su dedo presionó el hombro del portero, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos y haciendo que lo mirara.

-¡Kazemaru! –Dijo alegremente el chico al darse cuenta de la presencia de su compañero.

-Hola Endou- Contestó el peliazul con una sonrisa -¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-Acabo de llegar –Le devolvió la sonrisa al peliazul y se acercó levemente a él.- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro -. Ambos chicos comenzaron a andar todo recto, hacia el puerto, que estaba solo a un par de calles de donde se encontraban.

-Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido conmigo, Kazemaru. –Confesó inocentemente el chico de la cinta naranja, sin dejar de sonreír. –La verdad es que pensaba que no ibas a querer venir-.

Kazemaru lo miró bastante confuso -¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Claro que iba a querer! Por algo estoy aquí –Aseguró el peliazul. No quería que Endo pensara lo contrario.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó el portero riendo nerviosamente.

Kazemaru no le respondió, pero hizo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo decir ``Nunca cambiaras´´.

Anduvieron durante unos minutos y finalmente llegaron al puerto. Allí había un montón de turistas esperando al barco, que no tardaría en llegar, para poder disfrutar de las vistas.

-Hay mucha gente… -Comentó al viento el castaño, mientras observaba todo el barullo que allí había.

-Si queremos un buen sitio, habrá que pasar –Dijo el peliazul, refiriéndose a la masa de personas que esperaban al barco en la zona de embarque.

Endo asintió y tragó saliva.

El castaño empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente, seguido del ex-velocista, que como era menos robusto que el portero, le costaba más igualar el rumbo del primero. Lograron cruzar la mitad de puerto con algo de dificultad, pero a partir de ese punto era aun más difícil avanzar.

-¡Endo! ¡E-espera! –Le llamó el peliazul cuando se quedó atorado, y empezó a notar como la marea de gente lo arrastraba en dirección contraria.

El portero se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre y por instinto extendió su brazo en dirección al peliazul -¡Coge mi mano!-.

El defensa tardó un instante en reaccionar. Estiró su mano hasta unirla con la del castaño, que la sujetó con fuerza.

Endo empezó a caminar sin soltar la mano del peliazul, que podía notar cómo era guiado por el portero.

Finalmente el entusiasta capitán consiguió poner un pie en ``área deshabitada´´ y salir de la aglomeración de gente. Pero Kazemaru no tenía tanta suerte, ya que un chico que estaba a su lado lo empujó sin querer, y entre eso y que el castaño estaba cogiéndole fuertemente de la mano, acabó cayendo encima suyo sin poder oponer la más mínima fuerza.

-Lo… lo siento… -Logró murmurar el peliazul, mientras se incorporaba vagamente sobre el portero. Lo miró para asegurarse de que no le había causado ningún daño y sus miradas se encontraron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

El castaño no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado observando los hermosos ojos del chico, que a causa de la caída, estaban expuestos completamente a la vista, sin el flequillo de por medio. Podía sentir la cálida respiración del defensa mezclarse con la suya propia, y apreciar cada curva de su rostro. Se quedó embobado mirando sus orbes sin pestañear, fijándose en cualquier remoto detalle que la cercanía le dejaba ver, cada gama de color, ya fuera cobre o rojizo, que relucía por el Sol de la mañana, cada gesto…

-¿Endo?- Preguntó temeroso el peliazul, al sentir la persistente mirada del portero sobre sus ojos, y nervioso por la cercanía que ambos compartían. Su mano aun estaba unida a la del portero.

El castaño salió de su embelesamiento al escuchar la voz alterada de su compañero.

-E… ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡P-perdona! –Se separó de él bruscamente y le soltó la mano con un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

-N-no te disculpes, la culpa es mía por haberme caído encima de ti, perdona…- Dijo apenado el defensa, mientras terminaba de levantarse y le extendía la mano al castaño, para ayudarlo a levantar.

-No es nada –Respondió Endo, restándole importancia al asunto con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. –Ahora que ya estamos aquí, lo importante es asegurarnos un buen sitio.

Kazemaru no contestó, su sonrisa lo hizo por él. Ambos se colocaron un poco la ropa y el pelo y comenzaron a dar vueltas por el lugar, buscando una buena posición para esperar al barco.

Tras un rato de búsqueda encontraron unos bancos, que estaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y que les parecieron perfectos para sentarse y pasar el rato hablando.

-Kazemaru ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo ahora los demás? –Preguntó el castaño con la intención de sacar un tema de conversación.

-Pues… Tsunami estará surfeando, Tachi estará viendo como surfea, Fubuki estará con Goenji, Goenji… no sé, quizá esté poniendo orden, Kidou y Fudou estarán discutiendo por cualquier tontería, como siempre, Mido estará comiendo, Hiroto estará mirando como Mido come, las chicas estarán de compras por algún lugar, Someoka estará asuntando a Heigoro y a los otros y… Sakuma estará durmiendo y creo que Genda igual.-

Endo se le quedó mirando un poco confuso.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No nada –Dijo sonriente el castaño, que estaba un poco sorprendido por la respuesta tan elaborada que le había dado el peliazul.

Tras eso, tan rápido como había nacido, la conversación se esfumó. Por fortuna o por desgracia, el móvil del peliazul sonó, rompiendo un poco el monótono silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-¿Sí? –Contestó el defensa, con el móvil al oído.

-… ¿Miyasaka? ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal?-

-… … … ¿En serio? ¡Qué pasada! Yo estoy en Benidorm… sí, en el hotel Bali

-… … Sí, todo el equipo de Inazuma… ajá… aunque hace mucho calor, pero la playa lo compensa… en primera fila ¿No es genial? … … Je, por supuesto –El peliazul no paraba de sonreír mientras hablaba con su ex-compañero del club de atletismo, y eso al portero no le gustaba para nada, y aunque le molestara aceptarlo, le disparaba los celos.

-Bueno, ahora estoy con Endo, apunto de coger un barco para dar un paseo… … … ¿Qué? … ¡Claro que no!... ¡Te digo que no! … ¡No!... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¿Eres idiota o qué? … Como lo vuelvas a repetir una vez más, te cuelgo… Voy a colgar… Adiós.- El defensa pulsó el botón rojo de su teléfono y bajó la mirada al suelo, para esconder el sonrojo que ahora poseía.

-Miyasaka baka… -Susurró para sí mismo el peliazul, maldiciendo a su rubio amigo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó portero, intentando sonar inocente, pero realmente estaba muy interesado, y molesto por la reacción que había ocasionado a _su_ defensa.

-No… sólo que tengo un amigo al que le encanta molestarme –Contestó el chico de ojos color cobre, sin apartar su vista del suelo.

-Es el chico del club de atletismo ¿No? Uno rubio, con los ojos verdes… -

-Sí, ese mismo

-Es muy amigo tuyo ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, le conozco desde que éramos pequeños y siempre hemos estado muy unidos…

-Ya veo…

Otro silencio incómodo. El portero no podía evitar echarle las culpas al Miyasaka, que aunque diera la sensación de que apenas le conocía, sabía bastante acerca del rubio, después de todo, eran enemigos y rivales por el corazón del atleta.

El sonido de una bocina les sacó a cada uno de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se dieran cuenta de que el barco ya había llegado. Ambos se apresuraron a la zona de embarque y fueron de los primeros en subir a bordo.

El barco era muy amplio, y de color blanco, con pequeños detalles azules de diferentes tonos. Cuando todos los pasajeros estuvieron dentro de la nave, esta zarpó, haciendo que una agradable brisa envolviera la cubierta del braco, junto con el frescor que desprendía el mar.

-Parece interminable…- Comentó el peli azulado mirando al mar, con la vista fija en el horizonte, que se fundía con al azul de las aguas.

-Es muy hermoso –Comentó el portero, pero no se estaba refiriendo al mar. Miraba a su compañero con disimulo, refiriéndose a él en secreto, esperando algún día poder decirle ese tipo de cosas cara a cara.

-Hoy hace un día perfecto para navegar –Comentó felizmente el defensa.

El portero esbozó una minúscula sonrisa y convenció a Kazemaru para ojear un poco el barco, y buscar el mejor lugar para ver el mar.

Y así lo hicieron. Se pusieron a dar vueltas con el barco, como si fueran niños pequeños, corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

-Este es un buen lugar –Dijo entusiasmado el portero, sintiéndose orgullosos por haber encontrado, el que era sin duda, el sitio con las mejores vistas de toda la embarcación. Ni más ni menos que la proa del barco.

- Yo diría que es el mejor –Le contestó el chico de ojos cobre, mientras se apoyaba sobre la barandilla de seguridad y apreciaba el paisaje nuevamente. El barco ya había tomado cierta velocidad, y se balanceaba con suavidad. Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. El mar en calma, Sol, una brisa fresca, una temperatura ideal… Si alguno de ellos quería confesar sus sentimientos, ese era el día, o mejor dicho, el momento perfecto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Hey, Mido… ¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó que pelirrojo de ojos jade, mirando aburrido a la arena, refugiado en la sombre de su sombrilla.

-Tú haz lo que quieras. Yo estoy ocupado –Respondió sin prestar mucho interés en las palabras de su amigo, mientras seguía dando forma a la fortaleza que estaba creando con arena, conchas, y otros objetos que había encontrado en la orilla.

-Jo… ¿Todavía estás enfadado? Pero si sólo era un broma… -Volvió a repetirle el pelirrojo. La quinta vez ya esa mañana.

El peliverde no contestó al comentario y siguió a lo suyo, tan feliz de la vida colocando caracolas alrededor de la torre que acababa de construir.

-A veces me da la sensación de que estoy hablando con Gazelle en vez de contigo –Comentó en alto Hiroto, con la intención de hacer de rabiar a su amigo peliverde y conseguir que este le hiciera caso.

No es que a Midorikawa le molestara que le compararan con Suzuno, Lo que le molestaba en verdad era que el pelirrojo lo hiciera con esa intención, porque él se sentía orgulloso de su don de gentes, ya que para él llevarse bien con sus compañeros era crucial… más o menos todo lo contrario que el peliblanco, que aparte de su fría personalidad y su casi inexistente humor, sólo se dirigía a palabra con un grupo muy reducido de gente, que se podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

-Me siento alagado –Comentó sarcásticamente el peliverde, que seguía sin mirar a la cara al chico de ojos jade.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Su plan no había funcionado, pero no perdía las esperanzas, tenía otros recursos más ``efectivos´´ para que Mido volviera a su estado alocado y alegre de siempre.

-Bueno… no te molesto más, sigue con tu trabajo, que yo me comeré un helado mientras tanto -Dijo tranquilamente Hiroto, mientras se sentaba en una silla plegable que le había prestado Fubuki, y buscaba en su neverita portátil el helado que le apetecía más.

Midorikawa al oír las palabras de su amigo, dejó de modelar el castillo y se quedo inmóvil.

-He… helado… -Susurró para sí, tragando saliva dificultosamente. Hacía más de 6 horas que no comía helado, es más, en lo que llevaba de día no había comido helado. Sin duda, algo muy grave.

-Veamos… ¿Cojo uno de limón o uno de fresa?... no, creo que mejor cojo un polo de piña… -Comentaba en alto el pelirrojo, consiguiendo que el pobre Mido, que era muy débil ante esas tentaciones, se viniera abajo poco a poco.

- D-de piña… -Volvió a susurrar para sí el peliverde, que amaba ese sabor, y se imaginaba comiendo el susodicho polo. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, ¡Necesitaba un helado!

-Es una pena que estés enfadado por esa tontería, yo que había comprado toneladas de helado para ti… -Seguía diciendo Hiroto.

-C-cállate… no sigas… -El pobre Midorikawa no quería ceder, realmente no quería, pero no estaba preparado para soportar aquello. La cuestión no era perdonar a Hiroto, sino ceder ante su propio orgullo. No podía renunciar al helado, pero tampoco podía dejar impune el hecho de que el pelirrojo le hubiera… Err… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Humillado? No… más bien, avergonzado, y de ``esa´´ forma además.

-¿Eh? Es que estaba buscando una botella de granizado del que te gusta, que compré antes, y no te prestaba atención ¿Decías…?-

El peliverde estalló. Se acerco gateando hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y se incorporó, hasta ponerse a su altura. El flequillo tapaba sus ojos, dándole un aspecto siniestro.

-Hiro… -Susurró el peliverde con un tono de voz ultratumba y ronco.

El pelirrojo no se atrevió a responder. Temía por su vida ¿Acaso Mido pensaba asesinarle y luego comerse sus helados?

Midorikawa levantó la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos, algo humedecidos, y con una expresión muy adorable en el rostro.

-Hiro… y-yo… -El peliverde se tiró a los brazos de Hiroto, mientras lloraba como si fuera un niño al que acaban de regañar.

-Hiro… lo... lo siento, no quiero que estemos enfadados –Lloriqueaba el moreno sin soltar al chico de ojos jade.

-No llores Mido, yo no estoy enfadado –Le acarició la cabeza con suavidad con una mano, y con la otra le abrazó por la espalda. Estaba feliz de que Mido hubiera caído en su pequeña y piadosa trampa –Nee… ¿Quieres un helado?

A Mido se le iluminaron los ojitos y empezó a desprender corazones. Hiroto rió para sus adentros. Sabía que el moreno reaccionaría así.

-¿Cuál quieres? –Preguntó dulcemente el pelirrojo, con una de sus agradables sonrisas

-¡El polo de piña, el polo de piña! –Dijo felizmente el oji-negro, con sus ojitos iluminados nuevamente.

Hiroto sacó rápidamente el polo de la neverita, le quitó el envoltorio y se lo extendió al peliverde, pero este no lo cogió. Hizo algo que sorprendió al oji-jade.

-Aahhh ~~- Canturreó Mido, mientras abría la boca y cerraba los ojos, esperando el helado.

Hiroto se quedó _un poco_ shockeado, pero tras ver la cara de enfado que empezaba a poner su compañero al no saborear el helado, se lo introdujo en la boca.

Midorikawa al instante emitió un sonoro gritito de satisfacción, y su expresión paso a ser la definición de felicidad.

-``_Qué tierno es cuando quiere, ojalá siempre fuera así''-_ Pensó el pelirrojo mientras daba suaves golpecitos en la cabeza de Mido, como si fuera un cachorrito.

La mirada de alguien sobre ellos, hizo que girará la cabeza, para buscar a esa persona, encontrándose con Fubuki y Goenji, mirándoles con sorpresa, y en particular Fubuki, con un notable sonrojo.

-_``¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?´´-_ Pensaba algo incómodo el pelirrojo.

Al instante halló la respuesta. Y es que se le había olvidado la posición en la que estaban. Mido sobre él, él abrazándolo y para colmo dándole de comer, todo esto a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¡L-lo sentimos!- Se disculparon los dos chicos, notablemente avergonzados. Hicieron una rápida reverencia y salieron corriendo.

-¡E-esperar! no… ``_No es lo que parece´´_- Pensó el pelirrojo. No valía la pena intentar explicárselo. Estaban tan lejos, que ni le oirían.

Mientras Hiroto se resignaba a pensar en las conclusiones que habrían sacado ese par, Midorikawa seguía comiendo de su mano tan feliz de la vida.

-Hey, Mido… -Le llamó el pelirrojo, pero este le ignoró.

-Ryuuji –Dijo más serio, pero el peliverde seguía demasiado ocupado relamiendo el helado como para enterarse. El moreno empleaba todos sus sentidos en la ardua misión de saborear al máximo su exquisito helado.

El chico de ojos jade le arrebató el helado de entre sus labios, haciendo así que el pequeño Mido volviera al mundo real.

-¿Porqué no coges TÚ el helado? –Le preguntó, más bien, ordenó el mayor. Estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado por lo que acababa de pasar con sus compañeros del Inazuma.

-Claro –Respondió amablemente el peliverde, cogiendo el polo y volviéndolo a chupar.

-Err… -Hiroto intentaba decir algo pero no sabía muy bien el qué- M-Mido, te… te importa…? –Le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que su postura no era la más indicada para el lugar en el que estaban.

El inocente peliverde se apartó rápidamente, y volvió a la arena con su castillo y sus caracolas. Así Hiroto no podría ver su sonrojo.

-Gracias por el helado…

-D-de nada… -El pelirrojo más que avergonzado, estaba sorprendido… Ver a Mido así no le había molestado en absoluto, es más, aunque se le hiciera raro reconocerlo le gustaba compartir esa cercanía con él moreno, y verle en ese tipo de postura le había parecido excitante. Realmente excitante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Kazemaru –Le llamó el castaño haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y valentía.

E l peliazul le miró, esperando a que el moreno le dijera lo que fuera a decir.

-Esto, veras… Err… -El portero no sabía muy bien cómo empezar la frase, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer decir lo que intentaba decir. Tenía un lío mental de mucho cuidado dentro de la cabeza.

El defensa seguía mirándole esperando sus palabras.

-A ver… Yo… Desde hace mucho tiempo he pensado que... bueno, que tú y yo… es decir, que tú… -Seguía balbuceando el portero, que estaba más nervioso que en toda su vida.

-¿Sí…? –El defensa intentaba ayudar al capitán, sin saber que eso sólo le ponía más nervioso.

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo… yo… -_ ``¡Parezco imbécil! ¡Díselo ya! No puede ser tan difícil, venga ¡Vamos!´´ -_ Kaze yo… -

-_``Se…? No puede ser… ¿O sí? ¿Se me está declarando? ¿Endo a mi? No puede ser… ¿O sí? ¡No lo sé! No te hagas ilusiones Kazemaru´´ -_Pensaba intranquilo el defensa número 2.

-Kazemaru- Dijo seriamente el portero, que sacó fuerzas de la nada, y cogió las manos del chico de ojos cobre entre la suyas, haciendo que este le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Kazemaru, tú… tú me gus…- No llegó a terminar la frase, ya que la embarcación dio un brusco cambio de dirección a causa de una solitaria ola, haciendo que ambos jóvenes cayeran al suelo, por segunda vez consecutiva en lo que llevaban de día.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Eres odioso

-Tú sí que eres odioso, la persona más pesada e insoportable que he conocido, y no me oyes quejarme.

-Si trataras con alguien de tu mismo nivel, no dirías lo mismo.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión

-Nadie ha pedido que vengas con nosotros

-Lo he hecho porque me ha dado la gana

-Igual que yo con mi opinión

-¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?

-Si hablo contigo sí

-¿En serio? No lo había notado –Dijo sarcásticamente Fudou, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, y dando la espalda al otro estratega.

Kidou lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y decidió ignorar el comentario para que la discusión no fuera a peor.

_-``No sé cómo puede gustarme este gilipollas´´- _Pensaba el chico de la coleta, que por una vez en su vida se dejaba ver sus ojos. Ese día había decidido dejar sus extrañas gafas de lado. No quería que el Sol le dejara marcas por llevarlas, y aun menos que su irritante amado se burlara de él.

-¿Por qué no volvemos con los demás? Creo que Hiroto ha comprado helado – Comentó Kidou, intentando crear algo de buen ambiente entre ellos.

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer ¿No? –Fudou volvió a encarar al chico de ojos rojos, y ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la especie de campamento que habían montado todos los jugadores del Inazuma y compañía.

Caminaban tan tranquilos por la arena cuando se cruzaron con Fubuki y Goenji.

-Hey chicos ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? Pensaba que estabais con Hiroto y los demás… -Comentó alegremente el chico de la coleta.

-Bueno, Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban… muy ocupados y, bueno… no queríamos molestar –Dijo tímidamente el delantero de fuego. Fubuki apoyaba sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras miraba al suelo con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. No estaba muy claro si era por el calor o por vergüenza.

-¿Ocupados? –Kidou los miró extrañado. Ese par en vacaciones… ¿Ocupados? Ni de coña. – Ocupados haciendo… ¿Qué?-

-Pues… cosas suyas –Se atrevió a decir Goenji.

-¿Cosas suyas?- Preguntó Fudou. Al parecer la conversación le empezaba a interesar.

- Sí –Contestó fríamente Shuuya. Que intentaba por todos los medios tener que describir lo ocurrido.

En vista de que el moreno no iba a decir nada, los dos estrategas miraron al pequeño Shiro. Le pedían información con la mirada.

-¿Q-Qué? –Preguntó inocentemente el chico de piel pálida al notar la mirada del par de estrategas sobre él.

-Suelta lo que sepas –Dijo rápidamente el chico de la cresta. Su mirada daba algo de miedo.

-Ya os lo hemos dicho… -.

A pesar de de las palabras del pequeño, los estrategas esperaban a que diera detalles. El peliplata se ponía nervioso cuando se sentía observado. No le gustaba sentirse en centro de atención.

-Vamos Kidou-kun, ni que fuera algo muy importante –Intentaba quitar importancia al asunto el delantero-defensa.

-Si no es importante ¿Por qué no quieres contarlo?-

-No me obliguéis a contarlo…- Suplicaba el pequeño delantero. Le daba muchísima vergüenza tener que contar lo que sus ojos habían visto sin querer.

-Creo que esto empieza a divertirme- Comentó alegremente Fudou. Le hacía gracia la inocencia del menor, y le intrigaba lo que había ocurrido con los dichosos ``Aliens´´.

-¡Me niego! –Sentenció el peliplata –No pienso decir más acerca de este tema, si queréis información, buscarla vosotros.

- Si os dais un poco de prisa todavía llegáis a ver _el espectáculo –_Agregó el chico de piel morena, para ayudar a su compañero a desquitarse con los curiosos estrategas.

Fudou los miró con un poco de enfado. Empezó a caminar siguiendo el rumbo que habían empezado, de camino al ``campamento´´.

-Sois unos aburridos –Fue su forma de despedirse.

Kidou se disculpó por parte de Fudou por su comentario y se despidió formalmente de sus amigos. Sin rencores ni nada.

Ambos caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta encontrarse con algunos de sus compañeros.

Sakuma y Genda acababan de llegar de nadar en el mar, y se dedicaban a tirarse arena para molestarse el uno al otro.

Afuro hablaba tranquilamente con Ichinose y Domon. Al parecer se llevaban bastante bien.

Someoka jugaba al balonmano con unos turistas de la zona que acababa de conocer. Tsunami, bueno… creo que es obvio ¿No? Tachi se distraía viendo como el mayor surfeaba, al igual que buena parte del equipo.

Los demás no estaban por allí. Seguramente estarían de excursión por la cuidad o de compras.

Los recién llegados buscaron con la mirada al peliverde del equipo, ya que al pelirojo lo encontraron casi sin necesidad de buscarlo, ya que su pelo destacaba entre la multitud.

Hiroto estaba en la misma silla en la que había estado sentado desde el principio, sin hacer nada más que mirar al horizonte. Por otro lado Midorikawa, que por cierto, su cabeza empezaba a echar humo de estar tanto al Sol, colocaba piedrecitas y conchas en la torre de su castillo de arena. No se sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero por la altura que tenía la montaña de caracolas, se podía decir que mínimo media hora.

-O-oye Mido… Creo que tu cabeza empieza a echar humo –Le dijo el chico de la coleta, algo preocupado por su compañero.

-La espalda se te va a quedar como un trozo de carbón –Comentó con gracia Fudou y bastante indiferencia.

-No es nada, es que enseguida me pongo moreno, bueno, más de lo que ya estoy –Respondió el peliverde sin siquiera moverse para mirar a quienes hablaba, ignorando el comentario del primer estratega.

-¿Te pasa algo Mido? Te veo algo depre… ¿Ha pasado algo con Hiroto?

-¿Con Hiroto? ¡Q-qué va! – su voz denotaba que mentía.

-Pues me ha dicho un pajarito que ha habido tema entre vosotros –Volvió a comentar el chico de la cresta, intentando sacarle información de malos modos.

-¿C-cómo? ¡No ha pasado nada! ¡Nada de nada! ¡Solo fue un descuido, no lo hice a posta! –El peliverde de piel morena se puso en pie y encaró a sus compañeros- ¡FUE SIN QUERER!- Después de gritar y contradecirse, el peliverde cogió su cubo de playa y su pala y salió corriendo lejos de allí, dejando a los recién llegados perplejos.

-Pero ¿Qué he dicho?-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Endo… ¿Qué ibas a decime antes?

-¿A-antes? P-pues…

El capitán nuevamente tenía que pasar por declararse a su mejor amigo. Como si con una no fuera suficiente.

-¿Te importa si te lo digo donde estábamos antes? Es importante… -Dijo el portero, con un pequeño rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

El peliazul accedió a su petición sin quejas, y fueron a hablar a la proa del barco, que era el sitio más romántico para declarase, o eso pensaba el castaño.

-Kazemaru –Le llamó- No sé si recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos –Comenzó a hablar el capitán – Yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Estaba buscando gente para reclutar en el equipo de Futbol. Tú fuiste la primera persona en unirse cuando necesitamos ayuda, aunque ya estuvieras en el club de atletismo. Desde ese día se podría decir que fuimos amigos, pero en realidad… yo nunca te vi como un amigo. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y agarró con suavidad las manos del chico peliazul- Tú siempre fuiste alguien especial para mí, incluso antes de ese día, tú siempre fuiste especial.-

El peliazul escuchaba cada palabra con incredulidad. Temía que su imaginación le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

-Cuando estoy contigo, jugando al futbol, hablando, dando un paseo… sea lo que sea y pase lo que pase, cuando estoy contigo siento que todo es perfecto, que todo va bien… -Apretó un poco sus manos –Yo te quiero… L-lo eres todo para mí, y… -No pudo continuar. Kazemaru le había tapado la boca con su mano.

-Es… ¿Es en serio? –Su mirada era tan intensa que el portero sentía que iba a atravesarle.

-No podría bromear con esto, ya lo sabes –

El peliazul estaba maravillado, tanto que no sabía si estaba soñando.

-Entonces… ¿Me quieres? –Lo miró a los ojos. Los suyos propios brillaban en esperanza de su eterno amor correspondido.

-Ya te lo he dicho, lo eres todo para mí –El portero le dedicó su mejor y más sincera sonrisa, haciendo que el defensa, presa de la emoción, empezara a sollozar.

-¿E-estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado el castaño.

-S-si, es solo que… todo es demasiado bueno para ser cierto- El chico de los ojos cobrizos intentaba que las lagrimas dejaran de brotar de sus orbes, pero parecía algo imposible.

-¿Eso es un ``Yo también´´? –Preguntó inocentemente Endo, ayudando al peliazul a sacarse las lágrimas.

El defensa asintió con timidez. El portero no tardó en abrazar a su, desde ahora, novio, amante, o como quisiera llamarlo. Desde ahora él era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Le preguntó pícaramente el portero al defensa.

-¿Qué?

El castaño se acercó a los labios del chico y los selló con un beso. Era un contacto suave y cálido, sin la más mínima malicia. Amor en estado puro.

Cuando el castaño se separó del sonrojado rostro de su chico, le sonrió nuevamente, y sin separarse demasiado de su rostro le apartó el flequillo de la cara.

-Tendrás que dejar de verte tanto con el tal Miyasaka ese… -Dijo con un puchero algo infantil el capitán

El peliazul no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Ya sabía una cosa sobre la faceta amorosa de Endo. Era de los celosos.

Bueno... espero que os haya gustado... Son libres de comentar y eso ... /


	8. Día de descanso

Capítulo 7. Día de descanso.

El chico de ojos ámbar se distraía acariciando el blanquecino cabello de su novio, mientras este descansaba sobre él. Suzuno ya se encontraba mejor. El estomago ya no le dolía y las nauseas habían desaparecido. Lo único que le molestaba era su fuerte jaqueca, que se suavizaba con las caricias que le daba el pelirrojo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Dijo con un tono de voz dulce el ex-capitán del Prominence.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco mareado… -Le restó importancia a sus dolencias el albino.

Haruya se incorporó sobre la cama, con cuidado de que el moreno no perdiera el equilibrio, y volvió a acomodar a su pareja sobre sí, empezando nuevamente con las caricias.

-¿Luego te apetecería salir?

-No mucho la verdad… pero puedes salir tú si quieres –Contestó el moreno con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Paso –Hizo una pequeña pausa- Si salgo es para que podamos pasar tiempo juntos. Además, prefiero quedarme contigo hasta que te recuperes –Dijo mimosamente el pelirrojo, abrazando con una mano la estrecha cintura del chico de hielo., atrayéndolo más hacia sí, y aprovechando la cercanía para besar una de las sonrojadas mejillas del peliblanco.

-Haru… -El chico de ojos azul hielo, se separó un poco del pelirrojo, evitando así que siguiera besando su rostro –No empieces… -

Nagumo se extrañó cuando su chico se separó de él, y cuando le dijo esas palabras se quedó más que sorprendido, algo frustrado.

-¿Es que no puedo ser cariñoso con mi novio sin que le esté pidiendo sexo? –Preguntó algo enojado el pelirrojo. Para una de las pocas veces que se ponía en plan mimitos con Gazelle, este tenía que malinterpretarle.

-Puedes, pero no es algo muy común viniendo de ti –Dijo Fuusuke con tono de obviedad. –Que a estas alturas ya nos conocemos Nagumo.-

Haruya lo miró con un gracioso mohín. - ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡No soy un pervertido! Sé que no te encuentras bien, también tengo sentido común ¿Sabes? -.

Suzuno lo miró alzando una ceja -¿Tú? ¿Sentido común? No me lo trago –

-Eres tú el que siempre está malinterpretándome –Se justificó el chico de ojos ámbar.

-¿Quieres que te ponga ejemplos que demuestren que eres un pervertido sin sentido común?–Preguntó el peliblanco con mucha confianza.

-Adelante –Le retó el chico de fuego.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me fracturé la tibia en un entrenamiento el año pasado?

Haruya venía venir la anécdota que iba a contar.

-S-sí…

-Entonces recordaras que ese mismo día lo hicimos en el hospital ¿Te parece racional? Me acuerdo que la escayola todavía no se había secado del todo, y tuve muchos problemas para mantener la pierna en alto mientras me violabas.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no te violé!

-¡Pero si hasta me rompiste la camiseta mientras forcejeábamos! Sólo te faltaba atarme a la cama, un momento… ¡Lo hiciste! –Dijo con tono sarcástico el chico de ojos azules.

-Es que no parabas de moverte, y además… pensaba que te gustaba ese rollo…

- Hombre, si te parece dejó que me sodomices cuando te dé la gana por las buenas… un momento ¿Pensabas que me iba el sadomasoquismo?

-Pues sí, y sinceramente, tienes que reconocer que no te disgusta del todo, que se te ve en la cara que te pone.

-No, no, no, no… No nos desviemos del tema, estábamos hablando de ti y tu ``sentido común´´ no de mis preferencias sexuales–Le señaló acusadoramente el oji-azul.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Ese día me prometiste que lo haríamos. Yo solo cumplí mi parte de la promesa.

Suzuno lo miró con mala cara -¿Y tú a se le llamas tener sentido común?

-A eso le llamo tener ganas de fo…- El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase, porque fue interrumpido por una llamada a su móvil.

Nagumo estiró su mano y llegó a coger su dichoso teléfono. Miró en la pantalla a ver si reconocía el número de la persona que lo llamaba.

-¡Es Osamu!

-¿En serio? ¡Hace mucho que no le vemos!

-Y tanto… desde que se fue a Washington para mejorar su inglés…

- ¡Rápido, contesta!

-Uff… Me da un poco de palo, hace la hostia que no hablamos…

-Anda, dame –El albino le arrebató el teléfono de entre las manos- Que si no, nos mandará una carta, y ya sabes cómo son sus cartas; El diccionario en comparación es lectura ligera, ya me entiendes…

Nagumo recordó las cartas que el pelinegro les mandaba todos los años por navidad y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Sí? –Contestó al teléfono el peliblanco.

-¿Suzuno?

-Hola tío, ¿Qué tal? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Y vosotros qué tal?

-De lujo, en Benidorm de vacaciones

-Mido ya me contó vuestro encuentro…

-Pues no me dijo que había hablado contigo

-Es que fue una llamada muy corta, se le debió olvidar, ya sabes lo despistado que es… Por cierto ¿Por qué has contestado tú al móvil de Nagumo? ¿Le ocurre algo?

-No, ¡Qué va! Es que estaba en el baño –El moreno miró con complicidad al otro chico, y este le agradeció la mentira piadosa.

-Ah, bueno. Me alegro de que os lo estéis pasando bien.

-Y nosotros de que des señales de vida, te dábamos por muerto. ¿Qué tal las clases de inglés?

-Very well, Thanks

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres que te pase con Haruya?

-Te lo agradezco, pero dentro de medio minuto tengo que estar en clase. Dale recuerdos de mi parte. Os volverá a llamar en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo ¿Vale? Cuidaos mucho y no hagáis locuras. Eso va sobre todo por Burn, díselo de mi parte también. Bye!

-Bye! –Después de despedirse de su compañero, colgó.

-¡Oye! ¡Podrías haberme pasado con él! –Se quejó el chico de fuego.

-Pensaba que te daba palo

-Ya, pero eso era antes de que tu hablaras primero con él

- _``Menuda excusa´´-_Bueno, de todas formas tenía mucha prisa y no podía hablar. Te manda recuerdos, y dice que como eres un loco descontrolado y peligroso, que tengas cuidado de no meterte en problemas.

-¿Eso ha dicho?

-Con otras palabras, pero sí, eso ha dicho.

-_``No sé por qué me da la sensación de que Osamu no ha dicho eso´´-_ Pensó el pelirrojo. Las palabras del moreno no le eran del todo creíbles.

El pelirrojo decidió guardar silencio, no quería empezar una discusión, otra más, con su novio.

-¿A ti no te dolía la cabeza?

-¿Para qué me lo recuerdas? Ahora que empezaba a olvidarme de la jaqueca… -El albino se tumbó sobre la cama nuevamente y puso una de sus manos sobre su frente.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a que se te olvide –El pelirrojo acorraló a su novio entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Su mirada ardía en lujuria.

-Si tuviera fuerzas te pegaría una paliza –Dijo el albino intentando ignorar el comportamiento de su amante.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Preguntó esperanzado el pelirrojo, acercando sus labios al cuello de Suzuno, repartiendo pequeños besos.

-Déjame… -Le apartó un poco de su espacio vital, pero el pelirrojo enseguida volvió a acercarse. –No estoy de humor-.

-No tienes que estar de humor, con que estés cachondo me conformo –Dijo sensualmente Haruya al oído de su chico.

-En serio, déjalo, estoy cansado… -Intentaba apartar al chico de ojos ámbar sin poner mucho esfuerzo en ello.

-No tienes que hacer nada, déjamelo a mí… -Empezó a besarle la oreja, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por su ropa.

-Ha-Haruya... Para ya… -El albino intentaba ignorar todas las acciones del chico de fuego, pero era algo complicado. De todas formas él pensaba que el otro lo hacía para molestar, no para llegar al final del asunto.

-Venga, uno pequeñito… -Introdujo una mano por dentro de la camiseta del moreno, rozando con la yema de los dedos su bronceada piel.

El albino pegó un respingo y se separó del cuerpo de su novio y lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Hablas en serio?-.

El pelirrojo lo miró con expresión de indiferencia. – Claro –Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿La conversación de hace un momento no significa nada para ti?- Preguntó exasperado el pobre peliblanco.

-¿Qué conversación? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Suzuno se llevó las manos a la cabeza de pura desesperación. - … Me rindo… Eres un caso perdido.-

-Entonces… ¿Tengo tu permiso? –Peguntó el chico de fuego mientras se le echaba encima nuevamente.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Es que eres idiota? –Ambos empezaron a forcejear.

-Con lo guapo que estas cuando colaboras… -Comentó el pelirrojo, que llevaba ventaja y que casi le había quitado del todo su camiseta.

-¡Cállate!

-Me excitas mucho cuando te pones así de agresivo, es muy sexy -Nagumo seguía despojando al moreno de sus prendas, con esfuerzo, pero poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Por dios Nagumo! ¡Suéltame! – El albino notaba como su ropa iba desapareciendo, en vano, ya que sentía que no podía hacer nada.

-Es que recordar buenos momentos me ha abierto el _apetito _–Se excusó el ex-jugador del Prominence.

Fuusuke, haciendo uso de una fuerza mística logró despegarse del insistente pelirrojo, pero por desgracia acabó cayéndose de la cama, y dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡S-Suzuno! ¿¡Estás bien! – Burn se bajó de la cama y se acercó al cuerpo del moreno, que seguía tirado en el suelo.

-A… a-ay… - Se lamentaba el peliblanco, sin moverse de su posición.

Nagumo cogió al chico en brazos con suma delicadeza y lo dejó sobre la cama.

-Suzuno ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? – El pelirrojo puso su mano a escasos centímetros de la cara del ojiazul, con su dedo índice y anular extendidos.

-Violador… -Susurró el chico de hielo mientras se sobaba la zona de la cabeza donde se había dado el golpe.

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado. Por lo visto la cabeza de su novio no había sufrido daños.

-Lo siento, no quería que te hicieras daño

-Ya lo sé, sólo querías violarme. Es muy caballeroso por tu parte –Dijo sarcásticamente Gazelle.

El pelirrojo pasó por alto todos los comentarios de su chico, se acercó a su rostro, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. –Di lo que quieras, pero no te librarás de mí. –Después se separó de él y se tumbó a su lado, pero sin intentar nada, solo se dedicaba a mirarle.

-¿Qué me miras?

-Es que res muy guapo.

El albino se quedó callado por vergüenza. Haruya a veces era realmente impredecible.

-Perdona por el golpe, me he pasado un poco… Prometo no hacer nada malo hasta que estés en buenas condiciones. –Sonrió cariñosamente el ojiambarino, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Me gustaría creerte…- Dijo el albino sin fiarse de la palabra de su novio.

-Te lo prometo ¿Sí? Confía en mí, no haré nada. –Le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y volvió a tumbarse en el colchón.

-Y oye… ya es tarde ¿Te apetece comer algo?

-Por no levantarme, prefiero quedarme sin comer –Contestó el peliblanco pesadamente, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

-No te preocupes, ya bajo yo a por algo de comer… ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Cualquier cosa ligera.

-Como deseéis majestad –El pelirrojo hizo una reverencia y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Se puso los primeros zapatos que encontró y salió de la habitación no sin antes coger la llave del cuarto, luego se encaminó al comedor del hotel a por algo de comer para su novio y para él.

Bajó las escaleras con paso calmado y en menos de dos minutos ya había llegado al lugar.

Allí no había mucha gente, ya que era tarde para comer.

Unas amables camareras le prepararon la comida que pidió en una bolsa, y después de despedirse formalmente regresó a su habitación.

Por el camino de vuelta vio a Tsunami hablando con su amigo Jordan, en el fondo era inevitable que esos dos se conocieran tarde o temprano, si no supiera que era imposible, diría que esos dos eran hermanos.

-¿Te gustaría quedar luego para montar algunas olas? ¡Me han dicho que las de hoy son especialmente grandes!

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo –Contestó el chico del pelo rosado – Tengo todo el día reservado, lo siento. –Tsunami le había prometido a Tachi que irían a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para conocerla y luego tomarían un helado. Habían vuelto al hotel sólo para coger algunas cosas y volver a las andadas.

-No pasa nada… -El chico de cabellos azul oscuro entristeció notablemente.

-Pero si quieres podemos quedar mañana – Dijo de forma entusiasta Tsunami.

-¿En serio?- Ha Jordan le brillaban los ojitos.

-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora y dónde?

El otro surfista estaba a punto de sugerir una hora y lugar, pero por su mente pasó una idea mucho mejor.- Mmm… Tengo que hablar con mis compañeros sobre los turnos de la mañana en la cafetería… ¿Te parece si me das tu número de teléfono y te llamo en cuanto lo sepa?-.

Como Tsunami era una persona muy extrovertida, seguramente la más extrovertida del equipo seguido de cerca de Endo, no dudó ni en segundo en darle su número, y Jordan le dio el suyo también.

-Aquí tienes, llámame en cuanto puedas quedar, ¡No me gustaría perderme las olas de esta temporada!

-¡Ni a mí! –Los dos surfistas hicieron una de sus súper poses mega-guays. –Te llamaré en el mismo minuto en el que sepa mi turno ¿Vale?

-Lo doy por hecho

Por un pasillo apareció el portero suplente del Inazuma y se detuvo al lado de su compañero.

-Tsunami-san, ya estoy listo… -Se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro surfista –Esto… hola, me llamo Tachimukai, mucho gusto-.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano. –Y me llamo Jordan, encantado -.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos… -Interrumpió sutilmente el pelirrosa –Ya nos veremos Jordan.

Los tres chicos se despidieron y cada grupo se fue por un lado.

El pelirrojo esperó a que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente un grupo del otro y tomó el mismo camino que había cogido su amigo Jordan.

-¡Hey! –Jordan giró su vista y se encontró con Haruya.

-Hola Nagu ¿Qué tal?

-Yo muy bien, y por lo visto, tú también ¿Eh? –El pelirrojo le codeó con complicidad.

-No sé de qué me hablas –Canturreó el surfista.

-No sabía que andabas detrás del pelirrosa, pensaba que no era tu tipo –Ignoró la negativa que le había dado su amigo.

-A ti no puedo mentirte… La verdad es que ese chico me gusta bastante.

-¡Salta a la vista! Y encima has conseguido su número…

-Bueno, soy un profesional ¿Qué esperabas? –El surfista se peinó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Ya, seguro… -Le miró con una gotita en su nuca – Pero, yo pensaba que tú eras… a ver cómo te lo digo… más de ``dar´´ que de ``recibir´´ -Intentó explicarse el pelirrojo.

-Y lo soy –Dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.

-Pero Tsunami no tiene pinta de ser de los que ``reciben´´ -Obvió Haruya, que estaba un poco desorientado dentro de la conversación.

-No hay problema… Le gustará tanto que no le importará ~ -Canturreó feliz el chico de ojos rojizos.

-Y yo que pensaban que te gustaban más los chicos tímidos e inocentes…

-Jeje, pues va a ser que no. Los prefiero maduritos ~ -Volvió a canturrear.

-Bueno, Tsunami es el más mayor de su equipo, creo que tiene quince o dieciséis…

-¡Perfecto! Yo dentro de un par de meses cumplo los dieciséis, no hay tanta diferencia

-Te veo muy seguro ¿Qué pasa con la competencia?

-¿Qué competencia?

-El chico con el que acaba de irse tu ''novio''

-¿Él? ¿Cómo ha dicho qué se llamaba…? Tachi… ¿Tachimukai?

-Yuuki Tachimukai –Aclaró el pelirrojo.

-¿Es su novio o algo?

-No creo, ese chico es muy tímido y dudo que se haya atrevido a declararse

- Le conoces muy bien ¿No?

-Nunca he hablado con él realmente, pero un amigo mío se lleva mucho con él, y como nos cuenta su vida, pues… acabas conociendo al personal.

-Y entonces… ¿Tu amigo te ha dicho que a ese chico le gusta Tsunami?

-No, eso es lo que pienso, y sinceramente, creo que es bastante obvio…

El pelirrojo comenzó a contarle a su amigo toda la información que poseía sobre el chico de cabellos rosados y su amigo Tachimukai, hasta que recordó que su novio le esperaba en su habitación desde hacía casi un cuarto de hora.

-¡Tengo que irme! Ya nos veremos ¿Vale? ¡Suerte con tu _presa_!

Haruya salió corriendo mientras se despedía, sin esperar a que el otro chico le contestara. Llegó tan rápido como pudo a su cuarto, y se encontró con el albino tirado en la cama. Se había vuelto a poner la camiseta y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Pensaba que te habías ido a por la comida a China –Comentó con un puchero el moreno.

-No es para tanto, es que me he encontrado con Jordan por el camino y me he entretenido… Pero a cambio te he traído una ensalada y un poco de fruta –Sacó de la bolsa una manzana que pensaba comerse, y le entregó el resto.

-¿Qué tipo de fruta?

-Una naranja, dos manzanas, un plátano, un mango y un melocotón.

Gazelle cotilleó un poco el contenido de la bolsa y al final se decidió por el melocotón.

-No sé qué vamos a hacer con tanta fruta… -Dijo Fuusuke, viendo que iba a sobrar un montón de comida.

-Nos la comemos mañana y ya está –Pegó un bocado a la fruta que tenía en las manos y se recostó sobre la cama. Cada uno comenzó a comer en silencio, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió romper el hielo por aburrimiento.

-Sabes… Tenía la esperanza de que escogieras el plátano –El albino se atragantó al escuchar el elocuente comentario.

-¿Q-qué? –Preguntó cuando consiguió tragar el trozo de fruta se había extraviado.

-Era broma… más o menos, es que me aburro mucho

-Puedes salir si quieres, no tienes porqué quedarte conmigo todo el día

-Ya sabes que no quiero dejarte solo ¡Y no lo voy a hacer!

El albino sonrió para sus adentros. Cuando el pelirrojo demostraba tanto interés en él se sentía muy feliz, era muestra de que ambos se querían.

-Seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer aquí en el hotel que no requiera mucho esfuerzo… -Pensó en alto el peliblanco.

-Podemos ir a la piscina, aunque sea a tomar el Sol o a mirar el cielo, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí tirados sin hacer nada- Propuso el pelirrojo mientras se ponía en pie.

-No es mala idea, hace mucho calor… pero no me apetece ponerme el bañador –Dijo perezosamente el chico de hielo.

-No te preocupes… -El pelirrojo se acercó al albino y empezó a juguetear con uno de sus mechones que estaban despeinados –De eso me encargo yo.-

Haruya se tiró encima del peliblanco y se las apañó para inmovilizarlo y llevarlo a rastras al baño, para ponerle el bañador, o eso decía él. Suzuno no estaba seguro del todo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Midorikawa había vuelto al hotel después de lo sucedido con Hiroto en la playa. No tenía ganas de verse las caras con ninguno de sus compañeros. Estaba muy deprimido por que nada más haber hecho las paces con Hiro, ya había vuelto a fastidiarla.

Ahora se entretenía salpicando con los pies el agua de la zona poco profunda de la piscina.

Estaba pensando en qué les diría a sus amigos cuando les viera, cuando irrumpieron en el lugar un chico pelirrojo y otro con el pelo blanco, que no tardó en reconocer.

Burn y Gazelle se acercaron al césped de la piscina y pusieron sus toallas en un hueco desocupado, donde daba luz y sombra por igual.

Ambos chicos se quitaron la camiseta y se quedaron sólo con el bañador que habían traído puesto.

-Burn, yo me voy al agua –Avisó el albino mientras estiraba un poco sus músculos.

-Te acompaño –Se acercó a su novio y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo derecho.

-O-oye… no tienes que estar pegado a mí las veinticuatro horas del día… – Mientras hablaba miraba en dirección contraria para que el pelirrojo no notara su leve sonrojo.

-¿Y sí te da un chungo mientras nadas? –Hablaba preocupado el oji-ambarino.

-Para eso está el socorrista –Contestó rápidamente el chico de hielo, señalando disimuladamente a un joven musculoso que llevaba un bañador rojo y una camiseta blanca, y que claramente era el socorrista.

-No me fío de los socorristas… ¿Qué pasa si se ahogan dos personas a la vez? ¿Eh? Yo me mejor me quedo contigo y nos ahorramos problemas.

El albino cedió a la petición de su novio para no acabar discutiendo. Estaba muy claro que a Nagumo no le gustaba la idea de que un chico musculoso y guaperas se acercara a Suzuno.

Midorikawa se quedó observando cómo la parejita se daba un remojón en las duchas de la piscina, por los gestos que ponían los chicos el agua estaba helada, y se acercaban al borde de la piscina de la zona profunda para tirarse, o eso parecía.

-Suzuno… ¿Por qué huyes? –Preguntó de forma pícara el pelirrojo, que veía como su pareja se alejaba todo lo posible de él.

-Nagumo, no pienso dejar que me tires a la piscina _``otra vez´´_ - El peliblanco sabía que Haruya se divertía cómo el que más gastando ese tipo de bromas. No pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que habían ido a la piscina con el Sun Garden, y cómo el pelirrojo siempre le había empujado a la piscina a traición.

-¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso? –Nagumo se acercaba lentamente –Sí yo sólo me preocupo por ti… -Dijo con inocencia fingida.

-¡No te acerques! –Dijo seriamente el chico de hielo.

Burn hizo caso omiso de las palabras del moreno y se acercó hasta su posición y le abrazó por la espalda.

El pelirrojo empezó a arrastrar a su novio hasta el borde de la piscina en contra de su voluntad, y al llegar al último centímetro antes de tocar el agua paró.

-¿Últimas palabras? –Preguntó burlonamente Haruya antes de tirar al pobre Suzuno

-¡N-Ni se te ocurra! –Amenazó el albino, intentando librarse del fuerte agarre de su chico.

Nada más terminó de hablar Fuusuke, Haruya hizo uso de toda su fuerza para tirar al albino al agua. Pero no contaba con que el chico de hielo se agarraría en el último momento de su mano, y le haría caer consigo.

Gazelle cayó de espaldas y Burn encima de él. Por suerte había suficiente separación entre sus cuerpos y no llegaron a golpearse.

A los pocos segundos de haberse sumergido, los dos muchachos asomaron la cabeza a la superficie para coger aire.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Preguntó indignado el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba nadando a Suzuno.

-Es culpa tuya, por haberme tirado – Sintió como los brazos del pelirrojo volvían a abrazarle, pero esta vez de forma cariñosa delicada. Los hermosos ojos ámbar del chico lo miraban con expectación.

-¿Q-qué?- Volvió a desviar su mirada de la de su novio. Su rostro volvía a tintarse de un ligero color magenta.

Nagumo dejó de abrazarle con uno de sus brazos, y con su mano libre le tomó del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a conectar, con la misma mano retiró unos mechones de pelo que ocultaban parte del rostro del albino y se los colocó detrás de la oreja.

Midorikawa miraba con curiosidad la escena.

El pelirrojo aproximó su rostro al del moreno hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un pequeño beso.

El chico de hielo colocó sus manos en el pecho Nagumo y lo separó de su cuerpo. Miró en todas direcciones para ver si alguien había visto su desliz amoroso, pero todo el mundo estaba o tomando el Sol o leyendo una revista, así que nadie excepto Midorikawa, que se había escondió bajo el agua en cuanto notó que el albino miraba en la dirección en la que él se encontraba, había visto el beso.

-No te preocupes, nadie nos mira –Volvió a juntar sus labios con los del oji-azul en un pequeño, suave y húmedo contacto.

Gazelle no estaba del todo cómodo con esa situación, pero no quería rechazar los besos de su novio, le preocupaba que el pelirrojo llegara a pensar que no le gustaban.

Burn se fue separando del moreno hasta romper el beso, pero dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Hacía mucho que no íbamos a una piscina… -Comentó alegremente el ex-capitán del Prominence.

-Desde que éramos pequeños…-

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió hacerle una aguadilla a su novio. Así empezaron una batalla por ver quién era el que hacía más aguadillas al otro.

Mido seguía viendo como sus dos compañeros se divertían jugando a matarse. Realmente estaba sorprendido por la relación que tenían, desde que se conocían siempre estaban discutiendo y nunca parecían estar de acuerdo en nada ¿Cómo era posible que aun así se complementaran tan bien? Al final iba a ser cierto eso que decía el refrán; ''Los polos opuestos se atraen''


	9. Piscina y momentos inolvidables

Capítulo 8. Piscina y momentos inolvidables

Un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos verde jade miraba entristecido el lugar donde antes había estado sentado el chico que le gustaba.

Midorikawa no había dado explicaciones de ningún tipo, simplemente se había marchado.

Tsunami y Tachimukai también se habían ido a su cita, o lo que fuera, y la mayoría de sus otros compañeros se habían ido a comer a algún sitio a pie de playa.

Los únicos que le hacían compañía en ese momento eran los estrategas del equipo, pero no era ni la mitad de divertido que cuando estaba con el peliverde.

-Venga Hiroto, no te deprimas, que seguro que Mido vuelve enseguida –Intentaba animar al pelirrojo, el estratega de la coleta.

-Pues yo no creo que vuelva así sin más, teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que marchó… –Aclaró el otro estratega.

Hiroto no prestaba demasiada atención a las palabras de sus compañeros, en su mente sólo estaba Midorikawa.

-Oye chicos… Yo me voy, estoy un poco cansado… - Hiroto se levantó pesadamente de de su tumbona, recogió sus cosas y se fue de vuelta al hotel bajo la entristecida mirada de los estrategas.

Pasaron unos minutos y el chico de ojos jade llegó al hotel. Subió a su habitación y dejó los accesorios de playa en el primer hueco libre que encontró. No se molestó ni en ponerse una camiseta. Con su bañador holgado era suficiente.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar el peliverde y hablar con él, así que salió de su cuarto y comenzó e recorrer el hotel, buscando en todos los lugares donde el moreno pudiera estar.

Empezó buscando por el comedor, pero para su sorpresa el peliverde no estaba allí, luego buscó en un pequeño jardín que tenía el hotel, y cómo tampoco lo encontró, decidió preguntar a sus compañeros del Inazuma que en ese momento estaban en el hotel, pero ninguno sabía el paradero de Midorikawa.

Finalmente, sin saber muy bien cómo, llegó a la piscina, que era el único sitio donde no había buscado junto con la azotea, pero era tan improbable encontrar ahí al moreno, que lo había descartado de antemano.

El pálido chico se sentó en un escalón a mirar la piscina sin mucho interés. Dentro del agua había dos chicos intentando acabar el uno con el otro, o eso parecía, no le dio mucha importancia. Continuó observando los alrededores bastante apenado, cuando su vista se paró en seco al reconocer una silueta muy familiar para él.

¡Era Midorikawa! Estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina, con los pies sumergidos y con la mirada perdida en la nada. El reflejo de la luz del Sol en el agua iluminaba su piel, dándole un brillo especial que le hacía ver más hermoso de que costumbre.

Hiroto se levantó de su singular asiento y con sigilo se acercó al moreno por la espalda.

Estaba a menos de un metro de distancia del chico de ojos negros que había estado invadiendo su mente durante las últimas horas, y ahora que lo tenía en frente no sabía muy bien que decirle. Se acercó con cuidado, para que el peliverde no se percatara de su presencia y lo abrazó por la espalda, usando una mano para taparle los ojos al chico.

Notó como el cuerpo del moreno se sobresaltó por el contacto. Pegó sus labios a la oreja del chico que había estado buscando y que por fin había encontrado y le susurró quedamente.

-¿Quién soy? –Preguntó inocentemente el pelirrojo, haciendo que el peliverde reconociera al instante su voz.

-¿H-Hiro?- Preguntó sorprendido el centrocampista, volteándose para poder encarar a su amigo.

-Jo, no es divertido si lo adivinas a la primera –Fingió enfado el pelirrojo, poniendo un puchero bastante infantil y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó nuevamente Midorikawa.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Estaba preocupado por ti –Respondió el pelirrojo, luchando contra sí mismo para que su sonrojo no se notara demasiado.

A Mido se le iluminó la mirada al escucharlo. Hiroto no sólo no estaba enfadado con él, sino que además le había estado buscando y se preocupaba por él.

-Ah… Perdona, no quería preocuparte…-

El chico de ojos jade intentaba mantener la compostura ante los adorables gestos del moreno, haciendo todo lo posible para no tener un derrame nasal.

-N-no importa, no ha sido para tanto –Le restó importancia al asunto y se sentó a su lado sin meter los pies en el agua.

-Entonces… ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?- Estaba seguro de que Hiro no le guardaba rencor, pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Midorikawa pensaba responder al pelirrojo con alguna tontería, pero en vez de eso, le abrazó. No sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho… simplemente había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante el repentino contacto, pero no se apartó. Correspondió al abrazo con gusto, presionando su espalda contra su cuerpo. El peliverde estaba un poco húmedo, seguramente se había dado un chapuzón en la piscina, pero eso al Hiroto no le importaba.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, no sabrían decir cuánto. Lo único que sabían es que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la tarde se les había echado encima y estaba empezando a anochecer.

-Ya es tarde… -Comentó tímidamente el chico de ojos negros, mientras se separaba de Gran, rompiendo así el abrazo que los unía.

El chico de cabellos rojizos lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, con sus profundos y penetrantes orbes verdes, que lo hipnotizaban.

Hiroto no contestó, y eso hizo que Midorikawa se pusiera nervioso. Sabía que el pelirrojo estaba pensando en algo, algo importante, pero no sabía el qué, y eso, junto con la insistente mirada del oji-jade sobre sí, le ponía muy nervioso.

-O-oye Hiro –Mido no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el pelirrojo le había tapado la boca con la mano haciéndole callar. Parecía que el pelirrojo estaba intentando escuchar algo y por eso pedía silencio.

Hiroto miró a la derecha y a la izquierda, como si estuviera comprobando algo, y fijó la vista nuevamente sobre los ojos negros de Midorikawa, que cada vez estaba más tenso y comprendía menos la situación.

-Mido… -Le llamó Hiroto con un tono de voz bajo y dulce, retirando la mano que antes había puesto sobre sus labios.

-¿Q-qué? –Contestó el peliverde también en un tono de voz débil, acercándose un poco a su compañero para oírle mejor.

-Estamos solos… -Susurró con tono meloso el pelirrojo, mirando a los ojos al moreno, esperando su reacción.

Midorikawa abrió la boca dispuesto a responder al su compañero, pero las palabras se congelaron en su garganta. No sabía que decir, sabía que tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa que tuviera un poco de sentido, pero a su mente no acudían las palabras. Su cerebro se había colapsado.

El pelirrojo sonrió tiernamente al ver la inocente reacción del centrocampista y no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada. Acercó su mano al rostro del moreno, la posicionó sobre su mentón y le cerró la boca con suavidad, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

-No tienes que decir nada –Habló dulcemente el pelirrojo acariciándole la mejilla con la mano con la que antes le había cerrado la boca. –Simplemente… -Fue acercándose lentamente al pequeño Mido, que lo miraba atónito y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Hiroto se detuvo a escasos milímetros de distancia entre sus rostros. Sus alientos se fundían en un cálido vaho, junto con ambas respiraciones.

-Te quiero Mido – Fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo antes de acabar con la distancia que los separaba.

Cuando el peliverde sintió los suaves labios de Kiyama sobre los suyos, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era una sensación sumamente agradable y placentera en cierto modo. Estaba inmóvil, no sabía si debía corresponder. Ambos eran chicos, mejores amigos y compañeros desde hacía años… ¿Realmente estaba bien? Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que ambos se correspondían, y que Hiroto había tenido la valentía de dar el primer paso.

Si rechazaba esa oportunidad tan clara y nítida, era casi seguro que no tendría otra igual, y no sólo eso… Su amigo, su amado estaba abriéndole su corazón.

Es cierto que estaba hecho un lio, y que no tenía casi nada claro, pero ese beso le había abierto los ojos. Quería a Hiroto, pero no como un amigo.

Midorikawa cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios. Sintió como el pelirrojo lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo unía más a su cuerpo. No le molestaba en absoluto.

Se armó de valentía para corresponder a los gestos del oji-jade, subiendo su mano hasta el pecho de Hiroto, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba su piel.

El pálido chico dejó escapar una pequeña risita al notar los nervios del peliverde, y cómo intentaba corresponder sus acciones con movimientos torpes.

Estuvieron unos segundos fundidos en ese suave y delicado contacto hasta que el chico de ojos verdosos se separó del moreno, para dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias Mido… - Hizo una pequeña pausa – Te prometo que no te arrepentirás -.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El portero suplente del Inazuma Japan caminaba alegremente por la calle con un cucurucho de helado con sabor a vainilla, seguido del surfista del equipo. Acababan de bajar de un autobús que les había llevado al centro de la cuidad, y con ayuda de un mapa que el mayor había conseguido, y que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado, estaban intentando llegar a tiempo a todos los lugares que tenían previstos visitar antes de que se hiciera tarde y tuvieran que regresar al hotel.

-Si vamos por aquí, deberíamos llegar en cinco minutos al parque de L'Aigüera –Comentó el pelirrosa señalando una calle que torcía a la derecha.

-Pues vamos – Dijo alegremente Tachimukai, cogiendo del brazo al surfista y arrastrándolo por la susodicha calle.

Anduvieron unos minutos y finalmente llegaron al parque. Al ser verano, las plantas estaban en su mejor momento, y todo estaba lleno de verde y alguna que otra flor. Dieron un paseo rápido por los alrededores, ya que estaban algo cortos de tiempo y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la estación de autobús.

Mientras caminaban hacia la parada, las farolas se iluminaron. Ya empezaba a ponerse el Sol.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien – Dijo tímidamente el portero, rompiendo así el silencio que inundaba el ambiente.

-Yo también, habrá que repetirlo –Contestó el moreno con una de sus típicas sonrisas, que hicieron que el menor se ruborizara.

Siguieron andando, cogieron el autobús por los pelos y llegaron al hotel en veinte minutos.

Todo era calma y tranquilidad. Al entrar al hotel, uno de los vigilantes de turno les saludó educadamente y estos le devolvieron el gesto, luego tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso 23, recorrieron el pasillo hasta su habitación y finalmente entraron a la pieza.

Tsunami fue el primero en entrar, busco entre la oscuridad el interruptor de la luz y cuando consiguió iluminar la sala Tachi entró y cerró la puerta a su paso.

-Es un poco tarde ¿Dónde crees que estarán los demás? –Preguntó el portero mientras guardaba sus cosas y se quitaba los zapatos.

-Seguramente estén cenando – Contestó el pelirrosa dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama en inflando los mofletes.

Tachi miraba con cariño las infantiles acciones del moreno. Aunque fuera el mayor del grupo, era bastante infantil cuando quería.

Se dio cuenta de que miraba al surfista embobado y apartó rápidamente la mirada. Se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación y la abrió de par en par con la esperanza de que entrara algo de aire fresco que les hiciera la noche más apacible. Se alegró al ver que así era.

-Tachi ¿Te apetece bajar a cenar con los demás? –Preguntó Tsunami sin levantarse de la cama.

-Creo que es lo más adecuado, después de todo, ni siquiera saben que ya hemos llegado, y a lo mejor están preocupados-.

El moreno comprendió que el menor tenía razón, así que con toda la pereza del mundo se puso en pie, se peinó un poco el pelo, y se dispuso a bajar al comedor. Tachimukai simplemente se puso un calzado cómodo y ambos salieron por la puerta

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Todos los jugadores, ya fueran del Inazuma Japan, o de cualquier otro equipo comían apaciblemente a lo largo de varias mesas.

La que más destacaba era una que estaba en una esquina, cerca de un ventanal. Los chicos que estaban sentados alrededor de la susodicha debatían efusivamente sobre un tema trivial, que para algunos parecía tener mucha importancia.

-¡No da igual!

-Sakuma, creo que le das demasiada importancia… -Se burlaba Genda de su compañero, y de cómo se tomaba tan en serio algunas cosas.

-¡Le doy la importancia necesaria! El arcoíris tiene siete colores ¡No seis! ¿Por qué siempre se olvidan del añil? ¡Pobre añil! –Decía el peli azulado del parche, montando una escenita digna de una telenovela.

-Es cierto que no siempre lo ponen, pero tampoco es para ponerse así – Kidou Intentaba tranquilizar al moreno.

-¡Vosotros no lo entendéis! Casi nunca ponen el color añil, y cuando les da por ponerlo, en vez de poner añil, se confunden y ponen azul oscuro ¡Es de locos!

-Pero Sakuma ¿El añil no es azul oscuro? –Preguntó Genda sin mala intención.

Sakuma miró al portero como si tratara de matarlo con el contacto visual - ¿Estás diciéndome, que el azul oscuro y el añil… Son lo mismo? –El moreno estiró la mano a lo largo de la mesa, hasta llegar a sus cubiertos. Cogió su cuchillo y empezó a juguetear con él, sin quitar la mirada de asesino que le estaba dedicando al portero.

Todos tragaron saliva al ver como el amante de los pingüinos cogía el cuchillo, algo les decía que estaban a punto d presenciar un homicidio.

-Sa-Sakuma… D-deja el cuchillo ¿Eh? Hablemos como p-personas… -Mientras hablaba retrocedía, por si a su amigo le daba por lanzar el objeto que tenía en las manos.

Sakuma levantó el cuchillo con su mirada de psicópata asesino, pero justo antes de que nadie saliera herido ocurrió un 'milagro'.

-¡Hola Chicos! –Saludó el surfista del equipo, haciendo su aparición estelar y salvando involuntariamente la vida de Genda.

-Buenas noches –Saludó también el pequeño portero del Inazuma Japan, que venía con el pelirrosa.

-¡Tsunami, Tachimukai! –El antiguo portero de la royal se escondió tras los recién llegados, y se asomó por encima del hombro de Tachi para ver que hacía Sakuma.

El moreno del parche dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y esbozó una sonrisa totalmente natural, como si no hubiera pasado nada –Hola ¿Os quedáis a cenar? –Preguntó amablemente mientras hacía hueco a su lado para que los chico pudieran sentarse a la mesa.

-Sí, muchas gracias, vamos a por sillas, ahora volvemos – Dijo Tachimukai, llevándose al surfista cogido de la camiseta.

-¡Os acompaño! –Dijo rápidamente Genda, que no quería volver a su antigua sitio al lado de Sakuma.

Al cabo de un rato todos estaban comiendo apaciblemente alrededor de la mesa. El tema del color añil y el arcoíris se habían quedado olvidados, y la faceta asesina de Sakuma no daba señales de vida.

-¿Sabéis algo de Midorikawa? –Preguntó el portero suplente. –Es que pensaba que estaba con vosotros-.

-Ni Midorikawa ni Hiroto han aparecido desde que nos separamos esta tarde, sobre la hora de comer.- Contestó Endo.

-A saber que estarán haciendo esos dos… -Comentó Fudou con picardía, mientras miraba su plato sin muchas ganas.

-No todos somos como tú, Fudou –Kidou Contrarrestó el comentario del estratega.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que dar tu opinión?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer comentarios mal sonantes?

-¿Me estás retando?

-O-oye chicos, relajaos ¿E-eh? –Intervino Kazemaru, hablando por todos los del grupo, intentando calmar a los dos estrategas.

-No tengo la culpa de que este no sepa mantener la boca cerrada –Dijo Kidou, cruzándose de brazos bastante indignado.

-¿Ahora soy yo el que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada? –Preguntó con enfado el chico de la cabeza semi-rapada.

-Por favor chicos, dejar de discutir –Intervino Afuro – Podéis discutir todo lo que queráis cuando hayamos terminada de cenar ¿Qué os parece?-.

-No pienso discutir con este idiota –Dijeron a dúo los estrategas, mirando al lado contrario en el que se encontraba su rival.

-Son tal para cual…- Susurró para sí Terumi, con una gotita en la nuca.

Después de aquello, la cena transcurrió sin interrupciones. Terminaron de comer, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Tsunami y Tachimukai volvieron juntos a su cuarto y estuvieron hablando un rato sobre todo lo que habían hecho ese día.

El surfista en poco tiempo acabó teniendo sueño y se durmió sin siquiera haberse cambiado de ropa.

Tachi estuvo a punto de despertarlo varias veces para que se pusiera el pijama o lo que usara para dormir, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, se fijaba en el apacible rostro durmiente del moreno, y le resultaba imposible sacarlo de sus sueños.

-Maldición ¿Por qué tienes que tener esa cara cuando duermes? –Se preguntaba el castaño, con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Una idea pasó por su mente en menos de una milésima de segundo. Estaban solos y el mayor dormía profundamente. ¿Y si…?

Se volteó para encarar al moreno, y se arrodillo a los pies de su cama para estar a su misma altura.

Se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, con las mejillas ardiendo.

No podía apartar la mirada de sus labios, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su relajada respiración mezclarse con la suya, que estaba muy exaltada.

Se acercó más aun, eliminando casi por completo la escasa separación que había entre ellos.

_-``Como desearía que sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti´´ _-Pensó apenado el oji-azul al rozar sus labios con los del surfista, en un suave y delicado beso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Hi-Hiro… No estoy muy seguro de esto –Dijo tímidamente el peliverde en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido, ya lo verás… -Le tranquilizó el pelirrojo mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones del moreno.

-Pero… ¿Y si nos descubren?

-No nos van a descubrir, no te preocupes… -Hiroto atrajo al peliverde a su cuerpo y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Preguntó con un pequeño puchero.

-No lo estoy, pero ''El que no arriesga, no gana'' –Dijo alegremente el oji-jade, imitando la manía que tenía Midorikawa a usar refranes.

El pequeño Mido lo miró a los ojos, y vio la mirada de cachorrito que le estaba dedicando Hiroto. No podía resistirse a esa mirada, así que acabó cediendo.

El pelirrojo le cogió de la mano y ambos de dirigieron a la piscina con mucho cuidado de que nadie les oyera.

Al llegar dejaron las toallas en una esquina, y Hiroto no tardó ni medio segundo en tirarse de cabeza al agua. Mido no estaba del todo seguro y por el momento sólo miraba al pelirrojo mientras nadaba.

-Mido ~~ Entra al agua conmigo –Canturreó mientras tiraba de su bañador.

El peliverde se sentó en el bordillo de la piscina metiendo los pies en el agua - Pero está muy fría…

El pelirrojo se acercó al oji-negro y apoyó sus brazos sobre las piernas de Midorikawa -Si tienes frío, yo puedo calentarte –Dijo de forma sensual mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos su bronceada piel.

Midorikawa estaba más rojo que el pelo de su compañero. Sin saber muy bien cómo, acabó zambulléndose en el agua para evitar ese peligroso contacto con Hiroto. Ese pervertido iba demasiado rápido.

-¿De qué te escondes? –Preguntó pícaramente el pelirrojo al notar lo nervioso que se había puesto el peliverde cuando le había mandado la indirecta. Le abrazó a la altura de la cintura y le acercó a él. -¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó socarronamente

-¡C-Claro que no! – Respondió bastante molesto sin mirar a los ojos del pelirrojo. Le daba demasiada vergüenza.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso~~ -Canturreó nuevamente el pelirrojo, abochornando al pequeño Mido hasta límites insospechados.

-¿Quieres parar de hablar así? Me molesta –Se quejó el moreno a punto de estallar de la vergüenza que sentía.

-Sólo si me das un beso

-¿Q-q-q-qué?

-Un beso, como el que me has dado antes –Aclaró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Midorikawa se quedó callado, mirando cómo Hiroto esperaba a que le diera una respuesta. Sabía que esa era la forma en la que el pelirrojo le reclamaba su cariño, y no le culpaba. Desde que se habían dado su primer beso el moreno había estado muy cerrado con su _novio_ y Hiroto lo había notado.

-E-está bien –Susurró el peliverde haciendo uso de la poca valentía que conservaba en esos momentos.

Levantó la mirada para encarar a su chico y darle lo prometido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el pelirrojo ya había sellado sus labios.

El beso que ahora compartían era diferente al anterior. Estaba lleno de seguridad. Los dos tenían claros sus sentimientos hacia el otro y por eso ese era en muchos aspectos su primer beso, el auténtico.

La atmosfera era tan íntima y tan confortable, que era casi imposible que ese beso no fuera a más. El pelirrojo atrajo todo lo que pudo el cuerpo del peliverde al suyo, haciendo fricción entre ellos. Sentir la piel del moreno contra la suya le encantaba. Sus labios apresaban los otros con dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda del peliverde de forma posesiva.

-E-espera… -Logró decir Midorikawa al separarse del pelirrojo, casi sin aliento.

Hiroto no tardó en comprender que estaba yendo muy rápido con su pareja. Cierto era que Midorikawa destacaba por ser una persona abierta, empática y atrevida, pero cuando se trataban de temas más íntimos, se volvía alguien conservador y tímido como nadie.

Se separó un poco del moreno sin romper su abrazo y le acarició su mejilla derecha –Iremos despacio ¿Vale?

El peliverde asintió con timidez, con las mejillas impregnadas de un tono magenta que le hacía verse realmente adorable.

-¿Por qué no volvemos a la habitación? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, con el fin de intentar arreglar su reciente metedura de pata.

-Me parece bien –Respondió Midorikawa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salieron de la piscina, se secaron lo más que pudieron y caminaron con sigilo hasta que llegaron a su cuarto.

Cada uno se sentó en su cama. Estaban nerviosos por varias razones, una de ellas era que tenían que ducharse, y ahora que compartían habitación con su pareja, era un tarea ``un poco´´ comprometida.

-¿Te apetece si nos duchamos juntos? –Preguntó el pelirrojo de repente, haciendo que el peliverde se sobresaltara.

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-¿Qué? ¡No soy un pervertido! Además… ¿No te había dicho que iríamos despacio? No tienes por qué ser tan desconfiado Mido-chan.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no eres el que sufre las consecuencias… -Dijo con un puchero el peliverde.

-Venga Mido-chan, te prometo que no haré nada, porfa~~

-… ¿De verdad que no harás nada?

-De verdad, lo único que haré será enjabonarte la espalda y lavarte el pelo ¿Nee? –Dijo melosamente el pelirrojo, levantándose de su cama y sentándose en la de Midorikawa, muy cerca del otro.

-Qué remedio… -Susurró el moreno poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el baño con paso lento. Hiroto no tardó en levantarse y seguirlo.

Abrieron la llave del agua para que la bañera se fuera llenando y mientras tanto aprovechaban para desnudarse.

Midorikawa estaba bajándose su bañador, que era la única prenda que llevaba, pero en vez de terminar la tarea volvió a colocárselo nuevamente y se dio la vuelta para encarar al oji-jade.

-¿T-te importa…? –Preguntó tímidamente

-¿El qué? –Preguntó el pelirrojo de la forma más natural del mundo.

-Dejar de mirarme el culo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El Pequeño portero del Inazuma Japan no podía dormir. Su día había estado lleno de momentos inolvidables y únicos, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso que le había robado al surfista. En concreto, no podía sacarse esa sensación de la cabeza, aun sentía los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Se levantó de la cama para asomarse por el balcón, y entretenerse un rato mirando las estrellas. Para su desgracia, había olvidado que el pelirrosa había dejado tirada su tabla de surf en medio de la habitación, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Se tropezó estruendosamente con el dichoso objeto y acabó en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Ay ay ay ay… -Se quejaba por lo bajo el castaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza por la zona afectada.

-¿Tachi…? –Se escuchó la voz adormilada del surfista, que se había despertado por el sonido del golpe.

- P-perdona Tsunami, me he tropezado… -Contestó nerviosamente el portero mientras se ponía en pie.

-¿Te has hecho daño? – Preguntó un poco más despierto el moreno.

-No es nada comparado con los entrenamientos –Respondió el oji-azul sin darle mucha importancia a su tropiezo.

-¿Y qué hacías despierto a estas horas?

-Emm… pues… Es que no podía dormir –Dijo tímidamente el menor.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

- Mas o menos… - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder. No podía contarle que cómo le había robado un beso se sentía culpable.

- Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo –Dijo el moreno de la forma más natural del mundo.

-¿Eh? ¿E-en serio? –

-Sí… Pero ven rápido, que tengo sueño –El moreno le hizo un hueco en su cama a su compañero y se volvió a recostar en la cama.

Tachi avanzó con cuidado de no volver a caerse hasta la cama del mayor, y con mucho cuidado se acomodó en el hueco que le había hecho el surfista.

-Buenas noches –Dijo muy bajito el portero.

-Buenas noches –Le contestó el moreno. Luego cogió la mano menor, a modo de protección anti pesadillas, y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Tachi se quedó de piedra cuando Tsunami junto sus manos, pero no dijo nada. Se acurrucó un poco más cerca del cuerpo del mayor y acabó quedándose dormido, aun con las manos entrelazadas.


	10. Emociones fuertes

Capítulo 9. Emociones fuertes

Se despertó envuelto en una agradable sensación de calidez que le resultaba peculiarmente familiar. Pero no le dio la más mínima importancia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente despejado, abrió los ojos, pudiendo apreciar así que todavía era pronto para levantarse, ya que el silencio reinaba en los alrededores y el Sol no iluminaba la habitación.  
>Sin muchas ganas se dio la vuelta en el colchón, con los ojos cerrados, con la intención de volver a dormirse.<br>Estuvo así un par de minutos, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño, así que abrió los ojos nuevamente, con la esperanza de descansar un poco más por los suelos.  
>Cuando consiguió distinguir lo que tenía en frente casi le da un infarto. Tenía a menos de cinco centímetros la radiante cara de su surfista favorito, durmiendo tranquilamente.<br>Contuvo un grito de sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil mirando el rostro del moreno. Sentía su aliento chocar con el suyo y como su cuerpo subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Cuando recuperó la movilidad que había perdido a causa de la impresión, con mucho cuidado se incorporó sobre el colchón y pudo observar que se encontraba en la cama del mayor, recordando así como es que había acabado allí la noche anterior.  
>-``Es verdad… Tsunami-san me dejó dormir en su cama´´ -Pensó el pequeño portero -``No sé como he sido capaz de olvidarlo, sólo con pensar que hemos estado tan cerca…´´-No pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar en ese hecho.<br>Volvió a fijar su vista sobre el moreno y sonrió con dulzura. Pocas veces se tenía la oportunidad de ver al surfista tan tranquilo. Al principio no lo había notado, pero Tsunami dormía en una posición bastante extraña. Se abrazaba a la almohada a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en ella, y tenía estirada una pierna, mientras que la otra mantenía en posición fetal. Era bastante gracioso ver al mayor así.  
>Se levantó con cuidado de no interrumpir el sueño del pelirrosa y su fue al baño a darse una ducha. <p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Ah… N-Nagu…  
>-¿Q-qué pasa?<br>-Un poco más… f-fuerte…  
>-… ¿Así está mejor?<br>-Si… ah… un poco más abajo Nagu, por favor…  
>-¿Aquí?<br>-Justo ahí… ¡a-ah!  
>-Joder Suzu, como no te calles voy a acabar desangrándome –El pelirrojo dejó de masajearle la espalda al moreno y se llevó las manos a la nariz, para contener la hemorragia.<br>-Calla y sigue masajeando –Dijo medio adormilado el albino sin prestar atención a las palabras del pelirrojo.  
>Haruya se levantó de encima del peliblanco y se dirigió al baño de su habitación, se limpio la sangre, y salió del baño con un trozo de papel en cada orificio nasal, para contener el derrame.<br>-Lo que tengo que aguantar… -Haruya se volvió a colocar sobre el moreno y continuo con el masaje -¿Cuánto más voy a tener que ser tu masajista personal? –Preguntó con cinismo el pelirrojo.  
>-No eres mi masajista, eres mi esclavo y lo serás hasta que a mí me dé la gana –Le corrigió Gazelle tranquilamente.<br>-Eres muy malo Suzu-chan –Fingió tristeza el oji-ambarino.  
>-En vez de intentar darme pena deberías terminar el masaje- El albino se dio la vuelta como pudo para encarar al chico de fuego –Y luego nos divertiremos un ratito… ¿Si? –Le acarició sutilmente el pecho por encima de la camiseta con la yema de su dedo índice.<br>Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo.  
>-¿D-dónde masajeo ahora? –Preguntó con dificultad el oji-ambarino. Se le hacía la boca agua sólo con imaginarse lo que le esperaba.<br>-Mmm... Dónde tú quieras –Respondió con voz lujuriosa Suzuno, haciendo un gesto bastante sugerente con las caderas, lo que provocó que sus tapones para la nariz del pelirrojo no pudieran contener el gran derrame que le había producido.  
>Nagumo tardó un poco en reaccionar por las inusuales palabras de su novio, y cuando por fin lo hizo se quedó embobado.<br>-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi novio? –Preguntó bastante sorprendido el pelirrojo, que no se acababa de creer el reciente comportamiento del peli-blanco.  
>-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? –Preguntó con falsa inocencia el oji-azul, a lo que el pelirrojo no contestó. Estaba demasiado asombrado.<br>-Pues tú te lo pierdes –Dijo Suzuno, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose en pie. –Vete preparando, en cinco minutos nos vamos.  
>-¿Qué? ¿A-a dónde? –Preguntó confuso el ex-capitán del Prominence.<br>-A Terra mítica –Respondió con tranquilidad le albino, mientras se ponía de nuevo su camiseta.  
>-a ver, a ver ¡Tiempo muerto! –El pelirrojo hizo el susodicho gesto, cruzando sus brazos en el aire. –¿Todo esto va en serio?<br>El albino asintió con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.  
>-¡WAAAAA!- Haruya se tiró encima del moreno, haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre la cama.<br>-¡Espera, espera, espera! –Le empezó a quitar la camiseta al albino. -¿Qué pasa con lo de ''divertirse un ratito''?  
>El moreno sujetó su propia camiseta, para evitar que su novio se la quitara – Pues eso, que nos vamos a Terra Mítica –Habló intentando aparentar tranquilidad el chico de ojos azules.<br>Haruya le dedicó una mirada de indignación total -… ¿Qué?  
>-Lo que oyes, cariño –Le respondió con sorna, haciéndole enfadar más.<br>-Me estás diciendo que todo lo que has insinuado antes… ¿Era de ir a Terra Mítica?  
>Gazelle asintió con naturalidad.<br>-¡Eres Horrible! ¡Lo has hecho aporta, seguro! –Se había enfadado realmente.  
>-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –Habló el albino, que se hacía el dolido por las palabras del pelirrojo.<br>-¡Y encima haciéndote la victima! –Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando libre al su chico –Lo que más me molesta es que me dejas con las ganas –Susurró para sí Nagumo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Fuusuke lo escuchara.  
>-Haru… -Le llamó dulcemente el chico de hielo. Pero el aludido ignoró su llamada.<br>-Venga Haru, no te enfades… -Se acercó hasta quedar sentado a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este, pero Nagumo se alejó de él. Estaba claramente enfadado.  
>-Haruya, no te enfades… -Se acercó nuevamente hasta él, rodeando su cadera con sus brazos, para que no huyera. –Haru, mírame… -Le pidió con voz melosa en moreno. Pero el pelirrojo se negaba a hacerle caso.<br>-Haruya, por favor… -En vista de que el oji-ambarino no iba a colaborar, le sostuvo de las mejillas con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.  
>-Haru, no te enfades –Se acercó poco a poco hasta besar sus labios con cuidado. A lo que el pelirrojo no se resistió. El moreno se separó del oji-ambarino y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.<br>-Cuando volvamos, ya habrá tiempo de ''divertirse'' Te lo prometo. –Le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice, y el pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho.  
>-Bueno… me parece bien –Dijo alegremente Nagumo. Su enfado se fue tan rápido cómo había venido. –Pero hay una condición.<br>-¿Cuál? –Preguntó el albino, él cual no tenía un buen presentimiento.  
>-Esta vez tú serás mi esclavo. <p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Oye Hiroto… -Le llamó tímidamente el peliverde amante de los helados. -… ¿Tienes planes para hoy? –Preguntó finalmente.  
>-La verdad, es que sí –Contestó el pelirrojo con su tono amable de siempre.<br>Mido entristeció al oír la noticia, y siguió vistiéndose en silencio.  
>-Tenía pensado pasar todo el día con mi adorable novio –Agregó Hiroto, abrazando por la espalda al moreno, que se sorprendió y alegró al oír sus palabras.<br>- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy según tú? –Se volteó para poder encararlo y le dedicó una de sus angelicales sonrisas.  
>-Pues… Podríamos ir a la playa a algún lugar apartado, nadar un rato, comer helado… Más tarde tú me echas crema por las espalda, y yo a ti… Luego paseamos por la costa, tú me miras, yo te miro, nos besamos… nos tumbamos sobre la arena, te muerdo el cuello, tú empiezas a gemir… -El oji-jade tenía pensado continuar hablando, pero fue interrumpido por su compañero.<br>-Su-suficiente Hiro-chan, p-pero creo que sería mejor ir… Err… -Pensara en el lugar que pensara, todos los sitios le parecían peligrosamente íntimos –Mmm… ¿Qué te parece… esto… -No se le ocurría nada.  
>-Tranquilo Mido-chan, no haré nada que tú no quieras, elige el sitio que más te guste –Habló con suma tranquilidad el chico de piel pálida.<br>-B-bueno… si te parece bien, me gustaría ir a ver la competición de deportes acuáticos. –Dijo avergonzado el peliverde.  
>-Claro que me parece bien ¿Dónde se celebra? –Se interesó el oji-jade.<br>-Pues… No lo sé con exactitud, pero si sé que es muy cerca de dónde solemos ir cuando vamos a la playa. Eso es lo que le oído decir a Tsunami.  
>-Entonces simplemente tenemos que darnos un paseo por la playa hasta que la encontremos, y si no, siempre podemos preguntar a la gente. –Se terminó de colocar los pantalones sin prisa alguna y se estiró la camiseta.- ¿Te falta mucho?<br>-Ya he terminado –Contestó rápidamente, mientras se daba los últimos retoques, y se recogía el pelo en su usual coleta.  
>-Pues vámonos –El pelirrojo cogió la mano de su novio, agarraron sus mochilas y ambos salieron de la habitación. Dejaron las llaves en recepción y fueron al comedor a desayunar. Con un poco de suerte el surfista del equipo todavía no se había ido a entrenar y podían preguntarle acerca de la competición.<p>

Llegaron al gran comedor del hotel y se dirigieron a las mesas en las que siempre solían comer ellos y todos los demás. Allí estaban sentados Sakuma y Genda. Ellos eran los que más madrugaban, y siempre estaban allí los primeros.

-Me duele la cabeza… -Se quejaba cómicamente el chico del parche, recostándose un poco sobre la mesa.  
>El castaño le acarició con cuidado los azulados cabellos a su novio, y le habló con un tono de voz suave –Come un poco, te sentirás mejor – Le acercó un plato con galletas que había en la mesa, y que ellos mismos habían pedido.<br>-No me apetece comer, no tengo hambre… -Refunfuñó el moreno, haciendo un puchero.  
>-Venga Saku, No te hagas el difícil… -Canturreó el portero, cogiendo una galleta y extendiéndosela al chico de ojos cobre, para que la cogiera.<br>-No quiero… - Apartó la mano del castaño en la que estaba la galleta y volvió a acurrucarse en la mesa.  
>-Sakuma –Le llamó el mayor. En vista de que el delantero no contestaba le cogió le obligo a mirarle a la cara, poniéndose en frente de él y llamando así su atención. –Saku-Saku di ''Aaah ~~'' –Cogió una galleta y se la acercó a la boca.<br>Sakuma lo miraba con un sonrojo bastante evidente. Genda era tan lindo cuando hacía esa clase de cosas, que le daba ganar de tirarse a su cuello y comérselo.

Midorikawa y Hiroto miraban la escenita desde una esquina de la sala. Estaban esperando a que terminaran de coquetear para no estropear su momento.  
>Sakuma acabó abriendo la boca, y así el castaño le pudo dar de comer la galletita, tan feliz de la vida.<br>-Buenos días~~ –Saludaron a dúo el pelirrojo y el peliverde mientras tomaban asiento enfrente de los jugadores del la royal Academy.  
>Los aludidos le devolvieron el saludo y les ofrecieron galletas. Por lo visto iban a sobrar.<br>-¿Por casualidad no habréis visto a Tsunami? –Preguntó Hiroto.  
>-Sí, estuvo aquí hace un ratito, y luego se fue a una competición de no sé qué con otro chico. –Hizo memoria el delantero.<br>-¿Y Tachimukai? –Preguntó ahora el peliverde.  
>-Se fue también a la competición – Agregó el castaño.<br>-Y no sabréis dónde es esa competición ¿No? –Preguntó nuevamente el oji-jade.  
>-Ni idea –Contestaron a la vez el castaño y el peliazul.<p>

Los recién llegados pusieron cara de rendición. ¿Cómo es posible que las únicas dos personas que conocían la localización de la maldita competición no estuvieran?

Desayunaron rápidamente y salieron por la puerta del hotel con bastante prisa. Empezaron a caminar sin estar muy seguros de por dónde tenían que ir. Cuando llegaron a la playa siguieron a una multitud que tenía pinta de ir a la competición, más que nada porque la mayoría llevaba tabla de surf. Después de un rato detrás del grupo de deportistas, se hicieron visibles unas pancartas que anunciaban el evento. Se acercaron a la costa para tener una mejor vista de lo que allí ocurría, y se quedaron perplejos al contemplar la cantidad de gente que inundaba las aguas del mar, entrenando y calentando antes de que empezara la competición.  
>Un grupo de chicas jóvenes animaba de forma entusiasta a unos chavales que practicaban Windsurf cerca de la costa, otro grupo de chicos estiraban sus músculos en la arena, y algún que otro impaciente ya estaba montando las primeras olas del día. La mayoría de los participantes estaban preparando su instrumentaría deportiva, o relajándose antes de entrar en la competición. No era el caso de cierto pelirrosa, que ya era famoso entre la gente del mundo deportivo de esa zona. Y es que era normal, era uno de los mejores surfistas que allí había.<p>

Hiroto cogió la mano de su chico y empezó a atravesar la concentración en busca de un jugar para sentarse y estar tranquilos. Encontraron una especie restaurante muy apacible al aire libre, y a dos metros del evento, así que se sentaron a esperar y tomar un refresco, en caso de Mido un helado, para soportar mejor el calor. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Date prisa –Se quejaba el chico de fuego mientras corría desenfrenado a una de las atracciones del parque, que parecía ser de las más visitadas.  
>-No hay necesidad de correr, tenemos todo el día –El moreno lo seguía con paso tranquilo, mientras ojeaba un plano del lugar, donde estaba indicado la localización de los juegos, atracciones, restaurantes y todo eso.<br>-¡De todas formas date prisa! –Volvió a refunfuñar el oji-ambarino –Quiero montar en todas las atracciones fuertes ahora que no hace mucho calor y que aun no hemos comido nada de lo que luego podamos arrepentirnos, y así cuando pegue el Sol nos refrescaremos en las atracciones acuáticas –Explicó muy convencido de sus palabras Burn.  
>-Sí que lo tienes todo pensado –Se burló el albino cuando lo alcanzó.<br>Haruya se cruzó de brazos e ignoró la burla de su novio.  
>-Pero… -Le acercó a su cuerpo rodeando su cadera con su brazo –La verdad es que es una buena idea –Le sonrió dulcemente y se recostó un poco sobre él, como muestra de cariño.<br>-En serio Suzuno, Hoy estás muy, muy raro – El moreno se separó unos centímetros del pelirrojo y lo miró con duda.  
>-¡N-no es que no me guste! –Se corrigió a sí mismo al ver la mirada de póker que le dedicaba su novio –Es sólo que me sorprende un poco –Le acercó a su cuerpo, recuperando la postura que antes tenían.<br>Gazelle prefirió no sacar el tema a relucir para evitar peleas estúpidas. Esa mañana ya habían discutido y quería pasar el día con un ambiente apacible acompañado de su novio.  
>-¿Cuál es esta atracción? –Preguntó el oji-azul, señalando la cola de la atracción en la que estaban esperando para montar.<br>-No sé cuál es su nombre, pero es la atracción más brutal de todo el parque –Hizo gestos con las manos, demostrando así su emoción.  
>-Ajá… ¿Y en qué consiste? –Preguntó el moreno sin mucho interés aparentemente.<br>-¿Ves esas vías de ahí? –Señaló el pelirrojo a lo lejos. Suzuno asintió. –Son parte de la atracción. Primero te suben hasta llegar a lo más alto, y luego caes en picado unos treinta metros, y cuando parece que te vas a estampar contra el suelo, subes nuevamente y empiezas a dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas… Por último te dejan suspendido arriba del todo, boca abajo, y cuando notas que la sangre te sube al cerebro, termina la atracción y bajas suavemente al suelo.  
>A Suzuno se le revolvieron las tripas sólo con escucharlo. Pero no pensaba dejar que Haruya pensara que le asustaba, ni mucho menos.<br>-Ya veo… -Comentó con tranquilidad el ex-capitán del Diamond.  
>-Nee, Suzu-chan –Le llamó el pelirrojo –Si te da mucho miedo puedes agarrar mi mano –Le dijo con cierto tono burlón, que no le gustó nada al moreno.<br>-Baka, eso debería decírtelo yo a ti –Se defendió el peliblanco encarando a Nagumo.  
>-Sabes de sobra que no es así, nunca te han gustado este tipo de cosas, sé que tienes el estomago muy sensible –El pelirrojo hablaba con total seguridad, y Gazelle no podía decir nada en contra de lo recientemente dicho, porque desgraciadamente era verdad.<br>-Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no significa que me den miedo estas atracciones.  
>-Vale, vale, comprendido. Pero que sepas que mi mano está disponible si cambias de opinión –Le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas y apretó el agarre que tenía alrededor de su cintura.<br>La larga fila de gente empezó a avanzar y inicialmente aunque había mucha gente, en poco tiempo les tocó montar en la atracción.  
>Por suerte o por desgracia para el moreno, a ambos les tocó en primera fila de la atracción. La verdad es que al principio no le daba el más mínimo miedo, pero después de haber oído el recorrido de los labios de Haruya, tenía un mal presentimiento. Cómo se alegraba de no haber comido nada.<br>Mientras los demás visitantes se sentaban en los asientos de la maquinaria, Gazelle observaba el recorrido que realizaban las vías y que en pocos minutos recorrería él. ¡Dios! Eso estaba más retorcido que la columna con escoliosis. ¿Dónde estaban todas las coss positivas que le habían animado a subir? A saber…  
>De repente los mecanismos de seguridad se colocaron automáticamente, dejándonos prácticamente pegados al asiento y al respaldo. Esa mierda de cosa de plástico y metal casi no nos dejaba respirar, y encima me hacía daños en mis partes bajas.<br>-Mis… Mis pequeños…-Se quejaba Haruya con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos. Suzuno sabía de sobra a qué se refería el pelirrojo, a él también le estaban aplastando sus ''pequeños''.  
>Antes de que pudiera decirle a su novio que comprendía su dolor, la atracción empezó a avanzar lentamente. El corazón de Fuusuke se aceleró.<br>-Suzu-chan –Le llamó la atención el oji-ambarino, ahora que la maquina iba despacio –Intenta no gritar demasiado –Soltó una pequeña carcajada, y lo miró con gracia.  
>Al pobre moreno sus acciones le delataban. Tenía las piernas encogidas y su cara estaba levemente acalorada, sin contar la fuerza con la que se agarraba al seguro de la máquina.<p>

Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver que ya estaban a varios metros sobre el suelo. La altura no era lo que le asustaba, sino lo que venía después.  
>La atracción se detuvo. Todos los que estaban subidos a bordo se asomaron para verificar que ya estaban en lo más alto. La vista era asombrosa. Pero la mayoría estaban demasiado nerviosos como para fijarse en ese detalle.<br>-Hey Haru ¿Y-y ahora qué? –Preguntó intentando calmar sus nervios.  
>-Pues… nos dejan colgados un ratito aquí arriba, luego suena un ''clik'' y bajamos en picado –Contestó alegremente el pelirrojo.<br>-¿Qué quieres decir con un cli…? –Antes de que terminara la frase, se escuchó un pequeño chasquido, procedente de la maquinaria. Una especie de ''clik''.  
>Ambos chicos se miraron. El pelirrojo con adrenalina dibujada en la cara, y el albino con una expresión tétrica nunca antes vista.<br>-3… 2… 1… -La estructura empezó a caer a una velocidad de vértigo, era de esperar de una caída libre. Se estaban acercando al suelo, y la máquina no se detenía ni aminoraba la marcha.  
>Cada vez estaban más y más cerca. La velocidad iba en aumento. Iban a colisionar contra el suelo.<br>-¡AAAAAHH! –Gritó el moreno involuntariamente al ver que estaban a escasos metros del suelo y a la velocidad que iban.  
>La atracción en el último momento dio un giro brusco, y volvieron a subir con la misma fuerza de la caída. Al pobre albino casi se le sale el corazón por la boca del susto, pero tenía que mantener la compostura. Con un poco de suerte Nagumo no lo había notado.<br>La atracción volvió a girar, esta vez a la derecha, sacando gritos de euforia de todos los jóvenes que montaban.  
>Volvió a subir a toda potencia, y haciendo uso de la potencia de la caída, empezó a girar sobre sí misma, haciendo que ninguno de los allí presentes supiera en que posición tenían la cabeza. Todo giraba y giraba.<br>-¡YUUUUUUJU~~! –Chillaba el pelirrojo, con las manos extendidas, muestra de que no le tenía ningún miedo a la dichosa máquina y de que se lo estaba pasando en grande.  
>-¡JODEEEEEER! –Suzuno se aferraba a la barandilla de seguridad como si la vida le fuera en ello. Por suerte, o eso pensó él en el momento que la atracción dejó de dar vueltas, y empezó a subir y a bajar de un sitio a otro, como si estuviera fuera de control.<br>Fuusuke mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente desorientados. Sólo distinguía los gritos de su querido pelirrojo en su oído izquierdo y el zumbido del aire en su oído derecho.  
>La maquinaria dejó de moverse a la velocidad a la que tenía acostumbrado a los jugadores, y empezó a coger altura muy lentamente. Fue inclinándose hasta quedar totalmente del revés, haciendo que los jóvenes vieran el paisaje dado la vuelta.<br>-Ha-Haru… -Llamó quedamente el albino. Se estaba mareando, y la sensación de estar boca abajo no le gustaba para nada. En cierta forma le daba miedo, pero no lo aceptaba y se negaba a reconocerlo.  
>El pelirrojo lo miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Realmente disfrutaba de ese tipo de emociones.<br>-T-tu mano… -Susurró el oji-azul, extendiendo su mano levemente hacia Nagumo.  
>Al pelirrojo se le iluminó la mirada al oír esas palabras.<br>El oji-ámbar dejó de sujetarse a la barandilla de seguridad con la mano derecha, y con ella aferró la mano que le había extendido su querido chico. –Todo está bien –Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que sólo le podía dedicar a él, y eso le tranquilizó un poco. Pero no le duró mucho.  
>La máquina volvió a coger velocidad y comenzó otra caída en picado, a toda potencia. Suzuno volvió a gritar a todo pulmón, apretando el agarre que tenia con la mano de Haruya. El pelirrojo también gritaba, pero de diversión y adrenalina.<br>-¡AAAAAAAHH! – Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como su cuerpo daba vueltas y giros.  
>-¡SUZU-CHAN! ¿¡TE LO PASAS BIEEEEEN! –Gritó el pelirrojo al darse cuenta del estado de su novio.<br>-¡IDIOTAAAA! –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar al comentario. Nagumo empezó a reír a carcajadas, y apretó más la mano del albino, para intentar tranquilizarlo.  
>Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que la atracción se detuvo, y comenzó avanzar a lugar de inicio, para que los pasajeros pudieran salir.<br>Se quitaron el seguro y salieron de la atracción. Fuusuke salió con bastante prisa, para evitar que su novio le molestara con sus sarcásticos comentarios.  
>-Hey Suzu-chan, al final sí que me cogiste de la mano –Dijo con dulzura el oji-ámbar, cosa que sorprendió un poco al moreno.<br>-Bu-bueno… -Jugueteó con su flequillo nerviosamente –A sido un acto reflejo… -Se defendió el albino. Un pequeño toque magenta adornaba sus mejillas.  
>-Por supuesto… –Le siguió la corriente el pelirrojo. Se acercó a su cuerpo y le tomó la misma mano que anteriormente había agarrado para tranquilizarlo. –Pero que sepas, que no me molesta en absoluto-. Besó la mano del peliblanco con sumo cuidado, como si fuera de cristal.<br>Suzuno empezó a enrojecer más y más con aquel gesto.  
>-Te encanta molestarme ¿Verdad? –Preguntó quedamente el chico de hielo, con un adorable puchero.<br>-Ya sabes que sí –Contestó con una gran sonrisa. Besó por última vez la mano de su chico y comenzó a andar sin soltar el agarre que los unía.  
>-¿Te apetece volver a montar?-<br>Gazelle miró a Burn con ojos de asesino psicópata, lo que interpretó como un no. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Wow! ¡Eres genial! – Jordan no se cansaba de admirar al pelirrosa, que acababa de salir del agua. Tachimukai lo miraba con recelo.  
>-Bueno, eso intento –Respondió alegremente el surfista, retirándose las gafas de buceo de los ojos, y acomodándolas en su pelo.<br>-Eres demasiado modesto Tsunami-san –Insistía el oji-carmín. El pequeño portero del Raimon empezaba a disgustarse de verdad. Ese chico llevaba todo el día detrás del pelirrosa, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas.  
>-Es cierto, eres uno de los mejores –Agregó el castaño con una sonrisa tímida.<br>-Jaja, en serio, me abochornáis… - Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado.  
>-¡Es la verdad! –Dijeron a dúo el portero y su rival. Se miraron con un aura asesina, que asustó un poco al pobre Tsunami.<br>-E-esto… ¿Tú no te metes Jordan? –Preguntó el pelirrosa señalando al mar, para borrar ese ambiente tan tenso.  
>-¿Eh? Sí, ya voy – Cogió su tabla de surf y comenzó a correr hacia el mar.<br>Tsunami se quedó en la arena con Tachimukai, observando cómo la gente surcaba las olas.  
>Oye Tachi, dime una cosa… ¿Te cae mal Jordan? –Preguntó el moreno sin mala intención en sus palabras.<br>-¿Qué? ¡N-no! Que va, es sólo que aun no nos hemos…. Mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Aun no hemos conectado, eso es todo –  
>-Ammm… -Asintió un poco pensativo el mayor, devolviendo la vista al mar.<p>

-``No es que me caiga mal ¡Es que le odio! ¡Le odio, le odio, le odio! ¡Yo te vi primero, me enamoré primero, y llevo contigo mucho más tiempo que ese surfista de tres al cuarto! ¡Tú eres mío y de nadie más! Y no pienso dejar que nadie diga lo contrario…


	11. Día memorable

Capítulo 10. Día memorable

El ambiente ya empezaba a calentarse. Se acercaba la hora de comer y la temperatura no había dejado de subir desde las doce de la mañana.

Llevábamos todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro para poder montar en todas las atracciones ''fuertes'' antes de que el Sol se nos echara encima y que llegara la hora de comer.

-Suzu, quiero montar en esa atracción de allí ¿Podemos? ¡Di que sí! –El pelirrojo señaló una torre muy alta de la cual salían carriles que acababan atravesando un gran lago a mucha velocidad.

-No sé para que me preguntas, si al final siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres- Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo el moreno, dando a entender que daba su aprobación.

-Cómo te lo sabes- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba al albino hacia la susodicha atracción.

Llegaron a la cola que había para poder montar y a los pocos minutos ya estaban a bordo de la atracción.

-No deberías haberte vestido de blanco –Le decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro, mientras miraba de reojo la camiseta de su novio, que era de color blanco.

Gazelle no comprendió del todo el comentario del ojiambarino, así que decidió ignorarlo y centrarse más en el recorrido que estaba punto de hacer la máquina.

Llegaron a la zona más alta y empezaron a descender. Esta vez al moreno no le dio el más mínimo temor, ni siquiera cerró los ojos, excepto cuando aterrizaron de golpe sobre el agua, y una gran ola les caló por completo, dejando a los jóvenes de la atracción completamente empapados.

Bajaron de la atracción y comenzaron a andar, dejando un rastro de gotas de agua a su paso y salieron de la zona de atracciones para poder secarse con más comodidad.

-Genial… -Dijo sarcásticamente el ojiazul, mientras intentaba quitarse la mayor cantidad de agua posible, escurriéndose la ropa.

-Suzuno –Le llamó burlonamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le contestó sin dejar de secar su ropa.

Haruya la abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo así el frío y húmedo cuerpo del moreno en su torso. Movió sus manos hasta llegar al pecho del peliblanco, y empezó a delinear cada curva de este, con mucha sensualidad.

-¿Q-qué haces?- Preguntó con timidez el chico de hielo, girando levemente su cuello para poder mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Preguntó al oído del moreno, susurrando lentamente cada palabra.

El albino negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar los hipnóticos orbes dorados de su novio.

-Estás realmente sexy con la ropa tan ceñida- Susurró quedamente al oído de su chico, dejando que su aliento llenara la cavidad auditiva del moreno. –Me pone mucho- Añadió mientras le mordía el lóbulo y pegaba más su cuerpo al del ojiazul.

Fuusuke sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue color rojo.

-Haruya… - Desvió su mirada de la del pelirrojo, a causa de la vergüenza que sentía -¿Q-quieres hacerlo aquí? ¿… Ahora? –Logró articular finalmente. Notaba cómo su respiración se agitaba por momentos, y sentir las manos del chico de fuego masajeando su torso no le ayudaba.

El pelirrojo aspiró el olor del cuello de su chico antes de contestar- No hagas preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta- Le dijo con voz ronca, colando su mano derecha por dentro de la camiseta del capitán del Diamond.

-E-espera… -Dijo al sentir la escurridiza mano de Nagumo acariciando su piel.

-¿Qué pasa? –Deslizó su mano hasta la espalda del moreno, masajeándola con deseo y suavidad al mismo tiempo.

-A-aquí nos van a ver… -Se giró para quedar cara a cara con su novio.

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir? –Le canturreó muy cerca de sus labios, haciendo que estos se rozaran al hablar.

El albino inspeccionó el lugar en busca de miradas curiosas y de un buen lugar en dónde poder desahogar sus deseos.

-¿Qué te parece… Allí? –Señaló un pequeño hueco que había entre los soportes de una de las atracciones. Estaba rodeado de plantas y arbustos y no se veía a nadie cerca.

-Perfecto –Le robó un beso y se separó del cuerpo del peliblanco, le cogió la mano y ambos se encaminaron a su nuevo escondite.

Haruya fue el primero en acomodarse entre la maleza y posteriormente atrajo hacia sí al moreno, haciendo que este quedara sentado sobre su regazo.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y acercó su cara al pecho del peliblanco, pudiendo observar a través de su camiseta cada rasgo y cada centímetro de su piel, gracias a que esta se transparentaba a causa del agua.

-Nee… Suzu-chan –Delineó el pecho del ojiazul por encima de su camiseta- ¿Sabes que se te transparenta la camiseta? –Fue descendiendo sus manos por el abdomen del chico hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde se detuvo –Es cómo si no llevaras nada puesto – Comenzó a repartir besos por el terso cuello del moreno, sintiendo cómo Gazelle reaccionaba con pequeños espasmos.

-P-pervertido- El peliblanco se abrazó a la espalda del pelirrojo, repartiendo caricias al mismo tiempo- Sólo te fijas en ese tipo de cosas… ¡Ah! –Sintió los colmillos del ojiambarino clavarse en su cuello. Era doloroso, pero lo encontraba realmente placentero, sobre todo en esa zona tan sensible.

-Ah… Nagu, e-esto va a deja marca – Sentía como la lengua del chico de fuego jugueteaba con su piel.

-No te preocupes por eso –Dejó de succionarle el cuello y observó la gran mordedura que le había dejado- Ahora, sólo preocúpate de disfrutar-.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un cálido y profundo beso. Sus lenguas luchaban por el control dentro de sus bocas.

El pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar en bien formado trasero del albino con fuerza y con lascivia, provocando notablemente el moreno.

-A… ah- Gimió quedamente el ojiazul, aferrándose con más fuerza al chico de fuego.

-¿Te gusta, Fuusu-chan? –Le susurró al oído de forma sensual, sin dejar de acariciarle los glúteos, cada vez con más lujuria.

El albino jadeaba por la excitación y hacía pequeños movimientos de vaivén con las caderas, de forma involuntaria.

-Nagu, yo también quiero… -Se separó un momento del pelirrojo para dirigirse a su cuello y empezar a dejar maracas, al igual que había hecho él.

Nagumo se dejó llevar totalmente complacido por las acciones de su novio. Le gustaba que tomara la iniciativa de vez en cuando.

Suzuno fue bajando hasta llegar a la clavícula del ojiambarino. Se detuvo durante unos segundos, los que tardó en deshacerse de la camiseta de Haruya, y siguió con su recorrido, dejando besos y leves marcas por todas partes.

Burn se recostó del todo sobre el césped, quedando totalmente tumbado, con el albino encima. Esa perspectiva era un poco extraña para él, normalmente era al revés.

Gazelle le desabrochó el pantalón con algo de prisa, quitándole los zapatos de paso, y dejó todo al lado de la otra prenda que le había quitado al pelirrojo, pudiendo observar el nivel de excitación que su novio había acumulado en la entrepierna.

_-``No me puedo creer que yo mismo me haya buscado esto´´-._ Pensó el albino mientras le retiraba la última prenda al pelirrojo y lentamente se introducía el miembro de Haruya en la boca.

Burn dio un respingo al sentir esa agradable calidez en una zona tan sensible. Estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado el peliblanco, ya que, teniendo en cuanta las incontables ocasiones en las que habían tenido sexo, Fuusuke casi nunca le había hecho una felación. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez.

Se aferró a sus blanquecinos cabellos, dejando que el moreno marcara el ritmo que quisiera.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que trataba de una ocasión ''especial'' se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos, para poder observar el rostro del ojiazul. Era lo más erótico que había visto en la vida.

-Ah… ''_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué nunca hay una cámara cuando se necesita?´´ -_Pensaba el ojiambarino sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro de Gazelle.

Mientras tanto el albino se centraba en hacer bien su tarea, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia en ese terreno, e intentaba complacer al máximo al chico de fuego.

Burn se dio cuenta de todo el empeño que estaba poniendo el moreno en su trabajo, así que decidió darle un poco de confianza.

-Muy bien Suzu-chan… ah… l-lo haces genial- Le acarició los cabellos con suavidad mientras le hablaba con la lujuria.

Suzuno entreabrió sus hermosos ojos azules y miró al pelirrojo sin detenerse. Parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sonrió para sus adentros y continuó sus acciones, aumentando el ritmo, haciendo que Nagumo se encorvara de placer.

-Ah… ¡Ah! –Apretó con fuerza los cabellos de Suzuno, Provocándole un leve dolor, pero no le disgustaba. Le gustaba cuando era rudo con él. –¡Su…zuno! –Gimió con voz grave y ronca el pelirrojo, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el pasto.

El ojiazul rodeó las piernas del pelirrojo con sus brazos para mayor comodidad y comenzó a profundizar todo lo posible el contacto, haciendo que Nagumo rozara ya sus límites.

-¡A-ah!- Se retorció en el sitio, cerrado los ojos con fuerza- ¡Suzuno, M-me…! –Trató de hablar el ojiambarino, pero no llegó a terminar la frase.

Haruya alcanzó el orgasmo sin poder avisar al peliblanco, quien con algo de dificultad consiguió tragar lo que esto conllevaba.

Se separó del pelirrojo, bastante agitado por lo que acababa de ''sufrir'' mientras miraba disimuladamente a su novio, esperando su veredicto.

-Ahh… -Haruya aun estaba recuperando la respiración – Suzu-chan… -Se sentó sobre la hierba y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

Gazelle se acercó gateando tímidamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del chico de fuego.

-Lo has hecho muy bien –Le dijo de forma infantil mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza, para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios –Te has ganado una recompensa-.

Le recostó en el suelo con una mirada que era de todo menos inocente, y sonrió picaronamente. –Dime Suzuno… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó felizmente el pelirrojo.

Gazelle se sonrojó ante aquella pregunta. Nagumo lo miraba fijamente.

Al ver que no contestaba, se le ocurrió redactarle mentalmente una lista de sugerencias- ¿Quieres que te haga sentir bien? ¿Verdad? –Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de a mano. Fuusuke seguía sin responder -¿Te gustaría…? –Se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle todo tipo de obscenidades, haciendo sonrojar al peliblanco hasta límites insospechados.

-H-Haruya, yo… -Burn le hizo callar, tapándole sutilmente los labios.

-Shh… -Pidió silencio –Calla y déjamelo todo a mi –Le guiñó un ojo y sin esperar a nada comenzó a desvestirlo, empezando por los pantalones.

Se los quitó de un solo tirón, y los dejó tirados encima de uno de los arbustos que allí había.

-Haruya ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?- Sentía las ágiles manos del pelirrojo recorrer sus piernas.

-Ya lo veras… - Se posicionó entre las piernas del albino y aupó su cadera, de forma que esta quedara sobre su regazo.

Empezó a repartir besos por las largas piernas del moreno, haciéndole cosquillas.

Gazelle empezaba a impacientarse por la lentitud de las acciones del ojiambarino.

Haruya notó su nerviosismo y se tumbó sobre él. –Nee Suzu-chan… ¿Ya estás al límite? Qué pervertido~~ -Canturreó en su oído con maldad, haciendo que se ruborizara.

-C-cállate… - Le apartó un poco de su cuerpo, pero el pelirrojo en seguida volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-Vamos, no seas así~~ - Subió la camiseta del moreno y dejó su pecho al descubierto.

Comenzó a hacer dibujos con su lengua sobre su abdomen, dejando un pequeño camino de saliva por donde pasaba.

Fuusuke dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de satisfacción y cerró los ojos, cediendo a las acciones del pelirrojo.

Burn fue bajando poco a poco y cuando llegó a la altura de la cadera del peliblanco, de un movimiento certero, volteó el cuerpo del albino, dejándolo en la postura del ''perrito'' o comúnmente conocido como ''a cuatro patas''.

Le retiró la ropa interior con lentitud y sensualidad, y acarició la tersa piel de esa zona.

-_``Qué suave~~´´ -_Al pelirrojo se le caía la baba.

Le agarró firmemente de las nalgas, haciendo gemir al moreno en el acto. A ambos les gustaba ese provocativo gesto.

-Suzuno… Recuéstate- Le ordenó con voz sexy el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú hazme caso –. El albino dejó de apoyarse sobre sus brazos y se dejó caer suavemente sobre la hierba, apoyándose en su pecho y parte del torso, ya que su abdomen y caderas se apoyaban en la cintura del pelirrojo.

-Buen chico –Dijo complacido el ojiambarino. Dejó de acariciar posesivamente el trasero de su novio y las llevó la entrepierna del moreno, empezando a masajear la zona con mucha lentitud. Demasiada.

El albino gemía y jadeaba por lo bajo, intentando que se oyeran lo menos posible.

-Ah… -Dejó escapar un gemido más audible, que el pelirrojo no pasó por alto. Aprovechó para aumentar el ritmo, pero aun así seguía yendo demasiado despacio. Llegaba a transformarse en una tortura.

-Burn… V-ve al grano… -Artículo con dificultad el ojiazul, aferrándose al pasto, arrancando algunas hebras y manchándose las manos de tierra.

-Qué impaciente~~ -Aprovechó que el ojiazul estaba húmedo como lubricante y deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a su entrada, y la empezó a estimularla con su dedo índice, haciendo pequeñas penetraciones.

Gazelle se tensó un poco al notar la intromisión, pero hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y respiró hondo, haciendo más fácil disfrutar de las acciones del ojiambarino.

Pronto el pelirrojo añadió otro dedo y aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones. Suzuno ya era casi incapaz de mantenerse callado.

-Ah ¡Ah! ¡Nagu…! –Tragó saliva con dificultad- ¡Hazlo ya! –Su respiración casi no le permitía hablar.

Haruya no se hizo de rogar. Se acomodó de rodillas sobre la hierba, sostuvo la cadera del peliblanco con las dos manos y comenzó a penetrar lentamente la entrada del albino, con sumo cuidado.

Fuusuke apretaba sus puños con fuerza y se mordía el labio, intentando no gritar ni gemir hasta que el pelirrojo terminara su cometido.

Finalmente Nagumo entró completamente dentro del peliblanco, y esperó unos segundos a que se acostumbrara del todo, después comenzó a moverse suavemente, esperando a que el albino correspondiera sus movimientos con la cadera.

Gazelle reaccionó casi al instante, respondiendo al vaivén. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban en el aire y la temperatura de la atmosfera aumentaba por momentos.

-¡A-Ahh! – El cuerpo del moreno se estremeció cuando el chico de fuego alcanzó un de sus puntos más sensibles, haciendo imposible acallar su voz.

Nagumo jadeaba y gemía roncamente con cada estocada. Su agitada respiración no era muy distinta a la del moreno. Se aferró a los costales del chico de hielo, para ayudarle con el ritmo que marcaba, y así intensificar el placer.

Tanto Nagumo con Suzuno estaban en las últimas, y con cada movimiento veían en final más cerca.

El pelirrojo volvió a aumentar el ritmo, y a tras un par de embestidas frenéticas, los dos chicos llegaron al clímax, liberando un gemido ahogado y ronco.

Gazelle se quedó en el sitio, tumbado en el pasto, recuperando su entrecortada respiración y el pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre el tibio cuerpo del moreno, con cuidado de no aplastarlo. También estaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Ahh… Suzuno… -Le llamó el chico de fuego. Gazelle entreabrió un poco los ojos y miró de reojo a su novio- Hoy te has portado muy bien –Le abrazó por la espalda y acurrucó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro derecho del ojiazul.

-Pues no te acostumbres… -Contestó en un suspiro, ya un poco más calmado.

Haruya salió lentamente del moreno, se incorporó para poder besar la mejilla del albino y de paso se sentó a su lado, para empezar a buscar su ropa y poder vestirse. –Aunque seas malo conmigo, sé que me quieres –Le dijo burlonamente.

Suzuno se dio la vuelta torpemente, quedándose boca arriba. –Si no lo hiciera… No saldría contigo -.

Burn sonrió con orgullo y se inclinó sobre el moreno para robarle un pequeño beso. –Vístete, antes de que cojas frío –Cogió sus pantalones y se los ofreció a su propietario.

El albino los miró con pereza, y finalmente acabó levantándose. Los cogió y se puso a buscar su ropa interior. La encontró colgando de la rama de un arbusto. Se vistió rápidamente y se sacudió las hojas y la tierra. Se recolocó el pelo todo lo que pudo y se estiró la camiseta, que no se había llegado a quitar y que todavía seguía empapada, al igual que el resto de sus ropas.

Se dio la vuelta y pudo comprobar que Haruya también había terminado de vestirse y ahora estaba terminando de atarse los zapatos.

-¿Qué hora es?

El pelirrojo rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró su teléfono móvil. –Las tres menos cuarto –Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Te apetece comer? Se nos está haciendo tarde –Dijo el peliblanco masajeándose el estómago.

-Claro –Se acercó al albino y le dio una palmadita en el culo- Hay que reponer fuerzas para esta noche –Le miró de forma pervertida.

Suzuno lo miró sin expresión en el rostro, cómo hacía siempre que el pelirrojo le decía ese tipo de cosas.

-Estás enfermo Nagumo – Comenzó a andar con la cabeza alta, como si estuviera indignado por el comentario. El pelirrojo echó a andar detrás de él.

Burn seguía al peliblanco, que lo había dejado un poco atrás -_``Perro ladrador, poco mordedor´´ -_Pensó mientras esbozaba una de sus típicas sonrisas. -_``Hoy va a ser un día memorable, sobre todo para ti, Suzu-chan´´-._

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa perversa. Por suerte para él, Gazelle no pudo verla.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El peliverde comía de su copa de helado, rebañando la cuchara con la lengua de una forma un tanto… Err… ¿Cómo decirlo? … ¿Sugestiva?

-¿Sabes, Hiro? –Se sacó la cuchara de la boca- Me encanta esta cafetería, el helado está riquísimo – Hundió su dedo índice en la nata de su copa y se lo metió en la boca, bajo la atenta mirada del oji-jade.

-Aunque bueno… El helado siempre está riquísimo –Sonrió tontamente mientras volvía a remover la nata con el dedo, para volver a metérselo en la boca. Se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo lo miraba y sonrió tímidamente, aun con el dedo dentro de su boca.

A Kiyama le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo ante aquella visión. Al menos ya no se desangraba.

-¿Tengo helado en la cara? –Preguntó el peliverde al sentir la insistente mirada del pelirrojo sobre su rostro.

-¿Eh? No, no –Respondió nerviosamente, a lo que el moreno le respondió con otro bonita sonrisa.

-_``Dios… ¡No estoy preparado para esto! La carne es débil y yo no estoy hecho de acero… Ni que lo hicieras aposta Mido-chan… … ... ¿¡P-Pero, quién como el helado así! Ayy… Esto es malo para mi salud´´_

El peliverde seguía a lo suyo, comiendo helado de esa forma tan única que lo caracterizaba, y Hiroto intentaba no maquinar cosas no aptas para menores en su mente, sin mucho éxito.

-Esto… Mido-chan ¿Has terminado ya? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, intentando evadir los estimulantes gestos de su novio.

-Un segundito- Cogió su copa con ambas manos y comenzó a beber lo que quedaba de helado, que ya se había derretido por el calor. Una gota de líquido empezó a deslizarse por una de sus comisuras, dejando un rastro de color blanco en bronceada piel.

-¡Ahh~~!- Volvió a coger aire después de haberse terminado hasta la última gota de halado- ¡Delicioso~~! –Se relamió los labios con la punta de la lengua, y se limpió la pequeña mancha de su comisura con el dedo, para luego lamerlo. El helado era demasiado valioso coma para desperdiciar una gota.

Hiroto tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-¡V-voy al baño, vuelvo en cinco minutos! – Salió corriendo sin darle tiempo al que el peliverde dijera nada.

-Vale… -Respondió, pero el pelirrojo ya no estaba. El pequeño Midorikawa se quedó un poco extrañado por la repentina huida de Hiroto. –``_Creo que pediré otro helado´´…_ ¡Camarero~~!-.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

``Atención a todos los participantes, la competición de la categoría de surf está a punto de comenzar. Por favor, recojan sus números de identificación en la cabaña central. La primera prueba comenzará en cinco minutos´´ -Anunció la voz de una mujer, haciendo que todos los surfistas se abalanzaran sobre la cabaña dónde se repartían los números. Obviamente, Tsunami no iba a ser menos.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando se trataba de surf, el pelirrosa siempre quería ser el primero. Kazemaru se hubiera puesto celoso si lo hubiera visto correr.

Jordan también salió corriendo tras el pelirrosa, mientras que Tachimukai buscaba un buen sitio en la costa para poder ver con todo detalle a su surfista.

Pasó un cuarto de hora y el pelirrosa ya tenía su número, el cincuenta y siete. Él había pedido el doscientos setenta y tres, pero no se lo habían dado.

Aunque había mucha gente, el portero y el surfista enseguida se reencontraron, y se sentaron en la arena, a esperar su turno.

-La verdad… Estoy un poco nervioso, no pensé que iba a venir tanta gente –Confesó el moreno sin dejar de mirar a la gente que iba y venía de un lado para otro.

-No hay por qué estarlo, tú eres un profesional del surf, seguro que dejas al jurado alucinados- Le animó el portero suplente.

-Gracias Tachi, no sé qué haría yo sin ti- Le revolvió los cabellos y le dedicó una de sus grandes sonrisas.

-¡Tsunami! –El oji-carmín se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos alegremente, con su tabla debajo del brazo.

-¡Jordan! Pensaba que ya no iba a verte –Soltó un par de carcajadas y saludó al moreno chocando sus puños.

-``_Oh vamos… ¿Tenías que venir a molestar justo ahora?´´_ -Pensaba el castaño bastante enfadado por la aparición de su competencia.

-¿Qué número te ha tocado? –Preguntó Tsunami mientras enseñaba el suyo- Yo soy en cincuenta y siete-.

-Yo soy el sesenta y uno –Enseñó una tarjeta con su número.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a hablar te surf y otras cosas poco importantes, mientras Tachi miraba con recelo la escena. Cada vez odiaba más a ese tal Jordan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Hiro! –Gritó alegremente el peliverde cuando divisó a su novio salir de la cafetería, mientras corría hacia él –Cómo tardabas mucho decidí esperarte fuera –Le abrazó cariñosamente.

Hiroto le acarició la cabeza al peliverde –Esta bien, no te preocupes –Le acarició la mejilla y le dedicó una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas.

-Por cierto Hiroto ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –Le preguntó con un adorable puchero adornando su rostro, y los mofletes inflados, como un niño pequeño.

-P-por nada Mido-chan, es que he tenido que esperar porque había más gente para entrar al baño -. El pelirrojo dijo la primera excusa que pasó por su mente, porque claro, no le iba a contar que había estado masturbándose pensando en él, porque le provocaba inconscientemente comiendo helado de esa forma tan… sexy.

-Ah... Era eso. Me alegro de que no te pase nada –Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, de esas que lleva un mensaje oculto, algo así como ``viólame´´ o ``Haz lo que quieras conmigo´´.

-Gra… Gracias… –Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, con un notable sonrojo. Cómo era muy pálido se le notaba enseguida.

-Hiro, te sangra la nariz –Comentó preocupado el peliverde, mientras examinaba la nariz de su novio.

-`_`¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no!´´ _No es nada, no te preocupes. Es por el calor –Contestó mientras se limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo que llevaba especialmente para esos casos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Si te encuentras mal podemos volver al hotel -.

El moreno seguía preocupado por la salud de su novio. Demasiadas casualidades en un mismo día.

-Ya te lo he dicho, me encuentro perfectamente –Sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre –Pero me alegra que te preocupes por mi –Le besó la mejilla en un rápido movimiento, y el peliverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Escucharon unos gritos detrás de ellos y vieron a las mismas chicas que hacía un par de días les habían sacado fotos. Las locas de las parejitas gays.

-Mido- Le llamó en un susurro –Vámonos de aquí ¡Pero ya! –Le cogió del brazo y salieron corriendo en dirección a ninguna parte.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta despistar a las locas obsesas, y cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban al lado de la playa, casi en la orilla.

-Mira Hiro-chan… -Respirando profundamente- Estamos al lado de la zona de prácticas, segura que la competición está a punto de comenzar –Dijo alegremente el peliverde.

-¡Mira! ¿Esos no son Tachi y Tsunami? –El pelirrojo señaló a lo lejos a los aludidos -¿Vamos a saludarlos?-.

-Mejor no –Respondió el moreno- Se ve que están muy ocupados- Mirando cómo los dos chicos se reían y el pelirrosa le revolvía los cabellos.

-Quizá tengas razón –Le hizo caso y se sentaron en el sitio, bajo la sombra de una sombrilla.

-Claro que tengo tazón ¿Acaso no la tengo siempre? –Preguntó indignado el amante del helado.

-No, yo no he dicho eso –Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-¡Jmp! –Refunfuñó el peliverde mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos Mido-chan, no te enfades. Te compraré un helado del sabor que quieras ¿Vale?

Al moreno se le iluminó la mirada y se le sonrosaron las mejillas -¿En serio? ¡Gracias! –Se le tiró encima y le abrazó por el cuello.

-Eres el mejor –Le apretó contra su cuerpo, más feliz que Sakuma en un zoo de pingüinos.

Kiyama observaba con disimulo la preciosa expresión que adornaba el rostro Midorikawa.

-_``Si esto sigue así me temo que no podré aguantar mucho tiempo´´_ -Pensaba apenado el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su adorable y, para su desgracia, violable novio.


	12. Competir para ganar

Capítulo 11. Competir para ganar

-Hemos elegido un buen día para venir – Comentó el albino, para después beber de su refresco tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó el chico de fuego mientras partía en varios trozos la pizza que habían pedido.

-Porque hoy se celebra una competición de surf, o algo así, que por lo visto es bastante popular, y gracias a ella poca gente ha venido hoy aquí –Explicó Gazelle.

-¡Ahh! Esa competición… Oí a Jordan hablar de ella, creo que va a participar –Terminó de trocear la comida, le ofreció una porción a Suzuno y se llevó otra a la boca.

-Deberías haberlo dicho antes, así podríamos haber ido a animarle –El moreno le dio un mordisco a la pizza mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

-Creo que prefiere estar solo, así puede ligarse a su''novio'' sin nadie que le moleste-.

Fuusuke se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del ojiambarino. -¿Jordan va detrás de alguien?-.

-Si, del surfista del Raimon, Tsunami creo que se llama –Contestó tranquilamente mientras cogía otra porción.

-Pues no lo sabía… Tiene unos gustos un poco raros, no sé… No le veo con ese chico –Dijo algo confuso el moreno.

-Eso mismo le dije yo, pero me dijo que le gustan ''maduros'' –Dio un largo trago a su bebida y exclamó satisfecho –Ahh~~ que fresquita -.

-De todas formas, no creo que lo consiga, ese tal Tsunami siempre está con otro chico… Yo creo que tienen algo.-

Haruya dejó de comer y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa.

-Yo también lo pensé al principio, pero no tienen ninguna relación entre ellos –Contestó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, era solo intuición… -.

-… A propósito ¿Por qué estamos hablando esto? –Preguntó de la nada el chico de fuego.

-¡Y yo que sé! Tú has sacado el tema –Respondió el albino con indiferencia.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

-Por cierto Suzu-chan, todavía no te he agradecido lo de antes –Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa prepotente adornando su rostro- Gracias~~ -.

El moreno miró a un lado para que su novio no pudiera ver su notorio sonrojo. No sabía cómo había podido ceder a hacer tales guarradas en medio de un parque público. Pero en el fondo había disfrutado mucho, así que no podía replicarle nada al oji-ámbar.

-Sí, bueno… De nada –Contestó tímidamente mientras se peinaba su flequillo, evitando mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo. -``_Maldito Nagumo, ¡Parece que saca este tema aposta para abochornarme!´´_-.

Haruya se le quedó mirando sin decir nada. El moreno estaba realmente precioso en ese momento. Su piel morena al Sol se veía tan suave que daban ganas de acariciarla. Su pelo aun seguía alborotado, y le daba un aspecto muy sexy, su ropa, desarreglada y todavía un poco húmeda y su expresión tímida y adorable…

-``_Y luego se queja de que lo violo… Es que así no hay quien se resista´´ -_Pensaba el pelirrojo mientras se daba la razón a sí mismo.

-¿Decías algo? –Preguntó el moreno, que juraría haber escuchado como su chico murmuraba algo en bajo.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Nada, nada… ``_Tengo que dejar de murmurar mis pensamientos´´ _ -.

El sonido del teléfono móvil del chico de fuego llamó la atención de los dos jugadores. Haruya rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que lo encontró.

-¿Hiroto? … … No me vengas con preguntas tontas ¿Para qué me has llamado? … … A ver… ¿De qué se trata? … ¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta? … … Sí ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? – El albino miraba como su novio hablaba mientras se terminaba su refresco.

El pelirrojo se puso en pie y se fue a una esquina para tener más intimidad con su conversación.

Pasaron los minutos y finalmente tras un cuarto de hora el pelirrojo volvió a reunirse con el moreno.

-Perdona que te haya dejado solo, es que era algo privado –Se disculpó el ojiambarino mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su sitio.

-¿Con Hiroto?

-Si, bueno, algo así…- Le restó importancia.

-Al menos cuéntame un poco de que habéis hablado –Exigió el albino, que en el fondo estaba un poco celoso.

-No estés celoso Suzu-chan, ya sabes que eres el único para mi- Dijo con tono cursi mientras sostenía su mano y se la restregaba por la cara.

-Suelta mi mano, que me la llenas de babas –Forcejeó hasta que el pelirrojo soltó su susodicha mano, un poco a regañadientes.

-Puedes maltratarme todo lo que quieras, hoy estoy de buen humor –Dijo con picardía el pelirrojo mientras estiraba sus brazos y los colocaba detrás de su cabeza.

-Pues me alegro de que los disfrutes, porque no se repetirá en mucho tiempo – Dijo fríamente el albino condenando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

-Suzuno, los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad, siempre vas de frío por la vida pero te conozco y sé que también tienes tus necesidades –Se apoyó sobre la mesa –Así que no me asustan tus amenazas. –Comenzó a beber su refresco.

-Me hace gracia que lo menciones, por que resulta que Afuro está instalado en el mismo hotel que nosotros, y podría desahogar mis necesidades con él –Dijo tranquilamente el albino, lo que hizo que Haruya se atragantara.

-¿Aphrodi? –Gritó el pelirrojo entre enfadado y sorprendido.

El albino asintió con la misma tranquilidad que antes.

-No serás capaz –Dijo el pelirrojo, qué más bien trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Puede que yo no, pero él sí –Respondió perversamente el moreno. Lo peor es que Nagumo sabía que tenía razón.

-Suzuno, no bromees con esto, sabes que no me gusta nada –Advirtió el chico de ojos color ámbar.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que esté bromeando? –Le contestó burlonamente el albino, haciéndose el interesante.

-Suzuno –Le llamó en forma de amenaza. Odiaba con todo su alma que el albino se refiriera de esa forma al ''chico ángel'', le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Fingió inocencia el moreno, poniendo ojitos brillantes.

-Como te vea con ese, te juro que cogeré su cabeza y me haré un cenicero con ella –Dijo con tono muy seri, lo cual, al parecer, hizo gracia al albino.

-Pero si tú no fumas –Comentó divertido sin quitar su mirada de falsa inocencia.

-¡Pues empezaré fumar, y no pararé hasta haber llenado su cráneo de colillas! ¿Me oyes? –Preguntó totalmente alterado.

-Sí, no estoy sordo –Dijo tranquilamente, con cara de angelito. Nagumo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando alguna otra respuesta por parte de su novio.

-… No sé por qué odias tanto a Terumi ¿Qué te ha hecho? –Pregunto, pero sabía perfectamente cual era la respuesta. Él siempre había sido muy amable con el rubio y eso a Nagumo le sentaba como una patada en la entrepierna. Además de que Afuro siempre había demostrado un cariño especial por el peliblanco.

-Cómo si no estuviera muy claro, ese tío va detrás de tu trasero –Le señaló acusadoramente –Y sinceramente, no me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que circula por el hotel ¿Y si te viola en los baños de la cafetería? -. El pelirrojo ya empezaba a exagerar las cosas de manera descomunal. Suzuno era violable, sí, pero no tanto.

-Estás alucinando, además, no todos somos tan indecentes como tú -. Ahora era el albino el que lo acusaba.

-Es que tú no te das cuenta, pero Aphrodi te mira con ojos de pervertido –Insistía el chico de fuego.

-Nagumo, según tú hasta el gato de la vecina me mira con ojos de pervertido, en serio, creo que estás obsesionado con eso-.

-Cuando ese loco te viole y te convierta en su esclavo sexual, ya vendrás a mi llorando para que te consuele –Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Correré el riesgo –Canturreó el albino, dando a entender que las palabras de su novio le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

Fuusuke se levantó de la mesa. El pelirrojo imitó su gesto y ambos salieron de la especie de cafetería en la que estaban.

Anduvieron un rato sin hablarse hasta que el pelirrojo no lo aguantó más. Ahora que sabía que el rubio andaba cerca, sentía que cada segundo que él y el albino no se hablaban, era cómo si se lo estuviera entregando a Aphrodi en bandeja de plata.

-Nee Suzu-chan –Le rodeó la cintura con su brazo- Ya sabes que soy muy celoso, y más si se trata del afeminado ese, pero… -Se paró en seco, deteniendo también el paso del moreno –No tengo la culpa de quererte tanto. –Le miró a los ojos fijamente, perdiéndose en los hermosos orbes azules del moreno.

Suzuno se quedó inmóvil… ¿Había escuchado bien? Nagumo… ¿Nagumo había dicho eso? Algo no encajaba.

-Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó tímidamente el chico de hielo, fusionando sus miradas.

-No lo diría si no fuera verdad –Contestó rápidamente, acortando la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos.

-O-oye… –Se separó del pelirrojo con la mirada gacha –No creas que con esos ojitos de cachorro vas a conseguir… -Veía como el pelirrojo se acercaba más y más- que… -Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya le había robado un beso. Ese día el pelirrojo estaba muy cariñoso, auque ni era de extrañar, teniendo lo que había pasado hace apenas una hora.

Se separó lentamente del ojiambarino sin decir nada.

De fondo se podía escuchar a un grupito de chicas gritar emocionadas por sus muestras de cariño, un grupo de adolescente mirándolos sorprendidos y una madre tapándole los ojos a sus hijos.

Gazelle suspiró totalmente abatido y se fue andando en dirección contraria a las chicas, los adolescentes y la madre homófoba. Se sentía abochornado.

-¡Corre! ¿¡A que esperas! ¡Qué se te escapa! –Gritaba una de las chicas que anteriormente había gritado, dirigiéndose a Haruya.

-¡Luchar por su amor! –Gritaba otra.

-¡Date prisa!- Animaba una tercera joven.

Haruya las miró con una gotita en la nuca, pero las hizo caso y salió corriendo tras el peliblanco.

Lo encontró sentado en un banco, ocultando su cara con las manos.

Se acercó a él lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y se quedó así sin decir nada, hasta que el albino rompió el silencio.

-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías? –Susurró el albino sin levantar la mirada.

-Sí, lo sé -.

-Y yo soy el más idiota por dejarme llevar- Se lamentaba el moreno.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón –Le siguió la corriente el chico de fuego.

Suzuno le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Ay… -Se lamentaba el pelirrojo, sobándose el chichón que le habías salido.

-Desde luego, eres de lo que no hay –Fuusuke su puso en pie y se peinó el flequillo. –Date prisa, nos quedan muchas atracciones por probar.

El ojiambarino se alegro al oír eso. Parecía ser que el albino no iba a dejar que los comentarios de la gente le afectaran, y le estropearan un día tan maravilloso como ese.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-``Acaban de ver la exhibición del número cincuenta y seis, con una puntuación total veintidós puntos´´ -Anunciaba nuevamente la encargada de narrar los resultados –El siguiente en entrar al agua es Jousuke Tsunami´´-.

-Joder, joder, joder ¡Qué es mi turno! –Dijo nerviosamente el pelirrosa mientras salía disparado al mar, con su inseparable tabla y sus amigos animándole a gritos.

-¡Tú puedes Tsunami!-.

-¡Demuéstrales lo que sabes!-.

El moreno les dedicó una sonrisa antes de entrar al agua y comenzar a adentrarse en el mar, nadando sobre su tabla.

Llegó a la zona de mayor oleaje y se puso a observar detenidamente las olas, esperando que llegara una grande, digna de su nivel. A lo lejos divisó una ola que resaltaba por encima de las demás, y sin dudarlo empezó a nadar hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se puso en pie sobre su tabla y comenzó a deslizarse por el interior de la ola con gran maestría, haciendo movimientos precisos y ágiles. Mantenía el equilibrio sin problemas y tocaba la ola con su mano más cercana, un ejemplo perfecto de precisión.

Cuando llegó al final de la ola, se dio impulso, y aprovechó las últimas fuerzas de la ola para hacer una pirueta y dar una vuelta en el aire, para después aterrizar con cuidado sobre la superficie y regresar tranquilamente a la costa.

Una actuación simplemente brillante.

-``Una gran exhibición por parte de Tsunami, ahora el jurado dará su opinión´´ - Todas las miradas se centraban en las tres personas que habían sido elegidas como jurado, y que ahora debatían en bajo su calificación. A los pocos segundos le comunicaron la puntuación a la narradora.

-``¡Increíble! ¡Tsunami Jousuke, a pesar de ser tan joven ha conseguido una calificación de veintinueve puntos sobre treinta!´´ -Anunciaba la presentadora.

El pelirrosa no parecía del todo conforme con el resultado, pero sonrió orgullosamente y volvió a reunirse con sus compañeros.

-No esperaba menos de ti Tsunami-san –Le animaba el otro surfista mientras le palmeaba la espalda enérgicamente.

-Sí, aunque creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor… -Comentaba el defensa sin dejar de sonreír mientras se sentaba en el mismo sitio de antes.

-No seas tan exigente, yo creo que lo has hecho genial –Le animaba el portero suplente del Raimon.

Tsunami soltó un par de carcajadas y se alborotó sus propios cabellos –Vaya, muchas gracias –Contestó modosamente.

Sus admiradores sonrieron alegremente y después se miraron entre ellos, cambiando la amabilidad de su rostro por un odio más negro que el carbón. Por poco no salían chispas.

El pobre Tsunami miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa en comportamiento de sus amigos, y mentalmente se preguntaba por qué actuaban así y por qué se llevaban tan pésimamente mal.

-Voy a por un refresco –Dijo el pelirrosa mientras se ponía en pie.

-¡Te acompaño! –Gritaron a dúo los dos rivales por el amor del surfista, lo que ocasiono que volvieran a mirarse con odio y a echar chispas.

-C-casi que mejor voy solo jejeje… -De un momento a otro el moreno había desaparecido, dejando a los pretendientes solos, y con un ambiente más tenso que el puré de patata.

-No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya –Dijo desafiante el pequeño portero del Raimon.

-Pues yo creo qué si lo haré, y luego te lo restregaré en la cara –Le respondió de mala forma el otro surfista.

-Más quisieras –Contestó Tachimukai. No pensaba quedarse atrás.

-Escucha chaval ¿Crees realmente que si no ha salido contigo en todo el tiempo que lleváis juntos lo va a hacer ahora? –Preguntó con ironía y después dejó escapar una risotada –No me hagas reír…

Ese comentario le hizo mucho daño al pequeño portero. Y es que tenía razón… ¡Pero no pensaba rendirse!

-Si no ha salido conmigo, es porque no se lo he pedido –Contestó el castaño con mucha seguridad, que en el fondo no tenía, pero tenía que aparentar ser fuerte.

-Pues entonces, pídeselo –Dijo muy confiado el chico de cabellos azul oscuro.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. Cuando Tsunami regrese pídele que salga contigo –Explicó con una sonrisa triunfante el moreno.

El oji-azul estaba apunto de contestar al comentario del muchacho cuando la presentadora anunció que el siguiente en exhibirse sobre la tabla de surf era el oji-rojo.

-Bueno, me toca –Se puso en pie y cogió su tabla. –No olvides lo acordado.- El moreno se dirigió al la costa sin dar tiempo a que Yuuki le contestara.

Justo en ese momento apareció Tsunami en escena, con un cóctel de frutas en la mano.

-Ya he vuelto –Dijo alegremente el pelirrosa- ¿Quieres un poco? –Preguntó mientras le ofrecía su bebida al portero.

Tachimukai cogió tímidamente la bebida que le ofrecía el surfista y le dio un trago, mientras agradecía a las fuerzas de la naturaleza o a lo que fuera que Tsunami no hubiera llegado medio minuto antes.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar… Cuando volviera el estúpido de Jordan tendría que… ¿Declararse? ¡Ni hablar! Tenía que pensar en algo… ¡Pero ya!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Tsunami lo ha hecho muy bien –Comentaba Midorikawa que veía animadamente la competición mientras se comía el tercer helado en lo que llevaban de día, sentado en el regazo de su novio.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Ya le hemos visto, y no me apetece quedarme aquí tooodo el día –Lloriqueaba el peliverde cómicamente.

-Podemos ir a donde quieras –Le tranquilizó el pelirrojo, acariciándole la cabecita a su novio.

-Mmm… Podemos alejarnos de la muchedumbre y darnos un baño en la playa, ya que hemos venido hasta aquí… ¿Te apetece? –Preguntó inocentemente el moreno, con los ojitos brillantes.

-Claro ``_Esto va de mal en peor… Ahora encima tengo que soportar ver a Mido en bañador jugueteando con el agua y sonriéndome con su sonrisa de ''Por favor Hiroto, viólame''-._

Midorikawa se levantó de su cómodo asiento y ayudo al pelirrojo a que hiciera lo mismo, ya que se la habían entumecido las piernas de haber tenido el peliverde encima durante tanto tiempo.

Luego comenzaron a andar hasta haber dejado atrás la competición, y buscaron un pequeño hueco dónde no había nadie nadando.

-Muchas gracias Hiro, creo que eres demasiado bueno conmigo –Decía alegremente el peliverde mientras se abrazaba al brazo del pelirrojo.

-Es lo normal, somos novios –Intentaba restarle importancia el oji-jade.

-Pero tú siempre estás dándome caprichos, y yo nunca hago nada por ti... Me siento mal por eso –Decía con tono triste el moreno mientras terminaba de comerse su helado. -… ¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer para compensarte? ¿O algo que te apetezca hacer? –Preguntó inocentemente, mirando los ojos verdes de Hiroto tímidamente.

La mente de Hiroto colapsó.

-_``Si te contara todas las cosas que me gustaría hacerte… Te asustarías´´_- Pensaba el pelirrojo, intentando espantar todo los pensamiento pervertidos.

-No te preocupes por eso Mido-chan, cuando se me ocurra algo te lo diré ¿Vale?- Le rodeó la cintura con su brazo derecho y continuaron andando. –Yo con estar contigo me conformo -.

El peliverde le sonrió alegremente, se separó un poco de él y se empezó a quitar la ropa, bajo la atenta mirada del ex-capitán de Génesis, hasta quedarse sólo con el bañador que ya traía puesto.

-Voy a darme un chapuzón ¿Vienes conmigo?-.

Hiroto dejó de mirarle el culo a su novio y le miró a los ojos nerviosamente –A-ahora voy, tu ve adelantándote –Dijo nerviosamente el chico de piel pálida.

Mido hizo caso al pelirrojo y se fue dando saltos al agua. Hiroto suspiró pesadamente y sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Buscó un número en su lista de contactos y pulsó el botón de llamar.

Al poco rato la persona a la que llamaba contestó.

-¿Hiroto? –Se escuchó la voz de Haruya al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Haruya ¿Qué tal?

-No me vengas con preguntas tontas ¿Para qué me has llamado? –Preguntó secamente el otro pelirrojo. Sospechaba que Hiroto no le llamaba sólo para saber qué tal estaba.

-Tengo un problema –Dijo apesadumbrado el capitán de Génesis.

-A ver… ¿De qué se trata?

-… ¿Tú estás saliendo con Gazelle verdad?

-¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta?

- Tú solo contesta

-…Sí ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? –Preguntó enojado el ojiambarino.

-No, claro qué no, es que quería asegurarme, para poder pedirte consejo –Aclaró el oji-jade.

-¿Consejo? ¿Sobre qué?

Hiroto respiró hondo y le explicó a Nagumo todo lo que había ocurrido con Midorikawa, sus intentos fallidos de intentar intimar con él y sus ganas de poder ''divertirse''.

-Ahh… A mi al principio me pasaba igual, Suzuno se hacía el estrecho y no había forma de hacer nada, pero un día que ya no aguantaba más le arrinconé contra la puerta de los vestuarios y le solté un discurso; Que por qué no quería, que si es que no le gustaba estar conmigo, que si bla bla bla, todo tipo de cosas sentimentales, entonces él se sintió mal y acabó cediendo –Explicaba orgulloso el chico de fuego.

-Eso es un poco rastrero ¿No? –Decía con una gotita en la nuca el chico de piel pálida.

-Tú di lo que quieras, pero no veas cómo lo disfruté –Decía sin quitar su tono de superioridad.

-Entonces ¿Tu consejo es que le soborne con sentimentalismo barato?

-Sip –Contestó alegremente- Y si no funciona siempre puedes recurrir a los afrodisíacos, conozco una marca realmente buena… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-Fue interrumpido por Hiroto.

-¡No voy a drogar a Mido!

-Solo era una sugerencia –Se encubría el pelirrojo.

-Bueno… gracias por el consejo, ya veré que hago…

-Nah, de nada, suerte –Se despidió el chico de fuego y colgó.

Hiroto guardó su teléfono móvil y se desvistió al igual que había hecho su novio. Dejó la ropa junto con la del peliverde y se acercó a la costa.

Midorikawa estaba nadando animadamente de un lado a otro, así que el pelirrojo decidió darle una sorpresa y abrazarle por la espalda.

-Mi-do-chan –Le llamó sílaba por sílaba mientras le abrazaba por sorpresa, lo cual hizo que el peliverde se sobresaltara.

-Hiroto, me has asustado –Decía con un adorable puchero el moreno.

-Eso pretendía –Contestó divertido el pelirrojo, tirando de las mejillas del ojinegro.

El peliverde lo miró mal por unos segundos, pero en seguida cambió su expresión a una de felicidad. Se separó de él y le tiró un poco de agua a la cara como castigo. Después salió corriendo como buenamente podía, teniendo en cuenta que estaba con el agua por las rodillas.

Hiroto enseguida empezó a perseguirlo para tirarle agua, y cuando lo alcanzó se cambiaron los roles, y era el peliverde el que perseguía al oji-jade. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que se cansaron. Correr en el agua era muy duro.

-Ah… Estoy agotado… ¿Podemos volver al hotel? No quiero pasar el resto del día con el pelo así- Comentaba el peliverde mientras se escurría el pelo, que estaba lleno de partículas de sal, por culpa del agua salada.

-Me has leído el pensamiento -. Cada uno cogió sus cosas y se encaminaron al hotel con paso lento. No tenían prisa.

Llegaron a la media hora o así, ya que se entretuvieron por el camino, mirando la playa. El amable portero del hotel les reconoció enseguida, pues no conocía muchos jóvenes con el cabello verde, y les dio la bienvenida.

Entraron con prisa, ya que solo llevaban el bañador, y les daba un poco de vergüenza andar así por el hotel. Pidieron la llave de su habitación en el vestíbulo y cogieron el ascensor, que tuvieron que compartir con un señor que no le quitaba el ojo al peliverde, cosa que molestó de sobremanera al oji-jade, y por instinto atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de Midorikawa, haciendo que a este se le enrojecieran las mejillas.

-¿H-Hiro? –Preguntó tímidamente el moreno.

-Es que tengo un poco de frío –Mintió para no asustar al peliverde con la verdad. Midorikawa reaccionó abrazando al pelirrojo por la cintura. –¿A-así mejor? -.

Hiroto sonrió para sus adentros, apretando más su agarre –Sí, mucho mejor -.

El hombre salió del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron, y Hiroto y Midorikawa esperaron a que el ascensor llegara al piso veintitrés.

Cuando se abrieron nuevamente las puertas los jugadores salieron disparados hacia su habitación. Por el camino se cruzaron con Kidou y con Fudou, que caminaban uno al lado del otro, y sorprendentemente no estaban peleándose. Los estrategas los miraron con sorpresa y se echaron a un lado para dejar vía libre a los recién llegados.

Hiroto y Midorikawa los saludaron rápidamente, sin detenerse, y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Midorikawa encajó la llave en la cerradura y tras girarla, abrió la puerta, y al instante se encerraron en su cuarto.

Los dos suspiraron aliviados.

-Me pido primero en entrar al baño –Dijo Mido en cuanto recuperó el habla.

-Ni lo sueñes –Replicó con una sonrisa en pelirrojo- Yo entro contigo –Canturreó felizmente mientras entraba al baño.

-No es que me moleste, pero no es obligatorio que nos duchemos juntos todos los días –Decía tímidamente el peliverde, entrando también en el baño.

-Menos hablar y más desnudarse –Cambió de tema radicalmente mientras se quitaba el bañador y entraba en la bañera.

Al pequeño Mido no le quedó otra que acceder a la petición de su novio, y sin mucho entusiasmo y con un mar de nervios se quitó la única prenda que llevaba y se metió en la bañera, de espaldas a Hiroto. No importaba cuantas veces se ducharan juntos, siempre le daría vergüenza.

-``Bueno_, ya está todo listo… ¡Qué comience el plan ''Seducir a Mido''!_´´ -Pensó el pelirrojo mientras se volteaba para ver a su presa. -``_Lo siento Mido-chan, pero de esta no te libras_´´

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un joven de cabellos azul claro, piel morena y un curioso parche en el ojo se entretenía dibujando monigotes en una servilleta de papel, intentando así aminorar su aburrimiento, pero ya había rellenado cinco servilletas con dibujos mal hechos de pingüinos y empezaba a ser algo repetitivo.

Pero poco más podía hacer en esos momentos, ya que nadie estaba en el hotel, y no podía irse porque tenía que esperar a su novio.

Endo y Kazemaru habían ''desaparecido misteriosamente''… Cosa que ocurría últimamente todos los días. Un poco sospechoso.

Kidou y Fudou si que estaban, pero para una vez que no se estaban peleando, no quería molestarles. A ver si esos dos se declaraban de una maldita vez.

Casi todo el mundo estaba en la competición de deportes acuáticos, haciendo yo que sé qué, el pobre Sakuma estaba condenado al aburrimiento hasta que el portero se dignara a aparecer.

- Ya he vuelto –Anunció alegremente el castaño en el momento que entraba en la habitación del peliazul.

El amante de los pingüinos, al verlo, se emocionó tanto que se le tiró encima, y los dos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Pensaba que me habías abandonado… -Lloriqueaba cómicamente el chico del parche mientras se aferraba al oji-azul.

Genda le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y haciendo uso de su fuerza consiguió ponerse en pie, aun con Sakuma encima.

-¿Cómo voy yo a abandonarte? –

El chico de ojos rojizos se encogió de hombros, y al portero le salió una gotita en la nuca.-Bueno, pues tengo una buena noticia –Puso pose guay. –He conseguido unos pases para una fiesta esta noche, en un local no muy lejos de aquí –Comentaba alegremente el castaño, haciendo una especie de danza de celebración.

Cabe decir que Genda era un amante de las fiestas, y siempre acababa arrastrando a Sakuma a todos los garitos a los que iba. Claro está que Sakuma no quería dejar solo a su novio en un lugar lleno de violadores, o eso decía.

-Pero eso no es todo –Detuvo su alegre danza –He conseguido más pases, y he convencido a Kidou y a Fudou para que vengan con nosotros –Volvió a iniciar su baile de celebración.

-Oye Genda, mi vida, me parece genial ir de fiesta contigo, me lo paso muy bien, pero… -se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por qué no podemos ir al zoo?-.

Genda lo miró tiernamente y lo abrazó sin dejar de bailar. –Venga Saku-Saku, no te enfades -Le puso morritos para darle pena- Además ¿Para qué quieres ir al zoo si ya me tienes a mi? Grr~~- Imitó el gruñido de algún animal salvaje, dándole un toque ¿Sexy?

-Eso es trampa –Murmuró al moreno, con un adorable rubor en las mejillas- _``Sabes que no me puedo resistir a eso… Maldito portero sexy´´´-._

-Iremos al zoo otro día ¿Nee? –Le besó la mejilla con cariño.

Sakuma asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y tras un poco de charla los dos salieron de la habitación que compartían con Kidou y comenzaron a anda sin rumbo fijo, a ver si encontraban algo con lo que entretenerse. Y casualmente lo encontraron.

-Genda… ¿E-estás viendo lo mismo que yo? –Preguntaba el moreno asombrado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

El mayor asintió. –Qué fuerte… -Exclamó el castaño, frotándose los ojos.

-Se veía venir –Decía el chico del parche, dándose la razón a sí mismo.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a dar sus puntos de vista, sin percatarse de que hacían demasiado ruido.

Fudou se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos y se separó del Kidou, rompiendo así el beso que compartían.

El estratega de las gafas se quedó un poco confuso, hasta que también se percató de que tenían público.

Ambos enrojecieron como tomates y se quedaron mudos. Y es que se morían de la vergüenza.

Tenían muchas cosas que explicar a sus compañeros


	13. Primeras veces

Capítulo 12. Primeras veces

El repentino sonido de su teléfono móvil le despertó de su mar de pensamientos. Se levantó con mucha pereza del sofá y se acercó a paso lento al mueble donde reposaba su dichoso aparato. Lo cogió con desgana y sin interés, al menos hasta que reconoció el número de la persona que lo llamaba.

-¿Suzuno? –Preguntó efusivamente el chico. Su mirada deslumbraba de alegría.

-Así es –Contestó una suave voz al otro lado de la línea, con un toque de dulzura en sus palabras.

-V-valla… ¡Qué sorpresa! Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti… -Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, muy atento a su conversación.

-Por eso mismo te llamo, me gustaría quedar contigo… -La voz del moreno era sumamente agradable, como el sutil ronroneo de un gato.

-Me encantaría, pero lo veo difícil, yo estoy en Benidorm y tú no sé por donde andarás –Dijo entristecido el chico, mirando al suelo.

-Eso es lo de menos… -comentó tranquilamente el moreno- ¿No sabías que estamos en el mismo hotel? –añadió con tono divertido.

-¿Qué? Me estás tomando el pelo… -No sé lo creía, si fuera así, ya se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Lo digo en serio ¿Es que no me crees? –Fingió sentirse traicionado y triste.

-¡No! Claro que te creo, es sólo que me ha sorprendido –Contestó rápidamente el chico, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entonces… ¿Te apetece que nos veamos? –Preguntó el albino con un tono de voz inocente, impropio de él.

-¡Por supuesto! –Contestó efusivamente el otro chico.

-¿Te apetece mucho? –Preguntó con voz dulce e infantil.

-S-si… -Contestó algo avergonzado el chico por las inocentes acciones del moreno.

-¿Mucho, mucho? –Seguía preguntando con su vocecita de niño pequeño.

-Err… S-si –Contestó nuevamente, con las mejillas encendidas de un tenue color rojo.

-¿Mucho, mucho, mucho? –Preguntó por tercera vez el ojiazul, sin quitar esa voz que estaba utilizando.

-Y-ya te he dicho que sí… -Respondió nuevamente, intentando no tartamudear.

Se escuchó una pequeña carcajada al otro lado de la línea –Entonces cierra los ojos –dijo con voz de siempre, con un pequeño toque misterioso.

El chico estaba apunto de replicar, pero finalmente cerró los ojos algo inseguro, para no defraudar al moreno.

Estuvo unos cuantos segundos así, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados y el auricular del teléfono móvil en la oreja.

-Abre los ojos –Escuchó la voz del moreno muy cerca de él, y su voz no provenía del teléfono. Abrió lentamente los parpados, pudiendo así observar la esbelta figura del albino muy cerca de él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuanto tiempo, Afuro-kun –Comentó dulcemente, ampliando su sonrisa.

El rubio no lo dudó dos veces y lo abrazó fuertemente, lo que provocó que el peliblanco riera –Yo también te he echado de menos – Le correspondió el abrazo con suavidad.

-Eres malo Suzuno, podías haberme avisado antes –Replicó el chico de ojos color carmesí, con un pequeño puchero.

-He estado ocupado últimamente, pero te he avisado ahora ¿No? –Respondió el albino sin quitar su sonrisa.

Terumi asintió y rompió lentamente el abrazo, para después ponerse al lado del moreno.

-Bueno… ¿A dónde quieres ir? -.

-Cualquier sitio que esté muy lejos de aquí me sirve –Contestó el ojiazul, con un pequeño tic nervioso en la ceja.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó al preocupado el rubio.

-Es una larga historia –Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente – Pero vayámonos de aquí, por favor –Pidió algo desesperadamente Gazelle, a lo que Afuro accedió, y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del hotel con bastante prisa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un chico pelirrojo salía de la ducha de su habitación con una toalla alrededor del pelo… y nada más.

Estaba algo cansado después de todo lo que había pasado en Terra Mítica, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de rogarle un poco a su novio y repetir ''esperiencias''.

-Nee Suzu-chan ¿Te apetecen unos mimitos? – Preguntó con tono seductor mientras salía del baño, encontrándose para su sorpresa la habitación vacía.

-¿Suzu-chan? –Preguntó nuevamente, pero no obtuvo contestación.

Empezó a buscar por toda la sala, pero Fuusuke no daba señales de vida por allí.

-Que raro… -Se sentó en la cama, pensando en dónde podría estar el moreno, cuando encontró una nota de papel sobre su almohada. La cogió con curiosidad y comenzó a leerla;

''_Querido Nagu:_

_He salido a buscar a un amiguito para salir a dar una vuelta. No te lo he dicho antes porque sabía que pondrías pegas, y ya que lo iba a hacer de todas formas…_

_Intenta no destruir la habitación en mi ausencia, y no me esperes para cenar._

_Ya te lo recompensaré ¿Nee?_

_PD: No te hagas ilusiones, no habrá segunda ronda._

_Suzuno Fuusuke__''_

Tras leer la nota, cerró el puño con fuerza, arrugando así el papel y luego lo fragmentó en pequeños trozos, que salían volando por la habitación. Estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado.

-No me digas que este idiota… ¡Mierda! –Tiró al suelo lo que quedaba de la nota del moreno y comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad. Tenía que encontrar al albino ¡Ya!

Terminó de vestirse en un santiamén y salió embalado por la puerta. Cogió el ascensor, pero iba muy lento, por que había mucha gente bajando en diferentes pisos, así que salió en el séptimo y bajó el resto del camino por las escaleras.

Llegó al vestíbulos muy agitado, pero no se dio el lujo de para a coger aire, y siguió corriendo. Dejó las llaves en la recepción y finalmente salió del hotel. Se detuvo un momento, para ver si distinguía al peliblanco entre la gente, y como no fue así, volvió a emprender su marcha por una calle al azar, con la esperanza de encontrase con el moreno.

No tuvo suerte, y probó con la segunda calle más próxima al hotel, en la que tampoco encontró a su querido albino. Hizo lo mismo con todas las calles de los alrededores, pero nuevamente, el resultado fue el mismo.

Detuvo su paso y dio una gran calada de aire. Estaba exhausto y cabreado, una mala combinación. Empezó a andar con paso lento hacia el hotel. Estaba claro que si no había encontrado ya al peliblanco, no lo iba a encontrar ahora, así que decidió volver a la habitación y maldecir mentalmente al rubio afeminado que había osado robarle a SU chico, aunque solo fuera por una noche.

-Maldito Hermafrodita afeminado del demonio… Como me enteré de que has tocado a MI Suzuno, te juro que te mato… -Susurraba para sí el pelirrojo, envuelto en ira. Odiaba a ese chico, y sabía de sobre por la nota de Suzuno, que ahora mismo estaba con él.

Suspiró con resignación y continuó su camino en silencio. Ya pensaría en un buen castigo para su novio por haberle hecho esto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Q-qué? –Preguntó cortadamente Fudou, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de la Royal Academy.

Sakuma y Genda se miraron de forma cómplice, y el mayor habló por los dos.

-Felicidades –Fue lo único que dijo, con un tono un poco nervioso. Después de todo se trataba de Fudou, y sabían de sobra que tenía un carácter complicado.

Los dos estrategas habían enmudecido de repente. Seguramente por la vergüenza.

El chico de ojos verdes en un momento cogió la mano de Kidou y salió de allí con prisa, llevándose consigo al estratega de las gafas.

-Pobres, deben de morirse de vergüenza –Comentó el del pelo azul mientras jugueteaba con su pelo, y veía como sus compañeros desaparecían por los pasillos.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Les hemos pillado de lleno, es normal –Dijo tranquilamente el castaño, rodeando los hombros del delantero. –Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí –Empezó a andar seguido del peliazul. Ya encontraría otra cosa con la que entretenerse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-… ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Preguntó el chico de la coleta nada más llegar al cuarto de su compañero, donde por fin estaban solos.

-Mejor que quedarnos allí sin decir nada – Contestó Fudou mientras se sentaba en su cama pesadamente, notablemente incómodo por lo que había pasado segundos antes.

Kidou lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a su lado –Bueno… así ya no tenemos que darles la noticia nosotros – Apoyó tímidamente su cabeza sobre los hombros del ojiverde, y este a su vez apoyó su cabeza sobre la del castaño.

-Sí… -Rodeó la cintura del ojirojo con su brazo y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, para poder darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Podía haber sido peor… -Intentó pensar en positivo el chico de la cresta.

-Y Además se lo han tomado bastante bien… Pensaba que Sakuma montaría un numerito o algo por el estilo –Confesó Kidou.

-Sí, eso pensé yo también… -Se recostó sobre la cama y tiró de la camiseta de su novio para que este imitara su gesto.

-Hoy estás muy cariñoso, Fu-kun –Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en esta –Deberías portarte así más de vez en cuando – Sonrió cariñosamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Se quedaron así un rato, mirándose. Fudou miraba al otro estratega con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a una incógnita dentro de su cabeza. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Kidou… -Lo llamó con un susurro –¿… Puedo follarte? –Soltó sin más el chico de la cresta, mientras miraba expectante al castaño, esperando un sí por respuesta. Estaba claro que ser sutil no iba con él.

-¿T-tú eres idiota? –Se separó de él de un empujón, bajó torpemente de la cama, y se refugió en una esquina de la habitación, cogió una silla que había en la sala como arma y protección para que su compañero no se acercara, y le amenazó con golpearle con ella.

-T-tengo una silla y no dudaré en usarla –Decía como podía el estratega del Raimon, con una mezcla de miedo y nervios invadiendo su cuerpo.

Fudou le miraba con una gotita en la nuca.

-Sólo era una pregunta… -Se defendía el ojiverde, mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a su histérico novio

-¡No te acerques pervertido! – Intentó asentarle un golpe con la silla, pero Fudou lo esquivó, por los pelos.

-¿Quieres calmarte? –Intentaba arrebatarle la silla sin morir en el intento, pero su compañero se lo ponía difícil.

-¡No! ¡Todavía soy muy joven para que un pervertido mancille mi cuerpo! –Seguía dando golpes al aire para alejar al otro estratega, pero este finalmente consiguió inmovilizar la silla y a su portador.

-Kidou cálmate –Tras forcejear consiguió quitarle el ''arma'' al ojirojo, y este se separó de él todo lo que pudo, hasta chocar con la pared.

-No te acerques –Repitió con la voz más firme que pudo entonar.

-Creo que exageras un poco… -Re arrinconó de forma que no pudiera escapar –Porque yo sé que te va a gustar… -Le susurró provocativamente al oído, acto que hizo que el ojirojo se sonrojara.

-C-cállate –Intentó separarlo de él, pero era inútil, sus fuerzas le habían abandonado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tienes miedo de que te guste tanto que te quedes con ganas de más? –Seguía susurrándole de esa forma tan estimulante, y que tanto le excitaba, pero por mucho que esas palabras tuvieran efecto sobre su cuerpo, no quería ceder ante sus actos. Tenía miedo de que resultara doloroso. Tenía miedo de hacerlo mal.

-No te hagas de rogar, porque sabes que no lo voy a hacer –Dio con sorna el estratega número ocho, mientras delineaba la cadera del ojirojo, con mucha sensualidad.

-Eres un impaciente ¿Lo sabías? –dijo finalmente el castaño, sujetando las manos de Fudou para que no siguieran moviéndose a sus anchas.

-Y tú eres un aguafiestas –Le contestó divertido el ojiverde. –No sé porque todos os empeñáis en haceros los difíciles, si en el fondo lo estáis deseando –Se separó de Kidou y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo. Bastante frustrado.

Kidou se sorprendió de que su novio no hubiera seguido insistiendo -``_¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?´´-._

-Haz lo que quieras, ya me da igual –Dijo con voz algo enojada el chico de la cresta, sin levantar la cara de la almohada.

El ojirojo se sintió mal al ver a su novio tan desanimado. –Venga Fudou, no te pongas así… -Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició la cabeza.

-Ya lo haremos en otra ocasión ¿Vale? –Le despeinó la cresta y le dio un pequeño beso en la oreja. Como el ojiverde no respondía a ninguno de sus gestos optó por dejarle solo con su enfado. Sabía que él lo prefería así.

Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la salida, y cuando estuvo apunto de girar el manillar de la puerta, notó como era arrastrado de nuevo a la cama, y como los fuertes brazos de otro estratega lo abrazaban con fuerza de la cintura.

-¿De veras te has creído ese cuento del enfado? Te tomaba por alguien más suspicaz, Kidou –Comentó con prepotencia, tumbándole bruscamente sobre la cama, inmovilizándole los brazos y las piernas.

-Cabrón… -Fue lo único que llegó a decir el estratega de ojos rojos. Había sido idiota por confiar en las supuestas buenas intenciones del chico.

-Eres un malhablado Kidou-kun, creo que voy a tener que darte una lección –Dijo con una mezcla de ironía y falsa inocencia el ojiverde, mientras empezaba a subir la camiseta de su compañero.

-¡NOOOO! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el pobre chico, haciendo que su chillido hiciera eco por todo el hotel, como mínimo, mientra veía como su virginidad vivía sus últimos momentos de existencia. Sería una primera vez algo violenta para el estratega…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Has oído eso? –Preguntó Afuro mientras dejaba su bebida sobre la barra del bar en dónde estaban.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó el albino cuando dejó de beber de su zumo de piña. Terumi le había prohibido terminantemente beber alcohol debido a su tendencia a embriagarse con muy poco de esta sustancia.

-Juraría que he oído… No es nada, cosas mías… -Dijo finalmente el rubio, quitándole importancia al asunto. -``_Juraría que oído a Kidou… ¡Vah! Eso es imposible´´ _

-Dime Afuro-kun ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –Preguntó tranquilamente el moreno, apoyándose ligeramente sobre la ''mesa''.

-Muy tranquilas, la verdad. He ido mucho a la playa y a dar paseos por la cuidad… ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, tranquilas no es la palabra adecuada, más bien… alocadas. –Se incorporó y encaró al rubio –No he parado ni un día, Nagumo y yo hemos ido de fiesta, a la playa, al parque de atracciones, a la piscina… ``_Y eso sin contar el sexo´´ _ Pero no puedo quejarme, me lo estoy pasando bastante bien –Sonrió levemente y se peinó el flequillo de forma adorable, obviamente él no era consciente de aquello.

-¿Haruya ha venido contigo? –preguntó el rubio, con cierto recelo, bien disimulado.

-Sí ¿No te lo había comentado? -.

-Pues no, aunque no me sorprende, Haruya y tú siempre habéis estado muy unidos –Pegó un trago a su copa. –Yo diría que hasta demasiado –Soltó una pequeña risa mientras decía la última frase, bajo la curiosa mirada de Gazelle. – No me malinterpretes Suzuno, es sólo que Nagumo a veces es demasiado acaparador contigo, no sé, ni que fuerais novios –Dejó la copa nuevamente sobre la barra, sin fijarse en la cara que se le acababa de poner a su acompañante.

-Novios, que tontería, jejeje –Rió nerviosamente el peliblanco intentando no atragantase con su propia saliva.

-Sí, ya sé que es estúpido decirlo, pero es que Nagumo a veces se comporta como un novio celoso –Se explicó el rubio, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que exageras, él es más como un hermano sobre protector –Mintió el albino, intentando aparentar naturalidad.

-Mmm… Visto así… -hizo una pequeña pausa- Pero creo que sigue dando más el pego de novio celoso que de hermano – Se terminó su bebida de un solo trago y sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que la cerveza te empieza a afectar al cerebro –Dijo con un pequeño mohín el moreno.

-¡Pero si es verdad! Hay veces que me da la sensación de que me odia porque te llevas bien conmigo –Explicó con tono tristón el ojirojo.

-¡Q-qué va! Son cosas tuyas, Haruya no te odia ``_Sólo te desea la muerte´´_ -Pensó mientras bebía nuevamente de su baso de zumo de piña.

-Me gustaría creerte, pero es que a veces me mira como si quisiera matarme con la mirada, no sé si me entiendes… -.

-Te digo que son cosas tuyas, es que a Nagumo no se le da bien lidiar con la gente –Volvió a excusar el comportamiento de su novio con pequeñas mentiras.

-A lo mejor es que le gustas y le da vergüenza decírtelo –Comentó tranquilamente el rubio, haciendo que el albino casi se ahogara con su zumo.

-¿Q-qué? – Preguntó a punto del colapso el peliblanco.

-Lo que oyes… Yo creo que no se atreve porque teme ser rechazado –Seguía con su discurso – Pero teniendo en cuanta la forma en la que te mira en los vestuarios pues… Creo que está muy claro que siente algo por ti –Finalizó triunfante el chico de ojos color carmín.

-¡Pero que dices! Venga ya, ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a Nagumo? Es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida ``_Maldito tulipán degenerado y salido ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me mires en los vestuarios?´´_.

-No te hagas el tonto Suzuno, que sé que tú también te has dado cuenta de las miraditas que te echa, es más, todo el equipo se ha dado cuenta –Se aireó el pelo con la mano. –A ti lo que te pasa es que no quieres aceptar que le gustas a tu mejor amigo -.

A Suzuno no se le calló la mandíbula al suelo porque estaba demasiado ocupado en no sufrir un ataque de nervios. ¿Desde cuando Afuro sospechaba de su relación?

-Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, a lo mejor te das cuenta de que te gusta. Haríais una buena pareja –Dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa gatuna.

-A-Afuro, yo… -Intentó desviar la conversación por algún lado, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Además, estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, la homosexualidad está más que aceptada –Seguía hablando el rubio – Así que si os gustáis, no veo el problema en que salgáis juntos-.

El ojirojo suspiró y miró al albino, notando así el sonrojo que se apoderaba de la cara de este.

-Esto… no quería que te enfadaras, perdona si te he molestado hablando de más –Se disculpó el rubio. Se sentía fatal por haber abochornado de esa forma al peliblanco.

-No te disculpes –Dijo con un hilito de voz el moreno –Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa… -Reunió todos sus fuerzas y su valentía y comenzó a contarle la verdad al ojirojo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Nee... Mido-chan –Le llamó el pelirrojo mientras le enjabonaba la espalda suavemente al peliverde.

-¿Sí? – Contestó con su voz dulce el moreno, girando un poco su cuello para poder mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo.

-Estaba pensando… que no tienes que ducharte conmigo si no quieres –Dijo algo apenado Hiroto, comenzando así el plan que había estado maquinando desde que había tenido la conversación telefónica con Burn.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que me gusta –Confesó tímidamente el peliverde, con las mejillas de un tenue color rosa.

Hiroto se mordió el labio para no saltar encima del ojinegro en ese mismo momento. _-``Sólo un poco más´´ - _Se decía a sí mismo.

-No tienes porque obligarte a hacer esto, si no te gusta, dímelo sin rodeos, no me voy a enfadar –Seguía insistiendo el oji-jade.

-Hiro-chan, no me digas eso… tú a mi me gustas mucho, y deberías saber que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, sea dónde sea… -Hablaba bastante avergonzado el moreno, mirando a un lado, para no tener que mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos.

Hiroto tragó saliva. –Entonces… ¿Por qué lo evitas?- Se acercó lentamente al peliverde hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él. Midorikawa sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su novio. -¿Es que no sientes curiosidad? –Le miraba fijamente a los ojos, y aunque el peliverde no le miraba a la cara, sentía los hermosos orbes de su chico clavados sobre los suyos.

-Hiroto, yo… claro que siento curiosidad, es sólo que… que… -No conseguía pronunciar esas palabras. Tener al pelirrojo tan cerca hacía que su mente se sobrecargara.

-Puedes contármelo, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea lo entenderé –Le acarició la mejilla, que estaba humedecida a causa del vapor de agua, y le regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Es que… tengo miedo de hacerlo mal, e-es mi primera vez, y… y quiero que salga bien –Dijo finalmente con las mejillas teñidas de un llamativo color rojo, alzando poco a poco la mirada hasta conectar con los ojos del pelirrojo.

Hiroto rompió la escasa separación que compartían con un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, y otro, y otro… cada vez más largos y más intensos.

-Mido, yo no te voy a querer menos porque no tengas experiencia –Volvió a besar sus labios con mucha suavidad y rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, reposando sus manos sobre la espalda del moreno. – Todo lo contrario. Me hace muy feliz ser el primero-.

Deslizo sus manos por la tersa y bronceada piel del moreno, palpando cada centímetro con mucho detalle. –Te quiero Mido-chan, te quiero mucho – Le volvió a besar, no se cansaba ni se cansaría nunca de hacerlo. Ponía todo su amor en cada contacto y en cada caricia, quería ganarse la aprobación de su pequeño, pero no por pena ni por compasión, no… Quería que lo deseara tanto como lo deseaba él.

-¿Qué dices Mido-chan? –Cogió con delicadeza la mano del peliverde y se la puso en su propia mejilla, haciendo fricción contra esta. -¿Quieres hacerlo? -.

Midorikawa miraba con emoción al pelirrojo. Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Se sentía tan querido, tan amado… que la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo. No sabía donde se había metido su miedo, pero la realidad era que ya no estaba. Se sentía seguro en los brazos de su chico. Sabía que haría nada que él no quisiera, y quería confiarle al pelirrojo, a la persona que amaba, su cuerpo.

Sujetó la mano del pelirrojo con el mismo cuidado con el que Hiroto le estaba tratando y la separó de su rostro para poder besarla. –Como quieres que me niegue… ¿Si me lo pides así? –Contestó en un susurro, volviendo a besar con suavidad la mano del oji-jade. No podía negarse, por mucho empeño que pusiera, no habría conseguido dar un no por respuesta. Admiraba la valentía de su novio por haber confesado lo que sentía, y sus deseos, y adoraba todo el amor que le demostraba. Si alguien tenía que robarle su primera vez, sin duda, tenía que ser Hiroto.

Observó al detalle como la mirada del pelirrojo se iluminaba al escuchar su respuesta, para después abrazarle con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Gracias Mido, muchas gracias… Esto significa mucho para mí –Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-Te prometo que te gustará –Le susurró quedamente al oído, empezando a deslizar sus manos por la espalda del moreno, hasta que paró en seco al darse cuanta de algo.

-Esto… ¿Prefieres hacerlo en la cama? –Preguntó alegremente el oji-jade, colocándole detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde que había descolocado al abrazarle con tanto ímpetu.

El peliverde asintió tímidamente, mientras volvía a apartar su mirada a causa de la vergüenza.

Hiroto en un rápido movimiento se puso en pie y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y a continuación envolvió el cuerpo del moreno con su toalla correspondiente y lo aupó en brazos, como si se tratara de una princesa.

Por suerte todavía no se habían mojado el pelo, y eso les ahorraba complicaciones.

Salió del baño con cuidado de no resbalar y se encaminó a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando estuvo enfrente del susodicho mueble, se recostó un poco sobre él, y depositó con suma delicadeza el cuerpo del moreno, aun envuelto en su toalla.

No tardó en posicionarse sobre él y comenzar a llenar de besos su sonrosado rostro. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan… hermoso, que era imposible resistirse.

-E-espera –Llamó su atención el peliverde –¿Te importaría apagar la luz? –Susurró Mido, claramente nervioso.

-Claro – Le besó la frente y se levantó a apagar la luz. Cuando lo hizo volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, y aunque sólo contaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana, veía con bastante claridad todo el cuerpo del moreno, o al menos lo que le dejaba ver la molesta toalla.

Lentamente acercó sus manos a su pecho, y empezó a despojarlo de la prenda, dejando a la vista la suave y húmeda piel del peliverde.

-Nee, Hiro – Le llamó con dulzura –Ha-hazlo con suavidad… ¿Vale? – Sonrió angelicalmente, mientras se estiraba por completo sobre la cama, como señal de sumisión a las acciones de Hiroto.

-Por supuesto –Besó su frente cariñosamente una vez más y comenzó a bajar desde ahí, pasando por sus mejillas, sus orejas, sus labios, no quería dejar ni una zona por saborear.

Continuó la tarea de hacer desaparecer la toalla, que poco a poco iba cubriendo menos piel y dejando más a la vista.

Cuando tuvo todo el torso del peliverde despejado comenzó a morder con cuidado la clavícula del moreno, dejando pequeñas marcas, que estaban claramente hechas a voluntad.

Notaba como el cuerpo sobre el que estaba se estremecía con coda contacto, y eso le motivaba a continuar.

Deslizó sus labios hasta su pecho y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, dejando un caminito de saliva por donde pasaba.

Midorikawa movía las piernas nerviosamente, su cuerpo estaba empezando a subir de temperatura, y cada roce que tenía con el oji-jade le provocaba mil sensaciones.

-Ah… -Dejó escapar el primer suspiro ahogado, que fue perfectamente escuchado por el pelirrojo.

-Eres muy sensible… ¿Verdad, Mido-chan? –Le susurró sensualmente mientras seguía descendiendo hasta su abdomen, volviendo a lamer y a mordisquear toda esa zona.

El peliverde no respondió. ¿Qué decir ante esa pregunta tan comprometida? Lo único que se atrevió a hacer, fue a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, y apretarlos levemente.

Cuando Hiroto terminó con el torso de su chico se incorporó un poco, hasta quedar sentado sobre los muslos del peliverde. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a desnudarle por completo. Llevó sus manos hasta los extremos de la toalla y empezó a tirar de ella, pero no pudo terminar la tarea, ya que las temblorosas manos del moreno se lo impedían.

-¿Mido? –Preguntó al aire el pelirrojo, alzando la vista para encarar al pequeño ojinegro.

Midorikawa nuevamente no contestó. Estaba muy nervioso, y su gran sonrojo le delataba.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó dulcemente el mayor, acercando su rostro al de Ryuuji.

-M-me da vergüenza – Dijo con un pequeño puchero el peliverde, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Hiroto no pudo evitar reírse ante el infantil comportamiento de su novio. –Eres realmente adorable ¿Lo sabías? -.

-N-no tiene gracia- Respondió el moreno sin quitar su cara de ''enfado''.

-Venga, no te preocupes, prometo no mirarte mucho _`` Ni yo me creo eso…´´_ - Intentaba arrebatarle la toalla al ojinegro, pero este seguía oponiéndose.

-¡No, no quiero! –Lloriqueaba el peliverde, sujetando con más fuerza la toalla. Hiroto lo miraba con una gotita en la nuca.

-¡Desnúdate tú! –Dijo sin pensar el ojinegro, y cuando quiso retirar sus palabras ya era tarde, el pelirrojo había sido más rápido que él. Midorikawa se sonrojó más que en todo su vida al observar la esbelta silueta de su novio, desnudo y con una pose tan extremadamente sexy.

-Ahora te toca a ti –Dijo picaronamente el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba la toalla al moreno de un tirón, para que no le diera tiempo a forcejear.

Para el peliverde todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba desnudo, y notaba la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana chocar contra su húmeda piel.

En cuanto fue consciente de todo intentó taparse sus zonas bajas con las manos, pero nuevamente Hiroto se le adelantó y le inmovilizó las manos, colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

Mido respiraba entrecortadamente, se sentía tan indefenso y tan vulnerable que el miedo volvía a apoderarse de él.

-Hi-Hiroto, esto no me –Fue interrumpido por los labios de su novio, que lo besaban posesivamente, robándole el poco aire que había conseguido coger.

Tras unos interminables segundos, el pelirrojo rompió el beso al notar que a su pequeño novio le faltaba el aire.

Sin soltar del todo las manos del peliverde, hizo un esfuerzo y alcanzó a recoger la toalla que anteriormente le había dado tantos problemas, y con ella ató las manos del moreno a la cabecera de la cama, para poder tener ambas manos libres.

Midorikawa empezó a ponerse nervioso, bueno, más de lo que estaba, al ver como su novio le ataba a la cama.

-Hi-Hiro… ¿Q-qué haces? –Preguntó con un deje de miedo, mirando atentamente al pelirrojo.

-Es sólo por comodidad, no te preocupes –Terminó de apretar el nudo alrededor de las muñecas del chico y volvió a su antigua posición.

-Tú sólo relájate y disfruta – Alzó las piernas del peliverde y las acomodó sobre sus hombros, obteniendo así una vista panorámica perfecta del cuerpo de Midorikawa.

Comenzó a besar sus piernas, dando leves mordiscos de vez en cuando, dejando marcas rojizas. Mido jadeaba, y cogía grandes bocanadas de aire dificultosamente. Estaba asustado.

-Mido-chan –Le llamó con sensualidad el pelirrojo, haciendo que este levantara tímidamente la vista, encontrándose con el oji-jade muy cerca de él.

Con la pálida piel de la yema de sus dedos, acarició los labios del moreno, y los delineó con su dedo índice, para luego metérselo a traición en la boca. No hacía falta que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

Midorikawa no reaccionaba. Seguramente a causa de los nervios mezclados con el miedo que en ese momento sentía.

El pelirrojo al notar que su pequeño no respondía a sus acciones, decidió ayudarlo, comenzando el mismo a mover su dedo dentro de la cavidad del peliverde.

Lentamente Midorikawa fue moviendo su lengua, correspondiendo finalmente los gestos de su novio. Hiroto observó satisfecho como su pequeño le correspondía y añadió otro dedo dentro de la boca del menor, que lamió de igual forma.

Cuando dio por hecho que ya estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, los sacó de la boca del peliverde.

-Buen chico – Se acercó y le lamió la comisura de los labios, eliminando así un pequeño rastro de saliva que había quedado al sacar los dedos de su boca.

Llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada del menor, y empezó a estimular la zona con mucha suavidad, notando como el cuerpo del peliverde se tensaba al instante.

-A-ah… - Se mordió el labio y tragó saliva, intentaba relajar sus músculos, pero era bastante difícil.

-Muy bien Mido-chan, lo estás haciendo muy bien –Le animó el pelirrojo, intentando desviar la atención del moreno para que se relajara.

Tomo su miembro con la otra mano y empezó a masajearlo lentamente, imponiendo el mismo ritmo con el que estimulaba la entrada del peliverde.

-¡Ah…! –Gimió al sentir el repentino contacto en esa zona tan sensible. Estaba comenzando a excitarse demasiado para su gusto, y había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo.

-Nee… ¿Se siente bien? –Le preguntó picaronamente Hiroto, acelerando el ritmo de sus manos sobre los dos puntos más sensibles del cuerpo del moreno.

-S… S-sí… ¡Ah! –Contestó a duras penas el ojinegro.

Movía sus caderas de arriba debajo de forma inconsciente, lo que satisfacía de sobremanera la visión del pelirrojo.

Finalmente penetró al moreno con el primer dedo, a lo que este dio un pequeño respingo, pero no pareció poner pegas.

Se acostumbró rápidamente a la primera intromisión, debido a su alto punto de excitación, y con una tímida mirada, dio su consentimiento para que Hiroto continuara.

El pelirrojo introdujo el segundo dedo con cuidado, para no dañar a su pequeño, y aumentó el ritmo sobre su miembro para que se le hiciera más ameno acostumbrarse al dolor.

-Hi-Hiro, p-para… - Consiguió articular Mido, entre jadeo y jadeo –si sigues así, n-no aguantaré- Dijo finalmente el peliverde, recuperando el aire perdido mientras hablaba.

-A-aguanta un poco… - Dejó de masturbarle y recolocó las piernas del peliverde sobre sus hombros, aproximando al máximo sus cuerpos.

-Mido, voy a hacerlo –Avisó el pelirrojo, retirando sus dedos de la entrada del peliverde y sosteniendo firmemente la cadera de este.

Midorikawa tragó saliva y apretó sus dientes con fuerza, preparándose para lo que venía ahora.

Hiroto empezó a introducir su miembro lentamente en la entrada del moreno, intentando moderar sus respiraciones. Estaba muy excitado. Había esperado este momento mucho tiempo, y no quería dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Midorikawa emitía gemidos ahogados, de dolor y placer, que le eran imposibles contener por más tiempo.

Poco a poco consiguió entrar del todo dentro del menor, y una vez así, sólo era cuestión de esperar a que el peliverde se acostumbrara.

Hiroto cambió levemente de postura, apoyando sus brazos en el colchón, a la altura del pecho del moreno.

-¿E-estás bien? –Preguntó con voz grave al pelirrojo, a lo que Midorikawa asintió sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

-¿Puedo…? -. Midorikawa tardó en contestar, pero finalmente le dio su aprobación con la mirada.

Hiroto cogió aire y empezó a moverse lentamente, comenzando un vaivén que poco a poco iba cogiendo fuerza.

-¡A-aah! –Midorikawa se estremeció y encorvó la espalda como acto reflejo a la extraña sensación que estaba experimentando.

El pelirrojo no aguantó mucho tiempo ese tortuoso ritmo, y aceleró las embestidas sin previo aviso. Estaba extasiado, era sin duda la sensación más placentera que había experimentado nunca.

-Hi… Hi..ro –Le llamaba como podía el peliverde, haciendo un gran esfuerza por acallar sus gemidos –De… desáta…me –. Parecía más una súplica que otra cosa. A causa del movimiento de sus cuerpos, la toalla le había empezado ha hacer daño en las muñecas, aparte de que era incómodo. Hiroto no era el único que quería explorar el cuerpo del otro.

El pelirrojo paró un momento y comenzó a desatar el nudo que apresaba las doloridas muñecas de su pequeño. Nada más hacerlo el moreno se aferró a él, abrazándole con fuerza y clavando ligeramente sus uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Con… continua –Susurró de forma casi inaudible, pero gracias a su cercanía llegó a los oídos de su chico, y este comenzó nuevamente a embestir a su pequeño.

Se sentía culpable por haber sido cruel en un principio con el peliverde, por eso de haberle atado… Ya se lo compensaría con un helado.

-Mido… a-ah… -Hiroto ya estaba en las últimas, pero estaba conteniéndose todo lo que podía para complacer a su querido uke.

Midorikawa notaba la exaltada respiración de su chico, así como sus graves gemidos y las pequeñas gotas de sudor y agua resbalar por su pálida piel. Él tampoco aguantaría mucho más.

Continuaron el ritmo, aumentando su velocidad por momentos, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse más, y acabaron con un profundo gemido por parte de ambos.

Mido sintió como le abandonaban sus últimas fuerzas, y cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón, seguido del pelirrojo, que tuvo que controlarse un poco para no aplastar al peliverde con su cuerpo. Se recostó sobre él con cuidado y salió del interior del peliverde de igual forma, una vez relajado se dio el gusto de coger una gran bocanada de aire, bien merecida.

-Ah… Mido-chan… -Le llamó, aun sin haber recuperado el aliento.

Este sólo giró la cabeza para poder mirarle, no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-¿Te… Te ha gustado? – Preguntó esperanzado el oji-jade, moviendo torpemente su brazo hasta colocarlo sobre la frente del moreno, quitando algunos pelos que le tapaban el rostro.

Mido abrió los ojos pesadamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Preguntó burlonamente el pelirrojo, devolviéndole el beso al su pequeño.

No hubo contestación. Mido ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Hiroto le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor, y con mucho cuidado se levantó de encima de él y le arropó para que no cogiera frío.

Gateó por el suelo hasta la mesa de la sala, y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se levantó para coger su móvil.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos busco su carpeta de contactos, y escribió un pequeño mensaje, que luego envió a uno de los susodichos.

-Misión cumplida –Dijo alegremente para sí mismo, mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta a su lecho, dónde le esperaba su adorable novio, y dónde podría descansar después de un duro día de… ¿trabajo?


	14. Flash Backs

Capítulo 13. Flash Backs

Caían las nueve y media de la noche y en el comedor del hotel Bali, alrededor de una mesa redonda, se reunían algunos de los integrantes del Inazuma Japan y algún que otro invitado especial.

El caso es, que el estado de ánimo de los jugadores era bastante irregular, empezando por un pelirrojo de ojos color ámbar, con cara de pocos amigos.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía el porqué del enojo de Nagumo, a excepción de sus compañeros de Academia, Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Pero el chico de fuego no era el único que presentaba un humor poco usual. Mismamente, el pequeño Mido tenía dibujada en la cara una expresión de dolor bastante notable, y lo intentaba disimular apoyando su cara en sus manos como si estuviera descansando. Lo que en realidad le pasaba es que cada segundo que pasaba sentado en esa infernal, y aparentemente inocente silla, era una tortura para el peliverde.

Hiroto, por supuesto, se había dado cuenta y le había traído un cojín para mejorar su situación, pero el moreno seguía sufriendo en silencio.

Y bueno… a pesar del mal estar del peliverde, su novio no podía estar más feliz y relajado después de haber descargado toda la tensión sexual que llevaba acumulada durante esos días.

Si dejamos atrás a Mido y a un feliz Hiroto, nos encontramos con Tachimukai y Tsunami, que sinceramente, parecía que se habían intercambiado los papeles.

Jousuke no hacía ninguna de sus peculiares bromas y casi no había dicho una palabra, sólo algún que otro breve comentario con el portero suplente y ''gracias'' cuando un camarero le trajo la comida, por lo demás no había abierto la boca. No parecía estar triste, sólo actuaba con seriedad.

Y a su lado, Yuuki, no podía estar menos reconocible; sorprendentemente acababa de descubrir que se llevaba de maravilla con Hiroto, y ambos charlaban efusivamente sobre cangrejos ermitaños, y de vez en cuando debatían con Sakuma sobre que animal era mejor, si los pingüinos o los cangrejos, en fin…

Junto a Tsunami se encontraban Endo y Kazemaru, que era la primera vez que cenaban con sus compañeros desde hacía un para de días, ya que habían estado saliendo mucho juntos, y casi no se les había visto por el hotel. Eran los únicos que tenían su actitud de siempre, sin contar a Genda, que intentaba calmar a su novio defensor de aves acuáticas, que iba perdiendo el debate.

Y para terminar la ronda, tenemos a Fudou y a Kidou. Que por cierto, el segundo de los nombrados se negaba a sentarse por razones misteriosas, que sólo el estratega número ocho conocía.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Afuro-san? –Preguntó amablemente el pequeño portero del Inazuma.

Nagumo apretó con fuerza el tenedor que tenía en la mano, hasta el punto que el cubierto empezó a doblarse por la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba el pelirrojo.

Tachimukai al ver el gesto del ojiambarino decidió no sacar más el tema y guardar silencio.

-Dinos Haruya ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? No te habíamos visto antes –Comentó Kazemaru sin mala intención, intentando cambiar de tema.

Burn levantó la mirada de su plato y encaró al ex-velocista con mirada de no estar de muy buen humor. –Había venido a pasar las vacaciones con Gazelle, pero ese idiota se ha ido de juerga con un hermafrodita violador sin decirme nada, mientras yo me quedo aquí, más solo que la una, esperando a que ese insensato vuelva –Contestó secamente el ex-capitán del Priminence.

Kazemaru sonrió nerviosamente ``_Pobrecillo, padece el síndrome del seme celoso´´-_ Pensó el peliazul mientras miraba de reojo a Endo, el cual también padecía esa _enfermedad._

-No tienes que preocuparte Haruya-san, no conozco mucho a Gazelle, pero parece un chico muy fuerte. Estoy seguro de que no le pasará nada –Le animó Tachi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Burn durante unos segundos aparentó cara de tranquilidad, pero enseguida volvió a fruncir el ceño –De todas formas ese imbécil me las va a pagar – Gruñó el chico de fuego, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hiroto y Midorikawa lo miraron con gracia.

-Y hablando de imbéciles ¿Alguien ha visto a Goenji? –Bromeó el Fudou, que no es que estuviera enfadado con el susodicho ni nada, es sólo que le gustaba burlarse de sus compañeros de vez en cuando.

Algunos compañeros le miraron un poco mal por la broma, como Kazemaru, Endo, Hiroto y Kidou, mientras que Sakuma, Genda, Haruya, Mido y Tachimukai se rieron por lo bajo. Obviamente al pequeño portero le pasaba algo.

-La última vez que lo vi fue esta tarde en la playa – Dijo tranquilamente el surfista del equipo, que por fin se dignaba a hablar. –Estaba con Fubuki –Agregó sin mucho entusiasmo el pelirrosa.

Cada jugador empezó a sacar sus conclusiones y a comentarlas entre ellos, mientras el surfista volvía a refugiarse en su silencio.

Estaba mirando tranquilamente su plato hasta que sintió la mano del pequeño portero sobre su rodilla.

-Tsunami ¿Te pasa algo? –Le preguntó en un susurro el castaño, con una pequeña sonrisa.

El moreno lo miró con un pequeño sonrojo. –No, no me pasa nada – Le sonrió como él solía hacerlo, y Tachi le devolvió la sonrisa con gusto.

Ese día habían pasado muchas cosas el la vida del pequeño portero.

XxXxX Tachimukai's Flash Back XxXxX

Tsunami había estado genial en la competición. Yo no me había perdido ni uno de sus movimientos, y sé que todos los había ejecutado a la perfección, no sé como al jurado se le pasó por la cabeza quitarle el primer puesto, aunque a Tsunami no le ha importado. Él participa por amor al deporte, no por un estúpido galardón.

De todas formas Tsu-chan ha sido y va a ser siempre el mejor surfista del mundo.

Cuando entregaron los trofeos correspondientes a los ganadores fui corriendo a darle la enhorabuena a Tsu-chan, y a decirle que los jueces no tenían criterio.

Él solo me dedicó una de sus grandes sonrisas y me revolvió el cabello. Cuando parecía que todo había acabado se inauguró una pequeña celebración por la gran competición que se había celebrado este año. Yo convencí a Tsunami para que nos fuéramos de la fiesta, ya que él no puso pegas desde el principio porque estaba cansado de tanto surfear.

No sé de donde saqué el valor, pero le cogí de la mano y empecé a caminar entre la gente para salir de la fiesta sin perder a Tsu-chan por el camino.

Cuando conseguimos salir de entre todo el mundo, para mi desgracia nos encontramos con Jordan. ¡Ese pesado siempre aparece cuando menos se le necesita!

-¡Tsunami! Menos mal que te he encontrado – El idiota se le tiró encima para abrazarlo ¡En cuanto esté a solas con él, me lo cargo!

-¡J-Jordan! Pensaba que ya te habías ido – Por suerte Tsu-chan es muy fuerte y no se cayó cuando el patán de Jordan le hizo ese placaje de ''bienvenida''.

-¿Cómo iba yo a irme? ¡Y encima sin despedirme! – Dijo intentando hacerse el gracioso ¡Y lo peor de todo es que Tsunami es tan amable, que le rió la gracia!

-Bueno… Tachi y yo volvemos al hotel, yo estoy cansado y ya casi es hora de comer –Dijo Tsunami, que claramente no quería que ese plasta nos acompañara.

-Genial, yo también tengo que ir –Contestó con una sonrisa tonta.

Y de esa forma los tres emprendimos el camino de vuelta al hotel.

Yo estuve callado todo el recorrido. No me apetecía decir nada con el pelmazo de Jordan al lado. Así que me limité a mirar el mar y a Tsunami de vez en cuando.

Pasaron unos largos minutos y por fin llegamos al hotel, donde era inevitable que nos separáramos de Jordan ¡Chúpate esa!

Nos despedimos de él y cada uno se fue por su lado, por suerte para mí, Tsu-chan y yo compartimos habitación.

Tsunami dejó su tabla de surf sobre su cama y empezó a rebuscar algo en su maleta. Resultó ser una especie de trapo que usaba para abrillantar su tabla y limpiarla. Fue al baño para humedecer el trapo y se sentó en su cama, con su tabla de surf sobre su regazo, y comenzó a frotarla con mucho cuidado y suavidad.

Yo estuve mirándole durante unos minutos hasta que él se dio cuenta de que le observaba y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Yo desperté de mi trance y reaccioné devolviéndole la sonrisa torpemente.

-Me voy a dar una ducha –Anuncié mientras cogía algo de ropa limpia de mi armario y me dirigía al baño.

Él me contestó con un simple ``Vale´´ y tras eso me encerré en el baño, para darme una merecida ducha.

Al entrar suspiré pesadamente y empecé a desnudarme. Dejé la ropa sucia en una esquina del baño y la limpia en una repisa de la ducha.

Abrí la llave del agua y esperé a que saliera caliente. Me metí en la ducha y empecé a enjabonarme sin muchos ánimos… No podía sacarme de la cabeza a ese cretino de Jordan. Tener competencia es algo muy duro.

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando escuché un ruido proveniente de la habitación. Al principio estuve alerta por si Tsunami se había daño, pero luego pensé ``Se trata de Tsunami´´ y dejé de preocuparme. Ni que tuviera cinco años.

Terminé de enjabonarme, me lavé el pelo y dejé que la cascada agua de la ducha se llevara todo el jabón de mi cuerpo.

Cuando noté que se me estaban empezando a arrugar los dedos salí de la ducha sin prisa alguna, me sequé el pelo y el cuerpo y comencé a vestirme de igual forma.

Por mi mente rondaba la molesta personalidad de Jordan. Ya sé que me repito, pero es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa, como ese idiota acabara por quedarse con Tsunami, no sé que haría… Tenía que pensar en algo para quitarle de mi camino de una vez por todas.

Si tuviera el valor que me hace falta para decirle a Tsu-chan lo que siento por él… Pero es mucho más fácil pensarlo que decirlo.

Y además… es casi imposible que Tsunami sienta lo mismo, y no quiero perder nuestra amistad, después de todo… él es mi mejor amigo.

No podría soportar perderle del todo, y sé que debería conformarme con su mera compañía… pero por mucho que me lo repita a mí mismo, no puedo evitar desear tenerlo como algo más. Maldito corazón humano ¿Quién te mandó enamorarte?

Suspiré nuevamente, me coloqué bien mi camiseta y salí del baño con una toalla sobre los hombros.

Miraba al suelo sin mucho interés, y cuando levanté la vista me quedé petrificado. No sé cuando, por qué, ni cómo había entrado Jordan en nuestra habitación, y mucho menos sabía la razón por la que estaba encima de Tsunami, no quería saber porque Tsu-chan no le apartaba, y en general… no podía creerme lo que veía.

Lo único que sé es que mi cuerpo fue más rápido que mi mente. Fue cómo si perdiera el control de mi propio cuerpo… Como si mis piernas se movieran solas, realmente no recuerdo muy bien lo que hice, todo ocurrió tan rápido y a la vez tan lento…

Creo que ver a Jordan tan cerca de Tsunami, tan cerca de arrebatármelo, hizo que algo despertara en mi.

-¡ALEJATÉ DE ÉL! –Agarré a Jordan del cuello de su camisa y con una fuerza que ignoraba totalmente que tenía, le lancé hacia el otro lado de la habitación, alejándolo así de Tsunami.

-¡NO LE TOQUES! –Le grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras me ponía enfrente de Tsu-chan -¡ÉL ES MIO ¿¡ME OYES! NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ÉL! –Nunca en mi vida me habían temblado tanto las piernas, en mi interior rezaba para que mis rodillas no me dejaran caer. Notaba mi cara arder, mi respiración exaltarse por momentos, sentía como mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran mis jadeos.

-Vete de aquí… -Susurré con mis últimas fuerzas. Levanté la mirada y observé atónito como Jordan se ponía en pie y se retiraba sin decir una palabra.

En el mismo segundo en el que el surfista cerró la puerta y nos dejó solos, me derrumbé sin remedio, quedando de rodillas sobre la suave moqueta que acolchaba el suelo.

-Tachi… -Escuché la voz del defensa a mi espalda, y sin dudarlo me di la vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada era claramente de confusión.

Iba a decir algo, pero yo me adelanté a sus palabras. –No digas nada… -Susurré, acercándome a él hasta abrazarlo. Él no me lo impidió.

-Hay… Hay algo muy importante que llevo queriéndote decir desde hace mucho tiempo –Cogí aire. Era el momento de de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Tsunami, tú… Tú me gustas… -volví a coger aire- ya… ya sé que no es normal, y no pido que me correspondas… sólo… lo único que quiero es que lo sepas y que por favor, lo entiendas, no quiero perderte, eres mi mejor amigo… –Sentía como mis palabras comenzaban a quebrarse – Te lo ruego… -Susurré antes de que mi voz se apagara. Tenían un nudo en la garganta que ahogaba mis palabras.

Noté sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y corresponder a mi abrazo en silencio. Ante ese gesto de comprensión no pude evitar romper a llorar en su regazo. Era demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo.

Al darse cuenta de que lloraba me acarició la cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos, como siempre hacía, y me acercó más a su pecho.

-No llores Tachi –Me dijo dulcemente sin dejar de acariciarme –No me gusta verte llorar – Acercó su rostro al mío muy lentamente, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Y me besó. Así sin más. Fue un beso corto y superficial, pero para mi fue algo que no olvidaré nunca. Yo me quedé absorto, de milagro no se me paró el corazón.

-Esto… No se me dan bien este tipo de cosas, pero… -Pude apreciar a la perfección cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas –Tú… Tú también me gustas –Dijo finalmente, más rojo que yo incluso.

Tardé en procesar esas palabras, pero finalmente reaccioné. No era momento de dejarse vencer por la timidez. -… ¿De verdad? –Le miré a los ojos, y él asintió. No sé ni por qué pregunté eso. Sabía de sobra que Tsunami, aunque era muy bromista, se tomaba muy enserio ese tipo de cosas. Creo que era que no terminaba de creérmelo. Era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

Solté un largo suspiro, que se llevó consigo todos mis temores, mis miedos, mis nervios, y en general todos mis males, y me abracé nuevamente a mi surfista.

-¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes? –Le pregunté con mi voz más relajada.

-Por lo mismo que tú tampoco me lo habías dicho antes –Respondió el tranquilamente.

-Buena respuesta –Contesté con una pequeña sonrisa. Dios… era tan feliz que no podía creérmelo.

-Entonces… -Comentó al aire con un gracioso sonrojo- ¿Tú y yo ahora somos…? -.

-¿Novios? –Terminé la frase por él. Tsunami asintió. -Pues… yo diría que sí –Dije tímidamente, esperando que Tsunami también diera su aprobación.

Sentí como él se volvía a acercar a mí, y casi al instante sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de la misma forma que había hecho con nuestro primer beso.

-Me encantaría –Dijo él, regalándome una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

Yo me quedé embobado mirándole hasta que recordé algo muy importante. –Quiero hacer mi primer decreto como tu novio –Le advertí muy serio. –En cuanto veas a Jordan, le tienes que decir que no estás disponible porque eres MI pareja, y le dejas bien claro que eres de MI propiedad ¿Entendido?- Él me miraba con gracia, pero para mí era algo de suma importancia.

-Eres muy lindo cuando te pones celoso –Comentó con una sonrisa gatuna, a lo que yo me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza.

-Descuida, le haré saber que ya tengo dueño –Me dio unas palmaditas en el pelo y se puso en pie.

-Me voy a dar una ducha… ¿Quieres hacer algo después?... ¿Salir a tomar algo…? –Miraba a un lado mientras hablaba por vergüenza. Quien iba a imaginar que Tsunami también tenía su lado tímido. Pero eso no me importaba ¡Lo importante era que me estaba pidiendo una cita! Cada vez le quiero más…

-Estaría bien salir a dar un paseo… -Sugerí tímidamente, escondiendo las manos tras mi espalda.

-Pues en cuanto salga de la ducha salimos ¿Vale? –Yo asentí y él se fue al cuarto de baño a ducharse. Cerró la puerta, y a los dos segundos salió del baño tal cual había entrado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a meterse en el baño. Yo me quedé un poco sorprendido por el gesto, pero tengo que reconocer que me encantó.

Me tumbé en mi cama y suspiré de felicidad. Estuve allí tumbado hasta que se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Me levanté con cuidado, y con mucho sigilo me acerqué a la cama de Tsunami, donde tras verificar que nadie me estaba mirando, cosa que no tenía sentido, pero bueno, me tiré en plancha sobre su cama y me abracé a su almohada, que desprendía su olor… Debo parecer un pervertido…

Al final me quedé dormido. Aunque no era nada raro, había sido una mañana de locos y estaba agotado. Su almohada era tan cómoda y reconfortante, que no pude evitar abrazarme a ella.

Cuando desperté Tsu-chan estaba a mi lado durmiendo y casi era la hora de cenar. No habíamos salido a pasear, pero no me importaba nada en absoluto. Tenía a Tsunami para mí solo, y una hermosa relación por delante… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

XxXxX Tachimukai's Flash Back End XxXxX

El surfista del equipo observaba con gracia como su pequeño novio miraba a la nada, totalmente en su mundo.

Le alegraba de sobremanera tener a Yuuki como algo más, y por eso mismo estaba tan serio. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar metidas en la cabeza, y además, siempre había sido bastante tímido con respecto a temas amorosos, cosa que le daba vergüenza admitir.

Después de todo, le gustaba describirse como una persona extrovertida.

La voz de uno de sus compañeros le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No te sientas? –Preguntó con tono de burla el estratega número ocho, mientras le acomodaba la silla a su compañero de las gafas.

-Qué te den –Contestó agresivamente Kidou, controlándose para no hacer uso de la violencia. Algo muy malo tenía que ocurrir para que el calmado y reflexivo Kidou Yuuto actuara así.

Fudou soltó una pequeña carcajada e ignoró por completo el comentario del otro estratega.

-Eso mismo te digo yo a ti –Canturreó mientras le dirigía una mirada descarada. Estaba claro que esa frase iba con doble sentido.

-Hijo de la gran… - Apretó sus puños y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, con la esperanza de que se le enfriara la sangre. Aunque razones no le faltaban para matar a su estúpido novio.

XxXxX Kidou's Flash Back XxXxX

-¡NOOOO!- Recuerdo que grité tan fuerte que tuve la sensación de que se me iban a romper las cuerdas vocales. Forcejeé con todas mis fuerzas, pero desde esa posición no podía hacer nada.

-¡Suéltame!- Le exigí, pero obviamente, Fudou no me hizo ni caso.

-Eres muy molesto –Fue lo único que me dijo, mientras se iba deshaciendo de mi ropa a una velocidad alarmante.

-O-oye, Fudou, estoy hablando en serio –Le dije con la voz más firme que podía entonar.

-Lo sé –Contestó con indiferencia, tirando mis pantalones favoritos al suelo, sin que le importara donde pudieran caer.

Yo me quedé perplejo ¿Es que le daban igual mis sentimientos?

-Date la vuelta –Me ordenó, mirándome con total naturalidad.

-Ni pienses que te voy a poner las cosas fáciles –Le contesté a regañadientes. Si ese idiota pensaba que sería coser y cantar, estaba muy equivocado.

-Venga Kidou, pon un poco de tu parte, si al final el qué más lo va a disfrutar vas a ser tú –Me intentaba convencer a la vez que forcejeábamos nuevamente.

-No me cabe la menor duda –Contesté sarcásticamente. Eso no se lo creía ni él.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que Fudou me quitó la camiseta en un descuido.

-¡Devuélvemela! – Le pedí, pero como era de esperar, pasó olímpicamente de mí, y la tiró junto con mis pantalones.

Mis esperanzas se estaban esfumando, y realmente me apenaba. No quería que mi primera vez fuera así.

Dejé de forcejear y Fudou me miró extrañado. -¿Ya te rindes? –Me preguntó con burla, pero yo no le contesté, es más ni siquiera le miré. Sólo me dí la vuelta en silencio y con la tristeza marcada en la cara. Si lo íbamos a hacer quisiera o no, lo mejor era intentar que fuera lo menos doloroso posible, y ya tenía los brazos cansados de luchar con Fudou.

Noté como él se quedó mirándome inmóvil. Sabía que no se esperaba ese comportamiento por mi parte, y también sabía que se sentía culpable, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Por mucho que se empeñe en ocultarlo, Fudou tiene un gran corazón.

Se Sentó a mi lado y me acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-Esto… -Se le notaba en la voz que le daba vergüenza – No tenemos porque hacerlo de esta forma… -Comentó finalmente. Yo alcé la vista para encararle. –Ya sabes… Creo que esto podría gustarnos a los dos si cada un pone algo de su parte, no sé si me entiendes… - Es tan lindo cuando expresa sus sentimientos… En el fondo es muy tímido.

-Creo que sé a lo que te refieres, Pero de todas formas… -Puse un puchero. Ahora que se había puesto en plan sentimental me costaba decirle que no.

-Por favor… -Me miró con ojitos de cordero degollado, y carita de inocencia. Sabía que de eso no tenía nada, pero es que esa cara me podía…

-Bu-bueno… -Aparté la vista al suelo, para que mi sonrojo no se notara tanto. – Haré lo que pueda… -Dije más rojo que mi capa. –Pero que sepas, que sigo enfadado contigo –Me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos, demostrando así mi enfado.

A los pocos segundos noté como Fudou me basaba la mejilla, seguido de la comisura, y por último un pequeño roce en los labios.

-Eres un cabezota –Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras me abrazaba.

-Y tú un violador –Le contesté.

-Bueno… Nadie es perfecto –Dijo con burla, mientras se iba recostando sobre mí.

Me tumbé sobre la cama, notando la suave sábana acariciar mi espalda. –Tendrás que compensarme mucho por haber accedido a esto – Le dije, con mi enfado presente en mi tono de voz.

-Te compensaré haciéndote sentir bien- Canturreó graciosamente, a lo que yo suspiré en símbolo de derrota. Y encima luego el cabezota era yo.

Alcé mis brazos y rodeé el cuello de Fudou con ellos, acercándolo hasta juntar nuestros labios. Era un beso apasionado, y a vez delicado. Que poco a poco se fue desbordando hasta convertirse en pura lujuria.

Terminé de desvestirme, y conseguí quitarle la camiseta a Fudou. Seguía igual de pálido que siempre, por mucho Sol que hubiéramos tomado en la playa.

Se separó un poco de mí para quitarse los pantalones, y me pidió que me diera la vuelta otra vez. Yo dudé, pero finalmente accedí.

Noté como deslizaba sus manos por mi pecho y mi abdomen, y sinceramente, era muy agradable.

Continuó por mi cintura y mi cadera, hasta que llegó a mi entrepierna. Yo me estremecí cuando noté sus manos en esa zona, pero en cierta forma lo estaba esperando. Me besaba la espalda y la nuca mientras me masturbaba, y yo no podía hacer nada que no fuera jadear y suspirar.

Fudou también estaba muy excitado, lo notaba en su respiración, al chocar contra mi piel.

Giré mi cuello, hasta tener a la vista su rostro, y le lamí la mejilla con sensualidad. Ya que lo estábamos haciendo, quería tomar parte.

Él parecía complacido por mi gesto, así que seguí actuando de esa manera tan… bueno, tan pervertida.

Cuando ya estaba en mi limité, Fudou paró de golpe y acercó a su cuerpo, sosteniéndome de los glúteos.

Noté su miembro en mi entrada, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Kidou… Ya no aguanto más… -Me dijo entre jadeos, de forma… mmm… yo lo catalogaría como sexy.

En ese momento me puse nervioso, pero me mantuve todo lo sereno que pude para no perder los estribos.

-Estoy listo –Dije de forma firme, mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza.

Estoy seguro de que en ese momento estaba sonriendo, aunque no pudiera verle la cara.

Poco a poco comenzó a dilatar mi entrada. Yo intentaba relajar mis músculos para que resultara menos doloroso, pero no era tarea fácil.

Al final terminé por acostumbrarme a la intromisión, y quitando el dolor, que disminuía por momentos, era bastante placentero.

Cuando creí que ya estaba preparado, avisé a Fudou tímidamente, y él empezó a penetrarme poco a poco.

Al principio era doloroso, pero tenía que aguantar.

Fueron unos segundos eternos para mí, pero finalmente acostumbré e esa sensación y comencé a disfrutar cada pequeño movimiento que Fudou hacía.

Empezó marcando un ritmo lento, pero no duró mucho, ya que los dos necesitábamos más.

Lo único que se escuchaba era mis gemidos y sus jadeos.

Perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo, no sé cuanto estuvimos haciéndolo, lo único que sé, fue que antes de darme cuenta experimenté la sensación más placentera de toda mi vida.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón, totalmente agotado. Era más duro que cualquier entrenamiento de los que había realizado, y eso que Endo no se las daba con chiquitas…

Fudou salió de mi interior y se tumbó a mi lado, mirándome con expectación.

-¿Te… ha gustado? –Preguntó, aun con la respiración exaltada.

Yo cogí aire y respiré hondo –Mucho –Contesté con una pequeña sonrisa -… ¿Y a ti? –Le devolví la pregunta.

-Digamos que… No ha estado nada mal –Contestó, haciéndose el interesante, y sonriendo con prepotencia –Pero no me esperaba que accedieras… Eres más pervertido de lo que pensaba –Se burló de mi, mientras me tiraba de una de las mejillas.

-Cállate –Le dije con un puchero. Estaba demasiado cansado como para empezar una discusión. Ya lo haría después de dormir un rato.

Fudou pasó su brazo pasó encima de mi cadera, y cerró los ojos, en señal de que pensaba dormir en esa postura.

Yo simplemente pasé la mano por debajo de la almohada e imité su gesto. No sabía la tortura que me esperaba al despertar.

XxXxX Kidou's Flash Back End XxXxX

El estratega de las gafas decidió ignorar el infantil comportamiento de su compañero, aunque obviamente le molestara. Se sentía idiota por haber hecho caso Fudou, aunque ya se le ocurriría algo con lo que cobrarse su venganza.

Por otra parte, los demás comensales observaban su disputa en silencio. Kazemaru ya se había cansado de intentar intervenir o cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras de ''eso''? –Le preguntó Hiroto a su pequeño peliverde por lo bajo, cuando los demás jugadores empezaran de nuevo una conversación normal.

-Bi-bien… -Contestó tímidamente Mido, bajando la mirada con adorable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Era obvio que el moreno no estaba bien, pero no quería preocupar a su novio, y menos que se sintiera culpable, así que le contó una pequeña mentira que de las que no hacen daño a nadie. Por supuesto Hiroto sabía que no era así.

-Nee, Mido –Le llamó el pelirrojo con un tono de voz meloso –Cuando terminemos de cenar te daré un masaje –Le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice y luego se llevo el dedo índice a los labios, como si fuera un secreto.

A Midorikawa le salió una gotita en la nuca.

Le devolvió el guiño para no desilusionar a su novio, y se puso a pensar en lo que se refería el pelirrojo con darle un masaje… Un masaje ¿Dónde?

Mientras se dedicaba a intentar descifrar la insinuación de su chico, Nagumo imaginaba que su tenedor era Afuro, y disfrutaba estrujándolo y descuartizando comida. Estuvo así un rato hasta que se aburrió de desmigar el pan y decidió irse a esperar al albino en su cuarto.

-Yo me voy –Anunció mientras se ponía en pie –Buenas noches chicos… y Sakuma –Tras haberse despedido y haber llamado afeminado a Sakuma, se fue con viento fresco a su habitación.

En la puerta se cruzó con un chico, con el que se golpeó el hombro, pero no se molestó ni en despegar la vista del suelo. Siguió caminado.

El chico con el que chocó se disculpó, y al ver que el otro chico pasaba de largo, se encogió de hombros y continuó con su camino.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, y cuando los localizó se acercó con paso ligero a ellos.

-Buenas noches –Saludó amablemente el rubio, con una sonrisa.

-¡Afuro! ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó con curiosidad el portero de la Royal Academy, mientras le dejaba un hueco en la mesa para que se sentara.

El rubio cogió la silla en la que anteriormente se había sentado Haruya, y se acopló a la mesa, al lado de Genda y Sakuma.

-He salido a tomar algo con un amigo –Contestó alegremente. No se imaginaba lo cerca que había estado de la muerte al haberse cruzado con Burn.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es tu amigo? –Preguntó de forma pícara Fudou.

-No os lo vais a creer, pero bueno… Es Gazelle, el capitán del equipo Diamond –Explicó tranquilamente el chico de ojos rojos. De repente se hizo el silencio en la mesa.

_ se ha ido de juerga con un hermafrodita violador sin decirme nada, mientras yo me quedo aquí, más solo que la una, esperando a que ese insensato vuelva´´ -_Esa frase, antes dicha por el pelirrojo estaba presente el la mente de todos los jugadores que allí estaban.

-… ¿Qué? –Preguntó el rubio, que no entendía nada.

-Nada, nada –Contestaron rápidamente, todos a la vez, lo que desconcertó al recién llegado. Unos lo decían entre risas, y otros entre sonrisas nerviosas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un peliblanco abría con mucha lentitud la puerta de su habitación, haciendo el menos ruido posible. La entornó lo justo para que pudiera pasar, y cerró la puerta tras él, con el mismo sigilo.

Se quitó los zapatos, para que no hicieran ruido al andar y comenzó a avanzar de puntillas por la sala. La luz estaba a pagada, lo que le hacía pensar que su novio ya se había acostado. Suspiró aliviado y continuó hasta llegar a su cuarto. Dejó los zapatos a un lado y se aproximó muy lentamente hacia la cama, para comprobar si su novio estaba dormido. Estaba a punto de conocer la respuesta, cuando la luz se encendió, dejando ver a un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos en el umbral del cuarto, con la mano sobre el interruptor.

Haruya cerró la puerta para que el albino no pudiera escapar y empezó a andar en dirección al moreno, muy lentamente.

-Valla, valla, valla… ¡Pero si es Suzuno, que ha vuelto de su cita! –Dijo con tono molesto el ojiambarino, acorralando con cada paso al peliblanco.

-Ha-Haruya… y-yo… -Retrocedía a cada paso que avanzaba el otro hasta que tropezó con la cama. Se sentó en ella y subió los brazos como forma de protección.

En una milésima de segundo, Burn se tiró encima de Gazelle, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo. Suzuno no se esperaba esa reacción, así que se quedó quieto.

El pelirrojo pasó sus manos por su espalda, hasta llegar al su hermoso cabello blanco. Acercó su rostro al cuello del moreno y aspiró su aroma detenidamente.

-… No hueles a él –Comentó en un susurro, notablemente más tranquilo.

Fuusuke parpadeó un par de veces y lentamente correspondió al abrazo de su novio.

-… Quítate la ropa- Ordenó secamente el pelirrojo, separándose del cuerpo del otro para mirarle a los ojos, con total seriedad.

Suzuno se sobresaltó cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca del chico de fuego, y cuando le miró a los ojos se asustó al ver la infinita seriedad con la que lo miraba.

Tragó saliva con fuerza. Tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba apunto de ocurrirle.


	15. Resurrección

Capítulo 14. Resurrección

-O-oye Burn –Le llamó albino bastante confuso, y en parte asustado por la actitud que presentaba su novio.

-Lo repetiré una vez más –Dijo cortante el pelirrojo, sin dejar terminar de hablar al moreno. -Quítate la ropa –Repitió con el mismo tono frío e intimidante.

Gazelle empezó a sudar frío. No le gustaba para nada como sonaba esa orden.

-Nagu –Volvió a llamarle, mientras intentaba alejarse del cuerpo del chico de fuego, pero este se lo impidió.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo -. Comenzó a subirle la camiseta con rapidez. Suzuno prefirió no oponer resistencia, de todas formas acabaría igual, y así al menos se ahorraba poner aun más tensión a la situación.

-Comprendo que estés enfadado, pero esta no es forma de solucionarlo –Intentó entrar en razón a su chico, pero este seguía con su labor de desnudarle.

- ¿Ah, no? –Fingió sorpresa y le arrancó los pantalones de un tirón.

-Nagu, en serio, para –Le ordenó en vano el ojiazul, con la voz más firme que pudo articular.

El pelirrojo se detuvo, sorprendiendo al moreno, y se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Gazelle en silencio. Lo examinó detalladamente durante unos interminables segundos.

-Date la vuelta –Dijo nuevamente, con voz seria. Suzuno accedió tímidamente, y le dio la espalda al pelirrojo, que se quedó observando su cuerpo sin decir nada. Al cabo de un rato Haruya se tumbó en la cama pesadamente y suspiró con alivio.

-Menudo susto me has dado, idiota –Dijo con su tono de voz de siempre, mientras se abrazaba a la cintura del peliblanco, que seguía sentado en la cama, bastante confuso.

-Siento haberme portado así, pero es que estaba preocupado –Se disculpó el chico de fuego, mientras le daba pequeños besos en los costados. –Por si el capullo ese de Afuro te había hecho algo… - Se incorporó sobre la cama, y se levantó a recoger la ropa que le había quitado antes a su novio. –Toma –Se la ofreció, y este la cogió, aun un poco nervioso.

Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, empezando por la camiseta.

-Eres un idiota… ¿Cómo piensas que Afuro me había hecho algo? Él es un buen amigo mío, y además, le he contado lo nuestro, y apoya nuestra relación, es más ¡Le parece genial! –Se puso en pie para poder ponerse los pantalones. – Y tú encima desconfiando de él… Se te debería caer la cara de la vergüenza –Le regañó el albino.

-Le… ¿Le has dicho que estamos saliendo..? –Haruya estaba todavía procesando la información.

-Bueno, más bien él lo descubrió –Hizo una pausa- Dijo que parecía que nos gustábamos mutuamente, y entonces le dije la verdad. Creo que era lo más justo –Terminó de vestirse y se sentó nuevamente en su cama. –A ver si ahora te quedas más tranquilo. Esos ataques de celos que te dan no me gustan nada –Le miró con ojos asesinos. El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca y sonrió nerviosamente. –Lo siento, lo siento… -Se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó nuevamente, a la altura de la cintura- ¿Cómo puedo compensarte~? –Le preguntó pícaramente, con claras intenciones de pasar un buen rato con su chico. El chico de fuego era una especie de fan de los polvos de reconciliación.

Suzuno seguía mirándolo mal, pero ver todo lo que su novio se había preocupado le había enternecido un poco, aunque lo hubiera asustado con su actitud en un principio.

-Está bien... –Cuando Nagumo le ponía ojitos de cachorrito arrepentido era difícil negarse –Puedes compensarme, pero que conste que no pienso mover ni un dedo –Le avisó el ojiazul, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Burn sonrió. –Está bien –Se recostó sobre el moreno de un solo movimiento, dejándole tumbado en la cama, y él encima, por supuesto. – Gracias Suzu-chan – El pelirrojo se quitó la camiseta y ayudó al albino a quitarse la suya. Estaba bastante sorprendido. Normalmente Fuusuke se hacía el difícil, y si le sumábamos el susto que le había metido el pelirrojo… Las posibilidades de tener sexo eran bastante escasas.

… Por lo menos el día había acabado bien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Los demás jóvenes habían terminado de cenar hacía un buen rato, y cada uno estaba en su respectiva habitación, a excepción de Goenji y Fubuki, que seguían desaparecidos, y Kido, que por lo visto iba a pasar la noche en el cuarto de Akio. Había dicho algo a cerca de una venganza que tenía pendiente.

El resto era de lo más normal, o al menos eso parecía. Si pasabas por el pasillo, podías escuchar claramente a Sakuma haciendo ruiditos raros... Por suerte a esas horas nadie andaba por esa zona.

En la habitación 273 Tachimukai dormía placidamente abrazado a su compañero, el cual intentaba dormir, algo intranquilo por la cercanía del menor. Era demasiado inocente, y no entendía que a Tsunami esa posición le sugería otro tipo de cosas que se hacen en una cama.

Por suerte para el portero, el surfista era demasiado bueno, y no pensaba tocarle un pelo, mientras pudiera contenerse al menos.

En la 274, tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa dormían placidamente, aunque se hubieran echado una siesta después de su primera vez, seguían bastante emocionados, y cayeron dormidos con facilidad. Mejor así. El peliverde necesitaba descansar, y su trasero también.

Más adelante, en la 276, Kazemaru y Endo se morían de vergüenza por estar solos, sin Goenji, que era el que hacía que la situación fuera más normal.

Las demás habitaciones estaban en completo silencio. Los jugadores dormían y todo era normal, hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Fudou. Pocos jugadores se podían ni siquiera ni imaginar lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Si pegabas el oído a la puerta lograbas escuchar algunas voces y ruidos… La única conclusión que se podía sacar es que Yuuto estaba disfrutando de su venganza de una forma un tanto... mmm… peculiar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Goenji… t-tengo miedo –Susurró el peliplata, sin moverse de su posición. La noche se les echaba encima, y teñía los árboles de negro.

-Tranquilo, creo que ya se ha ido –Le intentó tranquilizar el moreno, acurrucando más al chico de ojos verdosos en su pecho.

El chico de ojos café se asomó un poco por encima de su escondite, verificando así que lo que fuera que les perseguía se había marchado.

-Se ha ido, no te preocupes –Le acarició la cabeza –Y a estamos a salvo.- Se puso en pie con cuidado y ayudó a su compañero a levantarse, ya que le temblaban un poco las rodillas por el miedo que habían pasado.

¿Q-Qué crees que era esa cosa? –Preguntó aun susurrando el pequeño de cabellos color plata.

-No lo sé… Pero será mejor irnos antes de que vuelva –El moreno le cogió de la muñeca y los dos salieron corriendo hacia la salida de aquel parque. No sabían que era ese ser que les había atacado, pero preferían no pensar en eso, y centrarse en correr como nunca en sus vidas para salir del recinto.

Estaban a pocos metros de dejar atrás el parque cuando nuevamente la cosa que les había perseguido apareció de nuevo, avanzando a gran velocidad hacia ellos, moviéndose entre las sombras para no ser descubierto.

Los dos chicos lo miraron aterrados y aceleraron si se podía, aun más su paso. La extraña bestia se acercaba a gran velocidad, y ya casi les había alcanzado, cuando de un brinco lograron salir del parque, cruzando la pequeña verja que marcaba el final del recinto. El monstruo paró en seco, y al ver que sus presas estaban fuera de lo que parecía ser su territorio, con notable enfado se dio la vuelta y desapareció nuevamente entre la maleza. Goenji y Fubuki se quedaron en silencio, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Se… S-se ha ido… –Murmuró nerviosamente el chico de piel pálida, mientras se ponía en pie y se quitaba el polvo de la ropa.

-Eso parece… -Comentó el moreno imitando el gesto de su compañero –¡Vámonos de aquí ya!- Cogió a Fubuki de la mano y salió disparado, llevándose al peliplata a cuestas, alejándose lo antes posible de ese lugar.

Lo único que querían era llegar al hotel, ducharse, comer algo y dormir.

Llegaron al hotel a las doce y diez de la noche. Fubuki recogió sus llaves, y ambos se metieron el la habitación del peliplata. Goenji no tenía las llaves de su habitación, y seguramente Kazemaru y Endo ya estuvieran dormidos.

Los dos chicos se dieron una ducha rápida, juntos, y Fubuki se puso su pijama, mientras que Goenji se quedó en ropa interior. De todas formas hacía calor, y a Fubuki no le molestaba.

-Venga, vamos a dormir… - Dijo cansadamente el menor mientras se metía en la cama. Goenji Cogió uno de los cojines que había en la cama de Fubuki, y se fue al sofá de la sala a acostarse.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó el chico de piel pálida –Ven a la cama –Se hizo a un lado y desplegó la sábana para que el moreno se metiera.

Shuuya lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero no se hizo de rogar, y se levantó del sofá para juntarse con su chico en la cama. Nada más tumbarse el chico de ojos claros lo abrazó por el pecho. Goenji le devolvió el gesto y le besó cariñosamente la frente.

No hubo más palabras, cada chico buscó una postura con la estuvieran a gusto y no tardaron mucho en dormirse. Había sido un día que parecía sacado de una película de terror. Seguramente sus compañeros no se lo creyeran cuando se lo contasen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Salía el Sol por la mañana y el día empezaba con buen pie. Las temperaturas habían bajado un poco, y el calor no era tan agobiante, a parte de que hacía una brisa bastante agradable.

-¡Sakuma, Sakuma, Sakuma! ¡Despierta! –Genda tironeaba del pijama de su novio, que empezaba a despertarse, con mala cara, por cierto.

-¿Qué coño… quieres ahora? –Preguntó al aire mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos. Un mechón de pelo azulado ocultaba su ojo, que acostumbraba a llevar tapado con un parche.

-¡Ya es por la mañana! Venga, despierta~~ -Se subió encima de él y le abrazó por la espalda –Que hoy tenemos que hacer muchas cosas ¿Recuerdas? –Le revolvió los cabellos y se tumbó a su lado, a esperar a que se levantara.

-Joder Genda… Ve tú solo, yo no quiero ir, estoy de vacaciones… ¡Dame un respiro! –Comenzó a montar uno de sus culebrones, pero el castaño ya se los conocía de sobra, y no iba a caer en la trampa.

-De eso nada~~ -Le cogió en brazos y le intentó poner de pie, pero el moreno se negaba a colaborar y se agarró a las sábanas, y cuando estas acabaron cediendo, se agarró a la cabecera de la cama.

-¡No quiero! –Sentenció Sakuma abrazado a uno de los tabiques de Madera del cabecero.

-Por Dios Saku-Saku, no empecemos… -Le agarró de las piernas y empezó a tirar de ellas, peo el peliazul no parecía querer soltarse.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! –Empezó a patalear, pera que el portero lo soltara, pero Genda también se negaba a ceder.

A todo esto entró Kidou por la puerta, quedándose un poco desorientado por la extraña actuación que estaban montando sus compañeros.

-Buenos días –Saludó intentando ignorar su peculiar numerito.

-B-buenos días –Le contestaron sus compañeros, que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del tercero.

-Esto… Veo que estáis ocupados, así que cojo mis cosas y me voy –Y tras decir eso salió por la puerta, sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! –Se quejó el moreno -¡Ahora Kidou a saber que piensa de mi! –Se aferró al cabecero con más fuerza todavía.

Genda suspiró. Sakuma a veces podía ser ''algo'' testarudo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Fudou~~ -Le llamó al entrar nuevamente a la habitación del aludido. –Ya he vuelto ¿Me has echado de menos? –Preguntó pícaramente mientras dejaba su ropa encima de la mesita de noche y se sentaba al lado del cuerpo de su chico, que seguía tendido sobre la cama, tapado hasta la frente con las sábanas.

-Muérete –Le contestó cortantemente mientras se volvía completamente con las sábanas.

Kidou soltó una pequeña risita y se coló por dentro de estas, aunque el otro chico no parecía recibirlo bien.

-Vete –Le dijo de mala forma, empujándolo hacia el exterior, pero acababa de despertarse y no tenía mucha fuerza.

Kidou se acercó a él con un poco de esfuerzo y le besó en los labios superficialmente, para después abrazarle, sin dejar que Fudou se separara.

-No te pongas así –Se acurrucó a su lado –Si bien que lo disfrutaste –Le sonrió burlonamente, a lo que Akio le puso mala cara y se dio la vuelta, ignorándole.

Kidou apretó un poco su abrazo, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. -Voy a ir a por algo de comer… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Fudou no contestó.

-No te quejes si no te gusta lo que te traigo –Le avisó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a ponerse la ropa que había cogido de su cuarto.

A los pocos minutos salió de allí y se encaminó al comedor, donde algunos de sus compañeros estaban desayunando como cada mañana. Genda y Sakuma también estaban allí. Por lo visto Genda había conseguido que el moreno se vistiera, y sobre todo, que se soltara del cabecero de su cama.

-Buenos días a todos –Saludó alegremente el ojirojo. Estaba realmente de buen humor.

Todos los allí presentes le devolvieron el saludo.

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? –Preguntó el portero de la Royal Academy.

Kidou sonrió nuevamente. –Muy bien, gracias por preguntar –Caminó hacia la bandeja de fruta y cogió un par de plátanos. Recordaba que a Fudou le gustaban.

-Muy feliz te veo… - Comentó sospechosamente Sakuma - ¿Qué has hecho Yuuto? –Preguntó como si se tratara de su madre, y tuviera que estar al tanto de todo.

Kidou cogió un puñado de galletas del plato de Sakuma, que siempre pedía de más y le miró con cara de superioridad total.

-Pues… Más o menos lo mismo que hicisteis vosotros ayer –Dijo refiriéndose a sus dos compañeros, que al instante pillaron la indirecta. –Pero con un pequeño cambio de papeles –Añadió prepotentemente, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Genda se levantó de la silla al escucharlo, todo emocionado.

-¡Así se hace compañero! –Le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro, todo orgulloso. Sakuma lo miraba con una gotita en la nuca.

-Por cierto... ¿No te sientas? –Preguntó el chico del parche, olvidando el comentario de su novio, y fijándose en que Yuuto estaba recolectando comida.

-No, tengo que llevarle el desayuno a Akio, que no se puede mover –Comentó, aguantándose una risa mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Genda y Sakuma, por el contrario rompieron a reír. En cuanto vieran a Fudou se lo iban a echar en cara.

Kidou desapareció por la puerta tan rápido como había llegado, casi al mismo tiempo que Kazemaru entraba al comedor junto con Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Los tres saludaron a sus compañeros y se pusieron a desayunar con el equipo. Al poco tiempo los jugadores que faltaban llegaron y se unieron al desayuno, incluidos Goenji y Fubuki, que llegaban acompañados de Endo, con quien hablaban animadamente.

Se sentaron a la mesa y los que habían estado desaparecidos todo el día de ayer, fueron saludados efusivamente, y asaltados con preguntas de todo tipo;

-¿Dónde habéis estado?

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

-¿Estáis bien?

-¡Podríais haber avisado! Nos habéis tenido preocupados – Afuro fue el último en hablar, dejando clara su posición de enfado y a la vez alegría por ver a sus compañeros a salvo.

-Lo sentimos, es que… -Fubuki se pensó lo que iba a decir unos segundos –Fue muy repentino, no teníamos pensado llegar tan tarde –Finalizó la frase.

-¿Y que os ha pasado? –Preguntó Midorikawa, sentándose al lado de su novio para escuchar la explicación de los recién llegados.

Goenji y Fubuki se miraron, como preguntándose con la mirada si debían contárselo o no. Después de todo era una historia un tanto irreal.

-Si os lo contáramos, no os lo creeríais… -Dijo finalmente el delantero de fuego, cruzandose de brazos.

-Intentarlo –Pidió Kazemaru amablemente.

Ambos chicos suspiraron –Está bien… ¿Se lo cuentas tú o se lo cuento yo? –Le preguntó el peliplata a su compañero, el cual le cedió la palabra.

-A ver… Estábamos dando una vuelta por el parque que está a tres calles de aquí, ya saliendo para llegar a la hora de cenar, cuando de repente una cosa nos atacó. –Explicó Fubuki sin mucho entusiasmo, dejando confusos a sus compañeros.

-¿Os atacó? –Preguntó incrédulo el capitán del Raimon.

-Sí, o eso parecía, desde luego… Por suerte no nos hizo daño a ninguno de los dos –Comentó Goenji, contestando así a Endo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué os atacó? ¿Qué era esa cosa? –Preguntó Sakuma, incorporándose un poco sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de los agredidos.

-No lo sé, no pudimos verlo, pero… parecía como una especie de bestia, o algo parecido… No sabría como definirlo. –Se explicó Goenji.

Sus compañeros los miraban sorprendidos.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que estáis bien –Cambió de tama el peliverde del equipo- Así que lo que fuera esa cosa ahora no tiene importancia –Le dedicó una sonrisa al sus compañeros, y todos decidieron dejar aparte ese escabroso tema y seguir desayunando tranquilamente, como en un principio hacían.

-¿Y vosotros que hicisteis ayer? –Preguntó alegremente Fubuki, que comía un tazón de cereales con leche.

-Cada uno estuvo a lo suyo todo el día, y luego nos reunimos para cenar, lo de siempre vamos- Respondió Hiroto- La única diferencia es que Haruya estuvo cenando con nosotros –Finalizó, mirando de reojo a Afuro, que había sido el causante, aunque el no lo supiera, de la desgracia del pelirrojo la noche anterior.

-¿Haruya..? ¿El capitán de Prominence? –Interrogó el Goenji.

-Ex-capitán, y si, el mismo –Explicó Midorikawa –Es que él y Suzuno, el ex-capitán del equipo Diamond, están alojados aquí también, y bueno… digamos que por distintas razones Haruya acabó cenando con nosotros –Sonrió levemente y le pasó la cesta de las galletas a su novio, quien la recibió con gusto.

Después de la pequeña charla continuaron con el desayuno, y cuando terminaron, se despidieron y cada uno tiró por su lado, dividiendo en pequeños grupos el quipo.

La mayoría iba a ir a la playa, a hacer turismo, o de compras, excepto Genda y Sakuma, que habían quedado en recorrerse toda la manzana para buscar locales que le gustaran al castaño para poder salir de fiesta. Al delantero no le hacía mucha ilusión que digamos, pero se lo pasaba bien con su chico, así que acabó acompañándole. Además… era divertido pasar las noches de fiesta con el portero.

Estaban caminando por la calle tranquilamente cuando se cruzaron con un perro que no tenía puesto collar ni correa, de un tamaño considerable, correr por las calles alegremente.

-¡Que alguien pare a ese perro! –Se escuchaba la voz del dueño por detrás del animal, corriendo para intentar alcanzarlo.

Los chicos de La Royal, no pudieron evitar que su espíritu salvador se hiciera presente, así que cuando el perro estuvo en frente suya, lo agarraron como pudieron.

El perro aunque era muy grande era muy juguetón, así que no tuvieron problemas, sólo que no paraba de dar saltos y brincos.

-¡Muchas gracias! –El dueño del animal se acercó a ellos, y le puso al perro su collar y la correa, y así los jugadores pudieron dejar de sujetarle.

-Perdonar, es que este perro es un diablo –Le dijo mientras se recolocaba la gorra que traía puesta.

-No ha sido nada… -Tanto Sakuma como Genda se quedaron mirando asombrados el rostro del dueño.

-Perdonarme, tengo prisa, muchas gracias por todo –Se despidió el chico, y salió corriendo nuevamente, con el perro siguiéndole.

-E-espe… ra –Ya era tarde, el chico había salido disparado y ya no les escuchaba.

-¿Pero ese no era…? –Preguntó al aire el chico de cabellos azulados.

-No –Contestó el castaño –No nos ha reconocido, y que yo sepa Fubuki no tiene un perro -.

-¿Estás diciendome que ese chaval es…? –No terminó la pregunta.

-No lo sé -.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Maldito perro! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido? -.

El perro no contestó.

-¡Como te vuelvas a escapar no te traeré nunca más de viaje, y te quedarás en una residencia para mascotas hasta que vuelva! –Le dijo seriamente, a lo que le perro ladró un par de veces y se tiró encima de su dueño, para lamerle la mejilla.

-No creas que con eso voy a perdonarte –Le regañó infantilmente el joven mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Me has tenido toda la noche en vela buscándote –Le dijo con un puchero, a lo que el perro nuevamente le lamió la cara.

El joven suspiró, se puso de cuclillas y le acarició el hocico. –Eres un desastre, pero aun así no puedo enfadarme contigo – El perro ladró.

-Anda, vamos a por algo de comer y luego seguiremos buscando –Se puso en pie y comenzaron a andar por las calles con paso rápido. No tenían un segundo más que desperdiciar.

Caminaron por la acera hasta encontrar una cafetería. El chico entró un momento, ordenando al perro que se quedara quieto a fuera esperándole. A los pocos minutos salió d la cafetería con una bolsa de papel llena de rebanadas de pan con mantequilla.

-Ten –Le ofreció una al animal, y este de un bocado se lo comió.

-Vamos Yako, comeremos por el camino – Iniciaron nuevamente la marcha, andando sin rumbo por las calles, con la esperanza de encontrar el maldito hotel Bali, que no habían tenido casi oportunidad de buscar desde que habían llegado a Benidorm

Estuvieron andando y preguntando a varias personas, y acabaron encontrando el lugar, ya que era prácticamente imposible no encontrarlo. Sobresalía por encima de los demás edificios.

-No creo que dejan entrar a animales, así que tendrás que esperarme aquí… -Dejó la correa atada a un bolardo y le dio la última rebanada de pan.

-Por favor, pórtate bien, esto es muy importante –Le pidió el joven, mientras se quitaba la gorra –No tardaré mucho –Le acarició la cabeza y entró al hotel, mientras el perro se quedaba sentado firmemente esperando a su dueño. Aunque fuera revoltoso era muy fiel a su querido dueño.

Buscó con la mirada la recepción y se encaminó a ella cuando la encontró. En ella había una joven con el uniforme reglamentario de los trabajadores del hotel, que le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y le ofreció una llave.

-Buenos días Fubuki-san, le queda muy bien ese corte de pelo –Le dijo amablemente la recepcionista mientras le extendía la llave de su supuesta habitación.

-No, se equivoca, yo no soy Fubuki –Le corrigió amablemente a la muchacha. Estaba feliz de que lo confundiera, eso significaba que él estaba aquí – Soy un familiar, y he venido a visitarle –Explicó.

-¡Oh! Perdóneme, es que su parecido es increíble… -Se disculpó la joven -¿Quiere que le de el número de su habitación? -.

-Preferiría que enviara alguien a llamarlo, es que quiero darle una sorpresa –Dijo el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Puede ser? –Preguntó.

-No se preocupe, ahora mismo me encargo –Le dijo la amable chica, cogiendo el teléfono y marcando un número.

El chico suspiró y se puso a un lado a esperar a que la chica terminara la llamada y le comunicara el veredicto.

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica apartó el teléfono y le hizo una seña al chico para que se acercara. Estaba notablemente impaciente.

-El señorito Fubuki se encuentra ahora mismo en el hotel, y uno de nuestros empleados se va a encargar personalmente de avisarle de su llegada ¿Qué quiere que le diga exactamente?-.

-Dígale que un muerto ha venido a visitarle – La chica lo miró extrañada –Cuando me vea lo entenderá –Explicó con una sonrisa traviesa.

La chica sonrió graciosamente y le traspasó el comunicado a su compañero al otro lado de la línea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Estoy agotado… -Se quejaba el pequeño delantero defensa del Inazuma Japan, mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Todavía seguían allí él, Goenji y Afuro, que se había quedado a hacer compañía a los ''desaparecidos''

-Puedes dormir un poco más –Le dijo Goenji, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza suavemente.

-Si duermo ahora, no podré dormir esta noche… -Se restregó los ojos y movió un poco la cabeza para despejarse.

-Entonces sólo te queda aguantarte -.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes... –Comentó con un puchero el chico níveo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

A todo esto entraba por el umbral del gran comedor un empleado del hotel, con correspondiente informe, que rápidamente se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los jugadores.

-Fubuki-san, hay una persona que pregunta por usted en el vestíbulo – Dijo el empleado, llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

-¿De quien se trata? –Preguntó el chico de ojos claros.

-Sólo me ha dicho que le diga que un muerto ha venido a verle –Le explicó el empleado con una sonrisa nerviosa –Y parecía importante -.

Fubuki lo miró extrañado y se puso en pie. –Ahora vuelvo chicos, voy a ver de quien se trata –Y tras decir eso, salió del comedor acompañado del empleado que hacía de mensajero.

Recorrieron los pasillos, bajaron las escaleras, y llegaron al recibidor. – Es ese joven –El empleado señaló a un adolescente que se encontraba apoyado en el mostrados, mirando al lado contrario a donde estaban, sin que pudiera verle la cara.

-Gracias –Fubuki empezó a caminar hacia el supuesto muerto, cuando este giró la cabeza, y sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que Fubuki se parara en seco, y se quedara mirando boquiabierto al joven que tenía en frente.

-A… A-a… -No le salían las palabras, estaba totalmente impactado con lo que veía.

-Cuanto tiempo… hermano –El pelirrosa se acercó a él y lo abrazó a la altura del pecho juntando sus brazos en la espalda de su hermano mayor.

-¿A… Atsuya..? – Seguía inmóvil, hasta que consiguió reaccionar, y abrazó a su hermano pequeño con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Atsuya! –Lo apretó contra su pecho, derramando algunas lágrimas de emoción y de alegría que no podía contener.

-Te… te he echado mucho de menos –Él también estaba llorando sin quererlo, pero es que lo que sentía en ese momento era demasiado fuerte como para reprimir sus lágrimas.

El mayor de los hermanos se separó un poco de su gemelo para poder observarle –Dios.. mira cuanto has crecido, ya casi ni te reconozco… -Comentó emocionado, teniendo que llevarse una mano a la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Tú sigues igual, hermanito – Dijo con una sonrisa el menor, sosteniendo el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos.

Shiro le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, hermano – Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que el menor le revolvió el cabello y le besó la frente.

-Es genial haber vuelto –Le siguió el juego sin pensarlo. Por fin sus vidas volvían a reencontrarse, y ahora, no permitirían que nada los separara.


	16. Presentación, Adaptación

Capítulo 15. Presentación… Adaptación.

-Dios… es… es que… no me lo creo, es que… Dios… - El mayor de los Fubuki no sabía que decir. Aun no podía creerse que su hermanito estuviera ahí, junto a él, tomándose una taza de té tan tranquilamente.

-Toma hermano, bebe un poco –Atsuya le acercó su vaso de tila, que había pedido para calmar los nervios del peliplata. El mayor lo cogió y dio un par de sorbitos.

-¿Mejor ahora? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que Shiro asintió levemente.

-Sí, perdona… Es que esto es tan… tan repentino, que no termino de creérmelo –Shiro tomo aire –Esta mañana, cuando me he levantado, tú estabas muerto, y ahora estoy sentado a tu lado, tan tranquilamente, como… c-como si nada… -Al mayor se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas otra vez, y tubo que llevarse las manos a la cara, para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Venga hermano, no llores –Le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa. Le hacía gracia lo sentimental que se había puesto el peliplata con su llegada, aunque Shiro siempre había sido así, y más si se trataba de él, de su hermanito pequeño.

-Lo siento, es que… -Volvía a disculparse, a Atsuya le parecía adorable que su hermano se disculpase tanto.

-No te disculpes –Le dijo entre risitas –Está bien si quieres llorar, es lo normal ¿No? – Se acercó a él y lo abrazó sobre protectoramente. Shiro sonrió levemente y no tardó en corresponderle.

-¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que he dejado a Yako atado en la entrada –Comentó el menor, separándose suavemente de su gemelo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Yako? –Interrogó el mayor.

-Sí, es mi perro, si lo dejo sólo mucho tiempo se pone nervioso y acaba metiéndome en líos –Dijo en pelirrosa poniéndose en pie. –Voy a ir a ver como está, y ahora vuelvo ¿Vale? –Estaba apunto de echar a andar, pero su hermano se lo impidió, poniéndose en pie de igual forma y agarrando su ropa

-No te vayas –Le dijo con un hilito de voz, con la mirada llena de tristeza.

-Shiro… - Lo miró a los ojos, notando la tristeza que lo inundaba.

-No te vayas… No otra vez –Le pidió, más bien suplicó, aforrándose a su camiseta.

-Hermano, no voy a irme – Se acercó y cogió entre sus manos las de su hermano mayor –Haré una visita a Yako y volveré, te lo prometo –Le sonrió de esa forma única que él tenía –No volveré a dejarte sólo – Se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y le besó en los labios.

-No te muevas de aquí, en cinco minutos estoy contigo de nuevo –Y tras decir eso soltó las pálidas manos de su gemelo y salió corriendo a la salida. Dejando a Shiro en el sitio, confundido.

Hizo caso a Atsuya y se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería a esperarle, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre sus labios, donde Atsuya le había besado como hacía cuando eran niños.

Miró el pasillo por donde su querido pelirrosa se había ido apenas unos segundos atrás y sonrió melancólicamente.

-_``Atsuya__… __¿Realmente__estás__vivo,__o__son__sólo__divagaciones__de__mi__mente,__que__te__echa__demasiado__en__falta?-.´´_ Miró la taza de té de la que su hermano había estado bebiendo y la cogió entra sus manos. Aun estaba caliente.

Sonrió. Realmente… estaban juntos otra vez.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Sabes algo de Fubuki? –Le preguntó Goenji a su compañero que acababa de llegar, ya que hacía más de media hora que el pequeño se había ido con el empleado del hotel a atender a un ''muerto''.

-Nada desde que salió por la puerta –Contestó Terumi, que también estaba un poco preocupado por el peliplata.

-… Deberíamos ir a buscarle –Sentenció el moreno, poniéndose en pie. Y estaba harto de esperar en el comedor.

-Vamos –El rubio se echó el pelo hacia atrás de un grácil movimiento y ambos salieron a paso ligero de la sala.

Fueron al vestíbulo y preguntaron a la recepcionista que les dijo que su compañero estaba con otro joven en la cafetería.

Se despidieron de la amable chica y con notable prisa llegaron a la susodicha cafetería encontrándose con un numerito un tanto conmovedor y algo extraño.

El peliplata estaba hablando con un joven de su misma estatura, al cual no alcanzaban a ver bien la cara ya que estaba medio de espaldas, y con una gorra puesta.

El chico desconocido le cogió de las manos y le dijo algo, que no llegaron a oír. Luego acercó su rostro al de Fubuki, le besó en los labios y tras decir unas últimas palabras salió corriendo hacia la salida que llevaba a los pasillos.

Goenji se quedó bastante molesto con todo aquello. Es decir… ¿Quién coño era ese tío para besar a su novio?

Se quedó observando desde lejos como el peliplata se sentaba alrededor de una de las mesas que tenía al lado mientras miraba con melancolía por donde se había ido el extraño.

Eso le molestó a un más, así que se armó de valor y comenzó a andar hacia él. Tenía que aclarar todo eso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El chico peliplata miraba de vez en cuando el pasillo por donde había desaparecido su gemelo, mientras jugueteaba con la taza de tila, que ya estaba prácticamente vacía.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando se percató de la presencia de dos de sus compañeros.

-¡Goenji! ¡Afuro! No os había visto ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Preguntó con su tono amable de siempre el peliplata.

-Estábamos buscándote –Contestó el rubio, sentándose en una de las sillas, junto a Fubuki.

-Lo siento, pero es que no os podéis ni imaginar quien ha venido a verme – Dijo emocionado el chico níveo.

-A ver ¿De quien se trata?- Preguntó con desgana el moreno. Eso no justificaba que aquel sujeto pudiera besar a SU novio.

-Se trata de Atsuya, mi her –Fue interrumpido al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo.

-¡Ya he vuelto! ¿A que no ha sido para tanto? –Dijo en pelirrosa con una sonrisa, juntando su mejilla a la de su gemelo.

Fue entonces cuando, tanto Afuro como Goenji pudieron apreciar el increíble parecido que ambos gemelos compartían.

-¿Él… él es…? –Al moreno no le salían las palabras.

-Soy Atsuya Fubuki, su hermano pequeño –Aclaró el pelirrosa de forma orgullosa, sentándose al lado de su hermano mayor.

-¿Pero tú no estabas muerto? –Al rubio se le escapó la pregunta, y los dos hermanos lo miraron rápidamente.

-Perdóname por respirar –Dijo sarcásticamente el menor de los hermanos, sacándole la lengua al ojirojo.

-¡Atsuya! Compórtate –Le regañó su hermano, a lo que el pelirrosa pasó olímpicamente.

-¿Y tú quien eres? –Le preguntó ahora al moreno. Pasaba de preguntarle el nombre al rubio.

-Me llamo Goenji Shuuya, soy un compañero de tu hermano –Aclaró mirando de forma cómplice al níveo, el cual le sonrió disimuladamente.

-Mmmm… -El pelirrosa lo examinaba con la mirada de arriba abajo. –Hay algo en ti que no me gusta, pero no sé que es… -Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a su hermano y se abrazaba levemente a él.

-Atsuya, se amable –Le regañó nuevamente el mayor de los dos, a lo que le pelirrosa le hizo un puchero y le sacó la lengua a Goenji.

-Sólo por que tú me lo pides –Contestó a regaña dientes, aferrándose más a su hermano mayor, sacando un pequeño sonrojo a Shiro.

-Atsuya, creo que hemos empezado con mal pie – Dijo el rubio mientras se ponía n pie- Mi nombre es Afuro Terumi, encantado – Le ofreció la mano educadamente, esperando que el pequeño le correspondiera el saludo.

El pelirrosa miró la mano, al rubio y luego a su hermano. Shiro asintió levemente, dando a entender que era un buen chico, que aceptara su saludo.

-Igualmente… –Dijo de forma algo tímida mientras juntaba su mano con la del ojirojo.

Afuro le sonrió. Le resultaba adorable que fuera tan arrogante y en el fondo tuviera su lado tímido.

-Bu-bueno… -Le soltó la mano rápidamente y desvió la mirada, con un notorio sonrojo - ¿Y de qué los conoces? –Preguntó el pelirrosa a su hermano, cambiando de tema.

-Nos hemos conocido por el futbol –Explicó el níveo –Los tres somos delanteros –Comentó alegremente el peliplata.

Atsuya volvió a mirar a Goenji y a Afuro. –Pensaba que los tres ibais a la misma peluquería… -Comentó con burla, apoyándose sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Goenji apretó los dientes y trató de disimular su enfado tras el comentario, con una sonrisa forzada. Tenía que ganarse a su cuñado, sí o sí.

-Que gracioso… -Comentó con desgana el moreno, girando su mirada para ver a su novio. Al menos su pequeño no era así. Él tenía la suerte de estar con el gemelo bueno, o eso pensaba.

Afuro no contestó al comentario ni hizo nada al respecto. Simplemente se quedó mirando al pelirrosa, sin emoción en el rostro.

-_``Que__mono__''__-._Pensaba el ojirojo, observando la sonrisa traviesa que esbozaba el menor de los hermanos Fubuki.

-Así soy yo –Contestó alegremente el chico de ojos claros. Su hermano mayor lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía a una legua lo feliz que estaba Shiro con la presencia del pelirrosa.

-Hermano, sé que es un poco repentino, pero quiero que volvamos a vivir juntos… ya sabes, como antes –Cambió de tema rápidamente Atsuya, lo cual sobresaltó un poco al peliplata.

-¡Por supuesto! –Contestó emocionado- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Los hermanos tienen que estar juntos ¿No? –Cogió la mejilla derecha del pelirrosa y tiró un poco de ella. Atsuya sonrió ante el gesto y también tiró de la mejilla de su hermano mayor.

Goenji y Afuro miraban la escenita de los hermanos, que desprendía corazones y florecitas de color rosa.

Realmente esos dos se querían mucho, aunque fueran completamente opuestos con respecto a su forma de ser.

El moreno comenzó a reflexionar en su mente sobre la relación que ambos hermanos compartían. Si mal no recordaba, se habían dado un beso en los labios al despedirse. Algo poco común entre hermanos, pero dadas las circunstancias, es normal ¿O no? Tampoco es que fuera a preguntárselo.

Los gemelos seguían tirándose de las mejillas, ajenos a lo que pensaban los demás. Terumi también había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

-_``Me__gusta__este__chico,__es__… __es__…__como__un__pequeño__demonio__''__-_Pensó el rubio, siempre tan poético.

No sé sabe muy bien como los pensamientos de Goenji acabaron desembocando en ``_-Estaría__genial__hacerlo__con__los__dos__a__la__vez__… __sería__como__hacer__un__trío__con__dos__Shiro´´-._Y los de Terumi en `_`-__Me__preguntó__si__gritará__mucho__en__la__cama__… __Seguro__que__sí,__con__esa__vocecita__que__tiene__…__-.´´_Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginárselo. Intentó despejar su mente mirando hacia otro lado, topándose con el moreno.

_``-__La__cara__que__está__poniendo__Goenji__no__me__gusta´´-_Y es que la cara de Goenji era un vivo reflejo de lo que estaba pensando. Cara de pervertido.

-Será genial, ya verás… como en los viejos tiempos –Comentó alegremente el pelirrosa, sonriendo abiertamente. Ninguno de los Fubuki se había percatado de las extrañas expresiones de los jugadores que los acompañaban.

-¿Y donde estás alojado? –Preguntó el peliplata.

-Err… en ningún sitio, de hecho he pasado toda la noche en la calle, buscando a Yako, y no he buscado un lugar donde pueda quedarme –Contestó el pelirrosa, rascándose la nuca algo nervioso.

-¡Quédate en mi habitación! –Dijo al instante el níveo. –Hay mucho espacio, y no me gustaría que te fueras, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos… -Le sonrió tímidamente. –Di que sí –Le susurró, poniendo carita de pena.

-¡No tienes que insistir, me quedo contigo encantado! –Y nuevamente le abrazó, siendo correspondido por el peliplata.

Esos dos parecían una parejita de recién casados. Y los dos eran tan lindos que verlos abrazados era peligroso para la salud. Corrías el riego de sufrir un derrame nasal.

-Esto… -Interrumpió la escenita el delantero de fuego- Fubuki, hemos quedado en diez minutos con todos en la playa ¿Vas a ir o prefieres quedarte con Atsuya? –Preguntó.

-¿Y por qué no se viene con nosotros? –Dijo Afuro con una sonrisa.

-No puedo –Contestó secamente. –Para empezar tengo que instalarme en la habitación de mi hermano, y además tengo que ir a buscar mi maleta, que está en el aeropuerto. –Explicó el pelirrosa.

-Pero… -El peliplata fue a poner una excusa, pero fue callado por su gemelo.

-No tardaré nada, antes de que te des cuenta estaré otra vez molestándote –Dijo el menor con una amplia sonrisa.

-Quiero acompañarte –Sentenció el peliplata.

-No hace falta, prefiero que te quedas aquí. No te preocupes, no me pasará nada –Se colocó su gorra y se puso en pie. -¿Te importa cuidar de Yako? Es que no le gustan los lugares cerrados -.

-Claro… -Contestó entristecido el níveo.

-Venga hermano, no estés triste –Le encaró y le cogió de les mejillas- En media hora estaremos juntos otra vez, tomando el Sol en la playa ¿Vale?-.

El mayor asintió levemente. Seguía un poco desanimado.

-Shiro –Le llamó. El peliplata alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Atsuya, y en ese momento el pelirrosa le volvió a besar en los labios.

-¡Atsuya! ¡No hagas eso delante de mis amigos! –Dijo ruborizado el mayor, separándose al terminar el beso.

-No disimules, que sé que te gusta –Comentó pícaramente el pelirrosa. –La próxima vez con lengua –Dijo en broma, guiñándole el ojo a su gemelo, para después echar a andar tranquilamente hacia la salida.

Shiro sonrió y se llevó una mano a la frente. –_``Nunca__cambiarás__…''__-_.

Por otra parte Goenji y Afuro no sabían como interpretar ese comentario. Goenji ya estaba barajando la posibilidad de que Atsuya le hacía la competencia, y Terumi… pues simplemente rezaba porque fuera una bromita que se gastaban entre hermanos. Después de todo, no había quedado muy claro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un hermoso joven se revolvía entre las sábanas de su cama, palpando el colchón en busca de su novio. No lo encontraba.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no estaba allí.

Miró a su alrededor y nada.

Salió de la cama, se puso la primera camiseta que encontró, que ni siquiera era suya, y se encaminó al baño. Allí estaba Nagumo dándose una ducha, mientras canturreaba una canción que no conseguía identificar.

-Buenos días –Saludó el pelirrojo nada más ver al moreno entrar por la puerta.

-Buenas… -Le contestó –Podrías haberme esperado –Le dijo sin mucho entusiasmo el chico de hielo.

-Lo siento, pensaba que te despertarías más tarde –Cerró la llave del agua y abrió la puerta de la cabina de la ducha. –Entra –Le dijo en con una sonrisita dibujada en el rostro.

El albino no se hizo de rogar. Se quitó la única prenda que llevaba y entró en la ducha.

-Es un poco pequeña para dos personas –Comentó el peliblanco tras cerrar la puerta de la cabina. Después de todo estaba pensado para uso individual.

-Eso no es problema –Habló tranquilamente el pelirrojo, acercándose más al moreno. -¿Ves? –Le besó el los labios y le dedicó una sonrisa. -¿Qué tal has dormido?-.

Gazelle sonrió levemente ante el acto. –Bien, bastante bien ¿Y tú? –Le preguntó mientras cogía una esponja de la estantería de la ducha.

-Genial –Cogió el bote de champú y se extendió un poco sobre su cabello. Volvió a abrir la llave del agua y apuntó a la cara de Suzuno con ella.

El peliblanco le dedicó una mirada asesina y Haruya sonrió pícaramente. Comenzaron a enjabonarse, dejando atrás la bromita del pelirrojo y en diez minutos ya estaban limpitos y saliendo del baño.

Como era costumbre, Nagumo salió desnudo, con una toalla en el pelo, y el albino tapando sus vergüenzas con una toalla. Tampoco es que le molestara que el pelirrojo fuera desnudo por la habitación. Había que reconocer que estaba bien dotado, y era una alegría para la vista.

Comenzaron a vestirse. Suzuno por primera vez en lo que llevaban de vacaciones, se puso un pantalón corto, por encima de la rodilla. Era como una especia de pantalón bañador, para estar en la playa o en la piscina. Bastante común por esa zona.

Haruya se puso uno de sus típicos pantalones a media pierna. Cómodos y sencillos.

Acabaron de vestirse en pocos minutos, se peinaron un poco, cogieron sus mochilas y salieron de la habitación.

Bajaron en ascensor hasta la planta baja y salieron del hotel. Había un perro atado a un bolardo. Era de considerable tamaño, blanco y grisáceo, con un ojo azul y otro castaño. Parecía un lobo más que un perro. Seguramente era un cruce de razas, pero tenía toda la pinta de ser un husky.

-Hola –Le saludó el albino, acercándose al él y acariciándole la cabeza. El perro ladró amigablemente y comenzó a saltar trinándose sobre el moreno.

Era un cachorro a pesar de su tamaño. Gazelle se rió y dejó que el animal se le tirara encima, como estaba atado no había problema.

-Suzu, deja al perro, tenemos que irnos –Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a su chico.

-Vale, vale –Alejó un poco al perro y le acarició la cabeza a modo de despedida. El animal ladró un par de veces al ver que el joven se alejaba, pero al poco volvió a su posición inicial. Sentado tranquilamente.

-Haruya ¿Podemos tener un perro?- Preguntó el ojiazul cogiéndose cariñosamente del brazo de su compañero.

-No –Contestó de forma cortante el pelirrojo. Suzuno puso mala cara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque acabarías haciéndole más caso que a mí- Dijo el chico de fuego, con un pequeño mohín.

Fuusuke soltó una pequeña carcajada por el comentario. –Tienes razón –. Nagumo puso cara de ''Lo sabía'' pero ignoró el comentario.

-Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó, aprovechando para cambiar de tema.

-Primero a desayunar, y después a la playa –Hizo una pausa -¿Si no para que crees que me puesto estos pantalones? -.

-Para estar sexy para mí –Contestó coquetamente el ojiambarino, abrazándole por la cintura.

-Sigue soñando –Le contestó alegremente. Ese día estaba de buen humor. La mañana había empezado bien, y se alegraba de que Nagumo fuera el mismo de siempre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soplaba una agradable brisa a lo largo de la costa, las sombrillas ondeaban al compás del viento, los niños jugaban sobre la arena, que brillaba por la cálida luz que irradiaba el Sol.

Entre la multitud se distinguía un grupo de jóvenes, cada uno a lo suyo, montando su pequeño campamento para disfrutar de un relajante día de playa. Cada uno se encargaba de una tarea, ya fuera colocar la sombrilla, extender las toallas, buscar la crema solar entre tanta mochila, o lo que fuera.

Al poco terminaron de instalarse, y cada uno empezó a disfrutar de lo que más le gustaba.

Tsunami, como siempre, no tardó en meterse al agua con su tabla, sólo que esta vez iba a enseñar a Tachimukai a surfear, o al menos iba a intentarlo. Realmente lo que quería era estar con el castaño, y lo de surfear era una especie escusa.

Hiroto y Fubuki estaban debajo de la sombrilla más grande, intentado proteger sus pálidas pieles del Sol.

Los morenos, es decir, Goenji, Midorikawa, Endo, Someoka, Kazemaru y todos estos, que no tenían que preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, jugaban en una red de balonmano, para variar un poco de tanto futbol, con unos chicos y chicas que había conocido Tsunami en un club de deportes o algo así. Afuro, que también era algo sensible a los rayos del Sol, hacía de árbitro bajo su sombrilla.

Al peliverde se le daba bastante bien ese deporte. De Endo no se podía decir lo mismo. Lo suyo era para balones, no al revés.

Los que no estaban jugando estaban bañándose en el mar, haciendo construcciones con arena, o jugando a las palas.

Los únicos que no se divertían eran Fudou y Kidou. Ya que el primero estaba con un cabreo posviolación bastante grande, y el otro intentaba conseguir su perdón. Pero Akio era demasiado cabezota.

A su lado, el mayor de los Fubuki miraba a cada segundo la hora, y cuando no lo hacía, se dedicaba a Mira a Yako, que estaba tumbado a su lado, durmiendo sobre la arena.

-¿De quién es el perro? –Preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos jade, que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa –Contestó el níveo. Quería esperar a que Atsuya llegara para ver que cara ponían sus compañeros. Eso había acordado con Goenji y Afuro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Por favor, Genda, te lo suplico… -El peliazul estaba a punto de romper a llorar, o eso parecía –Ya no quiero mirar más sitios, quiero ir a la playa con tigo… -Se abrazó al castaño por el pecho y comenzó a sollozar infantilmente.

-Vale, vale –Le tranquilizó el ojiazul – Perdona, sé que no te he hecho mucho caso últimamente –Le acarició su cabello y le palmeó suavemente la cabeza –Por eso ahora nos vamos a dar un paseo, nos compramos un granizado y pasamos el resto de la mañana y la tarde en la playa ¿Te parece bien?-. El moreno se separó un poco del portero y le sonrió.

-Venga, vamos –Le cogió de la mano –Tenemos que encontrar un buen sitio -. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraría a la que había entado andando, dirección a la playa. Con un poco de suerte, todavía no era demasiado tarde para encontrar hueco en la arena. Compraron un granizado en el primer puesto que encontraron, y siguieron su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, tuvieron la infinita suerte de encontrarse con Kidou, ya que se acoplaron disimuladamente a su campamento, y consiguieron un buen sitio y buena compañía. Y así Kidou tenía alguien a quien contarle sus penas Alias problemas con Fudou. Todos salían ganando.

-Ya no sé que hacer… Le he ofrecido helado, un masaje, un billete de quinientos, una moto acuática, pagarle la peluquería de un año… -Contaba Kidou, apunto de tirarse de los pelos.

-¿Has intentado que se lo coma un tiburón? Así podrías salvarle y no le quedaría otra que perdonarte –Dijo el chico del parche muy convencido.

-No estoy tan desesperado –Contestó el ojirojo.

-Yo creo que sí –Comentó Genda, tumbándose en su toalla tan tranquilamente.

Kidou lo miró mal, y Genda simplemente cerró la boca y se puso a tomar el Sol.

-A lo mejor se le pasa con el tiempo… -Habló esperanzado Kidou mirando hacia donde estaba Akio, el cual al ver que el ojirojo le estaba mirando, le hizo un corte de manga y giró su tumbona, dándole la espalda.

Kidou suspiró. Estaba claro que no iba a ser tan fácil que su chico le perdonara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-_``Está__tardando__mucho__… __¿Le__habrá__pasado__algo?´´__-_ Miró nuevamente el reloj de Goenji, que la había dejado. -``_Ya__han__pasado__tres__cuarto__de__hora__…_-. El chico níveo estaba empezando a preocuparse. No podía evitarlo. Le mera idea de volver a perder a su hermano era demasiado dolorosa.

Levantó la vista y miró al cielo. Azul y despejado. Eso le tranquilizó un poco. Después de todo preocuparse no le serviría de nada.

Se dejó caer sobre la tumbona en la que estaba, cerrando los ojos pesadamente. No quería pensar en nada…

Entonces Yako empezó a ladrar. Se levantó y comenzó a correr como un loco. Fubuki en seguida se puso en pie, para perseguirlo. Sólo le faltaba que el perro de Atsuya se escapara, y se quedara sin hermano y sin mascota.

Por desgracia el perro corría más que él. Intentó divisar hacia donde estaba corriendo Yako, o el porqué, cuando divisó a Atsuya a unos cuantos metros de distancia, de cuclillas, haciendo gestos al perro para que fuera hacia él.

Se alegró muchísimo al verle.

-¡Ven, bonito, corre! –Le llamaba el pelirrosa alegremente. El perro acabó saltando sobre él, tirándolo al suelo. Pero al menor de los Fubuki no parecía importarle.

-¡Buen chico! –Le dijo entre risas, intentando levantarse. Al final lo consiguió con la ayuda de su hermano.

-Has tardado mucho, me tenías preocupado –Le regañó el peliplata.

-Lo siento, es que he tardado más de la cuenta porque he dejado la maleta directamente en tu habitación, y he tenido que preguntar en recepción y todo ese rollo- Dijo un poco apenado el menor, pero rápidamente recuperó la sonrisa. –Muchas gracias por cuidar de Yako –Le dijo amablemente, agarrando la correa que llevaba puesta el animal.

-No ha sido nada, ahora date prisa, que quiero presentarte a mis amigos –Dijo rápidamente el mayor, cogiendo a Atsuya de la muñeca y comenzando a andar hacia donde estaban los demás.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Oye Nagu –Le llamó el peliblanco. Acaban de salir de la cafetería donde habían desayunado y se les había hecho un poco tarde. -¿Te apetece hacer algo nuevo esta noche? –Le preguntó mientras caminaban a la playa. Últimamente la rutina se la hacía un poco monótona, y quería salir a sitios nuevos, o salir de juerga, o algo que no fuera ir del hotel a la playa, y de la playa al hotel. Algo parecido a cuando habían ido al parque de atracciones… Pero sin sexo a poder ser.

-¿Te refieres a una postura nueva? –Le preguntó el pelirrojo, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Err… no. Me refiero a hacer algo nuevo, como salir a dar una vuelta, o ir al cine… este tipo de cosas. –Contestó el albino con una gotita en la nuca. A veces Haruya era demasiado mal pensado.

A Burn le desapareció su brillito de alegría tan rápido como había aparecido. –A mi me da igual, tú elige el sitio que quieras –Contestó el ojiambarino un poco desanimado. Gazelle enseguida se dio cuenta.

-Venga Nagu, no te deprimas, ya habrá tiempo para intimar más tarde ¿Vale? –Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se apoyó sobré su hombro. Haruya no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –Dijo el albino, poniendo la mano derecha sobre su pecho, muestra de la valía de su palabra.

El pelirrojo le besó la frente todo orgulloso y se detuvo, haciendo que el moreno también lo hiciera, a apenas unos metros de donde comenzaba la arena de la playa.

-Tengo algo en mente que sé que te gustará –Le susurró pícaramente al oído, pasando las manos por su pecho 'disimuladamente'.

-Ha-Haruya, estate quieto, y espera a que llegue la noche –Refunfuñó el ojiazul, separándose un poco del chico de fuego.

Recuperaron una distancia prudente entre ellos y entraron en la arena. Ese día había mucha gente, más de lo normal. Quizás porque hacía muy buen día.

Estaban en la ardua tarea de encontrar un pequeño hueco donde colocarse, cuando el pelirrojo recibió el impacto de un objeto volador no identificado en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la arena.

-¿Pero qué ..?- Se levantó con la ayuda de su chico, y vio una pelota de balonmano a su lado. Esa cosa le había golpeado, y de seguro el dueño se iba a enterar.

-¡Haruya, Suzuno! –Gritó cierto peliverde, que se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

-¿Midorikawa? –Dijo el peliblanco, que no esperaba encontrarse justamente allí al ojinegro.

-¡TÚ! –Gritó furioso el pelirrojo señalando a Terumi, que se había acercado junto con Mido a recoger el balón.

-¿Yo? –Interrogó el rubio. Claro que él no sabía el cabreo que tenía el chico de fuego por lo del otro día.

-Tus amigos son un poquito agresivos ¿No te parece? –Comentó el pelirrosa, que acababa de llegar junto con su gemelo. Todo el mundo se giró a verlo, y se quedaron bastante confundidos al ver a dos Shiro.

-Os presento a mi Hermano pequeño –Dijo sonriendo el peliplata. Bajo la atónita mirada de sus compañeros

-Me llamo Atsuya Fubuki –Hizo una pausa y cogió aire- Y no, no estoy muerto -.


	17. Bronca

Capítulo 16. Bronca

Seguían mirando estupefactos la pequeña y pálida figura del menor de los Fubuki. Ni siquiera a Midorikawa se le ocurría un refrán que viniera al caso.

Por supuesto Goenji y Afuro (Afuro no tanto, ya que estaba muy ocupado intentando descifrar por qué Burn quería matarlo) Sonreían con un deje de prepotencia, como queriendo decir ``Yo ya lo sabía´´.

Midorikawa se olvidó completamente de la pelota y se acercó al nuevo con curiosidad.

-Yo soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, encantado de conocerte Atsuya –Se presentó amigablemente el peliverde.

-Lo mismo digo –Contestó tranquilamente el pelirrosa, dándose la mano con el moreno en forma de saludo. Por lo visto con determinadas personas era amable.

Mido le sonrió levemente, y se estrecharon las manos como amigos. Hiro miraba la escena desde debajo de su sombrilla, pero no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a hacer circulitos en el suelo con el dedo, mientras murmuraba cosas indescifrables.

-¡Yo soy Endo! –Reaccionó rápidamente al capitán, acercándose al recién llegado, con ese entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

Se puso a la altura del chico de ojos claros y le extendió la mano. –Endo Mamoru –Especificó con una sonrisa.

Atsuya lo observó durante unos segundos, y pasado ese tiempo decidió que no le devolvería el saludo. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada a un lado, ignorándolo.

El pobre Endo se quedó en el sitio, mirándose la mano, como si tuviera la peste o algo parecido.

A todos les resbaló una gotita por la nuca ante el extraño comportamiento del pelirrosa.

-Yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta –Comentó al aire el pelizaul, mientras se acercaba a paso tranquilo, y se ponía al lado de su querido y algo deprimido castaño.

-Encantado –Le contestó al chico de tez pálida, a lo que el ex-atleta hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo. Endo se deprimió aún más al ver que él era el único al que no le quería saludar.

-¡Hey, tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Gritó con un notorio enfado el pelirrojo de ojos color ámbar, al ver que Afuro se escabullía gracias a la pequeña distracción que había surgido gracias a la aparición de Atsuya.

-¿Y-yo? A ningún sitio, jejeje –Contestó nerviosamente el rubio, alejándose a paso rápido del chico de fuego.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! –Le ordenó secamente. Más que un grito, eso había parecido un rugido.

Obviamente Terumi ignoró la orden y salió corriendo a refugiarse tras Los hermanitos Fubuki. Burn estaba demasiado loco como para desafiarlo, era el novio de Gazelle, y además él era un tipo pacífico ¿Qué podía hacer si no era huir?

-¡O-oye! –Intervino el peliblanco, poniéndose en frete a su chico, haciendo que se detuviera -¿No habíamos zanjado ya este tema de matar a Afuro...? –Preguntó algo apenado. Estaba un poco arto de que se diera esa situación.

-Aparta Suzu, tengo que ''ocuparme'' de alguien –Dijo muy serio el pelirrojo. Pero Fuusuke no se movió ni un centímetro, es más, revindicó su posición, dejando claro que no pensaba apartarse.

Haruya suspiró, y rodeó el cuerpo del albino para poder pasar, pero Suzuno volvió a ponerse enfrente de él, impidiéndole el paso una vez más.

Burn intentó pasar por su derecha, pero nuevamente el moreno se puso en medio. Por la izquierda era igual, intentara lo que intentara, el ojiazul no le dejaba pasar. Era como regatear, pero sin el balón de futbol.

-Suzuno, en serio, apártate –Repitió el pelirrojo cada vez más crispado por las molestias que le estaba causando su amado chico de hielo.

-No lo haré –Contestó fríamente el moreno. Ambos eran chicos orgullosos y no pensaban ceder. Aunque para el albino era un poco difícil la situación… estaba entre un buen amigo y su novio, y aunque no tenía que inmiscuirse, y lo sabía, no pudo evitar salir en ayuda del rubio, ya que él lo había ayudado en otras ocasiones.

-¿Te pones de su parte? –Preguntó el chico de fuego con notable enfado, y un pequeño deje de desprecio en su voz.

-No estoy de parte de nadie, estoy entre los dos –Contestó con voz firme el albino, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la pena. Le dolía muchísimo que Haruya lo mirara así, con ese odio concentrado en sus orbes doradas. Sabía que ese sentimiento no estaba enfocado en él, pero no podía evitar estremecerse con sólo pensarlo.

-Pensaba que yo tenía prioridad –Soltó una carcajada con ironía y enfocó su vista nuevamente en el rubio. -¿Te gusta poner a Suzuno en mi contra, no? –Reinició su paso hacia el chico de ojos rojos, apartando al albino con su brazo derecho, dejándole a un lado. Fuusuke obviamente intento ponerse en medio para evitar una pelea estúpida, pero por desgracia o lo consiguió. Nagumo lo empujó, e hizo que cayera sentado sobre la arena. No se hizo daño, pero se sintió fatal por dentro por ese gesto tan despectivo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Midorikawa mientras se acercaba a su amigo rápidamente, y le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si… -Al levantarse se quedó en el sitio. Si Haruya quería tener bronca con Afuro, que la tuviera, pero él no quería saber nada del asunto. Y más le valía no hacerle daño a Terumi, o se encargaría personalmente de amargarle la vida, a su modo.

-Burn, podemos solucionar esto hablando, todo es un malentendido –Intentaba explicarse el rubio, que retrocedía a cada paso que daba el pelirrojo.

-Ya, seguro –Dijo de forma sarcástica el chico de ojos dorados, aproximándose al rubio poco a poco.

-E-en serio Haruya, a mi Suzuno no me atrae nada de nada –Dijo Terumi haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nada".

El pelirrojo se detuvo y miró con odio y desprecio (aún más) al chico de ojos carmesí.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que MI Suzuno no es atractivo? –Habló secamente el chico de fuego, a lo que Afuro cayó en la cuenta. Era cierto que sus palabras habían sonado un poco mal.

-¡C-claro que no! Suzuno es un chico muy sexy, tiene unos ojos preciosos y unas piernas de vértigo, y-y… -Suzuno se llevó las manos a la cara. Sin duda Haruya iba a matarlo. – Además su trasero parece sacado de una película porno, ya me entiendes, y-y… bueno, tiene la piel muy… s-suave… -El rubio dejó de soltar piropos al novio del psicópata celoso cuando se dio cuenta de que Nagumo empezaba a echar humo por las orejas.

-Tú… -Susurró con voz ronca, rodando su mirada hasta encarar al rubio. -¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, TE VOY A MATAR! –Y dicho y hecho, el pelirrojo salió disparado hacia el chico ángel con claras intenciones de mandarlo al otro mundo.

-¡BURN! –Gritó el albino al ver como su novio estaba por romperle el cuello a su amigo, se acercó corriendo hasta él y le sostuvo del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, frenando así su avance, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Haruya, por favor! ¡Para! –Pidió el ojiazul sin soltar al chico de fuego.

-¿No ves que ese gilipollas va detrás de tu culo? –Haruya estaba fuera de sí. Ya era muy celoso, y Afuro sólo había empeorado las cosas con todas esas palabras bonitas sobre el cuerpo de SU chico.

-¡No voy detrás de su culo, por amor de Dios! –Gritó el afectado, desesperado por la situación.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! –Contestó ferozmente Nagumo. Estaba hecho una furia. Reunió fuerzas para seguir avanzando, a pesar de los esfuerzos del albino, quedando a pocos metros de la "fortaleza" donde se refugiaba el rubio. Dicho de otra forma, detrás de los hermanos Fubuki y Goenji.

-Oigan ¿A este que le ha picado? –Preguntó sin mucho interés el pequeño pelirrosado, mirando tranquilamente como el pelirrojo se acercaba a su posición.

-Hermano, baja la voz ¿No ves que está de muy mal humor? –Le susurró su hermano mayor, intentando que el ex-capitán del Prominence no les acabará jurando la muerte a ellos también. Se veía a la legua que no razonaba mucho en ese estado de cólera.

-No es mi problema si su novio le pone los cuernos con el afeminado este –Contestó con naturalidad el chico de ojos claros, sin importarle lo más mínimo que Nagumo estuviera delante y lo hubiera escuchado con toda claridad.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? –Interrogó nuevamente Haruya, usando su brazo libre para sostener al menor por el cuello de su camiseta.

-La verdad –Contestó orgullosamente el pelirrosa, haciendo que a Burn le diera un tic en el ojo y que a Shiro casi se le parara el corazón.

-¡MALDITO ENANO COPIA BARATA! –Lo sostuvo fuertemente de cuello de la camiseta, elevándolo unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Sus músculos no eran de adorno.

Fubuki inmediatamente intervino. -¡P-perdónalo, habla sin pensar! –Intentó disculparse en su nombre, pero Atsuya tuvo que abrir la boca.

-No, créeme, se muy bien lo que digo – Contestó prepotentemente el pelirrosa, provocándole otro casi infarto a su hermano, y activando la alerta roja de Terumi. Atsuya no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies.

-¡OYE! ¡Nadie se mete con mi cuñado! –Acudió en su ayuda Goenji al notar que su novio estaba por sufrir un bajón de azúcar o algo por el estilo, y además, no podía consentir que nadie se metiera con su futuro cuñado y adorado y reencontrado hermano gemelo de su novio.

-¡DIOS! ¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE METEROS EN LA BRONCA? ¡YA TENGO MUCHO CON ESE CAPULLO! –Gritó el chico de fuego, mientras señalaba con una mano, y sin cortarse un pelo, a Afuro.

-¡Compréndeme, no puedo dejar que mates a mi cuñado! –Se ¿Disculpo? El delantero de fuego, que estaba moralmente obligado a intervenir.

Haruya lo miró con cierta pena. Lo entendía. Pero pronto su mirada cambió a una de odio. Justo cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz del pelirrosa.

-Oye, tú, déjame en el suelo ¿Quieres? –Habló con su característica prepotencia Atsuya, a lo que Burn, ya estalló. Tampoco es que nunca hubiera tenido mucha paciencia.

-¿QUIERES SUELO? ¡PUES TOMA SUELO! –Y tras decir esas palabras Atsuya salió volando (casi literalmente) aterrizando sobre su hermano mayor, que, por supuesto, no iba permitir que su hermanito pequeño resultara herido.

Afuro se quedó con la boca abierta. Suzuno suspiró. Goenji se remangó la camiseta y Haruya… Haruya se crujió los nudillos.

-Esto ya es algo personal –Dijo seriamente el moreno encarando de lleno al pelirrojo.

Fuego contra fuego.

No iba a consentir que nadie hiciera daño a Shiro.

Afuro dejó a un lado su naturaleza pacifista y se plantó en frente de Burn. Una cosa era que se vengara de él, pero otra muy diferente que la pagara con Atsuya. Eso nunca.

-Tu problema es conmigo, no con ellos –Habló seriamente el chico de ojos carmesí. –No les metas en esto –Pidió, más bien ordenó, fusionando sus miradas.

-Son ellos quienes se han metido solitos –Se defendió el pelirrojo, y la verdad era que razón no le faltaba. Atsuya se había metido de lleno en la boca del lobo.

Goenji desvió un momento la mirada para comprobar que los gemelos estaban bien, y eso parecía. Se pusieran los dos en pie y se sacudieron la ropa. Luego el mayor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al moreno, para que no se preocupara.

-¿QUIÉN COÑO SE HA CREÍDO ESE PELIRROJO DE BOTE? –Preguntó indignado el Fubuki menor, volviendo a la escena de los hechos, con intenciones de dejar su huella en la cara de cierto oji-ambarino.

-¿DE BOTE? ¡YA TE GUSTARÍA A TI, DESTEÑIDO! –Contestó sin moverse de su puesto. No sabía que Atsuya y él tenían muchas cosas en común.

-¿DESTEÑIDO? – Odiaba que se burlasen de su pelo. Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

-¡REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES, PELIRROJO DE BOTE! –Se acercaba corriendo, con sus ojos inyectados en odio. Eran tal para cual.

-¡DES-TE-ÑI-DO!- Gritó a mala conciencia el pelirrojo, provocando al pequeño.

-¡Por favor, hermano, BASTA! –Shiro sujetaba al menor como podía, agarrándolo por la espalda, a la altura del pecho.

-¡Aparta Shiro! Tengo que partirle la cara a ese imbécil –Decía mientras forcejeaba con su gemelo, tratando zafarse.

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas, canijo –Elo orgullo de Haruya hablaba por si sólo.

Eso fue la gota que colma el baso. De un empujón algo forzado, el menor de los Fubuki rompió el agarre de Shiro y comenzó a correr, dirección Haruya.

-¡Que alguien lo detenga! –Gritó el chico níveo, rezando porque alguno de sus compañeros reaccionara a tiempo y frenara al cabeza hueca de su hermano. Él ya estaba demasiado lejos del pelirrosa.

Y como era de esperar, Kazemaru, haciendo uso de sus piernas de atleta, logró llegar hasta el menor y volver a sujetarlo como había hecho antes Shiro. Midorikawa tampoco tardó en ayudar al peliazul.

-¡Soltarme! –Exigió el pelirrosa, a lo que tanto Mido como Kaze no hicieron el más mínimo caso.

-Ya es suficiente Atsuya –Habló con serenidad el peliazul, tratando de alejar al pequeño de la pelea.

-Tiene razón Kazemaru, es mejor que le ignores –Dijo dulcemente el peliverde, intentando mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¡Nadie ha pedido vuestra opinión! ¡Soltarme! –Exigía el menor con rudeza, ignorando rotundamente las palabras de los jugadores del Inazuma Japan.

Y dejando atrás al pelirrosa, Goenji, Afuro y Haruya mantenían una batalla silenciosa a través de la mirada.

-Por favor Haru, deja esto ahora, antes de que alguien salga herido –Le pedía en bajito su querido novio, preocupado por su seguridad. No dudaba de sus habilidades, pero Goenji tampoco parecía un objetivo fácil, y a Afuro nunca lo había visto pelear, pero tampoco quería hacerlo ahora.

-Lo siento Suzu, pero no puedo –El pelirrojo le apartó un poco de su lado e hizo que se pusiera detrás de él. No quería que saliera herido ni que se inmiscuyera en la pelea.

-Haruya… -El albino suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Luego levantó la vista y volvió a ponerse a un lado de su chico.

-No pensarás que voy a dejar que te enfrentes solo ¿O sí? –Le sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos. Afuro abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Suzuno, por favor, no te metas en esto, no puedo enfrentarme contigo… - Decía entre alarmado y apenado el rubio.

-Pues entonces no lo hagas, no tengo intenciones de pelearme con nadie –Miró de reojo a Goenji, que al instante pilló la indirecta.

-Suzuno tiene razón, esta pelea no tiene sentido, los únicos que quieren tener bronca son Haruya y Atsuya, y creo que sois lo suficientemente inteligentes como para aclarar vuestras diferencias hablando-.

-No te me pongas chulito pelo-pincho, que mi problema no es con el desteñido ese, sino con él –Señaló despectivamente al rubio de ojos carmesí.

-Haru, cálmate –Suzuno se agarró con suavidad de su brazo y se apoyó un poco sobre su hombro. –Afuro se muere por los huesos de Atsuya, no va detrás de mi –Le aclaró el chico de ojos azules, a lo que l pelirrojo pestañeó confuso.

-¿Qué..? ¿En serio? –Preguntó desconfiado mirando al susodicho. Terumi enrojeció.

-Y-yo… -Tragó saliva totalmente ruborizado - ¿C-cómo lo has sabido? –Preguntó tímidamente al albino.

-Desde que le has plantado cara a mi churri –Contestó con una pequeña sonrisita el peliblanco, haciendo énfasis en su abrazo alrededor del pelirrojo.

-¡No sé lo digáis, por favor! –Pidió en bajito, para que sólo ellos le escucharan.

Goenji rió por lo bajo, al igual que Suzuno. Haruya abrazó a su chico por la cintura y lo acerco a su cuerpo. –Aun así… no creas que me quedo tranquilo, te estaré vigilando –Le dijo amenazante al chico ángel, a lo que este sonrió nervioso. Tanto numerito para aclarar una cosa tan simple.

-Esto… Goenji ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Fubuki y a los demás a controlar a tu cuñado..? –Comentó con una gotita en la cabeza el moreno de ojos azules, mientras observaba como Shiro, Kazemaru y Midorikawa seguían intentando retener a Atsuya.

-S-será lo mejor –Comentó con una gotita en la nuca al igual que el otro moreno. –Terumi, ven conmigo y ayúdame –Le pidió de forma cómplice, sabiendo que el rubio ni rechistaría.

-Voy… Adiós Suzu-chan, y gracias por todo –Se despidió amigablemente el rubio, dedicándolo una bonita sonrisa.

-¡No te tomes tantas confianzas, maldito-! –Suzuno no le dejó terminar la frase y le plantó un beso.

-Haru… -Le susurró al terminar el beso, de forma pícara –Verte tan agresivo me ha dado ganas de jugar –Canturreó en su oído de la misma forma de antes. Nagumo abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿V-va en serio? –Se separó un poco del albino para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? –Preguntó de forma sexy, relamiéndose los labios al terminar la frase. En el fondo le molestaba un poco que dudara de esas declaraciones tan directas que muy de vez en cuando le hacía. Aunque mejor así, que no tener que estar dándole negativas todo el tiempo.

A Nagumo se le erizó el pelo. -¿V-volvemos al hotel? –Preguntó con cara lasciva el chico de fuego.

-Hombre, si quieres podemos ir a esos arbustos de ahí –Señaló a un grupo de arbolitos que rodeaban un parque infantil.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes Suzu-chan~? –Le rodeó la cadera y aproximó su rostro al del moreno.

-Haruya, idiota, eso era broma –Le cogió de la mano y comenzó a andar hacia el hotel. ``_Nagu,__nunca__cambiarás´´._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡A-Atsuya! –A Shiro ya se le habían cansado los brazos de sujetar con tanta fuerza a su gemelo para que no se escapara.

-¡Ese pelirrojo de bote se está escapando! –Decía mientras veía como un alegre Haruya se iba muy pegadito al chico de hielo a saber a donde.

-Vamos Atsuya ¿Porqué no pasas de ese tipo y nos vamos todos a dar un chapuzón y a comer algo? –Habló Goenji, con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo.

-¡Se está escapando! –El pelirrosa ignoró por completo al novio de su hermano mayor. Goenji empezaba a sentirse.

-Atsuya, basta ya ¿No ves que estás apenando a tu hermano? –Habló Terumi, haciendo que tanto Goenji como Atsuya se fijaron en el rostro entristecido de Shiro. El pobre se había pegado un buen susto con todo lo que había pasado con Burn.

-Shiro… -Atsuya dejó de forcejear y los tres jóvenes que lo sostenían lo soltaron. –Lo siento… -Se abrazó a su gemelo con mucho cariño, pasando sus manos alrededor de su pecho.

-No me des estos sustos, baka –Le contestó el mayor, correspondiendo el abrazo con suavidad.

El menor de los Fubuki levantó la mirada para poder observar los hermosos ojos de su gemelo y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. –Lo intentaré – Se acercó al pálido rostro de Shiro y le besó superficialmente una de las comisuras de sus labios.

Ambos semes miraban la escena mientras notaban como sus hormonas empezaban a alterarse.

-Hermano, no hagas eso en público –Se quejó el mayor cuando se separaron, aunque no había opuesto ninguna resistencia.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo hacerlo en privado? –Preguntó pícaramente y con tono burlesco, a lo que Shiro se sonrojó un poco y le tironeó de las mejillas.

-¡Atsuya! –Se quejó el mayor mientras reía ante la actitud de su gemelo.

Goenji y Afuro seguían pendientes de los hermanitos y de sus muestras de cariño.

-Esto… Nosotros nos vamos –Anunció Kazemaru, hablando en su nombre y por Midorikawa, que sentían que sobraban en ese lugar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hiroto seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla, con la mirada perdida en la arena. Estaba algo deprimido sin la agradable compañía de su peliverde.

-Hi-ro-chan~ -Escuchó la dulce voz de Midorikawa muy cerca de su oído, y a los pocos segundos unos brazos que rodeaban su cuello con ternura.

-Perdona por haberte dejado aquí solo –Se disculpó el moreno, sentándose sobre el regazo del pelirrojo, pasando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del oji-verde.

-Te lo compensaré ¿Nee? –Le besó la mejilla y sonrió como él solía hacerlo.

-No… no hace falta que hagas nada –Contestó como pudo el chico de piel pálida, apoyando sus manos sobre la cadera del menor.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto –Contestó el chico de ojos negros sin que desapareciera la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-¿Eso es una... insinuación? –Preguntó tímidamente el pelirrojo, con un deje de picardía en sus palabras.

Mido estaba a punto de responder a su chico cuando un peliblanco apareció en escena.

-Mido, Hiro, necesito que nos guardéis las mochilas a Nagumo y a mi, es que… bueno, digamos que nos ha surgido un asunto y… tenemos que irnos – Se despidió el moreno, dejando las susodichas mochilas a los pies de la parejita. Vieron como el chico de ojos azules salía corriendo y se reunía con su amigo Haruya, y ambos seguían andando muy juntitos, con la mano en el bolsillo trasero del contrario.

-``_Esos__no__vuelven__en__varias__horas´´_ -Pensó el pelirrojo de ojos jade, y razón no le faltaba.

-Bueno… ¿De que estábamos hablando? –Preguntó el seme, que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Eh? No, de nada –El peliverde se recostó sobre el pecho de su chico para que su notorio sonrojo no lo delatara.

Hiro sonrió y lo abrazó, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-_``Te__quiero__tanto,__Mido-chan__…__´´-._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Ya me han contado que no estás de muy buen humor, aunque no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta-.

-Sakuma, cállate ¿Quieres? –Le contestó secamente el chico punky, girándose en la tumbona para no ver al molesto chico de cabellos azulados.

-No seas así Fudou ¿No ves que Kidou se siente fatal por lo que ha hecho? –Dijo el ex-portero de la Royal.

-Ya… Debería haberse sentido así antes de romperme el culo –Comentó con su peculiar "sutileza" el chico de ojos verdes.

-Bu-bueno… Por lo que tengo entendido, tú tampoco parecías arrepentirte cuando él te… -No pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar las palabras con las que el otro estratega había descrito los gritos de Fudou mientras le "rompía el culo".

-Si no quieres probar mis puños, será mejor que te calles, AHORA –Escupió la última palabra con bastante mal humor.

-Como quieras… sólo que creo que deberías replantearte las razones de tu enfado, quien sabe, a lo mejor te das cuenta de que te gusta recibir… -Sentir la mirada asesina de Akio le hizo callar. –Creo que me voy, mejor dicho, Nos vamos –Cogió a Sakuma de una mano y en menos de cero coma desaparecieron de los alrededores del ¿seme? frustrado.

-Estúpidos entrometidos… -Susurró el chico punky, para volver a acomodarse en su tumbona e ignorar a sus compañeros.

Para su desgracia no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando otra persona interrumpió su tranquilidad.

Sintió como esa persona se sentaba a su lado, en el borde de la tumbona. Dio por hecho que se trataba de Genda o de Sakuma, así que ni se molestó en abrir los ojos.

Pensaba ignorarlo hasta que se aburriera y se fuera, pero no ignorar el hecho de que la susodicha persona, de golpe y sin avisar le besara en los labios.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el rostro de Kidou muy cerca del suyo, jugando con sus labios. Frunció el entrecejo y se separó del estratega con brusquedad.

-¿Qué coño ha..? –Kidou no le dejó terminar la frase, y volvió a besarlo de la misma forma. Fudou no estaba en una buena posición, así que dejó de forcejear inútilmente y se dejó besar, hasta que Kidou rompió el beso por su propia voluntad.

-Aparte de un cabrón, eres un mal educado –Fue lo que dijo el chico de ojos verdosos cuando tuvo sus labios libres.

-No soy un mal educado, sólo un pobre enamorado con un novio testarudo y cabezota-.

Akio desvió la mirada con un pequeño rubor casi invisible en las mejillas.

-No quiero hablar contigo, déjame tranquilo –Se cruzó de brazos como muestra de su enfado y se quedó en silencio, esperando a que el oji-rojo se fuera.

-Akio –Le llamó seriamente. Le cogió de sus mejillas e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. –No pienso dejarte, Akio –Volvió a romper el espacio entre sus rostros, sacándole los colores a Fudou.

-¡P-para ya! –Volvió a separarse del chico de las rastras y se tapó la cara con las manos. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo.

-Te quiero mucho –Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, que hizo que Akio se sintiera una persona horrible.

-Cállate –Le dijo en un susurro. Todas esas muestras de cariño no correspondidas le hacían sentirse de lo peor. Quizás si que era demasiado testarudo.

-Te seguiré queriendo aunque no te lo diga –Le dijo con un tono de voz dulce, que no usaba demasiado que digamos.

-Yuuto, deja de torturarme –Le exigió el chico de corte de pelo extravagante, bajando la mirada.

-Eso debería pedírtelo yo a ti –Esas palabras le hicieron sentir peor, si es que eso era posible.

Kidou suspiró al ver que Akio no le contestaba y se levantó para volver a su silla de playa, pero antes de ponerse del todo en pie, Fudou le agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para que volviera a sentarse.

-Yo… -Suspiró con pereza y se acercó al castaño, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. –Eres un idiota –Y tras esas tres palabras le besó dulcemente, durante unos breves segundos.

-¿Eso es un ``Te perdono´´?- Preguntó el chico de rastas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Yo lo llamo ``Perdono, pero no olvido´´.

Aun con esas palabras por parte del punky, su sonrisa se mantuvo firme en su rostro.

Le abrazó con ganas y le pegó a su pecho, haciendo que no quedara otra que acomodarse en sus pectorales.

-Ya haré que se te olvide, pero de momento me conformo con eso – Le besó la cabeza y se recostó sobre la tumbona, llevándose a Fudou con él.

-No te acostumbres demasiado a esto –Refunfuñó el oji-verde cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

-Haré lo que pueda –Rió por lo bajo mientras decía la última frase. _``Pero__no__prometo__nada´´_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Endo, anímate ¿Nee? Me deprime verte así – El atleta del equipo intentaba animar a su novio, que seguía deprimido por el poco éxito que había tenido con su presentación con el recién aparecido gemelo de Shiro.

-Sí, es sólo que… No sé lo que he hecho mal –Decía mientras se miraba la mano que le había extendido anteriormente al pelirrosa.

-No has hecho nada malo, sólo que Atsuya tiene un carácter un poco… extraño –Se sentó a su lado, sobre la misma toalla –Con Goenji y con Afuro se comporta igual, no es cosa tuya –Le dedicó una bonita sonrisa -Así que no te deprimas –Le besó la mejilla sutilmente y se acurrucó en su hombro.

-Sólo preocúpate de pasártelo bien –Se puso en pie, dejando al portero una muy buena vista de sus cuartos traseros, inconscientemente, claro. Su bañador era un poco ajustado.

-Cla… claro… -El peliazul le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de alejarse a la red de balonmano, para reiniciar la partida que habían dejado a medias.

-Mido ¿Vienes a ju…gar? –Pudo comprobar que su amigo peliverde estaba muy ocupado haciendo manitas con su novio pelirrojo, así que pasó de largo y se fue con los demás.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Esto… Shi-Shiro… -Le llamó un poco avergonzado el moreno por tener que interrumpir la incestuosa y morbosa escena que compartían su novio y el hermano de este.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestó un poco molesto el pelirrosa, que seguía abrazado al pequeño peliplata.

-No, err, bueno… nada –Terminó por decir, le daba corte reclamar al gemelo mayor por un rato. Por lo visto Atsuya también era muy posesivo.

-Baka –Susurró el menor, para volver a encarar a su hermano y sonreírle dulcemente, enseñando uno de sus colmillos. A veces y con quien quería, era realmente adorable.

-Oye Shiro, vámonos de aquí, me apetece darme una ducha –El gemelo menor rompió al confortable abrazo para coger la mano del mayor.

-Como en los viejos tiempos ¿Recuerdas? –Sonrió de forma pícara – Cuando hacíamos todo juntos –Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hermano.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? –Tiró un poco de su mano, apretando el agarre que ambos mantenían.

Los dos comenzaron a andar a paso tranquilo hacia el hotel, dejando a los semes babeando y con una gran hemorragia nasal.

Los pobres tenían la peor competencia que se podían imaginar.

Maldito amor fraternal.


	18. Un día bastante completo

Capítulo 17. Un día bastante completo

Los dos jóvenes entraron en su habitación y cerraron la puerta a su paso. El chico pelirrojo no tardó ni medio segundo en quitarse la camiseta, y ayudó al albino a desprenderse de la suya. Acarició su torso con firmeza mientras le quitaba la prenda, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel.

-Tus manos están calientes – Susurró el peliblanco dejándose desvestir, mientras iba desabrochando el pantalón de Haruya.

-No es lo único que está caliente ¿Sabes? –Le susurró fanfarronamente el pelirrojo, empujando levemente al chico de ojos azules, hasta dejarlo arrinconado contra una pared, justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación. Tenían la suerte de que a esas horas ni un alma deambulaba por los pasillos, ya que todos estaban en la playa.

-Estás que te sales Burn –Le canturreó al oído, justo antes de que este apresara sus labios con ansia. Mientras lo besaba recorría su espalda con las manos, ciñéndolo más contra su cuerpo.

Se separaron unos instantes para terminar de quitarse los pantalones y cuando lo hicieron volvieron a juntar sus bocas.

-¿L-lo vamos a hacer aquí? –Preguntó el moreno, recostándose del todo sobre la pared, y deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con Nagumo sobre él.

-¿Prefieres hacerlo en la cama? –Burn detuvo sus movimientos y le miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta para poder continuar.

-No… Aquí está bien – Sonrió tranquilamente y volvió a atraer al pelirrojo hacia sí. El chico de fuego le devolvió la sonrisa y hundió su rostro en el cuello del moreno, aspirando su olor y mordisqueando suavemente la zona.

Fuusuke se dejaba hacer todo lo que el pelirrojo quería, y mientras tanto se encargaba de quitar del medio la ropa interior del ojiambarino.

-Nee, Haru… Ve al grano –Le pidió de forma sexy, acariciando sus hombros con lentitud, lascivamente.

-¿No quieres preliminares? –Preguntó con tono tristón el aludido.

-No es que no quiera... Es que no quiero dejar a Mido y a Hiro a cargo de las mochilas todo el día… -Se explicó el moreno, con un pequeño sonrojo –No es justo que ellos estén al cuidado de nuestras cosas mientras nosotros… -Nagumo le cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No te preocupes por eso, se les veía muy a gusto tan juntitos, no creo que les importe –Introdujo su mano por dentro de los boxers del albino, haciendo que este se estremeciera y soltara un profundo suspiro.

-¡P-pero..! –Calló al sentir un suave vaivén sobre su miembro, que le obligó a contener su respiración para no gemir.

-Suzu-chan, no pienses en eso ahora~~ -Le sacó la ropa interior con cuidado y la tiró sobre la cama –Sólo… ábrete de piernas para mí – Dijo con tono lujurioso, recostándole casi totalmente sobre el suelo, separando sus piernas para tener acceso sus zonas íntimas. Suzuno enrojeció por el comentario, pero no se hizo de rogar y le facilitó la tarea.

-Nagu, lo-los cal… calcetines… -Le dijo entrecortadamente el albino, a lo que el chico de fuego rió levemente. –Ya voy, ya voy –Se incorporó un poco, lo justo y necesario para llegar a quitarle los calcetines a su chico, ya que no le gustaba hacerlo con ellos puestos a no ser que lo estuvieran haciendo con ropa. Manías suyas.

-Ya está ¿Mejor ahora? –Volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas y le apartó unos mechones rebeldes que tapaban parte de su rostro. Gazelle asintió y extendió sus brazos para que el pelirrojo se acercara más a él.

Volvieron a besarse. Fuusuke deslizó sus manos hasta el miembro de Burn, y comenzó a masturbarlo, al igual que hacía el ojiambarino con él.

-Suzu –Le llamó el chico de fuego, haciendo que ralentizara sus movimientos – Quiero hacer algo que hace mucho que no hacemos… - Canturreó levemente, dándose la vuelta, quedando en la postura del "69".

Suzuno se sorprendió un poco, pero no porque su novio hubiera cambiado de postura repentinamente, sino porque él en esos casos solía ir arriba.

-¿Me dejas abajo? –Preguntó el albino algo sorprendido, ya que Haruya solía ser muy estricto con eso de ``cada uno en su sitio´´ es decir, que no le gustaba estar en la posición de pasivo.

-Si a ti no te molesta, a mi no me importa –Dijo antes de acercar su rostro a las intimidades del moreno, y comenzar a besar sus muslos y caderas, rozando tentativamente su miembro.

-N-no… Está bien así – Cogió un poco de aire y comenzó lamer con lentitud el miembro de su chico. No iba a dejar que Burn hiciera todo, ni mucho menos.

-Ah… -Se escuchó el primer gemido del peliblanco resonar en la habitación.

Haruya sonrió satisfecho y aumentó el ritmo, lo que provocó más gemidos ahogados por parte del moreno.

-``_Está __bastante __sensible __hoy´´_-Pensó el pelirrojo, ralentizando un poco sus movimientos, y pasando sus manos por los glúteos del ojiazul, acariciándolos.

Suzuno no tardó en comprender los gestos del ojiambarino, y pasó de masturbar al chico con la boca, a hacerlo con las manos, para poder regularizar mejor su respiración.

El chico de fuego comenzó a estimular la entrada del albino con los dedos y su lengua, lubricándola con su propia saliva.

-¡H-hn! -Gazelle intentaba no hacer mucho ruido, pero era demasiado excitante como para mantenerse callado.

-Sólo… espera un segundo – Dijo el pelirrojo terminando de lubricar la entrada del peliblanco, intentando colocarse de forma que accediera a esa zona de su uke sin romperle la espalda. -``_Era __más __fácil __cuando __estaba __abajo´´-_Pensó el chico de ojos amarillos.

-Nagu… Levántate un momento, por favor –Dijo con un hilito de voz el albino. Haruya parpadeó un par de veces, pero le hizo caso, y dejó que Gazelle se colocara como más le gustara.

El chico de hielo apoyó parte de su pecho y los antebrazos en la pared, quedando de espaldas al pelirrojo, con el trasero levemente alzado.

-Date prisa –Le susurró con la voz inquieta.

-``¡_Joder!´´-_Haruya se limpió la baba con el dorso de la mano y agarró con firmeza las caderas del ojiazul.

-Lo haré despacio, no te impacientes –Le canturreó con su típica voz ronca.

-Tú… hazlo – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el chico de hielo, mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba lo que vendría después.

El pelirrojo tomo aire y comenzó a penetrar al albino con mucha lentitud, mientras sentía como su cuerpo y sus músculos se estremecían.

Suzuno se acostumbraba rápidamente a la intromisión, y el placer aumentaba por momentos.

Su sonora respiración inundaban los oídos de Nagumo, al cual no le molestaban para nada.

A los pocos segundos ambos chicos estaban impacientes por continuar, y fue Burn quien tomó la iniciativa, aprisionó aun más el cuerpo del albino contra la pared, profundizando las leves penetraciones que más tarde marcarían un ritmo rápido e intenso.

-Haru… -Le llamó por lo bajo el chico, sólo para decirle que ya podían empezar en serio.

El chico de fuego no contestó. Se limitó a satisfacer las peticiones de su adorado moreno, y porque no, también las suyas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Oye Goenji, esto no pinta bien –Decía con cierto tono de preocupación Afuro, mientras miraba a los gemelos que estaban delante de ellos, caminando tan tranquilamente cogidos de la mano, acompañados por Yako, que no se separaba de las piernas del pelirrosa.

-Lo sé, pero no sé que quieres que haga yo. No puedo prohibirle a Shiro que se ponga cariñosos con su hermano gemelo perdido y recientemente reencontrado, el cual pensaba que había muerto cuando era pequeño –Remarcó el final de la frase, como haciendo obvio que no podía quejarse de que su novio no le prestara tanta atención.

-Hombre, es normal que se ponga cariñoso y todo eso, pero… ¿No crees que es un poquito exagerado? – Ambos semes volvieron a mirar al par de gemelos. Shiro le colocaba el flequillo con delicadeza mientras le sonreía, y Atsuya se dejaba mimar por su hermano, con un tenue sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Más que hermanos parecían una pareja de recién casados.

-Si, bueno… Se me hace un poco raro ver a Shiro tan cariñoso, pero es su hermano, si es feliz así… -Goenji se llevó las manos a la nuca y suspiró pesadamente. –Supongo que yo también debo estar feliz ¿No? -.

Afuro sonrió melancólicamente y apoyó su mano en el hombro del moreno. –Eres un buen tío, Goenji, espero que te sea leve –Y tras decir estas palabras dejó atrás al delantero y se acopló al dueto Fubuki, donde comenzó a hablar con el pelirrosa, preguntándole si tenía algo que hacer por la tarde, o si necesitaba ayuda con su mudanza, o si quería que le enseñara el hotel. Atsuya, por supuesto le dio una negativa a todo.

-Que te sea leve a ti también, Afuro –Dijo para sí en bajo el delantero de fuego. Si lo pensaba a fondo el más perjudicado en esto era el rubio de ojos rojos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Ah! ¡Haruya! ¡Ah, ah! –La suplicante voz del peliblanco hacía eco por todo el pasillo, dando una idea bastante aproximada de lo que se maquinaba en esa habitación.

-¡Ah! Suzu, no… ``_No __grites __tanto_´´ -Eso fue lo que el pelirrojo pensó en un principio, pero la poca razón con la que contaba en ese momento desapareció en medio de los jadeos y gemidos del albino. ¿Cómo le iba a pedir que se callara, si le encantaba escucharlo de esa forma? Que los huéspedes del hotel se taparan los oídos.

-Venga Suzu, aguanta un poco más –Habló con tono irregular y grave, sin detener los movimientos de su cadera. No sabía si el peliblanco era capaz de escucharlo, o estaba demasiado ocupado gozando del momento. Si ese era el caso, no le molestaba.

- ¡Ven Yako! – El menor de los Fubuki intentaba que su mascota le obedeciera para que no les pillara algún empleado del hotel. –Estate quieto ¿Me oyes? –Le agarró del collar y caminaron así hasta que llagaron a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor, mientras Shiro había ido a buscar la llave de la habitación a recepción.

-Eres un alborotador ¿No puedes quedarte quieto ni cinco minutos? –Atsuya regañaba arduamente a su perruno amigo, mientras Afuro y su cuñado, que estaba vigilando las escaleras y los pasillos por si venía alguien que pudiera dar el chivatazo de que tenían una mascota dentro del hotel, se dedicaban a identificar los sospechosos sonidos que cambiaban de intensidad irregularmente, y que tras adivinar de que se trataba, harían mal pensar a quien fuera. El chico pelirrosa estaba demasiado introducido en su conversación (que más bien era un monólogo) con Yako, que no se enteraba de nada.

-Joder, menuda forma de gritar –Comentaba por lo bajo el moreno, entre risitas.

El chico ángel se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y asintió – Y pensar que planeaban mantener lo suyo en secreto… -Suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, volviendo a posar su mirada en las escaleras.

A todo esto Shiro había recogido la llave y tras haberle contado su vida a la chica de la recepción, que se había quedado muy confusa tras haber hablado con Atsuya, se pegó una carrera hasta el ascensor y finalmente llegó hasta sus compañeros.

-Perdonar la tardanza, he tenido que explicarle unas cosas a la recepcionista … ¿Qué es ese ruido..? –A medida que se adentraba en el pasillo, los "gritos" se hacían más audibles.

-Gazelle y Burn, celebrando su reconciliación –Dijeron a dúo los semes. Shiro notó una gotita de sudor deslizarse por su nuca. Hoy el día estaba siendo bastante completo.

Sostuvo fuertemente la llave y se acercó con paso rápido a su habitación, abrió la puerta y metió a Atsuya y a Yako en el cuarto.

-Vamos a estar ocupados, así que creo que tardaremos en terminar ¿Nos esperáis en la playa?-Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa el chico de tez pálida.

El rubio y el moreno intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos hasta que Afuro se encogió de hombros, dando así a entender que le daba igual.

-Claro, estaremos con Endo y los demás – Contestó el delantero de fuego.

El mayor de los Fubuki sonrió dulcemente. –Gracias, intentaré estar allí cuanto antes –Se aproximó a su chico y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Hasta luego –Se despidió y desapareció por el umbral de su cuarto. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los gritos de Atsuya diciendo ``¡Hermano, venga, vamos a ducharnos!´´ y como Shiro le contestaba diciendo ``¡Atsuya, puedo quitarme la ropa solo!´´.

Afuro y Goenji coincidieron al pensar que lo mejor era irse cuanto antes, para evitar imaginar escenas de lo que podía estar ocurriendo en esa habitación.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡AH! ¡HARUYA! ¡NHN!~~ -Gritó el albino extasiado, mientras se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que simplemente se deleitaba con la imagen del moreno disfrutando como nunca, aunque le costara mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Suzu-chan~~ - Dejó que su cuerpo liberara toda la tensión acumulada en esa larga y pasional sesión de sexo, y se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y coger una gran bocanada de aire.

Fuusuke recuperaba el poco aliento que le quedaba, aún recostado sobre la pared.

-Hey… ¿Estás despierto? –Le preguntó el chico de ojos dorados con tono cariñoso, mientras acomodaba al albino en su regazo, dejándolo sentado, apoyándose en su pecho y con la cabeza reposando sobre su hombro.

-Nh… -Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del chico de hielo.

-Estás muy cansado ¿Verdad? –Le retiró el flequillo de la cara y se lo puso hacia atrás, para que no le tapara ni un centímetro del rostro. Le cogió en brazos con cuidado y se puso en pie, para dejar al albino sobre la cama.

-Espero que no te duela mucho la espalda por esto – Se sentó a su lado y le tapó con las sábanas. –Tú descansa, yo iré a darme una ducha, y cuando salga del baño te daré un masajito ¿Vale? –Burn estaba por retirarse cuando la mano de Gazelle sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

-Espera media hora… Y nos duchamos juntos –Le dijo el chico de ojos azules, con una voz de lo más risueña, mientras se daba la vuelta torpemente para encararle.

Nagumo no pudo evitar sonreír. –Como quieras –Se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó con su brazo derecho, atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras usaba el brazo izquierdo como segunda almohada.

-Más vale que no nos quedemos dormidos, que tenemos a Hiro intentando mal tirarse a Mido, a cargo de nuestras cosas -Recordó el pelirrojo en alto, mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de la pared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El pequeño Mido se había quedado dormido entre tantas caricias en la cabeza y en las mejillas por parte del ex-capitán de Génesis, que por cierto, se había convertido en su colchón. A Hiroto no le molestaba, obviamente, le encantaba tener al moreno en brazos, y si estaba ligero de ropa, mucho mejor.

-Hiroto, vamos a jugar otro partido de balonmano ¿Te apuntas? –El capitán del Inazuma se acercó a la parejita, pero al darse cuenta de que el peliverde dormía, dio por supuesta la respuesta de Hiro.

-Gracias por la oferta, quizás en otra ocasión –Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y Endo se reunió nuevamente con los demás en la red, donde se disponían a jugar la revancha y a evitar que Endo les rompiera algún hueso con sus pocos dotes para ese deporte. Algo irónico sin duda.

El chico de ojos jade devolvió su mirada al apacible rostro dormido de su chico y sonrió traviesamente.

Levantó su mano silenciosamente y la llevó "discretamente" al trasero del peliverde, posándola suavemente, para luego apretar su agarre y poder palpar a gusto el suave tacto de la piel del moreno. Hay que recordar que el bañador de Mido era bastante corto, y se descolocaba con facilidad.

-``_Oh__… __Dios´´_- Observó el rostro del moreno, pero no daba señales de que se estuviera enterando de su nueva forma de pasar el rato. -``_¡Q-qué __suave_~~_!´´__-_Sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara, pero no le importó. Ya estaba impaciente por que llegara la noche y Mido le concediera algo de tiempo para hacer cosas de adultos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Dios, esos dos van a acabar matándome –Decía dramáticamente el rubio de ojos carmesí, mientras caminaba al lado del delantero estrella del Raimon.

- Sí… -Suspiró –Parece que se acerca un largo periodo de sequía… -Comentó Goenji mirando al cielo, como si de una telenovela se tratara.

-¿Sequía? –Preguntó el rubio, al que le había cortado su rollo dramático con ese comentario.

-Bueno, ya me entiendes… "sequía" –Hizo un pequeño gesto con la cadera para que Aphrodi pillara la indirecta.

-Ahh… Ya lo pillo –Se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió melancólicamente. –Y sí, parece que no va a haber oportunidad de… -Se detuvo de repente y dejó de hablar. Goenji al percatarse también detuvo su paso y dirigió su mirada al punto fijo al que miraba Afuro.

-¿Pero qué…? –Se quedaron entre sorprendidos y a punto de partirse de risa al ver a su pelirrojo amigo disfrutando en silencio de meterle mano a su novio mientras este duerme, con una cara de depravado sexual que daba miedo.

-Y yo que pensaba que hoy ya lo había visto todo… -Dijo entre risitas el moreno volviendo a reanudar su paso. El rubio le siguió casi al momento.

-Al menos él toca carne –Dijo aun con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios el chico ángel.

-No me lo recuerdes – Le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Perdona… Es que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza… -.

-¿A Hiroto metiéndole mano a Midorikawa…? –La cara de Shuuya era incomprensión y terror.

-A Atsuya, gilipollas –Corrigió el rubio mirándole con ojos asesinos. Goenji suspiró algo más calmado, hasta que analizó las palabras del rubio.

-¿A Atsuya? – Volvió a preguntar.

-… Pensaba que sabías que me gustaba –Dijo el rubio con cara de póker - ¿No ves que estamos juntos en esto? Tú con Shiro y yo con Atsuya –Dijo con mucho seguridad el chico de largos cabellos, con cara maravillada. – Porque no hace falta que me digas que estás saliendo con él para que me de cuenta, además, con la bronca que se ha montado antes, ha quedado más que claro –Concluyó aireando su melena dorada con una mano, haciendo que ondeara al viento.

-Fue un acto reflejo, mi cuerpo se movió solo –Se defendió el moreno, con un leve rubor. No sabía que había sido tan poco discreto con eso, aunque si hacía memoria recordaba haber llamado a Atsuya cuñado…

Sí, había sido muy obvio.

-De todas formas, es que yo tengo una especie de radar para estas cosas… debe ser por haber estado demasiado tiempo en el mismo vestuario que Burn y Gazelle… ¡Eso si que era obvio! Vamos, a Haruya no se le desviaba más la mirada porque era biológicamente imposible… Y eso de que siempre se quedaran los últimos en las duchas era un poco sospechoso… -Terumi recordaba la de polémica que había dentro de los vestuarios del Fire Dragon, incluso algunos compañeros apostaban si a Suzuno le dolería "la espalda" al día siguiente, o al revés, no tenían muy claro quien hacía el papel de… ¿Cómo lo llamaban? Ah, sí, de muerde almohadas.

-Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso jejeje – Rió nerviosamente el chico ángel, llevándose las manos a la espalda.

-Esos dos deben de llevar mucho tiempo juntos, y eso que a primera vista parecía que se odiaban –Comentó el moreno pensativo.

-Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen – Dijo con aires de grandeza el rubio, poniendo un dedo en alto.

-No plagies a Midorikawa, que con él ya tenemos bastante –Le regañó Goenji. Ya estaban muy cerca de la playa.

Siguieron hablando de tonterías y cosas sin sentido hasta que llegaron a donde los demás jugaban al balonmano o tomaban el Sol. Los semes cogieron sus respectivas toallas y se sentaron bajo la sombrilla del mayor de los Fubuki.

-Supongo que ahora nos toca esperar… -.

-Goenji asintió y cerró los ojos pesadamente. Mientras su lindo Shiro no hiciera cosas "raras" con Atsuya todo iría bien ¿No? … Pero a ver… ¿Quién haría ese tipo de cosas con su hermano? ¿Es que esto solo es cosa de los Fubuki o qué?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Atsuya, estate quieto – Resonó la voz del chico níveo por todo el baño, que estaba inundado de vapor.

-Sí, perdona hermano –El pelirrosa dejó de salpicar con el agua de la bañera y se quedó arrodillado frente al mayor, mientras este le enjabonaba el pelo con cuidado. El pequeño ojiverde miraba con dulzura a su hermano. –Tienes el pelo muy suave –Comentó el peliplata con una sonrisa, mientras peinaba las hebras de pelo con cuidado.

-Como el tuyo, en eso somos iguales – El menor se incorporó un poco, lo justo para estar a la misma altura que Shiro, y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del níveo. –Te he echado tanto de menos, Shiro… -Se acercaba lentamente al chico, que lo miraba con ojos confusos. Poco a poco el especio entre ellos iba desapareciendo, hasta que terminó por esfumarse. Atsuya besaba los pálidos labios de su gemelo de forma suave y pura, con apenas un roce.

Shiro estaba estático, más no apartó a su igual, y cerró los ojos, hasta que su hermano pequeño se separó por decisión propia.

-P-perdona… -Un adorable sonrojo adornaba las pálidas mejillas del pelirrosa –Hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo… -Se disculpó el menor, volviendo a ponerse de rodillas, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Shiro.

Le miró por unos segundos antes de decirle nada y sonrió dulcemente. –Ha estado bien –Le dijo aumentando tímidamente su sonrisa, acariciando la cabecita del contrario. –Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, Atsuya –Le abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndole con sus brazos, haciendo que quedara recostado en su torso. –Pero… Verás, Atsuya… Yo tengo a alguien especial, y… no está bien que hagamos esto ¿L-lo entiendes? –Dirigió su cristalina mirada al pequeño que tenía recostado en su pecho, esperando su respuesta.

-Sí… -tardó en contestar unos cuantos segundos largos, peri finalmente habló. –Tampoco es como si… -Volvió a reinar el silencio. –Si tu estás bien así, entonces yo también lo estoy –Sonrió como él solía hacerlo, y se recostó un poco más en el regazo del mayor. – ¿Y de quien se trata?-.

-Le conoces –Dijo el mayor con un pequeño rubor.

-¡Dios! ¡Dime que no es el rubio ese! –Gritó a todo pulmón, rompiendo la tranquilidad del baño.

-No, tranquilo, no es Afuro –Contestó con una sonrisa y una gotita en la nuca el peliplata. –Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él – Le dedicó una mirada divertida y le guiñó el ojo. Atsuya procesó las palabras del níveo, y terminó por sonrojarse nerviosamente.

-¡N-NO LO DECÍA POR ESO! –Se intentó explicar el pelirrosa. –E-es sólo que es demasiado idiota como para que salgas con él, eso es todo, no es que me guste ni nada de eso – Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

Shiro soltó una pequeña carcajada y abrazó al menor y le revolvió el pelo. – Que mono eres cuando te enfadas, Atsuya –Cogió una de sus mejillas y tiró de ella, como suelen hacer las abuelas a sus nietos. –Pero no te preocupes, yo salgo con Goenji y soy muy feliz con él, así que Aphrodi es todo tuyo –Dijo con tono pícaro Shiro, ignorando la negativa que le había dado su gemelo.

-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE ESE AFEMINADO NO ME GUSTA! -.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-A… ¡Achús! – El chico ángel se rascó la nariz y pestañeó un par de veces -¿Se ha levantado viento..? –Preguntó.

-No –Contestó tranquilamente el delantero de fuego, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Pues que raro… - Miró al cielo durante unos instantes y luego volvió a mirar la revista que tenía en las manos para seguir leyendo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Claro hermano, lo que tú digas –Se defendió el mayor, poniendo sus manos frente a él, en señal de paz. Atsuya volvió a fruncir el ceño e hizo un gracioso mohín. - ¡Hm! –Se puso en pie y encendió la ducha, para empezar a aclararse el jabón.

-Un momento ¿Has dicho que sales con el pelo cactus? –Preguntó de improvisto el pelirrosa, dejando helado al delantero-defensa del Inazuma.

-E-es posible que lo haya mencionado… -Dijo con la mirada baja, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices.

Atsuya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, apretó los puños y…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Has oído eso? –Preguntó el chico de ojos escarlata y dorada melena, desviando su mirada de la lectura para encarar a su compañero.

-¿El qué? –Le miró sin interés, girando su cabeza débilmente.

-Juraría que… no, no es nada –Volvió a enfocar su mirada en la revista, ignorando lo que había creído escuchar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Atsuya, por favor, no grites –Le pidió mientras se ponía en pie, al igual que él –Van a pensar que están asesinando a alguien – Dijo bastante sorprendido por la potencia que tenían los pulmones de su hermano. Estaba seguro que los de la primera planta le habían oído.

-¿Cómo quieres que no grite? ¡Estás saliendo con ese… yo que sé! –Dijo muy disgustado el menor.

-P-pero si ni siquiera le conoces –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras terminaba de enjabonarse el cuerpo.

-Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tiene cara de pervertido y que… -Se mantuvo callado unos momentos, ya que no tenía más quejas razonables que incriminaran a Goenji -No me gusta y punto- Sentenció.

-No sé porqué sabía que dirías algo así… -Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a su hermano, para que el agua de la ducha también le calentara y le quitara en jabón.

-Shuuya es una de las mejores personas que conozco, no seas malo con él, estoy seguro que con el tiempo le cogerás cariño – Aseguró el peliplata con una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

-Sí, ya, lo que tú digas… - Comentó no muy convencido, saliendo de la ducha y enrollándose una toalla en el pelo –Espera sentado –Se puso uno de los albornoces que colgaban de la percha de la puerta y abrió un poco la misma, para que no se fuera el calor. –Te espero fuera, iré a ver si Yako se ha comido alguno de los trastos de la sala –Y tras decir esa frase, volvió a cerrar la puerta y dejó a su hermano solo en el baño.

-``_Es __increíble __que __en __todo __este __tiempo __no __hayas __cambiado __nada´´__-_Pensó el chico de piel pálida, cerrando el grifo, para salir y reunirse con el pelirrosa.

-``_Y __me __pregunto__… __Dónde __habrás __estado __todo __este __tiempo´´-._


	19. Donde quedó la inocencia

Capítulo 18. Donde quedó la inocencia

-Yuuto ¿Podrías apartarte? Me das calor – Rompió el silencio del ambiente cierto chico de ojos verdes, que empujaba con desgana hacia un lado el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Que poco romántico eres a veces, en serio – Contestó el estratega sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, ignorando el hecho de que Fudou le intentara echar de la tumbona.

-Yuuto – Repitió algo más fuerte mientras se incorporaba y le miraba furtivamente.

-Cariño, vete a darte un chapuzón, te refrescas un poco, y vuelves –Le sugirió el ojirojo, sin mover ni un músculo.

-… Eres una mierda de novio. – Fudou se puso en pie con cara de pocos amigos. La verdad es que la idea no le había parecido mal del todo, pero le molestaba que el otro estratega ni siquiera se molestara en mirarle a los ojos.

Desentumeció sus articulaciones mientras se acercaba a la orilla a paso tranquilo, y sin pensárselo mucho se metió en el agua de una zambullida. Estaba helada, así que dio un par de largos y salió de esta tan rápido como había entrado. Volvió a su querida y ocupada tumbona y se puso frente a su, en esos momentos, perezoso novio.

-Kidou, déjame un hueco –Exigió.

El chico de ojos carmesí refunfuñó por lo bajo, abrió los ojos y enfocó su mirada en la silueta de Akio.

-Mmm… Qué sexy –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos hacia Fudou.

Su cuerpo resplandecía por el reflejo del Sol en las gotas de agua que lo empapaban, remarcando su delgada silueta, y su pelo caía libre y despeinado por su frente, y algún que otro mechón por su rostro.

-Ven aquí –Le dijo con tono cariñoso, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

El número ocho del Inazuma se quedó mirando a su compañero, algo pensativo, pero acabó encogiéndose de hombros y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del otro, empapado como estaba.

-Uh, que fresquito estás –Le susurró alegremente. Fudou sonrió ante el comentario pero no dijo nada, sólo se volvió a acomodar sobre el chico de ojos rojos, para volver a echarse una siesta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Me alegro de que esos dos se hayan reconciliado – Sakuma giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a Genda mientras que este hablaba –Así, con un poco de suerte, Kidou se mudará a la habitación de Fudou, y no tendremos que esperar a quedarnos solos en la habitación para tener un poco de intimidad -. El castaño sonrió pícaramente y se tumbó sobre su toalla, jugando con los pies en la arena. -¿No crees que estaría bien?- Sakuma asintió – Kidou me cae muy bien, y es un buen amigo, pero creo que ahora necesitamos algo más de tiempo para nosotros, y él para Akio -.

-Sí, lo sé… Además, creo que Kidou se lo pasará mejor con él que con nosotros – Rió el moreno, a lo que el chico de ojos azul oscuro rió también.

-Pero hay que reconocer que era divertido ver a Yuuto estresado pidiéndole perdón a Fudou –Agregó el chico de cabellos claros.

-Qué malo eres –Le dijo en tono de broma el portero.

-¡Ja! Si tú eres el que más se ha reído –Le dijo burlonamente el otro.

El castaño le sacó la lengua al delantero y casi al instante se puso en pie y se alejó un par de metros corriendo, llenando de arena al moreno en el proceso.

-¡Venga Sakuma, mueve un poco tu bronceado culo y a ver si me coges!- Le retó Genda mientras se alejaba del chico del parche, sin esperar ni siquiera a que este contestara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Cuidado! – Se escuchó gritar a un chico, cuya voz era conocida. Kazemaru rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose con Genda haciendo una especie de regate imposible para no chocarse con Hiroto y Midorikawa, que estaban durmiendo en su tumbona tranquilamente.

El chico de ojos azul oscuro, de alguna forma, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad y la lógica, consiguió no caerse sobre ellos, pero se tropezó con una de las patas de la tumbona y el pobre Mido acabó en el suelo de cabeza, y Hiroto se despertó al notar tanto movimiento a su alrededor, encontrándose con su adorado peliverde escupiendo la arena que casi se había tragado al caer.

-¿Mido? ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, cogiéndole de un brazo.

-S-sí –Dijo mientras intentaba quitarse la arena de la cara.

-Déjame que te ayude –Cogió su toalla y con cuidado le limpió la cara, mientras que Mido se sacudía las manos, que también tenían algo de arena.

-Se me ha metido arena en el ojo –Se quejó el moreno, que mantenía el ojo derecho cerrado fuertemente –¡Escuece!- Dijo algo más alto, con expresión de dolor, mientras agitaba las manos.

-Ven, vamos a buscar algún sitio donde nos dejen usar el baño –Habló el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, tomando la mano de su novio y comenzando a caminar por la arena, hacia la zona de restaurantes costeros.

Los demás veían como Midorikawa y Hiroto se alejaban lentamente, mientras el primero se quejaba por lo bajo y se restregaba el ojo, y viendo como Hiroto le regañaba diciendo "No te lo toques".

Luego sólo hubo silencio, y poco a poco todos desviaron su mirada hasta dar con el culpable de esa situación… sólo había un problema; Genda ya estaba muy lejos de allí, seguramente Sakuma seguía persiguiéndole.

-Kaze –Llamó la atención del peliazul el capitán de la selección japonesa – Vamos a dejar el partido para más tarde, los chicos ya están cansados ¿Te apetece que hagamos algo juntos?–Dijo con su amigable tono de siempre, a lo que el defensa le sonrió y asintió.

-Claro ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntó ahora el ex-atleta.

-Lo que tú quieras –Respondió, quitándole importancia –Lo que me importa es estar contigo -.

El chico de ojos color cobre se sonrojó levemente y sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. A veces la sinceridad de Endo le jugaba malas pasadas.

-N-no sé, cualquier cosa está bien –Respondió con un deje de timidez, llevándose una mano a la nuca y la otra tras de sí.

-¿Te apetece hacer algunas compras? Yo, al menos, no he comprado nada todavía, y querría llevarme algún recuerdo, s-si te parece bien, claro –La sonrisa de Endo no desapareció en ningún momento mientras hablaba. Estaba muy emocionado, y se notaba a la legua.

-Por supuesto –Respondió Kazemaru - ¿Nos vamos ya? -.

-Tengo que ir al hotel a por ropa y a por dinero –Recordó que no se había traído ropa de calle, ya que como el hotel estaba a pie de playa, se podía ir en bañador directamente.

-Sí, yo también tengo que cambiarme y coger algunas cosas-. El peliazul se puso las sandalias con las que había venido, y los dos chicos se despidieron con la mano de su equipo y demás compañeros.

-¡Nos vemos luego! –Dijeron a dúo, y simplemente se fueron al hotel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿Te gusta esta? –Preguntó el menor mientras le tiraba la prenda a su hermano, que como no estaba atento en ese momento a lo que hacía el pelirrosa, no cogió la camiseta, y le dio de lleno en la cara. Atsuya ni se enteró, seguía rebuscando en su maleta.

-Sí, no está mal –Respondió quitándose la prenda de la cara e inspeccionándola. Era una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

-Tienes razón, demasiado sosa – Afirmó el menor de los Fubuki, descartando la prenda de su posible vestuario.

-Yo no he dicho que… -Nuevamente, otra camiseta impacto contra su cara, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-Esta es más colorida, pero es de manga larga… mmm… ¿No tenía una parecida sin mangas? –Hablaba consigo mismo Atsuya, que seguía desperdigando su ropa por la habitación.

-¿No es esta? – Preguntó fijándose en la camiseta que le había lanzado su hermano, por segunda vez.

-¿Eh? –Giró la cabeza nuevamente y examinó con alegría la susodicha prenda.

-¿Cómo es que la tienes tú? –Se levantó rápidamente para cogerla, y nada más tenerla en la mano se la puso, ignorando el hecho de que se le había caído la toalla al levantarse. Después de todo, tenía confianzas con su hermano.

Era de color blanco, pero tenía las mangas de color azul claro, con una calavera negra dibujada en el centro.

Shiro sólo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente, con varias gotitas de sudor en la nuca. Qué distraído se volvía el menor cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, tal y como lo recordaba.

-Me gusta como me queda, me hace más delgado –Comentó para sí mismo, mirándose en el espejo de la sala. La camiseta era un poco corta, y cuando movía los brazos o saltaba, se le veía parte del abdomen hasta el ombligo, dependiendo del movimiento que hiciese.

-¿Más delgado? Como adelgaces medio gramo más, parecerás un esqueleto – Dijo con tono de regañina el mayor, aunque claramente no estaba enfadado por el comentario, solo le molestaba, de alguna manera. Atsuya le sacó la lengua sonriente.

-Anda, termina de vestirte –Le sugirió el mayor. Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado y comenzó a vestirse también, empezando por la ropa interior. No era tan exhibicionista como su gemelo.

El pelirrosa no tardó mucho en volver a su tarea. Se puso unos vaqueros negros y anchos, por encima de la rodilla, con bastantes bolsillos, y unas zapatillas deportivas con cordones.

Shiro no se lo pensó mucho. Se puso los primero que encontró, y que combinara mínimamente, que fueron unas bermudas blancas con tirantes caídos, una camiseta turquesa pálido de manga corta, y unas zapatillas tipo convers de color rojo.

-Te queda muy bien –Le dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa y un casi invisible rubor sobre las mejillas.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo de ti –Le respondió con una sonrisa suave, típica de él.

-Bueno ¿Ya estás listo? Recuerda que nos esperan en la playa. Tenemos prisa –Le recordó Shiro.

-Me tengo que peinar, no tardo nada –Gritó el pelirrosa desde el baño, donde terminaba de darse los últimos retoques.

El chico de pelo plateado miró el reloj de la habitación y suspiró. Llegaban tarde para su gusto.

-Ya estoy –Anunció mientras aparecía por el umbral del salón, con su mochila a la espalda, y el pelo peinado, bueno, más bien dicho, despeinado hacia atrás, excepto parte de su flequillo, que le cubría la frente.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó tranquilamente.

Shiro abrió la puerta de la habitación, cogió su mochila con lo justo y necesario, y cuando Atsuya estuvo fuera cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Yako no viene? –Preguntó algo sorprendido el defensa y delantero del Inazuma.

-Está durmiendo. El pobre ha estado toda la noche perdido por ahí, y está cansado -. Le miró alegremente y palmeó su hombro con suavidad –No te preocupes, le conozco, se pasará todo el día durmiendo. Además, le he puesto un cuenco con agua, sólo tenemos que acordarnos de traerle algo de comida cuando volvamos-.

-Vale, me lo apunto -.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos con paso veloz. El peliplata tenía más prisa por llegar que su gemelo.

Tras un corto paseo por las instalaciones llegaron a la salida. No hubieran tardado tanto si Atsuya no le hubiera ido guiñando el ojo coquetamente a cada persona que se le quedaba mirando, aunque era divertido verlo. El pequeño pelirrosa era un rompe corazones en toda regla.

Salieron a la calle cuando Atsuya terminó de hacer su debut como inquilino en el hotel, y Shiro aprovechó para acelerar la marcha y llegar en pocos minutos a la playa, donde su novio le esperaba, y quien sabe, quizás su futuro cuñado también.

-¡Cuánto Sol! –Se quejó el menor, rebuscando en su mochila, hasta que encontró lo que quería. Unas bonitas y resplandecientes gafas de Sol.

-Mucho mejor –Comentó aliviado al ponérselas.

Shiro rió levemente. –Creo que yo haré lo mismo –Comentó divertido mientras imitaba el gesto de su hermano pequeño.

-Date prisa, Goenji y Afuro estarán a punto de venir a buscarnos, con todo lo que hemos tardado… –Shiro cogió la mano del pelirrosa y comenzó a correr, no muy deprisa, pero lo suficiente para que ambos que tuviera que sujetarse las gafas para que no se les cayeran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, y tardó unos segundos en conseguir ver con claridad. Lo primero que distinguió fue el llamativo color rojo del pelo de su novio, que simplemente descansaba a su lado, esperando que repusiera fuerzas, para ducharse y volver a la playa.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos para quitarse alguna legaña que hubiera podido formarse, lo que hizo que el chico de fuego notara que su compañero estaba despierto.

-Me quedé dormido, perdona –Se disculpó el peliblanco, mientras estiraba un poco las piernas.

Haruya sonrió y se incorporó sobre la cama, imitando el gesto de Suzuno y estirando sus articulaciones.

-No pasa nada, es normal –Le dijo tranquilamente. –Voy a preparar el baño, ¿Quieres dormir un poco más mientras tanto? –Se recostó levemente sobre el moreno y le recolocó la almohada, para que estuviera cómoda y mullida.

-Cinco minutos más… luego despiértame ¿Vale? –Se acurrucó perezosamente en el revoltijo de sábanas y volvió a cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño.

Burn le besó la mejilla de forma tierna y rápidamente fue al baño a preparar la bañera, aun sin haberse puesto algo de ropa que tapara sus vergüenzas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El viento soplaba suavemente alrededor de la costa, y el oleaje era perfecto para los que se aventuraran a surcar las olas.

Cerca de la orilla, un adolescente que llevaba una tabla de surf bajo su brazo derecho, se adentraba en el agua, con otro joven detrás de él.

-¿De verdad me enseñarás?- Preguntaba alegremente un chico de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules, mientras poco a poco el agua iba cubriendo más parte de sus cuerpos al ir adentrándose en el mar.

-Claro, no es muy difícil, sólo hay que cogerle el punto –El mayor de los dos, el cual tenía el cabello despuntado y de un tenue color rosa, se volteó un momento para sonreírle confiadamente y volvió a mirar al frente, buscando una zona suficientemente profunda y tranquila, para que Tachimukai pudiera aprender con más facilidad.

-Te lo agradezco, pero te advierto que no tengo mucha habilidad para estas cosas –Dijo algo nervioso –De hecho, soy pésimo –Se llevó una mano a la nuca y rió nerviosamente, hasta que chocó con la espalda del mayor, que se había parado de golpe.

-Este es un buen lugar –Dijo tranquilamente, y dejó su conocida tabla con el número 273 flotando sobre la superficie del agua –Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero; Practicar el equilibrio o el impulso? –Preguntó mientras se volteaba para mirar al menor nuevamente.

-Eh… ¿El equilibrio? –Dijo al azar, un poco dubitativo, pues no sabía por cual decantarse.

-Genial –Le contesto el pelirrosa. Se acercó a la tabla y la sujetó por los lados, para que no se moviera –Sube -.

El portero asintió, y muy decidido comenzó a subirse en la tabla. Primero se puso de rodillas, con bastante facilidad, y poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse con ayuda del moreno.

-Apóyate en mis hombros si quieres –Le ofreció amablemente Tsunami, sin soltar la tabla en ningún momento.

-V-vale –Puso ambas manos, una en cada hombro del surfista, y apoyándose sobre estos consiguió despegar las rodillas de la tabla, quedando prácticamente en pie, pero con las piernas flexionadas y cogido todavía de los hombros de su compañero.

-Muy bien, ahora intenta ponerte un poco más recto –Le animó el mayor. Tachimukai obedeció como pudo, y muy lentamente fue incorporándose. Dejó de apoyarse en los hombros de Tsunami y consiguió estabilizarse él sólo, aunque su equilibrio era algo inestable.

-¿Así? –Preguntó el castaño mientras luchaba por no caerse.

-Sí, muy bien -Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y se desplazó a uno de los extremos de la tabla, sin soltarla. –Ahora voy a soltar la tabla, intenta aguantar de pie ¿Vale? –

Tachimukai empalideció. –E-espera, ¡Me voy caer si la…! –Pero ya era tarde, Tsunami había dado impulso a la tabla y la había soltado, por lo que ahora flotaba a su antojo.

Yuuki, haciendo fallidos intentos por no hacer el ridículo delante de su flamante moreno, no duró mucho antes de caer al agua.

Tsunami enseguida se acercó al pequeño y le ayudó a ponerse en pie sobre la arena del fondo marino.

-Ya te dije que no se me daba bien –Dijo con un pequeño rubor el portero.

-Es normal caerse al principio, nadie nace sabiendo –Le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente y volvió a poner la tabla en posición.

-Una vez más –Le sonrió como él solía hacerlo, dando ánimos al pequeño castaño, que no podía negarse ante los encantos de mayor.

-Vale, vale, pero ya sabes –Le advirtió fingiendo un leve enojo, mientras volvía a repetir el procedimiento, comenzando a subir a la tabla lentamente.

Se arrodilló sobre ella, y cuando fue a ayudarse de los hombros del pelirrosa para poder ponerse en pie, notó como este miraba con seriedad y concentración el agua, algo que le llamó la atención, pues era raro ver al moreno sin una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tsunami? –Preguntó con curiosidad, apoyando sus manos en la tabla del surfista.

-No te muevas… -Contestó en un susurró el defensa, lo que dejó todavía más desconcertado al portero.

-¿Qué no me mueva? –Interrogó el vos alta, sin comprender a lo que se refería su compañero.

-Hazme caso Tachi –Volvió a susurrar el moreno, que había empezado a moverse con mucho cuidado en dirección a la orilla.

El castaño empezaba a preocuparse por la extraña actitud de su flamante moreno, y ya que parecía estar muy concentrado, prefirió mirar directamente lo que pasaba en el agua, antes que preguntarle.

Al principio no vio nada. Observó la mirada de Tsunami, y fijándose en su punto de vista enfocó s mirada en el mismo punto, distinguiendo así un pequeño objeto bajo la superficie, de color blanquecino.

-¿Qué es eso…? –El pelirrosa no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que antes de eso, el grito de una chica lo hizo por él.

-¡MEDUSAS! – Anunció una voz aguda y chillona, haciendo que más de uno se sobresaltara del susto, y que los que estuvieran en el agua se dieran prisa en salir de allí.

De un momento a otro todas pal persona que estaban dentro del mar se movilizaron, dejando las aguas desiertas.

-¡Ay¡ ¡Mierda! – Exclamó el moreno antes de que salieran del agua, sin soltar a Tachimukai, al que sujetaba con loso dos brazos para que la gente que pasara por su lado no le tirara de la tabla.

-¿Estás bien, Tsunami? –Preguntó bastante preocupado el menor justo en el momento en que llegaron a tierra y pudo apoyarse en la arena para hablar con su querido surfista.

-¡Me ha picado en el pie la muy…! –Llegó cojeando hasta su toalla y se sentó pesadamente sobre ella, observando su pequeña pero dolorosa picadura. -¡Joder, como escuece!-.

El pequeño Tachimukai no tardó en ponerse a su lado para examinar la herida, dándole demasiada importancia a esta, exagerando un poco la situación.

-¿L-llamo a una ambulancia? -Cogió la mano del moreno como si fuera su último minuto de vida, con los ojos llorosos y un puchero triste.

-No es para tanto Tachi, no te preocupes –Le trató de tranquilizar –Con que luego compremos una pomada para este tipo de cosas será más que suficiente. Es una picadura muy pequeña ¿Ves? -.

El defensa acarició con cuidado los húmedos cabellos del castaño y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, de las suyas.

-Sí… Lo siento –Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero de forma más tímida –Y gracias por sostenerme antes, si no seguro que me hubieran picado también -.

-No ha sido nada, lo he hecho encantado. –Deslizó su mano desde su cabeza hasta la nuca, acariciándola suavemente – Proteger a mi precioso niño es mi prioridad –Acercó al menor hacia su cuerpo y besó su frente con delicadeza, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara, acto que pasó desapercibido entre el escándalo que se había formado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El viento mecía el cabello de ambos chicos mientras esperaban sentados en un banco a pie de playa. El más moreno de ellos no parecía muy descontento con el hecho de que el Sol les diera de lleno, mientras que el rubio de ojos carmesí se cubría los ojos con la mano derecha. Se habían aburrido de esperar pasando calor en la arena, así que se habían arreglado con la ropa que habían traído a la playa y se habían refugiado en la irregular sombra de unas palmeras.

Pasaron unos escasos segundos, cuando apareció un gracioso dúo formado por dos gemelos prácticamente idénticos, a excepción del pelo y sus expresiones faciales. Uno de ellos presentaba una sonrisa tierna y algo nerviosa, seguramente debido a que llegaba tarde a un compromiso, mientras que el contrario fruncía el ceño de forma adorable, haciendo un puchero mientras hablaba con su acompañante.

Goenji se puso en pie al reconocer a su pareja y al hermano de este, y llamó la atención del rubio para avisarle, aunque no hizo falta, ya que el dúo era bastante llamativo.

Los Fubuki seguían andando con prisa, buscando con la mirada a los chicos con los que habían quedado, aunque estaban mirando en dirección opuesta debido al cambio de posición de sus compañeros.

-¿Crees que se habrán ido? –Preguntaba el mayor, algo alterado por no reconocer al delantero entre la gente que allí estaba.

-Tsk, ¿Y yo qué sé? Se habrán ahogado o algo –Comentó sin mucho interés el pelirrosa, cruzándose de brazos.

-Atsuya, así no me ayudas… - Se quejó Shiro, justo antes de sentir como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda.

-Qué mono qué eres Shiro, siempre preocupándote demasiado –Goenji besó la mejilla del chico níveo sin cambiar de posición, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

-Shuuya, no hagas eso –Le regañó falsamente mientras sonreía al ver que su novio no estaba molesto por su retraso, aunque él no se enfadara por ese tipo de cosas. Lo importante era que ya se habían reencontrado, y podían dar un paseo tranquilo y disfrutar del clima y el lugar.

Y aunque la parejita estaba de lo más feliz, el menor de los Fubuki fruncía el ceño, dando a entender que ver al goleador de fuego tratando con tanta confianza a su hermano no le agradaba en demasía. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar mal al otro rubio.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –Preguntó Afuro, acercándose al grupo de jugadores –Está empezando a hacer demasiado Sol como para quedarse aquí, nos acabaremos carbonizando. –Y razón no le faltaba, el Sol era muy intenso ese día, y a juzgar por la piel color blanco inmaculado de los gemelos, no durarían ni medio minuto fuera de la sombra.

-¿Al cine? –Propuso el mayor de los gemelos.

-Ni de coña –Negó rápidamente el pelirrosa. -``_¿Y dejar qué ese idiota te meta mano mientras vemos la película? ¡Y una mierda!´´-._

_-_Bueno… ¿Y la bolera? –Volvió a preguntar el mayor de los Fubuki.

-Aburrido –Volvió a decir Atsuya.

-¿Y qué propones?- Preguntó el moreno de ojos negros, mirando expectante al pelirrosa, con una gotita en la nuca.

-Yo hubiera preferido quedarme en casa con Shiro – Refunfuñó el menor mientras se aferraba al brazo del aludido, aproximando las mejillas de ambos gemelos

-Atsuya, venga, no seas así –Le pidió Shiro, usando sus ojitos de "niño inocente e indefenso" que enternecían a cualquiera –Vamos a tratar de pasar un buen rato todos justos ¿Sí? –Añadió una sonrisa infantil para rematar la tarea de engatusar a su hermanito, que por cierto, no había podido evitar que un pequeño rubor se adornara las mejillas, por lo que hizo un puchero y apartó la mirada del grupo y de su hermano.

-Qué remedio… -Murmuró mientras cedía a la petición de su gemelo, tratando de parecer desconforme con lo pactado.

Por otro lado los semes disfrutaban del show que les mostraban los hermanitos Fubuki, ya fuera por las caritas tiernas de Shiro o por los adorables berrinches de Atsuya, esa pareja parecía salida de alguna serie de televisión.

-``Qué monos´´-Pensaron a dúo mientras sonreían hacia sus adentros. Sus planes para ese día parecían prometedores si ese par estaba incluido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El peliverde suspiró aliviado mientras mantenía su mano apretando muy suevamente su ojo dolorido, el cual acababa de limpiar con agua, y ya casi no le molestaba, sólo tenía que esperar un poco para volver a la completa normalidad.

-¿Mejor ahora? –Preguntó Hiroto, el cual se mostraba algo preocupado por su novio, aunque realmente no era nada grave.

-Sí, ya estoy bien –Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y se acercó a él, casi de forma coqueta, hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia de la cara del otro. –Gracias por ayudarme –Le besó suavemente los labios y volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma juguetona.

-No ha sido nada -Respondió el pelirrojo con un pequeño rubor y una sonrisa nerviosa. Quizás era una sensación suya, pero notaba algo raro, no en el mal sentido, en el comportamiento de Mido. -Me alegro de que ya estés mejor ¿Quieres volver con los demás? Aunque podemos dar una vuelta o ir a algún lado…- Se preguntaba si esa sonrisilla que le había dedicado tenía doble significado.

El peliverde se replanteó por un momento la oferta, hasta que se decidió a hablar. -¿Tú qué prefieres?- Le respondió con otra pregunta de forma tranquila, mientras retiraba su mano del ojo en cuestión, abriendo este lentamente. Sólo estaba un poco rojo, pero no era nada que no se curara en media hora como mucho.

-¿Yo? – Preguntó en alto el chico de ojos jade -_``Llevarte al hotel y enseñarte un par de posturas nuevas´´-_ Pensó Kiyama, aunque obviamente no lo dijo en alto.

-La verdad es que me da igual, cualquier opción está bien –Hiroto respondió con su usual tono tranquilo y respetuoso, mientras en su mente tenía lugar una guerra interna por expulsar pensamientos que pudieran resultar tentadores sobre cierto peliverde.

-Oh… Yo pensaba que con todo lo que me mirabas, tenías algo en mente –Por sus labios asomó un gesto bastante singular, sugiriendo que lo que fuera que pasara por su cabeza no era nada muy inocente. A este gesto se añadió un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia la izquierda, sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, y un alzar de cejas bastante significativo.

Hiroto miró a Midorikawa durante unos instantes, como si buscara la razón de esa actuación del peliverde en la inmensidad del cosmos espiritual. Quería creerse esas palabras. Necesitaba creérselas.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de emitir sonido alguno, Ryuuji ya había contestado a su pregunta antes de tiempo.

-No bromeo con estas cosas –Aseguró el chico de ojos oscuros, mientras jugaba tranquilamente con uno de sus mechones.

-P-pero… ¿Cuándo, cómo…?- El pelirrojo estaba que no se lo creía. Pensaba que tras su placentera, pero puede que un pelín violenta primera vez, tendría que hacerse de rogar para conseguir consentimiento de su chico.

-Bueno… -Parecía que por un momento el peliverde volvía a recobrar un mínimo de su timidez, o eso pensó Kiyama -Es que me gustas mucho, Hiro-chan -.

Y otra vez, con pesar, se tapó la nariz con las manos para contener la hemorragia. No se esperaba ese tipo de contestación tan ¿Explícita? Y le había pillado con la guardia baja y las hormonas al acecho.

-Interpretaré eso como un "Yo también te quiero", pervertido -Rió el amante del helado mientras se acercaba a su compañero y le ayudaba, dentro de sus posibilidades, a limpiarse la sangre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-El baño ya está listo, Suzuno –Le acariciaba la espalda suevamente para despertarlo, consiguiendo que el peliblanco poco a poco fuera volviendo en sí, encontrándose con Haruya a su lado, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-El baño ya está listo –Repitió con un tono de voz suave y calmado. Suzuno se fue incorporando hasta quedarse sentado en el colchón, y una vez así la acarició la cabeza con cuidado.

-Gracias –Le contestó en un susurro, seguramente le era más fácil susurrar que alzar la voz, ya que acababa de despertarse.

El pelirrojo sonrió felinamente y se puso en pie, dejando espacio al chico de ojos azules para que se levantara también.

-Ven, vamos –Le ofreció la mano, que el peliblanco no tardó en coger, y le ayudó a levantarse, aunque Suzuno no parecía tener problemas de movilidad.

-¿Estás bien?- Nagumo parecía contento ante la salud física del moreno. Se esperaba que le doliera a horrores la espalda, por lo que se alegraba equivocarse.

El moreno asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño aun con la mano de Burn entre sus dedos. Sí que le dolía un poco la espalda, pero era tan poca cosa que no le pareció necesario decir nada.

Abrieron la puerta del baño, y Suzuno fue el primero en meterse en la bañera, seguido por poco de Haruya, que aprovechó para tumbarse sobre el chico de hielo. Este al principio puso gesto de molestia, aunque realmente disfrutaba de la cercanía y calidez que le proporcionaba el pelirrojo.

-No te emociones mucho, que no estoy de humor para otra ronda –Le dijo el chico de ojos azules a modo de advertencia al ver que el otro chico se recostaba sobre él, y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Sonrió al ver lo desconfiado que era Gazelle. En cierta forma le hacía gracia. –Sólo quería darte mimitos –Se separó un poco para besarle su hombro derecho, y volvió a acomodarse -¿Ves?-.

Suzuno rió levemente y pasó sus brazos alrededor del pelirrojo, abrazándolo contra sí, sin mucha fuerza pero con firmeza.

-Qué adorable eres, Haruya – Sabía que le molestaba que dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero es que en ocasiones Nagumo era realmente tierno.

El aludido puso un puchero acompañado de un rubor muy leve, casi imperceptible – Lo dices para molestarme – Se quejó el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Claro qué no –Hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió pícaramente –De verdad pienso que eres una monada~ – Le abrazó un poco más fuerte y puso un tono de voz algo más agudo, como si quisiera pasar por una típica fan obsesa.

Burn sólo agudizó su mirada como si acechara al peliblanco. –No me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarte si sigues con eso–Amenazó con la mirada seria, como diciendo: ``_Como te pases será tu culo el que salga perjudicado´´._

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas así – Movió sus manos hasta las mejillas del chico de fuego y lo acercó a su rostro, para besar su mejilla y su oreja.

El ex-capitán del equipo Prominence no parecía del todo complacido, pero se dejó dar cariño por su novio.

-Bueno, vamos a darnos un poco de prisa – Se sentó sobre la cadera del moreno y cogió una esponja y jabón. De nada les servía haberlo hecho todo con prisas si ahora se pasaban dos horas para bañarse.

-¿Vas a enjabonarme? –Preguntó con tono juguetón el peliblanco.

-¿Te molesta?-.

-No he dicho eso – Se defendió mientras alzaba los brazos, pera que el pelirrojo pudiera comenzar su tarea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Podía sentir el cálido y entrecortado aliento proveniente del joven que tenía arrinconado contra su propia cama, que pese a todo el forcejeo, había conseguido someter.

-Yuu… -No llegó a completar el nombre de su compañero, ya que este había vuelto a cazar su lengua con la suya propia, haciendo que un leve gimoteo se ahogara en sus bocas.

Aprovechó para subir las caderas del ojiverde, ciñéndolas a su cuerpo y separando sus piernas. Quería y necesitaba terminar con esa extraña agonía que le producía tener el cuerpo desnudo de Akio tan cerca, pero sin poder sentirlo en toda su "explendor".

Rozó la entrada de Fudou con su miembro, queriendo avisarle que no aguantaba más.

-¡E-espera, Kidou...! –Apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el hombro y el brazo del ojirojo, dejándole marcas bastante notorias, que aunque le dolían, no les prestó la más mínima atención. Sus cuerpos habían quedado "fusionados" tras una fuerte estocada por parte del que ahora llevaba el rimo de las embestidas.

Fudou ahogaba cada gemido en su propia garganta, evitando que salieran a la luz, ya que no podía enmudecerlos del todo, gesto que no parecía agradar a su acompañante.

-No te reprimas, Akio –Susurró roncamente en el oído del susodicho, deteniendo las embestidas por un momento, para que el estratega pudiera escucharle mejor.

-Que te jodan -. Esa fue la contestación por parte del número ocho del Inazuma. Su voz quebrada pero cargada de prepotencia le producía una extraña excitación que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca.

-``_Tendrá que ser por las malas´´_ -. Una sonrisa algo sádica apareció de la nada en su rostro, a la par que agarraba con fuerza el pelo de Fudou, dejándole con la cabeza contra la almohada, y una expresión de dolor en su cara. Ante este gesto tan rudo no pudo evitar dejar salir un leve grito de dolor, fusionado con un profundo gemido que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces, que el mismo Kidou había provocado.

-Hijo de puta… -Volvió a maldecirle el chico de piel pálida, mientras se renegaba a dejarse hacer lo que el moreno quería, ya que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

El ritmo iba en aumento, y Kidou ya no necesitaba atajos para que Akio gimiera abiertamente, simplemente acompañaba cada estocada con un leve vaivén de las caderas del ojiverde, que aunque se esforzaba en demostrar cuanto odiaba aquello y al que se lo estaba haciendo, movía su cuerpo al compás, sin que Kidou le hubiera dicho nada. Sonrió por ello.

Sin avisar decidió cambiar de posición, quedando de rodillas sobre la cama, aupando al ojiverde para que quedara sobre su regazo, estrechando aun más el contacto.

-¡Ah! –Akio se estremeció por lo que suponía el cambio de posiciones. Arqueó su espalda mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, regañándose a sí mismo por haberle regalado a Yuuto esos gemidos tan audibles.

Por otra parte el chico de ojos carmesí ayudaba a Fudou con el movimiento de su cadera, sujetando esta con fuerza, marcando el ritmo.

No había podido evitar fijarse en lo dulces que sonaban los gemidos de Akio en comparación con su tono de voz usual, y eso le gustaba bastante. Era curioso ver cómo el placer le hacía parecer otra persona con respecto a su voz.

Pero todo cesó en un momento. Las paredes de la habitación se convirtieron en arena y niños jugando con palas, la cama en una tumbona, y su querido Fudou ahora estaba sobre él, tirándole de la mejilla, con cara de pocos amigos.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero no era por su extenuante sesión de sexo con Akio, la cual había sido sólo un bonito recuerdo de lo que pasó no hace mucho tiempo, sino porque el susodicho le había tapado la nariz y la boca hasta conseguir que despertara, dejándole sin oxígeno hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con tono risueño y algo mosqueado, una vez recuperado el aire.

-No sé –Contestó con gran ironía el estratega de ojos verdes - Puede que esto te de una pista – Su voz paso a demostrar enfado, o más bien molestia, a l tiempo golpeó con fuerza las intimidades de Yuuto con su puño, el cual se quedó de piedra y con los ojos llorosos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar.

-Comprendo que soy irresistible, pero intenta no empalmarte en un lugar público, genio –Sonrió perversamente y se puso en pie, y se fue tranquilamente a saber a dónde, dejando a Yuuto sólo, dolorido, avergonzado y nuevamente dolorido, y obviamente con un problema entre las piernas. Akio no se había contenido nada con ese golpe.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo en la tumbona y suspiró pesadamente. Prefería no pensar en nada hasta que no fuera realmente necesario.

-Joder… -.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Caminaban los cuatro por una calle algo lejana a la playa, rodeada de establecimientos de comida, cafeterías, tiendas y todo tipo de puestos.

Shiro caminaba tranquilamente cogido del brazo de su gemelo, mientras observaban con interés la cuidad, buscando a la vez algún sitio agradable paro tomar algo, o bien alguna tienda o sitio que les sirviera de entretenimiento. Goenji y Terumi iban cada uno a un lado de los Fubuki, comentando de vez en cuando algo del paisaje.

-Oye, Atsuya –Shiro sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, llamando la atención del pelirrosa –Sé que esto no viene al caso, pero… - Los cuatro jóvenes se pararon en el sitio, imitando al mayor de los Fubuki, que había detenido su paso para encarar a su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el pelirrosa, mirando a su gemelo con curiosidad.

-Bueno, me preguntaba… ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años? ¿Dónde… has estado? –Preguntó el mayor finalmente, llevándose una mano a la nuca, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de Atsuya.

-Oh… -El chico de usual mirada confiada entristeció repentinamente, pero asintió con tranquilidad, esforzándose por sonreír.

-Supongo que te debo una explicación… -Se llevó, al igual que su gemelo, una mano a la nuca y suspiró profundamente. -¿Podemos sentarnos…? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo, haciendo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos.

Terumi puso una mano en el hombro del pequeño, tratando de reconfortarle, pese a que no sabía a que había tenido que enfrentarse o que había tenido que soportar en todos esos años de ausencia.

Los demás le acompañaron hasta un pequeño parque, donde se sentaron en corro alrededor del menor en un banco un poco curvado.

Afuro seguía al lado del chico de rosados cabellos, transmitiéndole su apoyo a través de un pequeño contacto. La mano del rubio en la espalda del menor.

Estaba claro que no le gustaba hablar de ello, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la situación.

Por otro lado, Shiro no quería obligarlo, pero quería saberlo. Era algo muy importante para él, y aunque le dolía ver a su gemelo en ese estado de ánimo, tenía que resignarse a ello.

-Todo empezó el día del accidente…- Rompió el breve silencio que se había formado, dejando que entre las sombras que ocultaban su mirada tras su flequillo, asomara su ojo derecho, el cual parecía haberse perdido en la nada.


	20. Donde quedó la inocencia Parte 2

Donde quedó la inocencia. Parte 2

-Cuando el coche fue arroyado por la avalancha, mis padres y yo quedamos atrapados en el interior, y Shiro salió por una ventana cuando volcamos. Yo le empujé, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… Y cuando el coche dejó de dar vueltas y todo se quedó en silencio, pude ver su cuerpo tirado sobre la nieve –Rodó su vista hasta dar con la de su gemelo, que le miraba expectante, con sus cristalinos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

-Pensé… Pensé que estabas muerto, pero luego vi como te movías, aunque casi no se podía apreciar –Suspiró amargamente, pero las leves caricias del rubio en su espalda parecían reconfortarlo un poco. –Después de eso no recuerdo nada, debí desmayarme, pero al despertar… - El joven pelirrosa cerró los ojos por unos instantes, guardando silencio mientras tanto. –Todo era de color blanco. Parecía un hospital, pero no lo era. –Volvió a lazar la vista al frente, esta vez con rabia- Me dijeron que habías muerto, que todos habían muerto, y me encerraron allí como si fuera un animal -.

Se podía apreciar claramente los cambios repentinos de ánimo en el chico, pasando de tristeza a ira en menos de un segundo.

-Esos hijos de puta… Nos trataban como animales – Añadió más tarde, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¿Había más chicos allí encerrados? –Preguntó Goenji al interpretar lo anteriormente dicho por el pelirrosa.

-Éramos un montón, nunca he sabido cuantos. Aparecían y desaparecían chicos y chicas cada mes, a veces volvías a verlos, y a veces no, no se sabía nada más.

-Pero… ¿Y no sabes por qué os tenían allí? –Preguntó el rubio, intrigado y sorprendido, al igual que los allí presentes.

-Nos hacía pruebas, no sé, quizás estaban probando medicamentos o drogas, yo que sé, nunca dijeron nada… -.

Se hizo un silencio nuevamente. Nadie sabía que decir, y ante la duda preferían quedarse callados.

-¿Seguimos con el paseo? –Se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio Shuuya, mirando de forma cómplice al rubio y al mayor de los gemelos, que enseguida asintieron.

-Sí, vamos Atsuya, olvidemos este tema y vamos a pasarlo bien ¿Sí? –Shiro se acercó a su hermano y puso su mano cuidadosamente sobre la de su hermano, acariciando su dorso con el pulgar.

El joven de cabellos rosados alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdosos de su hermano, que le sonreía tiernamente.

-Claro –Sonrió de igual forma y se puso en pie, recobrando en parte la energía optimista y alegre con la que había amanecido ese día. No quería que recuerdos amargos de su pasado estropearan el día tan prometedor que tenía por delante.

Todos se levantaron y en nada prosiguieron con ¿La cita? Paseando tranquilamente por la calle, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, todos bastante pendientes del estado de ánimo del menor de los Fubuki, que pese a todo parecía haber ignorado completamente la conversación anterior.

-Tengo hambre ¿Podemos tomar algo? –Preguntó el pelirrosa a su hermano mayor mientras se colgaba un poco de su brazo, esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Claro ¿Dónde prefieres? -. El barrio estaba lleno de cafeterías y tiendas, así que había mucha variedad para elegir.

-Pues, a ver… Me gusta ese sitio –Comentó con tranquilidad Atsuya, señalando una pequeña cafetería con una terraza bastante agradable, con poca gente.

El grupo entero se dirigió a la susodicha cafetería y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que estaba bajo la sombra de unas sombrillas que tenía el local.

Atsuya fue el primero en coger el menú y leerlo rápidamente, teniendo en mente lo que quería tomar. Después se lo pasó a Shiro, que lo comentó con Goenji, y finalmente Afuro. Todos eligieron una bebida y Shiro se ofreció voluntario para ir a pedirlas a la barra, acompañado por su novio.

Pidieron la coca-cola de Atsuya y el zumo de Aphrodi y llevaron los vasos a la mesa, y volvieron a la barra a por sus propias bebidas.

-Un café con hielo y un granizado de limón por favor –Pidió el moreno mientras extendía sobre la mesa un billete para que el joven que atendía cobrara el pedido.

-¿Café con hielo? –Preguntó Shiro arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, está bueno ¿No lo has probado nunca? –Contestó con total naturalidad el chico de ojos oscuros.

-Err… no, y creo que no lo haré, te lo dejo a ti –Dijo con picardía el chico níveo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, acompañada de una sonrisa divertida.

-Je, tú te lo pierdes –Extendió la mano para recoger las vueltas y guardó el dinero en la cartera, y ésta en su bolsillo, y cuando tuvo la mano libre cogió su café, al igual que hizo Shiro con el granizado.

-Gracias por invitarme –El delantero-defensa apretó suavemente la mano del delantero estrella y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas cargadas de cariño.

-Es un placer –Le devolvió la sonrisa y correspondió el leve apretón de manos, dejando sus manos unidas.

-Oye Shiro… -Le llamó el número diez- Estaba pensando que podríamos irnos sigilosamente por esa puerta –Señaló discretamente una salida que había a la derecha del local, una alternativa a la que habían usado para entrar, por donde entraban y salían turistas- Y dejar a la parejita a solas -.

-¿Qué? No sé yo, Atsuya me matará… -Shiro no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-Míralo de esta forma: Ellos intiman un poco y nosotros nos vamos de compras o… lo que surja-. Lo último dicho por el morenos hizo sospechar un poco al peliplata, pero le quitó importancia rápidamente.

-Bueno, está bien, pero si Atsuya me pregunta le diré que todo fue idea tuya y que me obligaste –Advirtió Shiro, pues no estaba dispuesto a tener que afrontar el enfado de Atsuya.

-L o soportaré –Dijo alegremente el mayor mientras caminaba hacia la salida, llevándose consigo a su novio.

-_``Como se nota que no conoces a Atsuya´´-_ Se lamentaba interiormente Shiro, pensando en su gemelo y el mal carácter que podía llegar a tener a veces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Están tardando mucho ¿No? –Preguntó el chico de cabellos rosados al terminar de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Habrá más gente dentro haciendo pedidos –Respondió con tranquilidad el rubio, aireando su portentosa melena con la gracia que lo caracterizaba.

-Supongo… -Comentó no muy convencido el menor, volviendo a beber de su refresco.

Terumi sonrió levemente por el comportamiento de su compañero y al igual que él, bebió de su vaso. No se dirigían la palabra, pero el ambiente no era tenso ni nada parecido, más bien era calmado.

El sonido mecánico de un teléfono móvil irrumpió la estancia de ambos jóvenes, siendo el chico de ojos rubios el que reconoció la breve melodía, sacando de su bolsillo el susodicho aparato, viendo que acababa de recibir un mensaje:

_Estoy con Shiro de compras._

_Aprovecha y no te pases de la raya con Atsuyita,_

_Ya conoces su encantador carácter._

Aphrodi no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara por sus labios. Estaba claro que luego tendría que dar mil gracias a Shuuya.

Cerró su móvil y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo. Atsuya no preguntó nada sobre el mensaje, así que no tuvo que decir nada al respecto.

-Atsuya, dime ¿Qué te apetecería hacer después?- Preguntó mientras se apoyaba elegantemente en la mesa, volviendo a recolocar su larga melena rubia.

-No sé, no conozco este lugar. Le preguntaré a Shiro-. Por lo visto el menor de los Fubuki confiaba en que su hermano volvería en un rato.

-Esto, Atsuya… Creo que nos hemos quedado solos –Confesó el delantero del Zeus intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque realmente temía por la reacción del menor.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el chico de ojos verdosos con incredulidad. -¿Qué insinúas? –Preguntó amenazante.

-N-no, bueno, Atsuya… Como tú has dicho antes están tardando mucho ¿No te parece sospechoso? -.

El chico de piel pálida y llamativos cabellos no tardó en levantarse y correr hacia el interior del local, verificando que ni su hermano ni el idiota de su novio, a su parecer, estaban allí, y que el rubio tenía razón.

-Estúpido Goenji hijo de… -Susurró para sí el menor de los gemelos, mientras volvía resignado a sentarse en su silla.

-Se han ido –Comentó a regañadientes el pelirrosa.

Afuro fingió un poco de sorpresa y volvió a dar un trago a su bebida. –Bueno, ya me lo temía-.

-¿No habrás tenido nada que ver, verdad? –Preguntó con cara de poco amigos, a lo que el rubio rápidamente negó con la cabeza y las manos.

-¡No! No, por supuesto que no –Se defendió.

Atsuya, nuevamente no muy convencido, suspiró pesadamente. Le costaba pensar que su hermano querido le hubiera dejado solo con ese sujeto.

-Así que dime ¿Qué quieres hacer luego? –Insistió Terumi. Esperaba que el menor cediera un poco y le dejara conocerle y entablar al menos un poco de amistad.

-Si no hay más remedio –Suspiró dándose por vencido- Quiero montar en teleférico- Sentenció, clavando su mirada en los orbes carmesí del capitán del Zeus.

-¿En teleférico?-. No se esperaba esa contestación. -¿Hay alguno por aquí?-.

-Al llegar a la ciudad vi unos cerca de una especie de parque de atracciones-.

Atsuya se refería a los teleféricos que había cerca de Terra Mítica, que hacían una pequeña ruta alrededor del parque.

-En ese caso, no veo por qué no ir. Cuando quieras vamos –Contestó a la par que le regalaba una de sus seductoras sonrisas al menor, el cual se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada, volviendo a beber un poco de su refresco para no conectar su mirada con la del rubio.

_-``Qué mono´´-._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El chico miró al cielo por unos instantes y se refugió del Sol bajo la sombrilla de sus compañeros, que en ese momento no estaban. Juntó las toallas del portero y el delantero y se tumbó sobre ellas a lo grande, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos, emitiendo un suave ronroneo. Había mucha paz ahora que Genda y Sakuma no estaban para molestarle, y encima tenía espacio de sobra sin Kidou a su lado apretujándole en la tumbona.

Suspiró felizmente y cerró los ojos para relajarse, sintiéndose reconfortado por la agradable brisa y el calor del verano.

Todo parecía perfecto hasta que unos brazos ajenos rodearon su torso, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Qué pesado… -Gruñó molesto el chico de ojos verdes, tratando de darse la vuelta para ignorar a su novio.

-Y tú que cascarrabias, Fudou –Yuuto parecía disfrutar molestando a su pareja con muestras de afecto cuando Akio no estaba de humor.

-¿Ya se te ha bajado la erección? –Preguntó sin venir a cuento, mirando con perversión al estratega número catorce, que al escuchar la pregunta dejó de sonreír.

-Tu golpe me la bajó –Contestó monótonamente, recordando el golpe y la sensación, que en parte aun permanecía en su cuerpo, cuando su querido amorcito incrustó su puño en su zona más sensible.

-De nada –Contestó con un tono de voz dulce bastante sobreactuado, guiñándole un ojo traviesamente.

-¿Sabes que cuando lleguemos al hotel me cobraré el golpe?- Dejó caer la "amenaza" mientras recobraba los ánimos y se incorporaba un poco, poniéndose de lado, apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo.

-Permíteme que lo dude –Contestó muy confiado Fudou, dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas al recién llegado, volviendo a su tarea de pasar de todo y de todos.

-O podemos olvidar esta conversación y salir a cenar esta noche ¿Qué te parece? –Kidou volvió a ponerse frente al chico de ojos verdes. Por lo visto se negaba a que el otro le ignorara.

-… Suena tentador, continua –Por una vez en todo el día, Akio no había rehuido de su novio y seguía el hilo de la conversación para variar.

-Bueno, había pensado invitar al galán que tengo por novio a una cena romántica, los dos solos, a la luz de las velas… -Rodó su mirada coquetamente hasta dar con los ojos del otro- Y puede que así se le bajen un poco los humos y esté de mejor humor ¿No crees?-.

Fudou le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma – Puede –Repitió con picardía, aceptando la invitación indirectamente.

-En ese caso me arriesgaré -. Yuuto, complacido por la respuesta de su pareja recortó distancias entre ambos y lo abrazó por el pecho, acto al cual Akio no se resistió.

-¿Y después de la cena? –Preguntó el estratega número ocho, con un claro doble sentido que no se esforzaba mucho en ocultar.

-¿Después? … El que más fuerza tenga hará lo que quiera con el otro –Declaró el chico de ojos rojos, dejando en el aire el reto. Esa noche se decidiría quien llevaba los "pantalones" en la relación, al menos en lo que se refiere a la cama.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer después… -Comentó el pelirrojo mientras enjabonaba al moreno tranquilamente.

-Sí, yo también estaba pensándolo –Contestó el chico de ojos azules girando un poco la cabeza para poder mirar al pelirrojo –Después de recoger las mochilas podemos… No sé, ¿Visitar alguna feria, o algún museo? –Sugirió sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo no estaba al tanto de lo que se organizaba en ese lugar.

-Pff… ¿Realmente te apetece visitar un museo? –Preguntó alzando una ceja, tornando una mirada pícara.

-No mucho la verdad… Pero algún día tendremos que pasarnos por algún museo o monumento, ¿No? Aprovechando que estamos en el extranjero y tal… -.

Haruya cerró los ojos y asintió. Bien cierto era que no salían todos los días del país, y que sería un desperdicio no visitarlos teniendo la ocasión de hacerlo.

-Bueno, iremos mañana ¿Vale? Mañana cogeremos ruta turística y visitaremos los edificios y cosas de la cuidad ¿Te parece?-.

Suzuno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa estiró un poco su cuello para quedar cara a cara con su chico a escasos milímetros de distancia, para besarle en los labios cariñosamente.

-Genial- Haruya interpretó eso como un sí y se puso en pie, abrió el grifo del agua y ésta al instante limpió los cuerpos de los jugadores, librándoles de cada pequeña mota de jabón.

Terminaron de lavarse al poco y salieron del baño. Burn, como era de esperar, ni se molesto en buscar una toalla para taparse, y Gazelle iba detrás de él, secándole el pelo con una toalla para que no empapara toda la habitación.

Tardaron cinco minutos escasos en terminar de quitarse el agua de encima y comenzaron a vestirse con las ropas que trajeron puestas de la playa. Se peinaron un poco y sin demorar demasiado salieron de la habitación rumbo a la playa, pera reunirse con sus compañeros "alienígenas".

Anduvieron con paso rápido por las calles hasta llegar a la costa, y una vez allí no tardaron en reconocer a sus compañeros. Los que no jugaban al futbol o al balonmano estaban con sus parejas bastante acaramelados.

Buscaron con la mirada a Midorikawa y Hiroto, sin encontrarlos a primera vista, pero al poco los divisaron acercándose a su posición. Les saludaron con la mano y la otra pareja les correspondió de igual forma.

Corrieron a reunirse con sus amigos, los cuales se habían vuelto a acomodar en su cómoda tumbona.

-¡Hey! –Saludó Nagumo alegremente al dúo.

-¿Qué hay? –Respondió Hiroto mientras se acomodaba junto al peliverde.

-Nada, aquí, venimos a por nuestras mochilas –Respondió Suzuno mientras miraba con gracia a la feliz pareja tan tiernamente abrazada en la tumbona.

-Están justo ahí –Señaló los pies de la tumbona, donde se encontraban las susodichas mochilas. Burn se acercó a cogerlas y como no querían interrumpir el nido de amor que tenían montado sus amigos, se despidieron y les dejaron a solas.

-¡Qué os cunda!- Burn se despidió por los dos y sin más continuaron andando sin rumbo fijo, buscando algún plan improvisado que fuera tentador.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Tengo la cámara ¿Nos hacemos unas fotos de recuerdo?

-Buena idea ¿Vamos al puerto?

-Vale, y luego tomamos una fotos desde la terraza del hotel –Añadió el chico de hielo.

Haruya pasó su brazo por la cadera de su novio y ambos echaron a andar, comentando posibles planos e ideas para hacer las fotografías que les habían pedido sus compañeros de equipo, tanto del Diamond como de Prominence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Bueno Hiro ¿Estás libre esta noche? –Preguntó el peliverde mientras se aposentaba sobre su querido pelirrojo.

-Ya sabes que sí –Contestó aceleradamente, con la cara colorada por la cercanía del moreno.

-Es que… -Ryuuji bajo la mirada tímidamente, cosa que sorprendió al capitán de Génesis –Le he estado dando vueltas al tema, y bueno, respecto a nuestra primera vez… -Hiroto le miraba atentamente, nervioso por lo que su novio fuera a comunicarle.

-Creo que no puse mucho de mi parte, y… Me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad, para hacerlo mejor-.

Kiyama estaba a punto de añadir algo, pero Midorikawa puso suavemente su mano sobre sus labios.

-Aun no he terminado –Advirtió. –Lo he pensado mucho y creo que no debería ser tan, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo… Q-qué no debería ser tan reservado, después de todo eres mi novio, y joder, te quiero, y… ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte?-.

Hiroto sonrió abiertamente y lo rodeó con sus brazos a la altura del pecho. –Lo entiendo perfectamente –Besó su frente e intensificó el abrazo. –Me alegra mucho que pienses eso Mido-.

El peliverde le respondió con una de sus sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban y se dejó abrazar con gusto.

-Y puestos a confesarnos, quería pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió esas misma noche, creo que se me fue un poco la cabeza con eso de atarte y tal… jeje –Ciertamente Hiroto en esos momentos tenía la sangre en otra parte del cuerpo y no pensaba con demasiada claridad.

-Olvidemos eso, después de todo, _bien está lo que bien_ _acaba_ ¿No? –Apartó el mechón pelirrojo que tapaba parte de la frente y el rostro de su chico y le dedicó una mirada tranquila y sin rencor. –Me basta y me sobra con que no lo vuelvas a hacer- Añadió con deje de burla, aunque ciertamente lo decía en serio.

-Descuida –Contestó el pelirrojo de la misma forma –Entonces ¿Esta noche…? –Hiroto cambió de posición de forma que él estaba sobre el peliverde, cara a cara, y su voz tenía grabado un leve tono de lujuria.

Midorikawa suspiró pesadamente, aunque enseguida recupero la sonrisa.

-Sí Hiro, esta noche sexo~-.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tachimukai no podía evitar sentirse responsable de la lesión que había sufrido su surfista favorito a causa de las medusas, aunque sabía perfectamente que no había tenido la culpa su conciencia no se apiadaba de él.

¿Te traigo algo?- preguntó tímidamente el castaño, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba Tsunami tumbado cómodamente, con las piernas cruzadas, reposando en alto su tobillo vendado.

-Estoy bien, gracias Tachi –El moreno se entretenía ojeando los canales de televisión, pero ninguno le convencía, así que se dio por vencido y apagó la televisión, enfocando ahora la mirada en su compañero.

-Bueno ¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó sin pensar muy bien en su situación actual; Eran pareja, estaba solos y en una cama. No se dio cuenta de que podía sonar a insinuación hasta que fue tarde para retractarse.

Yuuki se puso tenso al instante. La compañía del pelirrosa le producía demasiadas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, y mucho más en ese momento.

Por otra parte se alegraba de poder contar con un momento de intimidad para ellos solos, porque, aunque la situación fuera nueva para él, confiaba en el mayor, y no dudaba que no le forzaría a nada que él no quisiera hacer.

Tomó aire y trató de relajarse, era una buena oportunidad y no tenía porque sentirse nervioso ¿No?

-Tú descansa para que tu herida se cure pronto y no te preocupes por nada –Sonrió alegremente y se recostó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

Jousuke le miró enternecido y giró levemente la cabeza para poder besar su mejilla. Tras eso se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos con gran intensidad

El suave sonido de las respiraciones de ambos jóvenes era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento.

Poco a poco sus rostros se iban aproximando, hasta que un último empujoncito por parte del mayor acabo con la distancia entre sus labios, fusionándolos en un necesitado beso.

Al principio superficial, fue tomando consistencia conforme avanzaban las agujas del reloj. Tsunami rompió su posición y con cuidado se puso de costado, reposando su pie dolorido de la misma forma. Pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por la cadera del más pequeño, volviendo a cambiar de posición para quedar sobre Tachimukai, acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre.

Rozó su lengua con los labios del menor, que los abrió tímidamente, dejando vía libre hasta el interior de su boca.

Yuuki estaba nervioso por sentir el musculado cuerpo del surfista sobre el suyo, rozando, haciendo fricción entre ellos mientras le acariciaba tiernamente con las manos.

El castaño pasó sus manos por la espalda del pelirrosa, y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su cintura, donde terminaba la camiseta del chico y comenzaba la goma de su bañador.

Tras meditarlo en su cabeza terminó por saciar su curiosidad, y coló sus manos por dentro de la prenda superior del surfista, acariciando con intensidad la espalda del contrario disfrutando de su tacto y calidez.

-¿Tachi? –Se separó del chico de ojos azules y le dedicó una mirada entre divertida y picarona -¿Qué haces? –Preguntó de la misma forma, refiriéndose al hecho de que hubiera colado sus manos dentro de su camiseta con tanta naturalidad, sobre todo conociendo su más bien tímido carácter.

Yuuki sacó las manos rápidamente y las puso sobre su pecho, cerrando los puños.

¡L-lo siento! –Se disculpó atropelladamente, con un notorio sonrojo surcando su rostro.

-¡Tachi, que era broma! –Contestó rápidamente el mayor, tirando de las mejillas del portero, sin conseguir que este dejara de sentirse así de abochornado –Además, tienes todo mi permiso para meterme mano cuando te dé la gana –Añadió a la par que le guiñaba el ojo seductoramente, a lo que Tachi ya no sabía ni de qué color ponerse.

-¡Lo siento! –Repitió el castaño.

-¡Qué era broma! -. Parecía que lo que empezaba siendo una bonita tarde de mimitos (y lo que surja) acabaría siendo una tarde de intenso "debate" entre ambos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Kazemaru ¿Qué vas a comprar?- Preguntó el capitán del Raimon mientras se acomodaba la mochila a la espalda y seguía su camino junto al peliazul

-Pues no lo sé, la verdad… Les compraré algún recuerdo a Miyasaka y a Hayami y ya veré si me compro alguna camiseta o algo –El defensa se recolocó el flequillo con la mano derecha y volvió a enfocar la vista en su compañero.

-Ya veo... ¿Entramos en esta tienda? –Justo en ese momento pasaban al lado de una tienda de ropa, y sabiendo las intenciones del peliazul, lo menos que podían hacer era entrar a mirar.

El defensa asintió y ambos entraron en la susodicha tienda, que tenía un ambiente veraniego que les recordaba a su compañero y amigo Tsunami.

-Puede que compre tres camisetas iguales y así los tres vayamos a juego, aunque puede que sea demasiado cur… - Comentaba para sí mismo el chico de ojos cobre, deteniendo de golpe su frase, dejándola a medias -¿Fubuki?-.

El susodicho asomó la cabeza entre las perchas en las que estaba ojeando la ropa, saludando sorprendido al atleta.

-¡Kazemaru! –Dijo sorprendido el chico de ojos verdosos mientras se acercaba al recién llegado- ¡Y Endo! –Le saludó también al darse cuenta que acompañaba al velocista.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fubuki? –Preguntó el capitán al ver al mayor de los gemelos en ese lugar, aunque estaba bastante claro que estaba de compras ¿Qué otra cosa se podía hacer en una tienda?

-Poca cosa, Goenji está buscando un regalo para su hermana y le he acompañado, a ver si yo también me compro algo –Explicó mientras buscaba con la mirada a su novio, que debía estar por los alrededores buscando camisetas de color rosa o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y no estás con Atsuya? –Preguntó ahora el peliazul, que después de haber vista la pelea que habían tenido antes el capitán de Prominence y se hermano pequeño, pensaba que Shiro no le quitaría el ojo de encima, más teniendo en cuanta lo cercanos que parecían desde su reencuentro.

-No, bueno… Le hemos dejado con un amigo –Contestó el níveo con una gotita de sudor bajando por su nuca al recordar que habían dejado a Atsuya solo con su "gran amigo" Afuro.

A todo esto, al margen de la conversación de los defensas, Goenji salió de detrás de unas estanterías, con varias perchas colgadas de cada brazo- Shiro, dame tu opinión; Me gusta el color de la rosa, pero los tirantes son muy gruesos, la naranja está bien, pero no sé si será la talla apropiada, y la verde y la roja… no sé, no creo que Yuuka tenga zapatos de ese color para combinar… H-hola Endo, hola Kazemaru –Al alzar la vista de sus camisetas se encontró con que su adorable peliplata no estaba solo, sino que sus primeros amigos del Raimon estaba con él, mirándole. Escondió la ropa que traía tras la espalda en un intento de ahorrarse los comentarios de sus compañeros, aunque ya era un poco tarde. Un poco bastante tarde.

-Hola Goenji –Contestaron aguantando la risa el número uno y el dos del Raimon, sorprendidos por los conocimientos de su sobrio y serio delantero sobre moda infantil femenina.

Fubuki sonrió nerviosamente.

-_``Bendito karma´´-._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¡Te tengo! –Gritó el chico del parche en el momento en el que apresaba al portero de su equipo, haciendo que callera al suelo con él encima.

-Bien Sakuma, ya era hora –Bromeó el chico de ojos azul oscuro, volteándose para poder sentarse sobre la arena, aun con el moreno sobre él.

Jirou sonrió triunfante y a su pesar se puso en pie para que el portero pudiera hacer lo mismo –No he tardado tanto –Añadió sin perder la sonrisa.

-No, que va –Dijo Genda sarcásticamente mientras se quitaba la arena de las rodillas y tomaba la mano de su chico para volver caminando hasta su sombrilla.

-No tengo la culpa de que tengas las piernas tan largas –Se quejó burlonamente el chico de cabellos azul claro.

-Excusas, excusas –Tanto Genda como Sakuma estaban de muy buen humor ese día, posiblemente porque ahora tenían su habitación para ellos solos y eso les abría una amplia gama de posibilidades nocturnas.

Estuvieron tonteando hasta que llegaron a su pequeño campamento, donde vieron que su ex-capitán y el estratega número ocho estaban intimando o bien practicando el boca a boca, opción bastante remota por cierto, sobre SUS toallas, en su porción de sombra.

-Err… Casi que damos otro paseo ¿No?-.

-Sí, será lo mejor… -Sakuma se resignó a no sentarse en su cómoda toalla de pingüinos espaciales, mientras pedía al cielo que ese par no la mancillara con acciones no recomendadas para menores de edad.

Genda simplemente pensaba que él haría lo mismo con Saku esa noche.


	21. Noche momento clave

Noche, momento clave

Caía la noche en la bonita y calurosa ciudad de Benidorm. En las últimas horas las luces urbanas se habían encendido, iluminando las calles, ya oscurecidas por la llegada del ocaso.

La temperatura del día oscilaba alrededor de los treinta y pico grados, aunque conforme pasaban las horas y se ocultaba el Sol los grados comenzaban a descender.

El cielo estaba despejado, como era común en verano, y el atardecer podía apreciarse desde casi cualquier punto de la ciudad.

Desde los teleféricos la vista era excepcional. La silueta de los grandes edificios y el parque de atracciones era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y el mar, que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Terumi y Atsuya estaban solos en el teleférico. Ambos jóvenes guardaban silencio. El pelirrosa miraba por el ventanal, con una mano bajo la barbilla, apoyado un poco contra la pared del vagón. Por otro lado estaba el rubio, cuyo corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por hora. Contemplaba la figura de su compañero desde su asiento, que estaba a poco más de un metro de distancia. El menor de los Fubuki giró levemente la mirada, conectando sus orbes verdosos con los carmesí del contrario, aunque rápidamente volvió a mirar al frente, fingiendo que no había pasado nada, pero en su cara quedaba la marca del encuentro a modo de sonrojo y las cejas fruncidas.

El capitán del equipo Zeus contempló la cara del menor por unos segundos, apartando la mirada al notar el sonrojo del contrario.

La atmósfera que había dentro de aquel cubículo era tan tensa como la cuerda de un arco, ambos chicos fingían que prestaban atención al paisaje, pero ciertamente no podían evitar centrar su atención en cualquier movimiento que hiciera el otro.

-Las vistas son geniales desde aquí, con la puesta de Sol… –Comentó el pelirrosa, que ya no soportaba más escuchar el eco de los latidos de su corazón como único sonido en la sala.

-Sí, es una vista preciosa… -Se aproximó al menor, mirando el paisaje por la misma ventana que el pelirrosa, quedando sentados uno al lado del otro, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Atsuya volvió a desviar la mirada del frente, observando con disimulo como el rubio había recortado la distancia. Aún con la mirada baja y las mejillas encendidas no se atrevió a decir nada.

Nuevamente el silencio reinaba entre ellos. Ahora eran sus respiraciones lo único que amenazaba el silencio, aunque Afuro no parecía conforme con eso.

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Para cuando sus orbes rojos volvieron a abrirse ya tenía muy claro que no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Miró la mano que Atsuya tenía apoyada sobre el asiento, y poco a poco fue acercando la suya, hasta llegar a ponerla sobre la del menor de los gemelos.

El chico de piel pálida no tardó en reaccionar, apartando la mano con brusquedad, apoyando ahora sus dos manos sobre su regazo, más enrojecido que antes.

Terumi se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento del chico, quedándose quieto en el sitio, mirando a los ojos del pelirrosa con duda.

Nuevamente sus miradas se chocaron y Atsuya volvió a esquivar al rubio, bajando la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Como era ya costumbre en él.

Tensión.

Aphrodi no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado pensaba en disculparse por haber incomodado al menor con ese pequeño contacto, aunque Atsuya podía tomárselo a mal, ya que por su actitud daba a entender que prefería fingir que no había pasado nada y olvidarse del tema.

-Cuando salgamos del teleférico… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – Finalmente habló, pero cambiando de tema por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Es un poco tarde, y estoy cansado… Mejor si regresamos al hotel –Contestó sin retirar la mirada de sus propias manos, sobre su regazo.

-Como quieras –Forzó una pequeña sonrisa y dio por concluida la conversación. Se sentía fatal, ahora el pelirrosa sólo pensaba en irse, seguramente se sentía incómodo con su presencia. Seguramente era una excusa para regresar que la "cita" acabara cuanto antes.

Terminó el trayecto en teleférico y ambos bajaron del vehículo, para emprender de nuevo el camino de regreso al hotel.

A mitad de trayecto Atsuya insistió en comprar comida para llevar, que acabó pagando Afuro, no porque el menor se lo pidiera.

Llegaron al hotel, y finalmente a la puerta de la habitación en la que ahora se hospedaba el pelirrosa.

-Bueno… -El chico de ojos carmesí quería hacer la despedida lo más breve posible – Ha sido divertido, espero que lo repitamos alguna vez –Le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y dio un paso atrás –Buenas noches, qué descanses -. Se volteó para irse, no tenía muy claro a dónde, no estaba cansado ni quería dormir, pero ya se las apañaría para buscar una distracción.

La mano del menor agarrando su chaqueta con fuerza lo detuvo. Susurró algo, pero no llegó a escucharlo.

-¿Qué? –Se acercó hasta su posición y aproximó levemente su oído para llegar a entender lo que decía, dejando de lado por un momento la sorpresa que se había llevado cuando Atsuya le había frenado.

El chico de ojos verdes suspiró con enojo y un leve sonrojo. –He dicho qué gracias -.

Afuro ya no cabía en su asombro, a ver, se suponía que le odiaba o algo parecido.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, hacía mucho que no veía una puesta de Sol como ésta -Prosiguió el menor – y gracias por invitarme –Miró la bolsa de plástico en la que llevaba la comida que acababan de comprar- Es para Yako- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No ha sido nada, me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien –Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa sincera, colocándose un poco su pelo. Era la primera vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa exclusivamente a él.

-En fin, entonces te dejo descansar –Volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás, pensando que el menor no tenía nada más que decirle, pero nuevamente fue detenido por el mismo, esta vez fueron sus palabras las que le frenaron.

-Lamento que haya terminado tan pronto, es que… bueno, Yako necesita que le den de comer y estos últimos días han sido, bueno, agitados y… -.

Terumi estaba que no se lo creía. Ahora Atsuya, el orgulloso y cabezota hermano pequeño de Shiro estaba dándole explicaciones, a ÉL.

-Por favor, no te preocupes, es normal que estés cansado –Se atrevió a acariciarle un poco la cabeza y se aproximó a él. –Buenas noches, Atsuya -.

Y de repente ocurrió. El menor se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le besó sutilmente la mejilla, aunque más cercano a la comisura de sus labios. Fue un pequeño roce, muy breve, pero lo suficiente para dejar al mayor toralmente desorientado. –Buenas noches, Terumi -.

El recién nombrado parpadeó un par de veces, y, tras procesar lo que acababa de pasar volvió a la realidad y caminó hacia la salida, hasta desaparecer al cruzar la esquina del pasillo.

El pelirrosa sonrió un poco y se dio la vuelta, giró el pomo de su habitación y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su gemelo con la oreja pegada a la puerta, que casi se le cae encima al abrirla, con su querido novio al lado, de igual manera.

Silencio. Cruce de miradas. Ansias asesinas comienzan a emanar dentro del cuerpo y la mente del pelirrosa.

Shiro y Shuuya comenzaron a retroceder lentamente, dejando un espacio entre ellos y el recién llegado, que rápidamente recortó Atsuya, aprovechando para entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Miró a los ojos a su hermano mayor. Miró a los ojos al indeseable de su novio.

Estaba cansado, muchas cosas acaban de pasar, y aunque parezca mentira ni la tentadora idea de patearle el culo al moreno que tiene justo delante le saca de ese estado.

Apretó la bolsa de comida que sostenía con su mano izquierda y sin mediar más palabra que un bufido de desagrado se dirigió hacia la sala en la que se encontraba Yako, el cual al verle dio un salto de alegría y se puso a dos patas, apoyándose en él.

-Hola Yako –Le saludó con una sonrisa cansada mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas con la mano libre y le acercaba al hocico la comida que le había comprado, bueno, más bien que le había comprado Terumi –Mira lo que te he traído – Yako ladró y comenzó a mover la cola frenético, tratando de alcanzar la bolsa.

Atsuya cogió el recipiente en el que le habían puesto agua a Yako hace unas horas y tras vaciar lo poco que quedaba, sirvió la comida y lo dejó en el suelo. Yako no tardó en comenzar a devorarlo.

Se agachó para poder acariciarle la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de Shiro, donde se dejó caer sobre la cama. A los pocos segundos notó un peso extra a su lado y luego sobre él.

-No te enfades Atsuya –Escuchó a su hermano canturrearle al oído mimosamente mientras le rodeaba con los brazos. Atsuya infló los mofletes y giró la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no debimos dejarte sólo con Afuro sin avisarte –Lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y le besó la mejilla -¿Me perdonas?-.

El menor se incorporó un poco y le miró a los ojos, aun con el puchero de antes. –Te perdono, pero sólo por esta vez –Murmulló fingiendo que estaba enfadado todavía, aunque ciertamente no podía enfadarse con su gemelo, para eso estaba Shuuya, al que se encargaría de culpar por todo.

El mayor de los Fubuki sonrió y se sentó a su lado. –Vale, pero… No parece que te haya ido tan mal con Afuro – Su voz estaba cargada de doble sentido - … ¿Te ha besado?-.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!-.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿A dónde me llevas? –Preguntó a la vez que tironeaba de la camiseta del otro estratega, haciendo que el chico de ojos rojos se recolocara la prenda.

-Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos- Sentenció Yuuto sin girar ni siquiera para mirar a los ojos a su acompañante. Ya quedaba poco para llegar, y quería ser puntual ya que había reservado mesa y no quería que se la quitaran.

El último tramo del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. Caminaron cogidos de la mano como una pareja normal, disfrutando de la tranquilidad por unos breves momentos.

Llegaron al restaurante en unos veinte minutos, aunque el paseo se les hizo muy agradable, y no les importó. Era un gran local lleno de ricos estirados, como los denominaba Fudou, Con las paredes muy blancas una gran lámpara de araña con adornos de cristal que reflejaban la luz como si fueran diamantes. Sonaba de fondo una pieza de Mozart y los camareros iban y venían apresuradamente, con sus trajes impecables, sirviendo platos realmente caros.

A Fudou nunca le habían gustado esos sitios, y Kidou lo sabía de sobra.

-Yuuto ¿Por qué coño me traes aquí? Ya sabes que no pinto nada aquí –Bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisita amistosa y puso su diestra en el hombro del joven- No seas así, sólo trata de pasártelo bien ¿Sí? –Tras decir eso le dio un leve empujoncito en la espalda para que continuaran caminando hasta donde estaba la recepción, allí el estratega del número catorce se encargó de que le mostraran la mesa que había reservado y una vez allí, los dos se sentaron. A los pocos segundos un camarero les trajo dos menús y se los dejó frente a ella, para después retirarse.

Akio suspiró y cogió la carta sin mucho entusiasmo, pero tratando de poner buena cara a las circunstancias y pasar una velada agradable, después de todo Kidou se había molestado en buscar el lugar, reservar mesa y lo más duro de todo, afrontar la cuenta, aunque para él no era gran cosa, a Fudou le dolía ver números tan elevados en una simple factura de restaurante.

-Creo que yo pediré lubina –Comentó tranquilamente el chico de ojos rojos mientras miraba la carta a través de sus usuales gafas.

-Yo tomaré lo mismo que tú –Respondió el número ocho dejando la carta sobre la mesa y volviendo a enfocar sus cristalina mirada en su pareja. –Por cierto Kidou ¿No vas a quitarte las gafas ni mientras cenamos? –Refunfuñó. Le gustaba poder mirar a la cara a su novio y verle los ojos para variar.

-¿Eh? Ah, se me había olvidado –Con cuidado se retiró las lentes y las dejó a un lado de la mesa, mirando coquetamente al chico en frente de suyo. -¿Mejor?-.

-Mucho mejor –Sonrió de igual forma y se acomodó en el asiento, disfrutando de las vistas.

A todo esto, el mismo camarero que les había traído los menús volvió con una libreta para apuntar los pedidos de los jóvenes. Yuuto nuevamente se hizo cargo de pedir. Tuvo algunas dudas a la hora de pedir bebidas, pues eran menores de edad, pero se arriesgó y pidió una botella del mejor vino que tuvieran, y bueno, pareció que el camarero o bien no se atrevió a preguntarles su edad o simplemente por la madurez y seriedad con la que actuaba Kidou pensó que tenían más edad de la que realmente tenían.

Fueron atendidos y en poco tiempo ya tenían todo en la mesa.

-Tiene muy buena pinta, espero sea merecedor de todo lo que cuesta –Comentó mientras observaba con detenimiento el gran plato que tenía frente a él, sin saber por dónde empezar a devorarlo.

-Esto, Yuu… ¿Para qué cojones hay tantos tenedores? –Miró con algo de incredulidad la lujosa cubertería, haciéndose un dilema mental para elegir uno con el qué comer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

El pelirrojo abrazó por la espalda a su chico y estuvieron así unos segundos largos, hasta qué se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Estás nervioso? –Le susurró al oído sin disolver el cálido abrazo que les unía, acariciando el torso del moreno por encima de su camiseta.

-No –Contestó el peliverde sin pensarse la respuesta, apretando las manos que su chico tenía sobre su pecho.

Hiroto no necesitó nada más para sostener las mejillas de su chico y atraer los labios de éste hacia sí, besándolos suavemente mientras ambos se recostaban sobre la cama en la que llevaban sentados unos minutos, creando un buen ambiente para su segunda vez.

Midorikawa apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se retiró la coleta para estar más cómodo, bajo la mirada del pelirrojo, que lo observaba con los ojos cargados de dulzura.

Pasó su brazo por su cintura y lo alzó un poco para volver a juntar sus labios en un beso, esta vez con pasión.

Ryuuji rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, aprovechando para colar su lengua en la boca de Hiroto, que la recibió encantado, acariciándola con la suya propia, colando también su lengua en la cavidad del moreno.

Empezaron a librarse de la ropa con lentitud. Midorikawa acarició la espalda del ex –capitán de Génesis y al llegar al final de su camiseta, coló las manos por dentro de la prenda, tirando de ella suavemente hacia arriba, dejando la pálida piel del chico expuesta.

Kiyama rompió el beso por unos instantes para terminar de quitarse la camiseta y volvió a trabajar en la boca del moreno, llevando ambas manos a su cintura para poder desabrocharle la bragueta y bajarle los pantalones hasta que cayeron por el borde de la cama y acabaron en el suelo.

El beso acabó por terminar él solo, dando tiempo para que ambos jóvenes terminaran que desnudarse y volvieran a la posición inicial, comenzando a tocarse con más confianza.

Hiroto no tardó en comenzar a acariciar los muslos y piernas del peliverde, subiendo lentamente hasta su miembro, que ya había reaccionado al beso y las caricias del mayor.

-Ah… -Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro al sentir las cálidas manos de alien en su zona más sensible.

Un poco tenso llevo su diestra a la entre pierna del pelirrojo, ya que no quería que Hiroto lo hiciera todo.

-Hnm… -El pelirrojo gimoteó suavemente al tacto de la mano del moreno, presionando su miembro contra su mano para incrementar la sensación.

El peliverde se sorprendió un poco ante ese hecho, pero no dijo nada y aumentó el ritmo de la masturbación de su chico.

-Qué… atrevido –Susurró en su oído con una sonrisilla traviesa. En comparación con su primera vez, Midorikawa estaba actuando de una manera muy osada, aunque eso para nada le molestaba al chico de ojos verdes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Me estoy empezando a aburrir –Comentó Haruya mientras revisaba las últimas fotos que habían sacado de la ciudad.

-Lo mismo digo ¿Volvemos ya al hotel? Tengo hambre –Sugirió Suzuno mientras miraba la hora en su móvil, viendo que era una buena hora para cenar.

-Me parece bien, yo también me muero de hambre –El pelirrojo tomó la mano de su compañero y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por la calle, observando cómo las luces de la ciudad se iban iluminando.

Cuando llegaron al hotel pasaron directamente al restaurante y ojearon el menú especial del día. Cuando fueron a buscar una mesa que les gustara se encontraron Genda y Sakuma, que también estaban cenando. Les saludaron con la mano y se sentaron en una mesa al mismo lado del restaurante, donde las ventanas estaban abiertas para que entrara un poco de brisa

Tras un rato sentados y pensando que iban a comer, fueron finalmente a por una ensalada y dos piezas de fruta, pues a los dos se les había ido un poco el hambre y preferían algo ligero.

No tardaron más de veinte minutos en acabar con todo y sin más se dirigieron a su habitación. De camino a la susodicha, Suzuno casi tropieza con uno de los estrategas del Inazuma, que debía de haberse tomado algo que no debía, o eso dedujo el pelirrojo cuando el chico de ojos verdes e inusual corte de pelo casi atropella a su novio.

Después de compartir unas miradas de curiosidad entre ellos con respecto a los estrategas siguieron su camino sin percances.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Se quitaron los zapatos antes de dar un paso más y ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama de Nagumo, suspirando satisfactoriamente por poder descansar los músculos después de un día tan ajetreado.

El chico de ojos azules se incorporó un poco y le acaricio el pelo a su chico con cariño, a lo que Haruya accedió encantado.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? –Preguntó el chico de fuego enfocando su mirada en el moreno, que simplemente asintió con la cabeza- Hoy ha sido un día… bastante agotador, pero divertido ¿No crees?-.

-No lo hubiera descrito mejor –El pelirrojo se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y se dejó caer nuevamente, esta vez sobre Gazelle, dejándolo tumbado boca arriba entre él y el colchón.

-Estás cansado ¿Verdad? –Nagumo acarició las mejillas del peliblanco a la vez que le dedicaba esas palabras con tranquilidad, notando en la mirada y rostro del moreno su falta de fuerzas.

-Un poco… -Susurró el delantero de hielo, cerrando los ojos al notar las manos del pelirrojo acariciando su cara.

Burn dejó asomar por sus labios una sonrisilla divertida y besó rápidamente los labios de su novio. –Pues vamos a dormir entonces – Se quitó los pantalones y ayudó al moreno con los suyos para que no tuviera que levantarse.

-¿No es un poco pronto? –Últimamente se habían estado acostando bastante tarde, y ahora no llegaban a las doce y media. A Suzuno no le salían las cuentas ni la lógica.

-Bueno, pues así madrugamos y aprovechamos la mañana~ -Canturreó felizmente el ex-capitán de Prominence al tiempo que se abrazaba a la espalda del contrario, con cierto tono pervertido en la forma de hablar. Gazelle se volteó para encarar a Nagumo y besó sus labios a modo de buenas noches, siendo correspondido al instante.

-Buenas noches Burn –Le susurró el peliblanco justo después de cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormirse. El pelirrojo sonrió risueñamente y apretó suevamente el cuerpo de Suzuno contra sí.

-Buenas noches Gazelle-.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Hey, Fudou ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Yuuto mientras le sostenía del brazo, ya fuera del restaurante. Había sido una cena muy tranquila y agradable. Akio había tenido algunas dificultades con los tenedores, pero tras superar eso y los elevados precios todo había ido muy bien.

-Sí, sí… Sólo que se me ha subido a la cabeza tanto vino, pero se me pasa en un rato –Contestó mientras se dejaba ayudar, algo bastante poco usual en él, para luego pasar su mano por la espalda del otro estratega, hasta posarla en la cintura del mismo.

La caminata de camino a casa fue algo pesada para Kidou, ya que al ver a su chico mareado y con peligro de acabar en el suelo si daba un mal paso, decidió y convenció a Akio para cogerlo a caballito, aunque éste apenas se opuso, después de todo siempre era más cómodo que caminar.

Finalmente Fudou posó los pies en la tierra cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel. Seguía mareado, pero se negaba a coger la mano de Yuuto estando tan cerca de su habitación.

-Déjame ya, en serio, puedo caminar sólo, llevo haciéndolo, err… no sé ¿Dieciséis años? –Apartó la mano del chico de ojos rojos y siguió su camino, sin haberse percatado de que Suzuno y Nagumo acababan de cruzar el pasillo, dándose cuenta cuando ya estaba casi sobre el peliblanco.

-¡Ten cuidado! –Se quejaron ambos aliens mientras recobraban la compostura y seguían su camino hacia donde fuera que se dirigieran.

-Sí, ya veo, todo un profesional –Comentó irónicamente Kidou mientras ayudaba al chico de ojos verdes a incorporarse- Venga, deja de hacerte el duro y déjame ayudarte –Volvió a tomarlo del brazo y finalmente pudieron llegar a la habitación de Fudou, donde ahora ambos estaban alojados.

Kidou cerró la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro y dejó con cuidado al otro chico sobre su cama y lego le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente.

-¿Estás un poco mejor? –Preguntó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa que decía "Desde luego, nunca cambiarás"

-Qué sí, ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada, se me está pasando ya- Se quitó los zapatos con los pies, sin siquiera cambiar de postura, y de la misma forma se quitó los calcetines.

-Bueno… Sabes lo que viene ahora ¿No, Kidou? –En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa, que aumentaba conforme recortaba la distancia entre ellos. Por supuesto, Kidou no se había olvidado, ni por un momento, y estaba preparada para disputar y ganar ese "duelo".

Dejó que Fudou diera el primer paso, y cuando le besó se dejó dominar, ya que era parte de su plan, aunque seguramente Fudou ya lo sabía.

Se retiró la camiseta y dejó que ésta cayera al suelo sin importarle en absoluto, e hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de su compañero.

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejarme?- Le susurró Akio en el oído lujuriosamente, antes de introducir su lengua en la cavidad auditiva del castaño, aprovechando para empujarle y dejarlo recostado en la cama. Sonrió satisfecho y se relamió los labios.

_-"Qué empiece la fiesta"-._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Atsuya no parecía estar de mejor humor que cuando entró por la puerta de su nueva habitación. Además, y para disgusto del pelirrosa, Goenji parecía haberse apalancado en aquella habitación, y la idea de estar durmiendo en el mismo lugar que su hermano y su novio le ponía de peor humor, si eso era posible, y bueno… temía escuchar ruidos extraños en mitad de la noche.

-Shiro, mi amor… -El moreno rodeo la cintura del susodicho y lo atrajo hacia sí suavemente- Vamos a la cama –Le canturreó con tono cariñoso, a lo que el chico de piel pálida simplemente sonreía con las mejillas algo coloradas. Atsuya trató de enfocar su mente en otra cosa para no gritar o arrancarle la cabeza a Shuuya. Si iban a "eso" al menos podía intentar que él no lo supiera ¿No?

-Ejem… -Tosió falsamente para llamar la atención de los chicos, como diciendo "Hola, estoy aquí ¿Recordáis?" y Shiro, al notar que su hermanito estaba incómodo se separó del goleador de fuego y le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ejeje… Tú ve acostándote, que ahora voy yo –Le guiñó el ojo al mayor y después de que éste accediera y se fuera a acostar, Shiro fue a hablar con su gemelo.

-Hola –Le saludó con su voz suave a la vez que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. El pelirrosa le respondió con la misma palabra.

Se quedaron en silencio. Shiro cogió aire para decir algo, pero el menor de los Fubuki se adelantó.

-¿Por qué Goenji se tiene que quedar? Si tantas ganas tiene de mojar que lo haga en su cuarto- Se quejó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Shiro decidió ignorar la expresión de "mojar" y fue al grano -¿Tanto te molesta? –Preguntó apenado el mayor.

-No es que me moleste, bueno, a ver, me molesta, pero no es por el hecho de que él se quede, sino que así no podemos pasar tiempo juntos y… yo aquí estoy solo, tú eres la única persona que conozco lo suficiente y… -Shiro le puso un dedo sobre los labios con una sonrisita- ¿Estás celoso? –Preguntó, aunque por la forma en la que lo dijo parecía que lo afirmaba.

-¡No es eso! –Negó rápidamente, con un sonrojo- ¡Sólo que pensaba que tenía prioridad! Soy tú hermano y hacía años que no nos veíamos… -Hizo un puchero cómico y miró a otro lado- Además, ¿Cómo crees que me siento escuchando a mi hermano mayor haciendo "eso" con su novio, a dos metros de distancia de mí? Es como si yo y Terumi lo hiciéramos en medio del salón contigo en el cuarto –Trató de poner un ejemplo, aunque puede que la persona no fuera la más indicada.

-¿Terumi? –Preguntó el mayor.

Atsuya asintió, pues no había caído en la situación que había descrito.

-¿Afuro Terumi? –Volvió a preguntar, luciendo ahora una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues claro ¿Cuántos Terumi crees qué…? –Finalmente captó la indirecta visual que le mandaba su gemelo.

-¡Era sólo un ejemplo! ¡No pienses nada raro, Shiro! –Gritó enfurruñado de nuevo, llamando la atención de Shuuya, que seguía esperando a su querido níveo, para probar suerte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Genda, pásame el champú –Le pidió el moreno mientras señalaba el bote con la susodicha sustancia. El portero así lo hizo.

Pese a qué era tarde para tomar un baño, a los tortolitos les apetecía pasar un momento romántico entre sales de baño y espuma. Ambos desnudos y cuerpo contra cuerpo, el chico de ojos cobre reposando la espalda en el pecho del más mayor. El cabello de Sakuma cubría su ojo derecho, usualmente escondido de las miradas tras un parche.

-Déjame que te enjabone –Se ofreció es castaño mientras le arrebataba la esponja de las manos y la impregnaba con un gel de flores del trópico y esencias de aceites de no sé dónde. De forma lenta y sensual comenzó a contornear el cuerpo del moreno, comenzando por sus hombros, bajando por su pecho, hasta acariciar su cadera, y finalmente acabar, de forma algo repentina y sin avisar, entre sus piernas.

-Ah… -Sakuma dejó escapar un leve gemido, más parecido a un sobresalto al notar la mano ajena en sus intimidades. Pese a todo, él estaba encantado, y obviamente no se resistió.

Genda sonrió alegre al ver que el moreno aceptaba su invitación, aunque no se había replanteado lo contrario, después de todo a Sakuma le gustaba el sexo más que a él, o al menos le daba esa impresión.

-Tenías muchas ganas ¿Eh? –Le susurró el portero al notar como el delantero abría sus piernas para intensificar el contacto con su mano, que ya había comenzado a estimular la zona.

-Hn… -Ronroneó como respuesta a lo que el chico de ojos azules le mordió la mejilla cariñosamente.

–Date la vuelta, quiero verte esa carita sonrojada cuando ya no puedas más –Le susurró maliciosamente mientras le contorneaba las facciones del rostro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Era deliciosamente tentador y dolorosamente placentero. No poder entregarse a esa excitante sensación que recorría toda su espalda cada vez que Fudou acariciaba su piel, era, sencillamente, una tortura. Su tibio aliento chocaba contra su cuello, donde se mezclaba con su saliva y sus dientes cada vez que los clavaba en su nuez, como si por un momento tratara de asfixiarle.

Cesó por un momento, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara con el estratega de ojos esmeralda. Sintió fuego arder en sus pupilas. Por un momento el juego había quedado olvidado, perdido en esos orbes cristalinos, y antes de darse cuenta, la distancia entre ellos era tan corta, que no podía enfocar su vista en ellos.

Sus labios se movían al compás de un suave ritmo de caricias, siendo dirigido por su compañero nuevamente.

Llevó las manos a la nuca del contrario y cerró los ojos dejando que la temperatura aumentara en sus cuerpos.

Sus pantalones acababan de desaparecer, y su cordura iba detrás.

Estaba cerrando los ojos para dejarse hacer… cuando, como si un cubo de agua helada le cayera en la espalda, recordó de golpe que no podía dejarse vencer así, por unos encantos demasiado bien acertados. Él era Yuuto Kidou, la derrota no forma parte de su rutina.

Sus ojos rojizos volvieron a recuperar la fuerza y la confianza que lo caracterizaban, y Akio se dio cuenta de ello, cuando estuvo bajo el cuerpo del otro, aprisionado y siendo el blanco de la mirada orgullosa y desafiante de Kidou.

-No quieras hacerlo todo tú solo – De un ágil movimiento le quitó los pantalones y al terminar cogió las manos del chico con las suyas y apoyó su peso en ellas, pera que no pudiera moverse, dejándolas sobre la almohada a la altura de su cabeza.

En un momento, el estratega famoso por su impecable juego del Inazuma había dado la vuelta a las tornas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Había pasado una hora más o menos desde que se metió en la cama ilusionado por lo que pensaba, vendría a continuación. Lamentablemente para Shuuya no fue así. Decidió darse una ducha aprovechando que Shiro estaba charlando con el testarudo de su hermanito, y cuando salió del baño, perfumado, peinado y con la piel bien hidratada con una crema, que según él le disparaba las hormonas al mayor de los Fubuki, se encontró con que los dos lindos gemelos se habían quedado dormidos en la cama en la que segundos antes pensaba "tomar" al níveo.

Ver aquello le arruinó un poco los planes, pero la imagen de ambos hermanos era muy tierna, así que, tras quitarles los calcetines y los pantalones, aunque lo último sólo a Shiro, ya que no quería que Atsuya tuviera un nuevo motivo para tratar de asesinarle, les besó la frente con aire maternal y se acostó en la cama libre que había al lado. Igual era mejor dormir y recobrar fuerzas después de un día fuera de lo normal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Realmente no parecía que fuera a detenerse, ni ningún tipo de farol. No lo estaba forzando, pero tampoco obedecía cuando Akio le ordenaba que se detuviese, ya temiendo lo peor. Con el paso de los segundos el chico de ojos verdes acortaba cada vez más sus frases, acabando por decir únicamente el nombre del contrario, acallando la queja entre un gemido mal escondido en su garganta.

Desnudo completamente como estaba, y con las firmes manos del ojirojo contorneando con dicha su espalda, alzándola y apretándola contra su propia desnudez. Se besaban, apretaban sus cabellos con fiereza para juntar aun más sus bocas, y tratar de ganar el control de la situación, aunque Yuuto contaba con ventaja debido a su posición.

El mismo chico de ojos carmesí rompió el beso drásticamente y sujetando una de las muñecas de Fudou, llevó su diestra a su entrepierna, comenzando tras varios minutos de preliminares, la fase decisiva.

Akio trató de protestar, pero había caído de lleno en el bucle del vicio. ¿Cómo iba a no gustarle que su chico le tocara así? Por Dios, si era uno de sus hobbies.

-Te veo muy animado Akio… -Le susurró al oído con tono orgulloso mientras contemplaba sus adorables reacciones, y sus intentos fallidos por dominar sus ganas de querer más.

-Cállate… -Le contestó con la cara teñida de un tenue rojo, fingiendo de mala manera que ignoraba la forma en que lo miraba Kidou.

El susodicho soltó una pequeña carcajada y continuó con la masturbación de su compañero. Fudou gemía con esa característica voz algo aniñada que le salía de forma natural en esas situaciones, realmente a Yuuto le hacía gracia, en cierto modo.

Movió su mano lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero, lo que le provocó un espasmo al ojiverde.

-¡N-no…! –Gritó con la voz levemente rasgada, tratando en falso de escapar a aquello, ya que en realidad deseaba ir a más, aunque nunca lo aceptaría.

-¿El qué no quieres Akio? ¿Hmmn? –Le preguntó con malicia el mayor –Dilo. Dilo y haré lo que me pidas… -Le susurró con una lasciva y ronca voz, que dejó al chico de peinado punk bastante descolocado y con la mente en blanco.

No dijo nada. Se abalanzó sobre el castaño de ojos rojos y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, juntando sus cuerpos hasta más no poder.

Kidou tomó las definidas nalgas de su compañero y las apretó al tiempo que las separaba, lo justo y necesario para dejar accesible la entrada del chico punk, y comenzar a estimularla suavemente con sus dedos. Al principio dejó salir de sus labios gemido de molestia, aunque a los pocos segundos ya había encontrado el placer en el contacto que su chico le proporcionaba.

A todo esto, Fudou no era el único que recibía atenciones. No se había olvidado de su… ¿Seme?

Acarició su miembro con suavidad, aumentando la fuerza conforme se acercaba a la punta.

-¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó con tono juguetón, a lo que Yuuto simplemente sonrió y dijo: "No tanto como a ti."

De alguna forma Kidou había logrado y conservado el puesto de activo, al menos esa noche, y por alguna razón, ya fuera por el alcohol, la excitación o simplemente el momento, Akio no parecía querer arrebatarle el puesto.

-Ah… A-ah… -Notaba los dedos de su novio introducirse en su interior lentamente, como aquella vez, no hace mucho tiempo, aunque no lo recordaba así de satisfactorio.

-¿No te duele? –Preguntó el estratega para asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien, a lo que Fudou le lamió los labios, afirmando que estaba bien.

Casi sin cambiar la postura, Akio se aupó sobre la cadera del contrario hasta quedar sentado sobre su entrepierna, sintiendo el miembro erecto de éste entre sus apretadas nalgas.

Antes del momento clave, volvieron a unir sus labios para recordar algo de ternura, dejando claro que por mucho que se negaran a dejarse hacer nada por el otro, era sexo totalmente consentido, y sobre todo, con mucho amor.

El moreno tomó las mejillas del menor y las acarició con el pulgar con dulzura y una sonrisa protectora.

Akio asintió a la par que cerraba los ojos, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Kidou, dejándole espacio para que se moviera por las zonas bajas. Pronto sintió el falo de su chico penetrándole firme pero lentamente. Apretó los dientes y los puños y deseó que esa fase acabara pronto, más no tenía miedo al dolor. Sabía que con Yuuto eso no pasaría.

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, sintiendo el corazón del otro palpitando contra su pecho, hasta que se sincronizaron.

El chico de ojos verdes rompió ese leve trance para mirar el rostro de su chico, sonrojado y con, según él, "una tierna expresión de placer."

-¿Demasiado apretado? –Le canturreó al oído, haciendo que abriera los ojos y apretara el abrazo. No contestó. Sonrió.

-Voy a moverme –Volvió a canturrear, contorneando la cadera felinamente, comenzando un ritmo pausado pero apasionado, que no tardó en provocar jadeos.

El otro estratega no tardó en sumarse a la coreografía, ayudando con sus manos sobre las caderas del punk y moviendo la pelvis todo lo que podía, ya que el peso de Akio sobre él le dificultaba la tarea.

-Kidou… ah… -Suspiraba, cada vez más alto, sin cesar el movimiento, profundizando gradualmente a una velocidad de vértigo.

-¡Ah! –Gritó repentinamente cuando El castaño cambió de posición, empujándolo para que quedara tumbado en la cama, propinándole una embestida bastante profunda.

Y por lo visto a Akio le gustó aquello, porque no parecía querer otro tipo de trato, aunque Kidou tuviera que dejarse la cadera en el proceso.

-¡Ah, ah! ¡Yuuto…! –Le clavaba las uñas en la piel involuntariamente, pero el aludido no decía ni una palabra al respecto, en cierta forma le parecía un intercambio equivalente.

-Ah… Akio… -Apenas tenía aire para respirar, era un gran esfuerzo físico, pese a que era un gran deportista, no podía evitar cansarse. Aunque obviamente no iba a parar hasta que todo acabara.

Parecía mentira pero los minutos pasaban, un par de posturas más, besos, miradas lujuriosas por parte de ambos, alguna expresión algo malsonante y pervertida por parte de Fudou, y vuelta a la primera postura. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor y les quedaba poco aliento y poco aguante.

-¡Ya no…! –Jadeó con voz quebradiza en punk, sentado sobre el falo del mayor, siendo ya demasiada la atención que recibía en su delantera y en su retaguardia.

Fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo por una diferencia de milésimas, ya que Kidou se vino de la misma forma al momento de sentir una fuerte contracción que asfixiaba su miembro.

Fudou se dejó caer por inercia hacia delante, apoyándose en el pecho de Kidou, y éste a su vez se apoyó contra el cabecero de la cama, respirando casi desesperadamente, casi sin tiempo para tragar saliva, y menos para darse las buenas noches antes de que se que se dejaran llevar por todo el cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día.


	22. La cuidad de las luces

Capítulo 20. La cuidad de las luces

El molesto sonido de la alarma de Gazelle le despertó de su reconfortante sueño. Dejó atrás la pereza para apagar lo antes posible ese infernal sonido y procurar volver a la cama, aunque Suzuno no estaba por la labor de dejarle cumplir su objetivo.

Efectivamente. Le arrancó las sábanas con las que se tapaba y le revolvió el pelo enérgicamente para evitar que volviera a dormirse.

-Venga, vamos Haruya, date una ducha y vístete –Le ordenó tranquilamente el mayor mientras se metía al cuarto de baño, dejando la puerta abierta despreocupadamente.

Burn, tras unos minutos disfrutando de no hacer nada, decidió ponerse en marcha. Cogió unos bóxers limpios de su maleta y entró al baño. Gazelle justamente salía de la ducha en ese momento. Aprovechó para robarle el beso de buenos días y algunos mimitos matutinos. Pese a tener que madrugar, estaba de buen humor.

Un par de mordiscos en el cuello, alguna que otra caricia y entró en la ducha.

La mañana les cundió bastante. En poco más de un cuarto de hora se ducharon y se arreglaron para salir, aunque primero desayunarían, y para eso no tenían ninguna prisa.

Cerraron la puerta y bajaron al comedor. La mesa que solían usar estaba vacía, y se dirigían hacia ella cuando Suzuno distinguió no muy lejos de ellos, la silueta de Midorikawa, que estaba de espaldas a ellos, junto con Kazemaru y más compañeros del equipo.

La verdad es que tanto Gazelle como Burn preferían ir por su lado, pero no estaba de más pasar un rato con sus otros compañeros de Academia, y de paso conocer mejor a los nuevos compañeros de éstos.

Nagumo hizo un sutil movimiento con la cabeza en dirección al peliverde y Suzuno le devolvió el gesto al tiempo que ambos se dirigían hacia la gran mesa donde los chicos del Inazuma Japan se reunían.

-Hey –Saludó el chico de fuego mientras tomaba asiento junto a Ryuuji, que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta entonces.

-¡Burn! ¡Gazelle! –Comentó sorprendido al ver a los jóvenes allí presentes- Qué raro veros por aquí a estas horas –Añadió con una sonrisa amable.

-Queremos aprovechar la mañana –Acotó tranquilamente el chico de cabello blanco, mientras se peinaba el flequillo con los dedos, como era habitual en él.

- Por cierto ¿Os importa desayunan con nosotros? –Les preguntó Midorikawa a sus compañeros, los cuales negaron tranquilamente con la cabeza. Mientras no llegaran Terumi y Atsuya, no había ningún problema.

Los recién llegados sonrieron levemente ante la grata aceptación de los demás y no tardaron en integrarse en la conversación, que iba cambiando de tema gradualmente, sin tener nada que ver cada tema con el anterior, de forma que comenzaron hablando de lo sospechoso que era que Endo no se hubiera levantado todavía mientras que Kazemaru estaba allí con ellos, con las respectivas excusas del peliazul, hasta acabar debatiendo arduamente qué era mejor, si lo salado o lo dulce, el cual no llegó a ninguna parte.

Luego llegaron Endo y Hiroto, que se habían encontrado por casualidad en el ascensor de camino al comedor. Hiroto se había levantado esa mañana con el pelo a lo "Gran" y había necesitado media hora de privacidad con su plancha de pelo para poder arreglarlo, y Endo simplemente se había quedado dormido.

-Mira quien vienen por ahí –Midorikawa dio un suave golpe con el codo a Kazemaru, señalando con la mirada a los dos recién llegados, que saludaban con la mano desde el umbral del comedor.

-Lo mismo te digo, idiota –Le dijo en broma el defensa, devolviéndole el golpecito con el codo –A saber lo que hiciste ayer con Hiroto para que madrugaras tú más que él –Dijo para picar a su amigo mediocampista, que era de los más dormilones del grupo-

-Pues seguro qué más que tú con el capitán, que lo tienes matándose a paj… Hola Endo –Interrumpió su breve discurso para saludar al susodicho, con una sonrisilla nerviosa, que había llegado a la mesa con el desayuno, junto con el otro pelirrojo.

Saludaron a los que estaban sentados y tomaron asiento junto a ellos, dándose cuenta entonces de la presencia de los invitados de la Alius.

-Qué raro veros por aquí –Les saludo el chico de ojos verdes.

-No tan raro como tu peinado –Respondió rápidamente el chico de fuego, que estaba deseando sacar el tema del alisado de Hiroto.

-No empecemos – Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, pues no tenía ganas de empezar el día hablando de su desdichado pelo, además, Burn no era el más adecuando para hablar de peinados extraños.

-Pues a mí me gusta, me recuerda a antes de entrar en Inazuma Japan –Comentó Midorikawa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Ryuuji –Le guiñó el ojo el chico de ojos jade, bajo la mirada burlona de sus compañeros de la Alius.

-Oh, venga, Hiroto, guarda tus dotes de seductor para vuestra intimidad ¿Quieres?-Dijo con burla de nuevo Nagumo.

Midorikawa y Kazemaru rieron levemente por el comentario, y Gazelle esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Así entre risas y algún que otro comentario sobre el alisado de Hiroto, terminaron de desayunar.

Kazemaru, Endo, Goenji y Fubuki habían quedado en ir a una feria los cuatro, aunque suponían que Atsuya, y probablemente Afuro también vendrían con ellos. Genda y Sakuma irían al zoo, como le había prometido el portero a su novio. Tsunami y Tachi irían a la playa, aunque Tsunami debía esperar un poco para volver a surfear, le gustaba pasar el tiempo cerca del mar, y Tachi disfrutaba de la compañía del moreno sin importar el lugar, así que estaba muy conforme con la idea.

Cada uno se fue por su lado y finalmente sólo quedaron sentados a la mesa dos pelirrojos, un chico de ojos azul gélido y un joven de cabello verdoso.

-Bueno ¿Y qué planes tenéis? Porque no creo que nos hayamos puesto todos de acuerdo para madrugar.

-Pregúntaselo a Gazelle, porque yo no tengo ni idea –Desvió la pregunta de Hiroto hacia el peliblanco, que terminaba de tomarse su café con hielo.

Todas las miradas se centraron en el chico de hielo.

-Quiero ir a la isla –Dijo con su tono de voz calmada, para después lamer su labio superior, que había quedado impregnado de café.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un chico de ojos carmesí y larga melena rubia observaba con una sonrisa risueña a los menores dormir perezosamente en la cama, medio abrazados, medio aplastándose en uno al otro. Realmente no entendía cómo podían dormir tan tranquilamente así.

-Habría que despertarlos –Dijo en bajo Terumi.

-Pues despierta tú a Atsuya – Contestó rápidamente el moreno mientras se acercaba al mayor de los hermanos, que estaba siendo aplastado por su gemelo, aunque no parecía importarle.

-Shiro, ya es hora de levantarse, dentro de poco empezará la feria –Le dijo con un tono de voz cariñoso mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en las mejillas para despertarlo.

Terumi sonrió con un leve gesto de burla. Atsuya no era tan malo como Shuuya lo pintaba, simplemente se expresaba de una manera un tanto peculiar.

Shiro despertó primero y fue él quien se encargó que despertar a su gemelo, más que nada para poder salir de la cama. Una ducha, un desayuno ligero y cuarto de hora en arreglarse y en poco ya estaban listos para salir, además, podrían llevarse a Yako con ellos, sólo tendrían que tener cuidado de que no les vieran salir ni entrar con el perro, y sinceramente, Atsuya se las apañaba muy bien.

Goenji y el mayor de los Fubuki se adelantaron para inspeccionar el vestíbulo y distraer a la chica de la recepción para que Atsuya pudiera sacar a Yako, y después de que Shiro engatusara a la joven con sus encantos naturales, los cuatro jóvenes y el perro comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por la calle, rumbo a la feria. Esperaban encontrarse con Endo y Kazemaru allí. Por lo visto el portero quería comprarle algo al defensa, y habían acordado verse allí directamente, ya que no sabían cuanto tardarían en poder salir con el perro y todo.

-¿Has cogido la crema? –El chico de ojos verdosos y tez pálida cerró la cremallera de su mochila cuando terminó de revisar sus pertenencias, sin detener su paso.

-Dos botes, protección 80 –Contestó Goenji al tiempo que señalaba su propio equipaje, una pequeña mochila de color azul oscuro . Realmente, toda protección era poca teniendo en cuenta el tono de piel de los Fubuki.

Shiro sonrió dulcemente y cogió del brazo del moreno, apoyándose levemente, cosa que a Shuuya no le importaba. Disfrutaba de la cercanía del otro delantero, incondicionalmente.

-Qué corra el aire –Dijo severamente el menor de los gemelos fingiendo aclararse la voz, mientras se interponía entre los tortolitos, tomando del brazo a su hermano, mientras con su otra mano sostenía la correa de Yako, que no dejaba de dar tirones.

-Yako, estate quieto, maldito chucho –Comentó enfadado mientras se detenía un momento, haciendo por consiguiente que Shiro también se detuviese, para quitarle la correa a Yako, sujetándolo por el collar antes de soltarlo.

-No te vayas muy lejos ¿Eh? –Le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y le dejo ir. Yako salió corriendo al instante a olfatearlo todo, haciendo, por supuesto, caso omiso de las palabras de su amo.

Atsuya suspiró mientras veía como su perro se alejaba en la lejanía- En fin…

Afuro rió levemente por la situación y pasó su brazo disimuladamente por los hombros del pelirrosa- Estará bien, vamos a la feria –Dijo tratando de animarle.

Atsuya volvió a suspirar y miró de reojo el brazo del rubio sobre sus hombros, fingiendo no darse cuenta.

-Qué remedio… -Dijo con un leve sonrojo, mirando hacia otro lado, con su actitud de siempre, como enfadado con el mundo.

Se recolocó la gorra que le protegía la cabeza y la cara de los rayos del Sol y continuó el camino en silencio. Se oían los ladridos de Yako a lo lejos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Apenas unos escasos rayos de luz asomaban entre las densas cortinas de la habitación, dejando visible a duras penas un par de cuerpos que reposaban con calma sobre una cama desecha. Sábanas y almohadas por el suelo, ropa sobre los muebles y unas curiosas gafas colgadas del cabecero de la cama.

La habitación parecía sin vida, hasta que uno de los jóvenes allí presentes comenzó a moverse perezosamente, hasta que se decidió a quedar sentado sobre la cama. Nadie diría que ese joven con el pelo revuelto, la espalda hecha trizas y unas ojeras bien marcadas era el reconocido estratega del Inazuma Japan.

El joven de profundos ojos color carmesí emitió un quejido de dolor al terminar de incorporarse. Su cadera le dolía a horrores.

Miró a su izquierda, y allí estaba Fudou, que parecía dormir profundamente, boca abajo, con la baba colgando. Pese a todo, estaba adorable; despeinado y con gesto sereno. Realmente pocas veces tenía ocasión de verle así de tranquilo.

Le retiró el flequillo del rostro con la mano, dejando su cara totalmente despejada y sonrió complacido, luego le limpió la comisura del labio con un pañuelo de papel que cogió de una caja qué había en la mesilla de noche y tras echarle un vistazo rápido y contemplar la relajada figura del joven, se dispuso a iluminar la habitación.

Se levantó con movimientos indignos de un deportista y descorrió las cortinas para que la portentosa luz de la mañana alumbrara al momento aquel cuarto que había sido la cuna del pecado esa noche.

Los ojos rojos del chico se resintieron en el momento que los rayos del Sol impactaron contra sus pupilas, que le obligaron a cerrarlos por un momento, hasta que terminó acostumbrándose, aunque no era el único al que le había molestado la luz.

Akio gruñó con notoria molestia por el repentino fogonazo, y buscó torpemente con la mano algo con lo que taparse para poder seguir durmiendo, pero tanto las almohadas como las sábanas estaban tiradas por el suelo.

Kidou no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cargada de diversión, y se acercó al joven, tapando la luz que éste recibía en los ojos con su propio cuerpo.

-Buenos días –Susurró con la voz algo ronca. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía ni qué hora era.

Pudo ver como su compañero entreabría sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, intentando acostumbrarse a la intensidad de los rayos del Sol, hasta conseguir distinguir con nitidez la figura de su novio a contraluz.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se acarició suavemente los párpados que aun sentía algo pesados, y pestañeó un par de veces.

-Hola… -Susurró suavemente al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, que a Kidou le robó el aliento.

El chico de ojos rojos se sentó en la cama y se recostó muy lentamente sobre Fudou, apoyando su frente en la del otro joven y besando con apenas un suave roce sus labios entreabiertos.

Akio simplemente cerró los ojos y correspondió vagamente, terminando con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior del ojirojo.

-Vuelve a la cama…- Susurró el otro estratega, alzando sus manos hasta rodear el cuello de su pareja, obligándole a tumbarse en la cama, donde no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él con una sonrisa de satisfacción y movimientos algo torpes.

Kidou sonrió también y se apoyó sobre sus codos para volver a besar a Fudou, esta vez apenas fue un roce. - El ansia no es buena, Akio –Le dijo con prepotencia y una sonrisilla orgullosa.

Él sólo esbozó una sonrisa pícara, dejando ver sus blancos colmillos, justo antes de morderse el labio inferior con impaciencia y sensualidad.

No eran necesarias más palabras.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿La isla? Joder Gazelle, así tal cual lo dices parece el título de una película de terror –Comentó Burn, que esperaba una aclaración por parte del chico de ojos azules.

-Sí, y tu cara no ayuda nada –Añadió Midorikawa.

-Da la sensación de que no fuéramos a volver nunca de… "la isla" –Comentó Hiroto haciendo como un eslogan publicitario de la susodicha isla.

-Como sigáis, si que no vais a volver –Amenazó Gazelle. Se hizo el silencio. –Por si no habéis dado cuenta, hay un islote relativamente cerca de la cota, y me gustaría ir antes de volver a Japón.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó contrariado Burn.

-En dos días tenemos que volver ¿No lo recuerdas? Tenemos que seguir con los entrenamientos y ponernos al día de nuestros respectivos equipos –Dijo serenamente el moreno, in apartar la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando está de vacaciones… -Comentó apenado el chico de ojos ámbar- Bueno, pues que habrá que aprovechar al máximo nuestros últimos días –Dijo nuevamente animado. Después de todo, no podrían estar así siempre- ¿Os venís con nosotros a ver la isla? –Les preguntó a sus amigos del Inazuma Japan.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se miraron un momento, alzaron los hombros y asintieron simultáneamente.

-Claro, por qué no. Será divertido –Dijo Hiroto en representación de ambos, con una leve sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no preparaban una excursión entre ellos después de que se fueran de la academia Alius.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-El carismático portero del Inazuma Japan caminaba de la mano de su defensa mientras miraban los puestos de los alrededores de la feria. Pulseras artesanales, collares, camisetas, este tipo de cosas.

La verdad, es que no solían cogerse de la mano por vergüenza, ya que en el fondo eran los dos muy tímidos, pero habían acabado por llegar a un acuerdo mudo al sentir como sus manos se rozaban al caminar.

Entre ambos había un silencio tenso debido a los nervios que les producía la situación. Eran unos primerizos después de todo, y se preguntaban: "¿Le molestará que le coja la mano?" sin saber que ese era el temor de ambos, y que no era así en ningún caso.

Kazemaru trató de romper el hielo. No quería estar incómodo con algo que realmente debía hacerle feliz. Era absurdo.

-Mira estas pulseras- Dijo mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa y tomaba una con su mano libre, para verla mejor. Era una pulsera de los deseos, de esas que tienes que esperar a que se rompan y se caigan solas para que se cumpla el deseo que pides al ponértela.

Endo se detuvo junto al defensa- ¿Pulseras de los deseos? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

Kazemaru asintió mientras dejaba la que había cogido y tomaba otra, una de color naranja y rojo.

-¿Te gusta esa pulsera? –Preguntó Endo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que me la compraré como recuerdo –Dijo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila en busca de su monedero. Cuando lo encontró Endo ya había comprado la pulsera.

-Sorpresa –Dijo mientras esbozaba una de sus típicas sonrisas y le entregaba la pulsera- Y mira, yo también me he comprado una –Dejó ver junto a la pulsera de Kazemaru, otro igual pero azul y verde.

-No tenías por qué comprarme nada, pero gracias –dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras cogía la pulsera- ¿Me la pones? –preguntó.

Endo se guardó su pulsera en un bolsillo y cogió la del peliazul por los extremos, para atarla con cuidado en su muñeca izquierda. –Tienes que pedir un deseo, ¿No?

-Ya lo he pedido –Dijo con un leve sonrojo el chico de ojo cobre- Pero si te lo digo no se cumplirá –Se adelantó a la petición del portero.

-Qué injusto, Kazemaru –Refunfuñó el portero, para luego sacar su pulsera del bolsillo- Yo tampoco te diré mi deseo entonces.

-Déjame que te la ponga, anda –Tomó la pulsera de su novio y se la puso en la mano derecha al portero. -¿Tienes ya tu deseo?

Endo asintió alegremente e imitó la voz de Kazemaru- "Pero si te lo digo no se cumplirá" –Dijo triunfante.

-Creo que ya sé cual es –Comentó Kazemaru orgulloso- Es el mismo que he pedido yo –Añadió con un notable sonrojo, pues realmente estaba desvelando su petición, y le resultaba vergonzoso.

Endo lo miró sorprendido ¿Realmente Kazemaru se refería a…?

-Entonces puedes decírmelo, porque te prometo que se cumplirá – Dijo el portero en un arrebato de valentía, mientras volvía a coger la mano del peliazul, donde tenía la pulsera- Y yo quiero estar contigo para siempre… -Susurró enrojecido.

Kazemaru parecía un semáforo en rojo.

-Yo también… -Dijo finalmente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mirar a los ojos al portero mientras le dedicaba esas sinceras palabras.

El dueño del pequeño puesto estaba esperando a que se quitaran del medio, y a poder ser, que dejaran sus momentos de amor desenfrenado para otra ocasión que no estuviera delante para verlo. Kazemaru se dio cuenta al escuchar un gruñido, y más rojo de lo que ya estaba, cogió la mano de Endo y salió a paso rápido de allí, volviendo a la calle principal.

"_Qué vergüenza…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Joder, qué cursilada –Refunfuñó el menor de los gemelos mientras recortaban la distancia entre la feliz pareja y ellos.

De casualidad habían presenciado desde la lejanía el momento romántico frente al puesto de pulseras gracias a Goenji, que les había divisado a lo lejos antes de que hicieran nada, y al final y habían contemplado la escena. Realmente a nadie le había importado, menos a Atsuya, que era especialmente sensible con esos temas.

Se maldecía de saber leer los labios con bastante habilidad.

-Bueno, no será para tanto –Trató de quitarle importancia al tema su hermano. Él también tenía sus momentos cursis que prefería dejar dentro de su intimidad.

-Vah –Refunfuñó el pelirrosa nuevamente, dejando el tema a un lado por fin.

-Venga, como si no hubiéramos visto nada –Dijo Shuuya en voz baja, pues ya estaban cerca de los tortolitos, que no los habían visto todavía ya que estaban de espaldas. -Hey, pareja –Saludó tras terminar la anterior frase, sin detener su paso hacia ellos- ¿Qué tal?

Kazemaru y Endo se giraron al mismo tiempo, encarando al grupo con una sonrisa, para después saludar amistosamente. Se les notaba algo nerviosos, pero ver a sus amigos les tranquilizó.

Todos contestaron al saludo, hasta Atsuya, y sin muchos preámbulos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por el paseo marítimo donde estaban todos los puestos que antecedían a la feria.

-Qué bonita –Dijo Afuro mientras sostenía con cuidado la muñeca de Kazemaru, donde tenía colocada la pulsera, que destacaba bastante.

-¿Te gusta? Endo también tiene una –Comentó el peliazul mientras miraba al portero, que mostraba su pulsera con orgullo.

-Ya veo, os las habéis comprado aquí ¿No? –Preguntó curioso, aunque era bastante obvio que sí, se veía que eran nuevas.

-En realidad Endo ha comprado las dos, no me ha dejado pagar –Confesó el defensa con un leve rubor.

Endo sonrió orgulloso, aunque también algo avergonzado- No fue nada -Agitó su mano derecha, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Son pulseras de los deseos? –Preguntó Shiro, también con curiosidad-

Kazemaru asintió sonriente y se adelantó a la pregunta del mayor de los gemelos- Pero no se puede revelar, al menos hasta que la pulsera se haya caído por sí sola.

-Bueno, es tan obvio, que no hace falta ni preguntar –Añadió Goenji.

Endo le sacó la lengua a su amigo y Kazemaru se llevó una mano a la nuca, prefiriendo callar.

-Anda, vamos a la feria –Sugirió, o más bien ordenó Atsuya, con su típico tono de voz de "estoy enfadado con el mundo" al tiempo que emprendía el camino a la misma.

Afuro le miró con una sonrisa divertida, se puso a su altura y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros. El pelirrosa se giró para mirarle y al segundo volvió a mirar al frente, tras emitir un pequeño "tsk" a modo de disconformidad, aunque no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por apartarlo.

Su rostro estaba enrojecido, y miraba al lado contrario para que el rubio no se percatara.

Con una agradable brisa que soplaba de vez en cuando, alejando un poco el calor del Sol, la tarde pasó.

Por una vez parecía que todo había salido según lo previsto. Risas, una comida tranquila, algunas compras, y finalmente, al caer la tarde y con el anochecer, una tranquila despedida al lugar decorada con luces de colores. Afuro aprovechó para tener un momento de privacidad con Atsuya, puesto que toda la tarde había estado de buen humor, por mucho que se esforzara en esconderlo.

De camino al hotel pararon un momento a comprar algo de comer ya que Atsuya tenía hambre. Terumi se quedó para acompañarlo y los demás se adelantaron con Yako, para agilizar cuanto antes la maniobra de meter al perro en la habitación sin que nadie lo notara.

-Esto, Atsuya… -Le llamó un momento. Atsuya miraba tranquilamente la sección de comida basura de la tienda- He pensado que igual te apetecía dormir en mi habitación. Goenji me dijo que estabais algo justos de espacio, y bueno, yo tengo toda una habitación para mí solo, así que, si quieres… -El rubio trataba de no parecer nervioso, para no dar a entender que se le estaba insinuando o algo. Sabía que el menor de los Fubuki tenía una mente algo retorcida y no quería que pensara mal, aunque no es que fuera a rechazar la oferta si el pelirrosa estaba por la labor, por supuesto.

Atsuya rápidamente dirigió la mirada a su compañero y pareció analizar por un momento las palabras del chico.

-Tendría que venir Yako conmigo, no hace caso a nadie más –Dijo finalmente el chico de ojos verdosos, cogiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas y otra de gominolas y caminando hacia la caja para pagarlas.

Afuro reprimió un salto de felicidad -¡Claro, sin problema! -Cogió un puñado de chupa-chups y fue con Atsuya, ambos pagaron y salieron de la tienda corriendo, para alcanzar a los demás antes de que metieran a Yako en la habitación equivocada.

Por suerte llegaron a tiempo, Terumi le dio a cada uno de sus compañeros un chupa-chups y tras una actuación de seducción de Shiro con la recepcionista, entraron en el hotel, y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Goenji y Shiro decidieron no decir nada con respecto a la decisión de Atsuya de dormir fuera, y así de paso, podían pasar la noche haciendo cosas cursis, y no tan cursis, de pareja.

Esa noche cada uno cenaría por su cuenta, era noche de parejas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Abrió los ojos, miró la hora, puso los ojos en blanco, y finalmente se encogió de hombros con gesto de conformidad. Total, nada se podía hacer contra el paso del tiempo.

-Kidou, despierta, son las nueve y media ya –Dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras agitaba el cuerpo de su compañero con brusquedad y torpeza.

-¿Tan pronto…? –Preguntó el chico de ojos rojos, todavía con la cara enterrada en sus brazos, que usaba como almohada.

-De la noche –Acotó Fudou, poniéndose en pie con descuido y estirando los músculos lentamente.

-¿Qué…? –Alzó la cabeza- No puede ser –Dijo sin creérselo, pero temiendo que fuera verdad.

-Míralo tú mismo, genio –Le contestó Akio mientras le señalaba su móvil, que estaba sobre la cama. Yuuto estiró el brazo y se hizo con el aparato. Marcaba las 21:34 .

-¿…Me estás diciendo que llevamos todo el puto día follando y durmiendo? –Preguntó en alto, sin realmente necesitar una respuesta.

-Algo así, pero el punto ahora es que me estoy muriendo de hambre con tanto revolcón, así que date una duchita rápida o me voy sin ti –Dijo orgullosamente mientras caminaba hacia el baño, donde se pudo escuchar como abría el gripo de la ducha.

-Puedes ponerte ropa mía si no encuentras la tuya, que no me extrañaría… -Comentaba el estratega desde el baño.

Kidou hizo un esfuerzo por desperezarse y caminó hasta el baño - ¿Me das permiso para entrar? –Preguntó con una sonrisa risueña.

-Vale, pero que no te distraigan las vistas, que tenemos prisa –Le recordó mientras sonreía con prepotencia y le dejaba un hueco en la ducha.

Yuuto se volteó un momento para coger el gel y su esponja.

-Buena te he dejado la espalda –Rió mientras miraba los arañazos sobre la piel del moreno, aunque, sinceramente, las marcas de la espalda eran lo de menos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¡Ah, qué bonito! –Dijo emocionado el peliverde mientras miraba la bonita cuidad de Benidorm iluminada por las luces a medida que el cielo se oscurecía, desde la pequeña isla que parecía flotar en el mar.

A su lado sus compañeros de la Alius también contemplaban el paisaje con cierta nostalgia, espacialmente Burn y Gazelle, que dentro de poco tendrían que volver a Japón.

-Tuvimos mucha suerte de llegar al último barco de la tarde- Comentó Hiroto mientras miraba a su novio, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que fue una buena idea venir –Reafirmó Haruya, dedicando una mirada cómplice a Gazelle.

-Es una pena que mañana vaya a ser nuestro último día aquí. Tengo la sensación de no haber aprovechado al máximo estos días- Murmuró con su característica calma el peliblanco.

-No digas eso, han sido unas vacaciones muy completas, y sobre todo, nos lo hemos pasado bien, que es lo que cuenta –Apoyó la mano en el hombro semidesnudo del moreno, y no9tó que su piel estaba fría. –Está empezando a soplar viento ¿Nos vamos yendo? Podemos seguir mirando el paisaje de camino y así para cuando lleguemos ya habrá oscurecido del todo, porque paso de quedarme en medio del mar cuando esté todo negro –Dijo bastante serio el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

Los demás estaban pensando lo mismo, así que ni hizo falta decir nada más. Unas fotos de última hora de los cuatro con la cuidad de fondo, tratando de dejar la cámara enfocando desde un saliente del barco sin acabar rompiéndola y tras conseguirlo, pidieron al capitán del barco que les había traído que les llevara ya a tierra, pues preferían llegar antes de que el Sol se ocultara del todo por el horizonte.

-¿Cuándo volveréis vosotros a Japón? -Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a sus compañeros, ahora del Inazuma Japan.

-La verdad es que no lo sabemos… -Respondió Midorikawa.

-Yo tengo entendido que todavía tenemos mínimo tres días más de vacaciones –Aseguró Kiyama.

Burn sonrió satisfecho. –Entonces no tardaremos mucho en reunirnos en Japón.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Esto… -Miró la cama, luego a su acompañante y luego miró al perro- Es un poco pequeña para los tres, si no te importa que durmamos juntos… -Dijo de la forma más serena que podía-

-Más te vale no intentar nada raro -Le amenazó el menor.

Terumi sonrió un poco nervioso- ¿Te presto un pijama?

-¿Eh? –Giró levemente el rostro mientras enarcaba una ceja- Yo duermo en ropa interior.


	23. Fiesta en la piscina

Capítulo 21. Fiesta en la piscina

El mayor pasó su brazo por la cadera del otro, aupándola con firmeza para acercarlo a su propio cuerpo y así llegar con facilidad a besar el torso del menor, con movimientos suaves y delicados.

-¿No nos pueden ver aquí…?

El mayor alzó un momento la vista, comprobando nuevamente que eran los únicos allí presentes. –Estamos solos –Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Pero podemos volver al hotel si no estás cómodo – Decía mientras se colocaba lentamente a la altura del rostro del chico de ojos azules, apoyando los antebrazos en su tabla de surf, sobre la que estaban ambos para evitar llenarse de arena.

Tachimukai estaba tumbado bocarriba de ésta y Tsunami sobre él, con las rodillas hundidas en la arena húmeda debido a su cercanía con la costa.

Los rayos de Sol se difuminaban con el anochecer, tiñendo el cielo de naranja y rojo.

-No, no… Estoy bien –Dijo tímidamente el castaño, rozando sus narices cariñosamente.

-Entonces… ¿Está bien si continúo? –Tsunami le sacó la lengua alegremente y al ver que Tachimukai le daba su consentimiento con un pequeño gesto, sonrió y besó sus labios tiernamente, jugando con ellos, haciendo que se rozaran con lentitud y poco a poco se humedecieran con la saliva del contrario.

El pequeño portero llevó sus manos a la fuerte espalda del surfista, delineándola mientras descendía, palpando la marca de la columna vertebral hasta llegar al coxis, y por consecuente, a los definidos glúteos del moreno. Tímidamente posó sus manos sobre esa zona, que debido al movimiento y la situación en general, el bañador de Tsunami ya no cubría.

Tsunami se separó unos centímetros del rostro del castaño al finalizar el beso, comenzando a bajar suavemente por su cuello. Todo con mucho cuidado.

Pese a que estaban muy seguros de lo que querían, era su primera vez. Una primera vez en la orilla de la playa, sobre una tabla de surf y con la caída de la noche.

Cierto era que no había planeado aquella situación, pero una cosa había llevado a otra, y cuando habían llegado a uno de los extremos de la playa y no tenían más opción que retroceder o quedarse mirando la puesta de Sol subidos a unas rocas que allí había, justo donde rompían las olas, puesto que era muy pronto para volver al hotel.

No importaba como había sucedido, pero así era como estaban las cosas.

-Oye… si no nos damos prisa, se hará de noche y nos quedaremos a oscuras –Comentó Yuuki, algo nervioso, pero sobrellevando aquello con toda la calma que podía.

Tsunami alzó la mirada como con gesto de comprensión- ¡Ah! ¿Quieres que haga otra cosa? –Preguntó bastante seguro de lo que quería decir el menor, separando un poco sus cuerpos para acomodarse entre las piernas de Yuuki. –Sinceramente, no tengo mucha experiencia con estas cosas, pero supongo que es lo más lógico antes de ir al grano –Comentaba más para sí mismo que para su pareja.

Tachimukai lo miraba sin entender a lo que se refería el pelirrosa, hasta que notó que Tsunami se relamía los labios mirando hacia cierta parte de su anatomía, que hizo que todo cobrara sentido.

-¡No me refería a eso! –Dijo rápidamente, sofocado y con las mejillas de un notorio tono carmesí. -¡Y-yo nunca te pediría algo tan vergonzoso! –Dijo tratando de explicarse.

-¿Eh? –El moreno era ahora el que no entendía lo que pasaba- Pensaba que querías, bueno… "esto" –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Como tenemos poco tiempo y tal… Pensé que lo preferirías –Se llevó una mano a la nuca, dubitativo- ¿Es que quieres algo diferente?

La cabeza de Tachimukai amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

-No es eso, sólo estoy preocupado, porque quiero que sea especial, nada más… -Confesó el menor, ruborizado, mirando con valentía directamente a los ojos negros del moreno.

-Entonces… -Tsunami se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño- No veo porque no podemos hacer esto primero, y luego… -Las manos del surfista comenzaban a bajar la escasa prenda que llevaba puesta Tachi a modo de bañador al tiempo que en el horizonte se vislumbraba poco a poco una sombra, que se iba haciendo mayor por segundos, hasta que se hizo audible el sonido de un motor, que hizo que el mayor se detuviera al límite de dejar al descubierto las intimidades de su novio.

¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó confundido al principio, al no ver nada, hasta que se incorporó un poco, para acabar viendo que un barco acababa de echar el ancla en la orilla, a menos de quince metros de su posición.

-¡Joder! –Murmuró nervioso. Tachimukai rápidamente se incorporó también para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo desde detrás de las rocas.

-¡Un barco! –Exclamó en bajito, escondiéndose tras la roca-

-Mierda –Susurró notablemente molesto el moreno – Habrá que posponer esto…

Tachimukai asintió con desgana, pues no podían hacer otra cosa en ese momento, y para cuando se fueran, si es que se iban, ya sería muy tarde.

-Oye, Tsunami…

-¿Sí?

- ¿Y nuestra ropa…?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Gracias por dejarnos aquí –Dijo educadamente el peliverde, que era el último que faltaba por despedirse del capitán, que les había hecho el favor de dejarlos directamente en la playa, en vez de en el puerto, que estaba considerablemente más lejos del hotel.

Bajaron del barco en cuanto pudieron y se quitaron los zapatos para caminar más cómodamente por la arena.

No parecía haber nadie más en la playa, pero era normal por a la hora.

Se despidieron del capitán y comenzaron a caminar por la playa. Burn y Gazelle tenían intención de volver directamente al hotel, darse una ducha y acostarse pronto, mientras que Hiroto y Midorikawa se quedarían un rato más por allí, paseando, aprovechando que con la caída del Sol la temperatura bajaba considerablemente y era un placer caminar con esas vistas y en tan grata compañía.

Cada grupo de jóvenes se fue por su camino y las siguientes horas pasaron en calma para todos. Cuando dieron las doce Midorikawa Y Hiroto decidieron volver a su habitación, sin pausa pero sin prisa.

Las calles de la costa y la playa estaban en calma, pero en las inmediaciones de la zona residencial y dentro del mismo hotel no se cantaba la misma canción. Muchos jóvenes se preparaban para salir de fiesta, otros aprovecharían que esa noche había una celebración en la piscina en conmemoración a no sé qué o a un cumpleaños de no sé quien, pero el caso es que la piscina estaría abierta toda la noche, y con una fiesta alrededor, algo realmente muy tentador.

Genda y Sakuma salían por la puerta en ese momento impregnados en colonia cuando el dúo de chicos de la Alius cruzaban el umbral hacia el interior del hotel.

-¿Os vais de fiesta? –Preguntó el peliverde al verlos salir arreglados, reduciendo un poco el paso.

-¡Sí, ya os contaremos mañana! –Respondió Sakuma mientras se despedía con la mano y finalmente abandonaban el lugar, perdiéndose enseguida entre la muchedumbre.

El pelirrojo miró con curiosidad al peliverde -¿Te da envidia? – Igual Midorikawa tenía ganas de salir por ahí esa noche.

-¿Qué? No –Contestó muy convencido- Sólo pensar en salir ahora ya me canso. Prefiero quedarme por aquí y hacer cualquier cosa hasta que me vaya a la cama ¿Y tú?

-Pienso lo mismo.

Caminaron hasta el salón que había en aquella planta y no tardaron en mezclarse con la multitud. Había un ambiente bastante intenso. Mucha gente joven que iba y venía, que saludaba, gritos, canciones. Se notaba que se celebraba algo.

Poco apoco el griterío se trasladaba hacia la piscina, que ya estaba acondicionada para los primeros fiesteros. Mucha luz, bebidas, música y varios socorristas. El alcohol y la piscina podían ser una combinación peligrosa.

Pese a que, tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa no tenían pensado quedarse, les pudo la curiosidad y decidieron asomarse para ver cómo había quedado la piscina.

Era bastante tentadora la idea, para ser sinceros. El lugar era muy reconfortante, decorado con estilo caribeño, coronas de flores por aquí y por allá, una atmósfera animada, en resumen, un lugar donde a uno le gustaría quedarse, pero los planes de mañana no les aconsejaban quedarse allí, así que sin hacerse demasiadas ilusiones se alejaron hacia su habitación.

Buscarían a Gazelle y Burn para cenar un pizza juntos y pasar un buen rato antes de irse a dormir. Conociendo a esos dos, por mucho que dijeran que se irían pronto a la cama, de seguro estarían todavía despiertos. Es difícil acostarse pronto en esos días de verano en los que en cuanto te descuidas no sabes ni qué día es.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cuando terminó de cenar dejó el plato en su lugar correspondiente, junto con los cubiertos, dejando sólo su vaso en la mesa, que al poco cogió para ponerse de nuevo en pie.

-Me voy al minibar –Dijo Fudou, con la voz ronca y un aspecto bastante deteriorado. Ojeras, ojos rojos, algunas heridas visibles y una forma torpe de caminar.

Kidou parpadeó lentamente y se puso en pie de la misma forma que Fudou- Pues ya somos dos.

Su voz también se notaba desgastada y aunque llevase sus gafas puestas, se notaba que el mediocampista no estaba en el auge de sus facultades físicas.

Tampoco era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta su ajetreada rutina.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con nuestra vida –Dijo seriamente el chico de ojos rojos al tiempo que se acomodaba en uno de los sofás de la sala, ya con una copa en la mano. –Hemos estado todo el día en la habitación, sin hacer nada más que revolcarnos en la cama y dormir- Observó como el chico de ojos verdes se sentaba frente a él tranquilamente, con su bebida en la mano también- No sé cómo vamos a apañarnos para dormir algo esta noche, pero mañana pienso pasar el día con los demás, así que mentalízate para mañana aprovechar el día.

Akio tomó un par de tragos y asintió- Tranquilo Yuuto, yo tampoco pensaba pasar mis vacaciones en el extranjero en una habitación de hotel. Y aunque quisiera… -Se deslizó lentamente por el sillón, quedando medio recostado- Estoy hecho polvo.

Kidou dejó salir de entre sus labios una leve carcajada.

-Pues ya somos dos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Goenji suspiró relajado cuando llegó a su habitación. Le gustaba pasar tiempo intentando socializar con Atsuya pero era bastante agotador tratar con él durante tantas horas seguidas, sin contar que al gemelo menor le encantaba monopolizar a Shiro.

Shuuya se consideraba un novio bastante atento y para él pasar tiempo junto a su pareja y poder estar solos era bastante importante, ya que en su rutina habitual era complicado encontrar tiempo para tener citas y ese tipo de cosas, así que apreciaba esos momentos de tranquilidad que estaba sólo con Shiro.

Se escuchaba música desde las afueras de su habitación. Algo había escuchado sobre una celebración que se iba a llevar a cabo, pero con la feria no había tenido tiempo para informarse, y tampoco es que fuera un asunto que le quitase el sueño.

-Sé que no es lo que teníamos planeado, pero… ¿Has visto que están montando una buena en la piscina?

Goenji se acercó al balcón donde estaba su novio para ver a lo que se refería el chico de ojos claros y se apoyó en una de las paredes. –Algo he oído.

-¿Quieres ir?-Preguntó sin más, a lo que Fubuki asintió con una sonrisa emocionada- Además, allí están Kazemaru y Endou –El mayor de los Fubuki señaló a los recién nombrados con el índice- Y seguro que habrá más chicos del equipo.

-Pues vamos, también me apetece ir a ver de qué va esto. No quiero arrepentirme después de habérmelo perdido.

-¿Seguro? Podemos ir un rato y luego volver pronto. Sé que te apetecía pasar un rato tranquilo aquí…

-No te preocupes. Los planes en pareja están bien, pero los planes con los amigos están mejor.

Shiro sonrió de nuevo y no tardó en adelantarse y salir por la puerta, llevándose de la mano al moreno, y dicho y hecho en menos de un minuto allí estaban los delanteros del Inazuma.

Se acercaron hacia sus amigos cuando les distinguieron entre la multitud. Para su sorpresa Fudou y Kidou también estaban con ellos.

Si hacían memoria no habían visto mucho últimamente a sus compañeros centrocampistas, supusieron que habrían estado ocupados con sus asuntos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le abrazó por la espalda y le mordió el hombro de forma cariñosa. Podría parecer una provocación pero se conocían demasiado. Gazelle sabía que sólo era un gesto de cariño, así que no interrumpió su lectura. Estaba muy cómodo leyendo con el libro apoyado en un cojín a los pies de la cama, con Burn encima, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse.

-Gazelle… ¿Comemos algo? Me he quedado con hambre.

-Ya te dije que deberíamos haber pasado por la cafetería, ¿Estará abierta todavía?

El pelirrojo se tumbó boca arriba al lado del moreno. –Seguro que sí, están de fiesta esta noche.

El chico de hermosos ojos azules dejo el libro a un lado y besó con suavidad los labios del chico de fuego. –Vamos-. Suzuno sabía demasiado bien que Haruya era de los que no podían dormir con el estómago vacío.

Antes de que se levantaran de la cama escucharon que llamaban a su puerta.

Se escuchó la voz de Hiroto desde el otro lado."¿Estáis despiertos?" preguntaba.

Burn suspiró cansado, no quería hacer nada, sólo quería comer.

"Traemos unas pizzas" Añadió el peliverde, y antes de que terminara la frase, la puerta ya estaba abierta de par en par.

-Llegáis justo a tiempo, íbamos a comer algo a la cafetería.

-Bueno, pues la comida ha ido a por vosotros antes –Midorikawa entró y se sentó en el suelo, frente a la televisión, abriendo la caja de las pizzas. Hiroto se sentó a su lado.

-Oh tíos, gracias. Me estaba muriendo de hambre

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-¿No tienes la sensación de que aquí cada día es una fiesta diferente? –Preguntó el defensa de melena azulada con tono animado mientras se sentaba al lado del portero, en el borde de la piscina, dejando que sus pies tocaran el agua.

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo –Contestó con una leve risita el castaño –La verdad es que es imposible aburrirse.

Kazemaru miró al frente mientras asentía –De hecho, hay tantas cosas que hacer que no sé ni donde están los demás. Aunque supongo que parte del encanto de esto es poder hacer lo que quieras, estando solos y a la vez con todos ¿No?

Endou le miró con cara de no acabar de entender del todo lo que el defensa trataba de decir, por suerte, antes de que Kazemaru tuviera que explicárselo, vieron a lo lejos a Kidou, que les saludó amistosamente. Fudou que estaba con él imitó el gesto con desgana, y ambos se acercaron para poder hablar.

Cada pareja de chicos había estado a lo suyo durante los últimos días. Genda y Sakuma tenían planes para esa noche, así que era un buen momento para estar con los amigos del equipo, así de paso podían tomar un poco de ejemplo de los otros y no irse a la cama muy tarde, que tampoco tenían los centrocampistas el cuerpo para menearlo mucho.

-¿Venís a la fiesta de la piscina? –Preguntó con su típica sonrisa carismática el portero del Inazuma.

Fudou pensó que era bastante evidente ¿Por qué iban a estar allí si no? Pero decidió ahorrarse el comentario. Estaba demasiado cansado.

-No realmente, sólo queríamos ver un poco de qué iba todo esto. La verdad es que estamos hechos polvo y queremos irnos pronto a la cama, pero nos ha podido la curiosidad ¿Y vosotros?

Kazemaru hizo que Endou se desplazara a un lado para que los recién llegados pudieran sentarse a su lado. – Teníamos curiosidad –Contestó brevemente de nuevo el peliazul.

-Y hay barra libre –Añadió el portero.

Los centrocampistas rieron un poco ante el comentario, y Fudou rápidamente reaccionó.

Antes de que el número ocho del Inazuma Eleven fuera a por algo de beber, aparecieron en escena Goenji y Fubuki, y antes de que se dieran cuenta los seis estaban dándolo todo en la fiesta, haciendo el idiota, riendo, bebiendo, haciendo bromas malas, lo típico. Hasta Fudou se olvidó de odiar al mundo y parecía divertirse.

Cuando Kazemaru sacó su móvil de su bolsillo para mirar distraídamente si tenía algún mensaje, se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada

Fue a avisar a Endou y los demás, pero se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta decir nada. Fudou se había dormido en una de las hamacas, Kidou ya se estaba despidiendo de los demás para llevarse a Fudou a la habitación y Endou bostezaba con gesto de cansancio.

Tras despedirse, cada uno se fue por su lado.

El chico de ojos carmesí se las apañó para llevar a su compañero a la habitación sin que se despertara, cargándolo en brazos mientras que los demás llegaron por su propio pie hasta sus camas. Estaban tan cansados que ni se molestaron en ponerse en pijama.

Y pensar que fue el mismo centrocampista el que dijo que esa noche se acostarían pronto para aprovechar la mañana del día siguiente…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con una suave patada y se acercó a la cama para dejar a su novio.

Se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos y se sentó en su lado de la misma.

Contempló al chico dormir y una pequeña sonrisa asomó de entre sus labios, aunque fue destruida por culpa de un bostezo.

Acarició el cabello rebelde del chico de ojos verdes y besó su cabeza después. Le quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado, dispuesto a dormir.

-Me das calor .

Yuuto dejó escapar una carcajada cansada y pasó un brazo por la cadera del otro centrocampista.

-Pues quítate la camiseta.

Fudou no dijo nada. Se acurrucó junto a su novio, acomodó sus piernas entre las del contrario y desconectó del mundo.

Kidou sonrió satisfecho.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yako se metió en la cama, aún con ganas de jugar, pero Atsuya logró ponerlo en su sitio y finalmente logró que el perro se rindiera y se fuera a dormir a un rincón fresquito de la habitación, dejando a su dueño y su acompañante solos en el dormitorio.

Terumi esperó a que el menor de los Fubuki se metiera en la cama y se pusiese cómodo para luego acostarse él.

Se puso a su lado lentamente, como si temiera que algún movimiento brusco fuera a asustar al menor.

Se recostó con toda la delicadeza posible y suspiró lentamente cuando estuvo colocado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su derecha, para ver a Atsuya, que también lo miraba tratando de fingir lo contrario.

Al juntarse sus miradas ambos esquivaron el contacto fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

Silencio incómodo y nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones, era todo lo que podía escucharse.

El rubio abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar, pero no lo consiguió hasta el cuarto intento de hacer salir su voz.

-No… no sé qué idea tienes de mí, pero… sólo pretendo que me aceptes. No pretendo ganar nada ni molestarte.

Era tan complicado conseguir la aprobación de Atsuya. Parecía desconfiar de su propia sombra, o esa impresión le causaba.

-Sé que no te agrado demasiado, pero… bueno… supongo que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para querer aceptarlo, igualmente… bueno. –Se incorporó para quedar sentado. Esa mierda no llevaba a ningún sitio.- Te dejo tranquilo, puedo dormir en el sofá de la sala.

Se puso en pie, ya olvidando la delicadeza con la que se había recostado, aunque no pudo dar ni un paso, pues una mano le había agarrado de la muñeca con firmeza.

-No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca.

Terumi abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mirando al pelirrosa en silencio.

-Se me da de pena esto de hacer amigos. No puedo confiar en los demás con facilidad, soy borde, no sé cómo mantener una amistad, de hecho, no sé ni cómo hacer para que la gente no me odie, pero soy como soy y no puedo cambiarlo.

Afuro parpadeó confusamente.

-Así que… aún se me da peor interactuar con la gente que parece estar dispuesta a quedarse a mi lado pese a todo esto… así que… no te vayas… -Cada vez su voz disminuía, las últimas palabras se perdieron en el aire como una súplica casi muda, seguida nuevamente de silencio.

Miró su muñeca, que seguía apresada por la mano del otro joven y tras unos segundos volvió a sentarse en la cama y sonrió sinceramente al chico que no parecía querer dejarle ir.

Se recostó a su lado y en un acto ciego de ilusión se tomó la libertad de abrazar al pelirrosa, que enrojeció hasta límites insospechados, pero pese a eso, no emitió ninguna queja.

-Tampoco te emociones… -Susurró intentando desviar de alguna forma sus propios sentimientos de vergüenza.

El rubio asintió y se separó un poco, cubriéndose con la sábana y ofreciéndosela también a Atsuya.

De alguna forma la tensión había desaparecido, o más bien se había convertido en el regusto dulce de una victoria que se había hecho de rogar.


End file.
